Les Chemins Perdus
by RedFaether
Summary: Harry et Lucifer vivaient dans deux maisons différentes, fréquentaient des amis différents, et se penchaient sur différents aspects d'une même quête. Jusqu'ici pourtant, ils s'étaient toujours retrouvés, indéniablement jumeaux. A quatorze ans à peine, ils sentent la menace trop proche de Voldemort tandis que leurs chemins se fondent dans l'ombre et se séparent. Comment continuer ?
1. Séparations

**Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes !**

 **Voici le quatrième tome d'Une Lueur dans l'Ombre. Aux nouveaux, je ne peux que recommander la lecture des trois premiers, mais si vous désirez uniquement lire une fiction sur La Coupe de Feu, je suppose que ce tome peut se lire seul. Il ne spoile pas réellement les autres.**

 **Aux revenants... Bienvenue ! Je suis heureuse que vous continuiez à suivre cette histoire qui ne serait pas arrivée jusqu'ici sans vous !**

 **Le troisième tome a connu une publication éparse, et peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle il a suscité moins d'intérêt. Les Chemins Perdus seront publié en alternance avec Babysitter pour Mômes Spéciaux -enfin, son annexe-, un dimanche sur deux. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas me laisser seule lors de cette aventure !**

 **Le monde et ses personnages appartiennent à JKRowling.**

 **Avertissement : Comme les trois tomes précédents, quelques scènes présentent violence psychologique, ainsi que quelques passages où elle devient physique.**

 **Voici donc Les Chemins Perdus.**

* * *

La chambre aurait pu paraître impersonnelle. Sur les murs blancs où la peinture s'écaillait par endroit n'étaient fixées que deux étagères de bois qui croulaient sous le poids de lourds ouvrages. Une bibliothèque de la même série que les étagères avait été installée dans un coin quatre ans auparavant, mais à la faible lueur nocturne, nul ne pouvait l'en discerner. La lune éclairait en revanche directement le lit double installé au centre de la pièce. Son occupant s'agitait avec force sans que ses paupières ne s'ouvrent ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient passer quelques gémissements.

En face du lit, sur un bureau blanc ayant à peine servi était ouvert un énorme livre, sur une double page où se terminait un chapitre et en commençait un autre.

 _si la magie n'est pas une entité visible, et qu'elle ne peut se définir comme concrète ou abstraite, elle possède des lois et des propriétés qui pourraient envisager que la magie soit vivante. Quant à décider d'apposer une majuscule et à différencier magie et Magie, seules les études des Mystères me donneront raison ou tort._

 _91_

 **DE LA NATURE DES LIENS MAGIQUES**

 _Il convient d'effectuer une différenciation primordiale entre « Liens » et « Connexions » magiques. Les premiers, dont je m'entretiendrai dans ce chapitre, concernent deux individus qui peuvent être de parfaits inconnus l'un pour l'autre, sans aucun contact ni aucune donnée en commun. Les seconds feront l'objet d'une étude plus loin dans cet ouvrage et nécessitent une relation familiale ou magique._

 _En revanche, un lien comme une connexion naîtra uniquement d'un événement déclencheur. La différence se situe dans la magie. Le lien se crée avec la magie après, par exemple, qu'un sorcier ait sauvé ou épargné la vie d'un autre. La connexion se situe plus profondément dans deux individus, au niveau de l'esprit et de l'âme._

 _Il existe différentes formes de liens magiques : entre deux individus, entre deux baguettes jumelles, entre plusieurs individus, entre sorciers et animaux magiques, entre animaux magiques, entre un artefact magique et un sorcier. Ce dernier cas est le lien le plus répandu auquel ne pensent jamais les sorciers de notre siècle pourtant tous sont liés à leur possession magique la plus basique : leur baguette._

 _Il est établi que la baguette choisit son sorcier, elle est par conséquent ce qui initie le lien magique et le crée. Les propriétés des baguettes diffèrent (Il est à noter que le crin de licorne refuse la magie noire, que le sang de chimère peut infliger de grave brûlures et que la plume de phénix détient le pouvoir d'agir seule si son propriétaire, et ainsi le sorcier avec lequel est formé un lien, tarde à agir où se trouve menacé), pourtant_

 _92_

Roulé en boule sur une partie de l'ancien ouvrage, un félin roux et blanc tentait de dormir mais ouvrait régulièrement ses paupières et ses prunelles vert pâles luisaient en direction de l'humain agité. Dans la pièce voisine, un adolescent corpulent ronflait, oubliant les troubles qui l'attendaient dès le petit déjeuner du lendemain.

Plus loin dans le couloir, son père l'imitait, confortablement endormi sur un matelas trop mou. Le sommeil de la femme à ses côtés était plus léger cependant, et elle s'éveillerait d'ici quelques instants en ressassant ses rêves, ses douleurs, ses doutes.

A quelques mètres d'elle, l'occupant de la première chambre, Lucifer Potter, s'éveilla en sursaut.

* * *

Le garçon glapit et ravala un cri de douleur. Il porta la main à son cou et grimaça. Une sensation de brûlure terriblement familière l'envahissait et il devina que son sommeil avait de nouveau été mouvementé. La tension de ses muscles venait de provoquer un torticolis et il devrait sans doute supporter la souffrance toute la semaine durant.

Depuis la nuit où le passé des Maraudeurs était brutalement revenu bouleverser sa vie et celle de son jumeau, il ne parvenait pas à demeurer apaisé. La confrontation entre Sirius et James le hantait, les mots cruels que son père avait adressés à trop de ses proches continuaient de le faire souffrir et son parrain avait trahi ses parents et démantelé sa famille.

Korrigan poussa un miaulement aigu et sauta à bas du bureau pour venir se blottir dans le creux de son cou, mais Lucifer le repoussa gentiment, le menant à ses jambes. Une violente migraine commençait à tambouriner à ses tempes et il ferma les paupières, adossé au mur. Il se souvenait d'un éclair de lumière vert et d'une voix glacée, et il déduisit aisément que son esprit avait revécu la scène que les Détraqueurs révélaient toujours chez lui.

La nausée le prit violemment, néanmoins et il se leva, alluma la lumière et contempla ses cassettes de Shakespeare et le livre d'Alexan Lupin ouvert sur son bureau avant de retourner dans son lit et de serrer contre lui la peluche de blaireau que sa tante lui avait offert deux ans plus tôt, sa main droite se perdant dans les poils de son chat. La douleur était telle qu'il lui paraissait impossible de lire quoi que ce soit, et il se sentait étrangement vulnérable. Lucifer ne se souvenait que très peu de ses rêves mais celui-ci l'avait bouleversé pour une raison inconnue. Etait-ce l'absence de sa mère, sa mort qui lui était brutalement rappelée chaque fois que les Détraqueurs approchaient ? La sensation au creux de son ventre que son frère n'allait pas bien ? L'anxiété qui le dévorait chaque fois qu'il songeait à Harry, la terreur qu'il décide que leur père avait raison et qu'il désirait sa gloire ? Où cette voix glacée dont il ne se souvenait pas même des mots prononcés ? La prophétie de Trelawney se réaliserait, Noah le certifiait. Voldemort reviendrait, plus puissant que jamais, et Harry devrait l'affronter et le vaincre. Des larmes brûlèrent les yeux du garçon. Il devrait se battre contre James, et accepter de souffrir, parce qu'il ne pouvait abandonner son jumeau. Il se tiendrait à ses côtés, quoi qu'il arrive.

Il s'habilla dès qu'il entendit le discret pas de sa tante dans le couloir, passa à la salle de bains et descendit dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour, tante Pétunia.

La femme se retourna, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Ses mains dégoulinaient de jus des pamplemousses qu'elle s'échinait à découper pour le petit déjeuner. L'infirmière de Smelting avait prévenu les Dursleys que l'état corporel de leur fils était préoccupant, et que son surpoids risquait bientôt de devenir alarmant, causant des reniflements méprisants chez Vernon et une réflexion intense chez Pétunia. Dudley avait été mis au régime et le supportait mal.

-Joyeux Anniversaire, Lucifer.

La réponse avait tardé à venir, mais les mots le prirent par surprise et il écarquilla les yeux.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête, sèchement, à peine, et il disposa la table. Lorsque Vernon et Dudley descendirent, l'atmosphère de la cuisine se modifia brutalement : ni l'un ni l'autre n'appréciaient de se nourrir uniquement de fruits et légumes, mais Pétunia avait décrété que toute la famille devrait suivre le régime. Lucifer avait perdu quelques kilos déjà, et ses vêtements tombaient largement sur ses épaules, mais il n'avait pas protesté, comprenant inconsciemment que sa tante désirait les traiter de façon égale.

* * *

Le repas de midi fut différent, néanmoins. Sa tante avait préparé une excellente ratatouille accompagnée d'un steak cuit de la manière que chacun aimait, et le dessert venu, elle déposa à côté de Lucifer deux paquets parfaitement emballés.

-Pétunia, qu'est-ce que... s'insurgea Vernon, mais elle ne lui accorda pas un regard.

-Et moi ? quémanda Dudley.

-Tu es né en juin, Duddy, répondit la femme.

Les mains tremblant d'émotion, le garçon ouvrit le paquet du dessus et y découvrit deux cassettes audio des Beatles et Rolling Stones. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il leva des yeux embués vers sa tante, la remerciant silencieusement. Le second présent contenait un t-shirt Iron Maiden à sa taille. Son premier instinct fut de se lever pour la prendre dans ses bras mais il le refréna violemment et se contenta de manifester de nouveau sa gratitude par son regard. Vernon grommelait et le visage de Dudley virait au rouge : une pointe de culpabilité le transperça mais Pétunia fit mine de rien remarquer.

* * *

Il s'agissait de sa dernière journée à Privet Drive James venait le chercher pour assister à la Coupe de Quidditch dès le lendemain et il l'emmènerait à Poudlard le premier septembre. Entre temps, il les entraînerait Harry et lui et une excursion au bord de la mer était prévue fin Août. L'adolescent s'assit dans le canapé tandis que Dudley boudait à l'étage, et écouta le lecteur de cassettes diffuser _Paint it Black_. Sa tante passait le plumeau sur le vaisselier. _I can't get No Satisfaction_ se lança et elle s'immobilisa, se tournant pour dévisager son neveu.

-Lily... adorait cet air. Elle disait … qu'il correspondait aux deux garçons... qu'elle aimait.

Sa voix demeurait hachée et sèche, mais elle venait de lui offrir de nouvelles informations, précieuses.

-Je n'éprouve aucune envie de passer le reste de mes vacances là-bas, déclara-t-il maladroitement. J'aurais aimé...

Il ne voyait sa tante qu'un mois par an, et il sentait confusément qu'elle lui manquerait, comme l'année précédente.

-Au moins il ne risque pas de t'arriver quoi que ce soit, le rabroua-t-elle.

Le rouquin se mordit la lèvre et inspira profondément tandis que les souvenirs de l'année précédente lui revenaient de plein fouet. Il ne pouvait lui promettre qu'il serait prudent, et que rien ne se passerait. Il suivrait Harry, toujours, Noah à ses côtés.

* * *

James fut à Privet Drive à dix heures piles, comme chaque année, accompagné de Harry, et Lucifer eut un mouvement de recul en apercevant son frère. Il avait grandi, ils devaient mesurer à peu près la même taille à présent, mais si des lunettes rectangulaires surplombaient son nez comme à l'accoutumée, le rouquin eut l'étrange impression de voir ce qui se serait produit s'il avait choisi de teindre ses cheveux en noir. Les épaules de son jumeau s'étaient carrée, sa mâchoire également, et ses traits légèrement affinés du fait de l'entrée dans l'adolescence. Ses cheveux de jais en bataille tombaient délicatement sur son menton, hérissés à l'arrière du crâne mais ondulant légèrement sur sa nuque.

-Bonjour James, siffla Pétunia.

-Pétunia, répondit l'homme en la saluant d'un hochement de tête.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur son deuxième fils. Lucifer portait un jean simple et le t-shirt offert à son anniversaire il avait teint ses cheveux en rouge foncé, mais la décoloration appliquée auparavant par Pétunia avait créé une réaction chimique et il arborait désormais un rose éclatant. Si Harry se mordit la lèvre en retenant un sourire, levant les yeux au ciel, James retint un soupir.

-Tu es prêt ?

-Il l'est toujours, cingla sa tante. L'autorisation de Lucifer pour... Pré-Au-Lard est signée.

Le garçon leva deux prunelles surprises vers elle, mais son père bomba le torse et serra les dents, retenant ostensiblement une réplique mordante.

-Je sais, répliqua-t-il. Lucifer, prend ton chat, nous devons régler certaines choses avant demain.

L'adolescent déglutit, puis se tourna vers la femme tendue à l'extrême.

-Merci, tante Pétunia. A... A l'année prochaine... Je...

Il fut incapable de terminer sa phrase et suivit son père sur le perron, une boule enflant dans le fond de sa gorge.

* * *

La demeure des Potter paraissait résister au temps. Les mêmes mauvaises herbes poussaient dans le jardin, les statuettes en bois sculpté sur la cheminée étaient intacte et dépoussiérées, et le confortable canapé blanc recouvert d'un plaid rouge surplombait le salon, directement en face de la porte d'entrée. Une table de verre où James ne manquerait pas d'amener trois verres de jus de citrouille était posée sur un tapis couleur bordeaux aux motifs abstraits. Lucifer inspira l'odeur de bois salée de la maison et monta déposer ses affaires dans la chambre d'amis. Il libéra Korrigan, qui se frotta à ses jambes plutôt que de lui cracher dessus, et redescendit en tentant de calmer son angoisse montante.

-Lucifer n'aime pas le jus de citrouille, Papa.

La phrase le tétanisa, et il agrippa violemment la rampe. Il n'entendit pas la réponse marmonnée de son père, mais une fois qu'il fut assis et que les deux autres revinrent, il nota avec soulagement que les verres étaient remplis de Bièraubeurre.

-Je vais devoir retourner au Ministère, annonça James. Il reste de nombreux éléments à régler pour demain, et même si Ludo est génial, son sens de l'organisation laisse à désirer. Avant cela, j'aimerais statuer les choses. Nous partons demain à cinq heures pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, couchez vous tôt, si nous loupons le Portoloin nous ne pourrons pas y accéder. Sirius viendra passer quelques jours avec nous à la mer. Je ne veux aucun commentaire, est-ce clair ? Du reste, Lucifer, je veux une tenue exemplaire de toi durant ces vacances.

Des larmes de rage montèrent aux yeux du rouquin mais il serra les poings et s'abstint de répondre. James finit son verre d'un trait et se leva, sans lui accorder un seul regard. Il ébouriffa les cheveux du Survivant avec affection.

-Pas de balai dans la maison, et pas à plus de quatre mètres du sol, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Il disparut quelques secondes plus tard, laissant les deux frères profondément mal à l'aise. Harry passa une main derrière sa nuque et fixa la porte.

-Les vacances sont dures pour lui, commenta-t-il. La Coupe du Monde demande une énergie considérable à beaucoup de départements, et il m'entraîne en même temps.

Lucifer retint une réplique acerbe et guetta avec angoisse le moindre signe d'agressivité chez son jumeau, mais Harry se contenta de soupirer.

-Ecoute... C'est compliqué, d'accord ? Sirius... Je suppose que Ja... que Papa... est responsable, mais ça n'en rend pas les choses plus facile pour moi.

Lucifer posa une main sur celle de son frère, par instinct, et si Harry se tendit, il ne bougea pas.

-Comment vont Ron et Hermione ? S'enquit-il.

Ils avaient échangé quelques courriers, mais ils portaient principalement sur l'avancée de la réouverture du dossier Sirius Black, et sur les engrenages administratifs. L'ancien prisonnier n'était toujours pas réapparu aux yeux du monde et demeurait chez Remus Lupin. Le visage du Gryffondor s'éclaira.

-Hermione était en France, mais elle va assister à la Coupe du Monde avec les Weasleys. Percy a trouvé du travail au Ministère, et il est visiblement assez obsédé par ça. Ron semble assez exaspéré dans ses lettres. J'ai hâte de les voir ! Ils arriveront à peu près en même temps que nous, et nos tentes sont dans le même camping... Tu vas voir, Lucifer, ces matchs... Ils sont exceptionnels ! Le plus long a duré cinq jours, entiers, ils devaient faire tourner les remplaçants... Et Noah ?

-Il ne devrait pas être loin de nous non plus. Il vient avec sa gouvernante, ses parents n'ont pas pu se libérer.

Il avait perçu le regret dans les mots de son ami, et son cœur se serra à sa mention. Il lui manquait plus qu'il ne pouvait l'exprimer. Le silence revint, embarrassant, et l'esprit de Lucifer se mit à tournoyer. Comment allait Sirius ? Il lui avait écrit par deux fois pendant les vacances, montrant à chaque lettre un intérêt et une sollicitude qui le bouleversaient. Où se trouvait son parrain ? Un éclair vert surgit devant ses yeux et il tressaillit.

-Je fais des cauchemars, murmura-t-il. J'entends Voldemort, et je revois ce sort... vert.

Harry se tendit, et leurs regards s'ancrèrent.

-Je ne dors pas bien non plus, marmonna son jumeau. Tu ne voudrais pas aller voler ? Je préférerai ne pas penser à... tout ça.

Lucifer cogitait jour et nuit, et il lui semblait parfois que son esprit ne lui laissait jamais de repos. Il hocha la tête, néanmoins, et partit chercher son éclair de feu.

* * *

Les cheveux en bataille du fait d'une mauvaise nuit et des cernes sous les yeux, Harry et Lucifer Potter suivaient tant bien que mal leur père sur un sentier en pente douce. La fraîcheur matinale s'engouffrait sous leurs robes et ils baillaient chacun leur tour. Les yeux verts du Survivant brillaient sous le soleil levant et l'excitation commençait à naître chez son jumeau qui observait le paysage qui les entourait avec ravissement. En dehors du parc de Poudlard et des jardins Weber, il n'avait eu que très peu l'occasion de découvrir la campagne. Les ronces s'accrochaient à sa robe et éraflaient ses genoux mais il saisit une poignée de mûre au passage et la partagea avec son frère. Elles étaient acides mais ils s'en moquaient. Il en proposa à James qui le dévisagea un bref instant puis lui offrit un sourire avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux et de goûter au fruit sauvage, laissant le rouquin figé sur place, une sensation étrange bouillonnant au creux de son estomac. Harry le bouscula avec un agacement perceptible mais ses lèvres tâchées de jus violet s'étirèrent en un rictus amical. De temps à autre, leur père vérifiait la direction à l'aide d'un « _Pointe-au-nord »_ , et ils gravissaient quelques pierres et rochers.

-Je pense que nous y sommes, commenta l'homme en avisant une boîte de conserve rouillée. Lucifer, ceci est un Portoloin. Pose ta main dessus, il nous emmènera au camping... La Coupe du Monde accueille trop de sorciers pour que l'accès n'y soit pas réglementé... Bonjour Rosemary.

Trois silhouettes émergèrent de la brume, et Lucifer reconnut sa camarade de maison, Hannah Abbot. Elle le salua avec chaleur.

-Je suis si heureuse d'avoir pu venir ! Nous avons obtenu les tickets très tardivement...

Un couple de vieux sorcier les rejoignit, puis une famille avec deux jeunes enfants. James paraissait tous les connaître.

-Bathilda ne vient pas ? s'enquit le doyen.

-Elle juge toutes ces sottises indigne de son attention, commenta l'Auror avec amusement.

La mémoire de Lucifer eut un flash et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Bathilda Tourdesac ? Elle habite tout près n'est-ce pas ? Pourrais-je aller lui rendre visite, à notre retour ? Elle est historienne, j'aurais tant de choses...

Une brève pression sur son avant-bras le fit taire, et il réalisa que le vieil homme s'était tendu à son intervention.

-C'est là ton deuxième, James ? Petit, il est impoli d'écouter les conversations, et de s'y immiscer.

Le regard noir que lui adressa son père le mortifia.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser, murmura-t-il, je ne désirais pas être impoli. L'Histoire de la Magie...

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge, mais rien de plus n'eut le temps de se produire, car tous les sorciers présents posaient un doigts sur la boîte de conserve. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils décollaient.

* * *

Le voyage fut extrêmement désagréable, et les plus jeunes atterrirent peu gracieusement. James aida Harry à se relever dans un éclat de rire tandis qu'une voix annonçait :

-Sept heures trente la Coline de l'Arc, arrivée.

James salua les employés du Ministère vêtus de ce qui devait vouloir ressembler à un accoutrement moldu et les entraîna vers un camping. L'esprit de Lucifer bouillonnait. Bathilda Tourdesac avait écrit les volumes de Une Histoire de la Magie qui leur étaient demandés chaque année, et bien que le professeur Binns ne les utilise jamais, Noah et lui n'avaient jamais failli à les lire. Si les révoltes Gobeline occupaient chaque fois au moins trois chapitre, ils avaient retenu quelques connaissances sur Merlin et ses jeunes disciples, sur les Fondateurs, sur les sorciers qui avaient tenté dans la Rome Antique, la Grèce Antique et l'Egypte Antique de se faire passer pour des dieux, et la Guerre de Cent ans. La troisième année s'arrêtait au début de la Renaissance et ils n'avaient pu trouver d'informations sur le règne d'Elizabeth Ière dans leurs manuels scolaires, mais peut-être cette illustre femme pouvait-elle leur en parler.

-Tu ne lâchera pas, hein ? soupira son frère. Tiens, je crois que c'est notre camping... Ecoute, Bathilda habite juste à côté de chez nous. Elle est plus âgée que Dumbledore, et Papa pense qu'elle perd la tête, mais elle nous a déjà reçus, et si tout se passe bien...

Harry inspira profondément et Lucifer détourna le regard, tant les derniers mots sonnaient accusateurs.

-Je pense que tu devrais pouvoir lui parler, déclara-t-il enfin, trop sèchement.

James paya leur emplacement de camping avec aisance puis aida un couple qui venait derrière eux et se débattaient avec les bouts de papiers que constituaient les billets.

-Je n'aimerais pas être à la place des organisateurs, confia-t-il. Être Auror a son lot de difficultés mais arrêter des truands et des mages noirs est plus intéressant que de gérer une horde de sorcier qui font à peine attention à ne pas briser le Code du Secret. Et parfois plus simple, tu peux me croire.

Il passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux du Survivant et ce fut comme si Lucifer n'existait pas. Leur père ne se rendit pas compte de son impair, mais l'estomac du rouquin se tordit et une violente nausée le saisit. Il songea à Noah et refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il n'avait pas sa place dans la famille Potter, mais Noah tenait à lui, et Pétunia prenait soin de lui. Rien d'autre ne devait importer.

Harry s'en était également rendu compte. Et il se crispa.

L'expérience de camping s'avéra relativement amusante, et bien que Lucifer se douta que les sorciers puissent innover en matière de confort, il ne put retenir une exclamation lorsqu'il pénétra dans la tente nouvellement montée. Deux chambres dont une avec des lits superposés ainsi qu'une salle de bains, aux couleurs pourpres, entouraient une grande salle écarlate. Une commode en chêne rouge trônait sous une immense peinture de cinq adolescents, et le cœur de Lucifer manqua un battement. James, reconnaissable entre tous, tenait par la taille une jeune femme ravie. Une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, et l'autre dans les cheveux de Peter, Sirius tirait malicieusement la langue à Remus. Ils étaient splendides, sur ce fond de montagne, et paraissaient au dessus de tous leurs soucis. Au fond de la pièce étaient entassés des sacs de couchages divers. Harry s'immobilisa à son tour lorsque l'un de ses pas envoya valser un objet au centre de la pièce. Il était rose et tranchait avec tout le reste il s'agissait indubitablement d'un hochet. James pénétra dans la pièce, et pâlit considérablement.

-J'avais oublié, grinça-t-il, les dents serrées. J'avais oublié.

Il sortit sa baguette et attrapa le jouet qui eut un bruit de billes qui s'entrechoquent. Considérant le tableau un instant comme s'il allait y mettre le feu, il choisit finalement de le recouvrir d'un voile noir. Harry s'assit sur le canapé, et souleva un coussin qui dévoila une peluche de demiguise.

-Papa... commença-t-il, mais les mots moururent avant qu'il puisse les prononcer.

Il s'agissait de leurs jouets, Lucifer comprit. Dans la chambre de James se trouvaient sans doute deux berceaux.

-Nous n'avions pas rangé, souffla l'homme. L... Lily... nous a prévenu qu'on le regretterait la prochaine fois qu'on sortirait la tente mais...

De la sueur coulait à son front et il paraissait fiévreux, ses yeux fixaient une scène du passée sans que ses fils ne puissent intervenir.

-Allez chercher de l'eau ! ordonna-t-il.

-On a un robinet, fit remarquer Harry, non sans douceur.

Leur père se tourna vers eux. Lucifer amorça un geste vers la peluche : elle paraissait rugueuse mais ses poils demeuraient relativement doux. Sitôt qu'il entra en contact avec l'objet, il devint invisible, et il eut envie d'éclater de rire.

-Harry, Lucifer... Je vais ranger tout ça. J'ai croisé Arthur, Ron et Hermione sont arrivés, et Noah ne doit pas être loin.

Il ne subsistait aucune animosité dans sa voix, simplement une fermeté, et il arracha presque le demiguise des mains du Poufsouffle. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de l'adolescent mais il jugea qu'insister ne ferait qu'empirer la situation.

Ils sortirent sans mot dire, dans une ambiance devenue trop pesante. Lucifer amorça un mouvement vers son jumeau, qui se déroba.

-Je vais voir Ron et Hermione, annonça-t-il avec une tentative de sourire.

Blessé, le garçon hocha la tête et partit en quête de son meilleur ami. Quelques secondes plus tard, des larmes brûlantes dévalaient ses joues. Il lui semblait que son passé avec James et Lily Potter lui était fermé à jamais, que seuls comptaient les moments écoulés depuis que son père l'avait abandonné chez les Dursleys.

* * *

Les tentes installées sur le campus étaient variées, mais certaines ne pouvaient pas réellement passer pour des objets moldus. Elles possédaient des étages, des colonnes, une piscine, si bien que la tente au blason Gryffondor qui était leur se fondait aisément dans la masse. Le vent sécha les marques de sa peine et Lucifer observa, fasciné, le monde magique qui s'étendait devant lui, de tous pays et toutes origines. Une tente verte possédant une moustiquaire et un tas de bois incalcinable attira son attention, et le garçon qui était assis devant avec un livre leva es yeux pour bondir aussitôt sur ses pieds. Noah avait à peine grandi, comme beaucoup de garçons de leur âge, mais son visage était devenu plus anguleux, et la mèche rebelle qui tombait auparavant sur ses yeux était passée derrière son oreille.

-Lucifer !

Le contact le réconforta aussitôt, tiède, familier, naturel. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent d'elles-mêmes et il le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

-Viens, je suis sûr que l'intérieur va te plaire ! Il s'agit de la tente que mes parents utilisent lorsqu'ils se rendent en expédition en Europe de l'Est. Ils en possèdent une plus adaptée aux pays chauds et une pour les pays froids, selon les taux d'humidités et d'aridité !

La tente était en parfait état, mais très carrée, et Lucifer comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il avisa les étagères couvertes de bocaux et d'ouvrages accrochées au mur. Une femme entre deux âges était en train de vérifier une cuisinière rudimentaire.

-Lydia, je te présente Lucifer Potter.

Elle se retourna et hocha la tête.

-Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, Monsieur Potter. Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ?

-Merci, mais je crois que mon père voudra que nous déjeunions d'ici peu, répondit-il.

Il s'était habitué au respect que lui manifestaient les domestiques l'année précédente, mais il se sentait toujours légèrement mal à l'aise. Elle acquiesça, et les deux garçons résolurent de se promener parmi les tentes.

-Tu as les yeux rouges, murmura Noah. Oh, Lucifer...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit-il doucement.

Il lui relata le douloureux épisode qu'il venait d'expérimenter, et son meilleur ami attrapa sa main, comme à l'accoutumée.

* * *

Ils croisèrent Susan Bones à un stand de souvenir. Sa famille était épuisée et occupée à maintenir un semblant d'ordre. Elle paraissait en forme, et heureuse de les voir.

-Je n'ai jamais beaucoup de nouvelles durant l'été, déclara-t-elle. Sally-Ann et la communication... Enfin !

Lucifer regretta de ne pas lui avoir écrit, malgré le fait qu'il ne possède pas de hibou et l'expression de son meilleur ami lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas le seul. La jeune fille secoua la tête et ses longs cheveux bruns volèrent dans tous les sens.

-Je voudrais une rosette et les deux boîtes à hymne national, s'il vous plaît...

Le vendeur haussa les sourcils mais lui tendit ce qu'elle demandait. Susan se tourna vers les deux garçons avec un sourire espiègle.

-Je crois que l'année va être riche, annonça-t-elle. Quelque chose va se passer, de sans doute très excitant, et le Ministère n'a pas fini d'être sur les rotules ! J'ai surpris mes oncles et tantes en parler.

Lucifer fronça les sourcils, puis ses yeux parcoururent l'étendue de souvenirs. James leur avait confié à Harry et lui deux bourses pleines de Gallions mais il n'avait pas suivi la Coupe, et il ignorait quelle équipe supporter. L'écharpe avec des lions rugissants lui paraissait attractive, et il se décida pour un chapeau dansant irlandais également. Noah acheta un drapeau bulgare qui jouait l'hymne national et une écharpe.

-Je pensais que tous les jeunes anglais supportaient l'Irlande, plaisanta une voix derrière eux au fort accent français.

Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme de leur âge environ, entièrement habillé de rouge. Noah posa sur lui un regard froid, sans répondre, qui rappela à Lucifer leurs premières semaines à Poudlard. Son meilleur ami observait ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas avant de répondre.

-L'Angleterre s'est faite écraser et nos relations avec l'Irlande ne sont pas forcément excellente, répondit Susan à sa place. Beaubâtons, n'est-ce pas ?

-La meilleure des écoles, même si Pot-de-Lard n'est pas mal non plus. Trop fraîche, trop médiévale cependant.

Les yeux de Lucifer s'écarquillèrent et il s'approcha du français en comprenant qu'il venait d'une école étrangère.

-Qu'en est-il de la vôtre ? Quels sont les cours ? Possédez vous des passages secrets ?

-Des passages secrets... Bien sûr! Beaubâtons est splendide, un château renaissant avec des lampes vraiment belles. Nous apprenons la politique, bien sûr, l'histoire de la magie, l'alchimie, et une magie subtile. Tes cheveux sont roses de naissance ?

Lucifer opéra un mouvement de recul, ignorant que répondre, mais l'arrivée de camarades du français mit fin à la conversation.

-Je dois admettre que Sally-Ann avait parié sur le vert, commenta Susan en se mordant la lèvre avec amusement.

-La décoloration a créé une réaction chimique, expliqua-t-il. Je vais devoir rejoindre Harry et James...

Il délia à regret sa main de celle de Noah en arrivant près de leur tente.

-Nous nous verrons après le match, promis son meilleur ami avant de s'éloigner tandis que leurs écharpes rugissaient.

* * *

James avait allumé un feu, et il faisait rôtir une viande qui sentait délicieusement bon. A ses côtés, Harry riait. Le jeune Poufsouffle s'approcha, et leur père lui tendit une assiette pleine.

-J'ai dépoussiéré la tente, annonça-t-il. Et j'ai eu le temps de vous prendre quelque chose d'utile...

Il attrapa deux objets posés à côtés de lui, qui ressemblaient à des jumelles dorées.

-Des multipliettes ! s'exclama Harry. Oh, génial, Papa !

Se saisissant maladroitement de la paire qui lui était destinée, Lucifer découvrit les différents modes avec fascination.

-Merci, murmura-t-il, mais James ne parut pas s'en soucier.

L'atmosphère, leurs relations... Tout paraissait différent dans ce camping en ébullition. Pendant quelques heures, ils pourraient s'illusionner. L'homme souriait et ses yeux brillaient d'une excitation enfantine, il traitait ses deux garçons avec chaleur et peut-être, amour, et Lucifer se sentait déchiré entre la joie et la souffrance. Il tentait de profiter de l'instant tout en sachant que la prochaine confrontation n'en serait que plus amère.

Il savait désormais ce qui aurait pu être, prenait conscience de l'ampleur totale de ce qu'il avait perdu quand James avait décidé de le déposer chez Pétunia.

Et pourtant, il était heureux de la relation qu'il possédait avec sa tante.

Ludo Verpey passa chez eux et plaisanta avec James pourtant l'humeur générale s'assombrit brutalement lorsque l'Auror s'enquit de la situation de Bertha Jorkins. Elle avait disparu, et d'après le ton ferme et sérieux de leur père, la dernière fois que Voldemort avait gagné en puissance avait commencé également par des disparitions. Une sueur glacée s'écoula le long de la colonne vertébrale du garçon roux.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, James, Bertha est une tête de linotte. Elle s'est simplement perdue.

-Bertha est bien trop maligne pour s'être perdue, Ludo. Le fait que sa mémoire se soit révélé défaillante est suffisamment inquiétant, je t'ai déjà conseillé de l'envoyer voir un médicomage.

L'ancien batteur éluda le conseil d'un geste de la main.

-Allons, James ! Ne gâchons pas les festivités, d'accord ? Et puis il y a autre chose qui arrive après, encore mieux ! Je parie que tu envie ton fils, hein ? Si ça s'était produit à ton époque...

Verpey adressa un clin d'oeil à Harry, sans se soucier de Lucifer, de sa présence, de son existence. Lorsqu'il respira, l'air s'accrocha à sa gorge et il eut l'impression de ne pas faire entrer assez d'air dans ses poumons. Le visage de James s'éclaira.

-Sirius et moi aurions tout tenté pour rentrer, même si nous n'en avions pas l'âge... Oublie ça, Harry, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Lucifer aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Le Survivant jeta un regard à son père, hésitant entre curiosité amusée et terreur. Il était devenu livide à la mention de Voldemort. Lucifer se leva pour venir poser une main sur son épaule. Son jumeau ne broncha pas.

-Oh, vous allez adorer, promit l'homme, ravi.

-Ludo, je reste persuadé que la situation est préoccupante, intervint James. Voldemort...

L'homme grimaça au nom maudit.

-James, il est mort, pas vrai ? Ton fils l'a vaincu !

-Il n'est pas à sous-estimer, nuança l'Auror. Quelques moldus sont morts de façon inexpliquée, et il existe d'autres signes...

-Je vais devoir y aller, l'interrompit Verpey. Amusez-vous bien !

Il partit précipitamment, laissant Harry et Lucifer tétanisés. Le visage de James prit une expression dure, puis il passa une main sur ses yeux et passa un bras autour des épaules de son fils, dégageant doucement mais fermement la main du rouquin.

-Ca ira, mon lion. Je ferais tout pour que tu soit tenu à l'écart de Voldemort le plus possible. Nous allons augmenter l'entraînement, et Lucifer te protégera. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas, que ce n'est pas à propos de toi, et que tu ne dois rien faire qui mette ton frère en danger ?

Le regard dur de James sur lui provoqua une nouvelle boule dans sa gorge.

-Je serais toujours là pour Harry, répliqua-t-il avec une assurance malhabile.

James soupira et serra le garçon aux cheveux noirs dans ses bras, avant d'aviser le soleil couchant.

-Il est temps ! décréta-t-il en sautant aussitôt sur ses pieds. Prenez vos souvenirs, et allons-y pour la nuit la plus magique depuis quatre ans !

Les lèvres d'Harry s'étirèrent dans un large sourire et il fonça à l'intérieur de la tente. Ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de son frère, et ils échangèrent un instant de communication muette et anxiogène avant de courir jusqu'au stade dans un état nouveau, proche de l'euphorie.

* * *

James avait réussi à obtenir des places dans la loge du Ministre grâce à la célébrité de Harry, et Cornelius Fudge, le ministre, les salua tous trois chaleureusement en leur indiquant leurs places. Les Weasleys s'y trouvaient également, à l'exception de Molly, et Ron et Hermione commencèrent aussitôt à discuter avec leur meilleur ami. Lucifer salua Ginny, qui lui rendit timidement son salut et dévisagea les deux frères les plus âgés qui vinrent lui serrer la main. Celle de Charlie était calleuse du fait de son statut de dragonnier, et l'apparence de Bill le déconcerta. L'aîné des Weasleys était _cool_ , indéniablement, et beau. Une dent de dragon lui servait de boucle d'oreille et son style vestimentaire se révélait hypnotisant. Lui serait-il possible de se percer les oreilles ? Pétunia le lui interdirait sans aucun doute, et le traiterait durement durant quelques jours.

-Intéressante façon de soutenir les deux équipes, commenta Bill avec un bref rire.

Le Poufsouffle baissa les yeux sur son écharpe Bulgare, toucha son chapeau Irlandais et esquissa un sourire.

-Une preuve de la stupidité des Potter, tout simplement, rétorqua une voix traînante au dessus d'eux.

Harry, qui discutait avec une étrange créature que son frère reconnut comme un elfe de maison, serra les poings et s'avança vers le nouveau venu. Lucifer ne possédait aucune rivalité avec Drago Malefoy ils ne se parlaient pratiquement jamais et se méprisaient simplement mutuellement.

-Eh bien, eh bien, Malefoy... Où donc es-tu allé traîner ta dignité pour obtenir de telles places ? persifla James avant qu'un seul des adolescents ait pu réagir.

Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire, mais l'altercation fut coupée par un Fudge désireux de présenter deux de ses meilleurs collaborateurs à un Ministre Bulgare particulièrement agité. Le match commença quelques minutes plus tard avec l'arrivée de Ludo Verpey.

* * *

La vue était extraordinaire, et jamais encore Lucifer n'avait assisté à un match de cette envergure. De larges panneaux publicitaires clignotaient en annonçant des promotions pour des produits sorciers, la foule rassemblait divers peuples aux langues disparates et aux vêtements colorés, et l'hystérie collective qui naissait faisait monter une clameur assourdissante des gradins.

-Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenue ! Bienvenue à la finale de la 422ème Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! Veuillez accueillir sans plus tarder les mascottes de l'équipe Bulgare !

Intrigué, Lucifer se pencha en avant, pour constater l'apparition de femmes, splendides, surnaturelles.

-Je me demande ce qu'ils ont apportés... Ah... Des vélanes ! s'exclama Arthur Weasley.

Elles évoluaient avec une grâce envoûtante, et lorsque la musique commença, le rouquin se sentit hypnotisé par leur peau de lune et leurs cheveux d'or blanc. Le spectacle était sublime, avec une touche sauvage, et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il se tourna vers Harry pour s'apercevoir que son jumeau fixait, bouchée béante et pupilles dilatées la danse endiablée qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Il paraissait ailleurs, au même titre que la plupart des Weasley -Ginny haussait un sourcil, Charlie riait et Mr Weasley avait retiré ses lunettes, quant à Hermione, elle soupirait en secouant la tête.- Un mouvement sur sa droite le fit réagir et il attrapa le poignet de son frère au moment où la musique stoppait, engendrant des cris de frustrations dans le public.

-Harry !

-Hein ? Oh...

Le Survivant tripota nerveusement le trèfle verdoyant sur sa poitrine, l'arrachant à moitié, et James, bien qu'immobile, paraissait aussi hagard que son fils. Il cilla plusieurs fois avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux et de faire de même dans ceux d'Harry.

-C'est toujours... prenant, commenta-t-il dans un éclat de rire. Exceptionnel, n'est-ce pas mon lion ?

L'arrivée des mascotte Irlandaises fut moins envoûtante mais tout aussi plaisante : des farfadets dansaient et dispersaient des arc-en-ciel et de l'or sur un public extatique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le match démarrait avec un public au summum de l'excitation.

Exceptionnel. Verpey avait à peine le temps de donner le nom des Poursuiveurs, les Attrapeurs évoluaient comme si le balai n'était qu'un accessoire, les Batteurs et les Gardiens opéraient des mouvements sans défauts. Lucifer se servait des Multipliettes la moitié du temps elles lui indiquaient les techniques et les ruses. Le ballet aérien qui se jouait devant leurs yeux l'enchantait, et il se sentait plus euphorique qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, désireux de remercier James et de serrer la main de son frère lorsque la tension se faisait trop forte. Il n'obéit qu'à la seconde injonction de son corps, mais Harry ne sembla pas en prendre ombrage. Il s'agrippait à ses multipliettes, commentait, hurlait, applaudissait. Sa mâchoire se décrocha lorsqu'il suivit la progression de Krum jusqu'au Vif d'Or, signant la victoire de l'Irlande, qui possédait trop d'avance.

Et le stade explosa en applaudissements.

* * *

Arthur invita James à prendre une tasse de chocolat dans leur tente et ce fut une quinzaine de personnes extatiques qui commencèrent à converser autour d'une table agrandie d'un coup de baguette. Lucifer se contenta de ressasser ce qu'il venait de voir, des étoiles pleins les yeux, dégustant le chocolat plus que bienvenu. Quand Ginny s'endormit et renversa du liquide brûlant sur elle et son voisin néanmoins, il fut décrété par les deux adultes qu'il était temps d'aller dormir.

Harry protesta en rentrant dans la tente, essayant de continuer à argumenter sur Victor Krum, sa jeunesse, et ses splendides mouvements, mais James éclata de rire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Nous avons tout le reste des vacances pour en discuter, Harry. Je suis épuisé, et je travaille cette semaine.

Les deux frères se retirèrent dans leur chambre, et se mirent en pyjama.

-Lit du haut ou lit du bas ? s'enquit le Survivant.

-Comme tu préfères, marmonna son jumeau dans un bâillement.

Machinalement, Harry s'allongea sur la couchette du bas et il grimpa à l'échelle. Son oreiller lui parut inconfortable et lorsqu'il glissa une main dessous, il en retira un étrange objet indéfinissable par simple palpation.

-Harry ? souffla-t-il. J'ai trouvé... Ce qui me semble être un autre vestige de... la dernière fois que cette tente à servi.

Un bruit soudain le fit se pencher, alerté, et quelques secondes plus tard la lumière d'une bougie éclairait la pièce. Le rouquin descendit et ils approchèrent visages et objet de la flamme.

-C'est un miroir double-face ! Et il est doré, ce qui signifie que tu peux poser une question, l'un des côtés va mentir et l'autre te répondre la vérité... Ca ne va pas bien loin, bien sûr... Je te parie que Trelawney ne nous les fera jamais étudier ! Je crois que les plus communs sont les miroirs rouges, tu te regardes et un côté t'insulte et l'autre te complimente.

Lucifer buvait ses paroles, fasciné, et son poignet pivota pour observer les deux surfaces lisses.

-Je ne sais pas s'il marche toujours, commenta Harry. Attends... Comment ennuyer un Filet du Diable ?

La petite gargouille sculptée dessus tirait la langue.

-Ombre.

Harry força la main de Lucifer à pivoter de nouveau.

-Lumière.

La voix était atroce. Grinçante, hachée, comme celle des vieux jouets de Dudley.

-Qui était ton dernier utilisateur avant nous ? s'enquit doucement Lucifer.

-Sirius, répondit la voix. Peter, fit l'autre côté.

-Ca ne sert à rien de garder un côté comme « bon », c'est aléatoire, annonça le Survivant d'une voix blanche. Lucifer...

-Quelle question t'a posé ton dernier utilisateur avant nous ? reprit-il, hypnotisé.

-Est-ce que Lunard a demandé à une fille de sortir avec lui, retentit la voix. Est-ce que Lily va frapper Cornedrue quand elle saura qu'il a emmené ses fils voler ?

Bouleversé, le rouquin déglutit et tendit le miroir à son frère qui tressaillit mais ne fit pas mine de le prendre.

-Laissons le là, conseilla le Survivant. Nous pourrons toujours le reprendre, la prochaine fois...

Lucifer acquiesça et remonta, les jambes flageolantes. Ils se glissèrent sous leurs couvertures, et dans le silence, méditèrent sur le fragment de vie passé qu'ils venaient d'apercevoir. L'adolescent ferma les paupières, se sentant étrangement apaisé. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il partageait une chambre avec son jumeau, et le lien qui se construisait entre eux laissait place à de l'espoir, à l'espoir d'un amour fraternel puissant qu'il ne parvenait pas à refréner.

* * *

Un fracas assourdissant le fit se redresser d'un bond. Une lueur caractéristique d'un _lumos_ éblouissait la chambre. Aussitôt alerte, le garçon discerna la silhouette de leur père.

-Debout, ordonna-t-il. Les Mangemorts attaquent. Mettez des chaussures, prenez vos baguettes et dirigez vous vers la forêt.

-Non ! se récria Harry.

James attrapa le bras de son fils, le tira hors du lit et attira à lui leurs deux paires de chaussures. Lucifer sauta au sol.

-Harry, écoutes-moi bien. Voldemort n'est pas de retour. Ces salopards s'amusent, sans doute en souvenir du bon vieux temps. Je me charge de les attraper. Ils ont mis le feu au camping et ils sont plusieurs. Tu ne te mettras pas face à eux aujourd'hui, tu m'entends ? Lucifer, de même pour toi. Vous restez ensemble, vers la forêt. Tout ira bien.

La voix calme et implacable de James possédait quelque chose de réconfortant. L'homme quitta la tente quelques secondes plus tard. Lucifer noua ses lacets, se saisit de sa baguette et attrapa la main de son frère, qui se dégagea. La blessure qui s'ouvrit dans son cœur fut très vite surpassée par la raison.

-Il est plus sûr que nous restions ainsi. Cela nous évitera de nous perdre.

Harry serra les dents, et porta une main à sa poche arrière.

-Je n'ai plus ma baguette ! s'étrangla-t-il.

Son jumeau laissa échapper une exclamation atterrée, puis lui tendit la sienne.

-Tu es plus aguerri que moi en défense.

Le Survivant le dévisagea de deux prunelles ardentes, déglutit douloureusement puis serra sa main dans la sienne et ils jaillirent hors de la tente.

* * *

Le camping ressemblait de façon terrifiante à un champ de bataille. Une affreuse luminosité verte resplendissait aux alentours et une fumée noire et étouffante s'élevait des tentes en flammes. Lucifer se retourna brusquement, avec l'impression que son cœur allait imploser.

-NOAH ! hurla-t-il.

Il s'élança sans réfléchir vers la tente verte de son meilleur ami, mais les doigts de son jumeau resserrèrent leur emprise.

-Il va bien, martela Harry. Sa Gouvernante le protégera.

La gorge nouée, les yeux en flammes, Lucifer secouait la tête les yeux rivés vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'emplacement de la famille Weber.

-NOAH !

S'il perdait Noah... Si Noah... Ses jambes menacèrent de le lâcher, et une main moite lui empoigna l'épaule.

-Lucifer, on va vers la forêt.

-NOAH !

-Merde ! Lucifer, Papa va te le faire payer si tu m'abandonnes...

La menace le fit tressaillir mais les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse bouger. Il ne pouvait pas courir vers la forêt sans Noah. Quelque part dans son champ de vision, des hommes masqués martelaient la terre embrasée en tenant une famille moldue au bout de leur baguette, la tête en bas. Les ongles du Survivant s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de son épaule.

-Très bien, grogna-t-il. Noah.

L'instant d'après, son jumeau l'entraînait vers le cœur de l'incendie. Un chant morbide s'élevait dans les airs, des enfants hurlaient, séparés de leurs parents, ils trébuchaient sur des corps.

-NOAH !

-...CIFER !

Il eut l'impression de respirer de nouveau. Son meilleur ami se jeta dans ses bras, son pyjama déchiré, les cheveux roussis et de sérieuses brûlures sur la chair dénudée.

-Très bien. La forêt, maintenant, ordonna Harry.

Les doigts de Lucifer agrippèrent ceux de son meilleur ami. Harry, quelques pas devant eux, tenait sa baguette brandie dans les airs, prêt à attaquer et à les défendre. Il se déplaçait avec une assurance hors du commun et les muscles bandés prêts à bondir. En cet instant, il ressemblait à un guerrier.

* * *

L'effet de terreur s'était propagé, et même la forêt fut atteinte. Ils n'y voyaient goutte, et Harry refusa de lancer un _lumos_ au cas où ils auraient eu besoin d'un sort protecteur.

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les bois, et Harry appela plusieurs fois Ron et Hermione.

-Où est Lydia ? murmura Lucifer.

-Je ne sais pas.

La voix de Noah était emplie de sanglots.

-Elle m'a élevé, Lucifer. Si jamais... Une étincelle a atterri sur notre tente, et elle m'a fait sortir mais nous avons été séparés. Certaines choses auxquelles mes parents tiennent... Je voulais les prendre avec moi, mais elle m'a obligé à sortir.

Ils ralentissaient le rythme, à présent, trébuchaient sur des racines, peinaient à reprendre leur respiration. Le jeune Potter passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami et les serra. Au loin, les cris semblaient diminuer.

-Noah ? Harry, Lucifer ? Vous êtes là ?

La voix d'Hermione, à quelques mètres d'eux, apparut comme un véritable soulagement. Harry se précipita vers ses amis.

-On a croisé Malefoy, cracha Ron. Il a laissé sous-entendre que son père faisait partie de ces... retrouvailles. Et on a été séparé des jumeaux et de Ginny, on s'est dit qu'on allait les attendre...

-Oh, Harry ! J'ai cru que...

Hermione inspira profondément, laissant la fin de sa phrase en suspension.

-Que je serais en train de me battre ? siffla le Survivant. J'aurais bien voulu, mais selon Papa, ce n'était pas le moment.

-Il a raison... Je veux dire, bien sûr que tu aurais pu te battre Harry, mais tu as quatorze ans et les agents du ministère...

Le regard noir que son ami lui lança la réduisit au silence, et tous cinq purent se rendre compte que tout était de nouveau calme. Seuls quelques pas dans les fougères résonnaient.

-Qui est là ? s'exclama Harry, brandissant la baguette en Cèdre.

Nulle réponse ne vint et ils se levèrent précautionneusement. Une voix gutturale vint briser le silence de la nuit.

- _MORSMORDRE_ !

Une lueur verte, semblable à celle qui avait illuminé le camping plus tôt, se déversa sur les bois, et une forme se détacha sous le ciel étoilé. Un crâne immense, détaillé à la perfection, de la bouche duquel sortait un immense serpent qui s'enroulait sur lui-même.

-Voldemort.

Harry bondit aussitôt, et Lucifer le suivit, les poings serrés, priant pour ne pas avoir à lancer de sort. Il était sans baguette, démuni, et incapable de protéger quoi que ce soit.

-Harry, allons-nous en, supplia Hermione. Le Ministère va arriver.

-Baissez-vous ! avertit Noah, et ils obéirent instinctivement.

 _-STUPEFIX !_

Une vingtaine de sortilèges écarlates fusèrent au-dessus d'eux, et un bouclier de Protego se dressa entre eux et les membres du Ministères. Un instant plus tard, ils étaient entourés de James, d'Arthur Weasley et d'autres éminents agents dont le père de Cédric Diggory.

L'elfe de maison de Croupton, qui se trouvait juste derrière eux lors de match de Quidditch fut renvoyée après avoir été attrapée en possession de la baguette du Survivant, sous les yeux indignés d'Hermione. Lucifer éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés à faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons.

* * *

James les ramena au Manoir Potter dans la matinée. Il ne dit mot durant la plupart du trajet, et ce ne fut que lorsque les deux frères furent assis dans le canapé et la tente soigneusement hors de portée de quiconque que le masque dur apparu sur son visage glissa. Il serra Harry dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait, caressa ses cheveux, son visage, s'assura qu'il allait bien. Et Lucifer s'efforça de ne pas songer que sa propre vie ne valait rien. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers son meilleur ami, rapidement traité pour ses brûlures par un Médicomage, à l'instar de sa gouvernante. Il leva vers son père deux prunelles fiévreuses, attendant d'être violemment repris pour avoir désobéi, pour n'avoir pas su protéger son jumeau, mais l'homme se contenta de secouer la tête. Il ignorait que ses deux fils s'étaient élancés dans l'incendie, se rappela Lucifer.

-Tu as vu... commença l'homme avant de s'interrompre.

Lorsqu'il reprit, le sujet n'avait plus rien à voir.

-Je vais devoir aller travailler. Mettez-vous au lit, rattrapez votre nuit, reposez vous. Je préférerais que vous ne montiez pas sur un balai aujourd'hui. Je serais de retour ce soir, on parlera... de tout ce que... vous voulez. Des vacances, aussi. Sirius refusera de les annuler pour que je vous entraîne, mais on prendra sur le temps libre des prochains jours.

Il embrassa Harry, salua Lucifer et disparu, l'air exténué. Les deux garçons demeurèrent sur le canapé, épuisés et abattus. Ils fixèrent le mur de longues minutes durant.

-Tous les signes pointent vers Voldemort, déclarèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Pas l'ombre d'un sourire ne passa sur le visage du Survivant.

Lucifer enfouit son visage dans la fourrure de Korrigan. Les traînées de larmes salées sur ses joues humidifièrent le pelage du chat, qui ne broncha pas.

Il se sentait mal. L'ère sombre qui arrivait vers eux lui donnait la nausée.


	2. Changements

**Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue pour ce deuxième chapitre !**

 **Commençons par remercier ceux qui, depuis plusieurs tomes déjà, me soutiennent et permettent à cette fiction d'être aussi avancée : Merci Nikki Micky et Reader pour vos reviews.**

 **Reader** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments ! J'ai beaucoup aimé plonger dans le passé des Maraudeurs lors de la séquence de la tente, et je suis ravie qu'elle t'ai ému !

 **Adenoide** : Lucifer est... particulièrement têtu, autant que son père et son jumeau, et sa loyauté le caractérise ! James récupère Lucifer pour l'été parce que, malgré tout, il demeure son fils et qu'il l'aime. Merci pour tes reviews, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Vous avez été nombreux à aussitôt mettre Les Chemins Perdus en follow/favori, c'est impressionnant et rassérénant !**

 **Plongeons maintenant dans la fin des vacances... et le retour à Poudlard !**

* * *

Passer une semaine près de la mer juste avant la rentrée leur permit vaguement d'occulter la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et Voldemort de leurs esprits mais parfois, Lucifer voyait les yeux de son jumeau se river vers l'horizon et son corps s'affaisser légèrement. Régulièrement, une myriade de questions lui traversaient l'esprit et il perdait le fil du temps et des conversations.

Sirius, sous forme de chien, les avait rejoint dans le petit cottage moldu que James avait loué pour l'occasion. Les embruns marins chatouillaient fréquemment leurs narines et le vent du large ébouriffait leurs cheveux déjà bien emmêlés, mais s'ils randonnèrent le long de quelques dunes de sables et observèrent les vaguelettes turquoises au loin, pas une seule fois ils ne s'approchèrent de l'eau.

Il subsistait une tension importante entre Sirius et James. Les réglages administratifs et la réouverture du dossier prenaient du temps et la date d'un nouveau procès n'était toujours pas fixée, même si le Ministre l'avait accepté au milieu de l'été. Après l'attaque des Mangemorts lors de la Finale de la Coupe du Monde, certains s'interrogèrent sur le rôle de Sirius Black, et voulurent le croire responsable de l'organisation. Admettre leur erreur en ces temps troublés les répugnait : Sirius demeurait en cavale.

Les repas étaient devenus source d'angoisse pour Lucifer. Il s'agissait du moment de la journée où ils étaient tous réunis, en dehors des activités qui ne nécessitaient pas forcément d'interaction entre eux, et les conversations entre James et Sirius devenaient chaque jour plus laborieuses. Les deux adolescents échangeaient de fréquents regards sans trouver quoi se dire, empêtrés dans le malaise de leur histoire et le malaise des adultes.

-Papa, proposa Harry l'avant-dernier soir, demain, Lucifer et Sirius pourraient aller sur la côte.

James reposa sa fourchettes, les sourcils froncés.

-Sirius, est-ce que ça t'ennuierais... ? Je sais que ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu de temps tous les deux, Harry. D'autant plus que ton début de vacances n'a pas été de tout repos... Je te promettrais bien que nous rattraperons à Noël, mais je crois que tu vas préférer rester à Poudlard, cette année...

Un sourire espiègle s'étira sur le visage fatigué de l' Auror. Sirius serra les poings et Lucifer baissa aussitôt les yeux, la gorge nouée.

-Tu laissais Lucifer seul à Poudlard, pour Noël ? lança l'évadé.

Harry et Lucifer se tendirent aussitôt. Leur père se redressa pour faire face à son ami.

-Harry et moi...

-Je te parle de Lucifer, pas de Harry, répliqua-t-il, acerbe.

-Sirius, siffla James, arrêtes toi tout de suite. Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation...

Chaque jour, lorsque James n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry, lorsqu'il évoquait des souvenirs qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux, lorsqu'il félicitait le Survivant, Sirius glissait une remarque, une pique, sans s'engager dans une dispute. Pas une seule fois le rouquin n'avait subi de reproches : la désapprobation de Sirius touchait l'homme. Ce soir pourtant, l'orage semblait sur le point d'éclater.

-Lucifer, où as-tu passé tes vacances de Noël ?

Un tic nerveux agita les doigts et la jambe droite du garçon. Il tenta de découper sa viande pour se donner une contenance.

-Avec Noah, répondit-il. Les fêtes à Poudlard sont géniales... Et je suis allé chez lui à Noël, l'an dernier... Tu viens d'une famille aristocratique, n'est-ce pas ? Les Blacks sont des nobles... Les Weber aussi, mais du côté moldu... Le réveillon de Noël était extraordinaire ! Les domestiques recevaient les présents dans le Hall. Au nouvel an, j'ai découvert ce qu'était une soirée mondaine, et bien que ce ne soit pas une ambiance que j'apprécie, je suis heureux d'en connaître au moins la signification !

Il se laissa emporter dans ses souvenirs, loin de la petite salle à manger avec des coquillages, dans une demeure aux lustres dorées.

-Lucifer n'a pas été malheureux, Sirius, décréta James, alors cesse de t'en faire pour lui.

Si la tirade de l'adolescent avait calmé l'ambiance, l'intervention de l'Auror remit le feu aux poudres. Sirius bondit littéralement de sa chaise.

-Je n'ai pas non plus exactement été « malheureux » dans ma famille, cracha-t-il. Je m'inquiètes pour mon filleul, pour mes filleuls.

James ne répondit pas, mais il s'agissait d'une fêlure indéniable dans leur amitié. Une brisure, impossible à réparer. Qu'adviendrait-il si un jour Noah et lui se trouvaient dans la même situation ? Comment pourrait-il supporter la douleur insurmontable, insupportable, dans sa poitrine ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire demain, Harry ? s'enquit leur père.

-On voulait acheter des souvenirs, lui rappela le Survivant. Je pensais simplement me reposer le matin, et laisser Lucifer et Sirius se baigner.

-Je n'ai jamais vu la mer, murmura son jumeau. Je serais heureux d'y aller.

-Je t'emmène, promit l'animagus chien.

Le repas se déroula dans un silence relatif, entre piètres tentatives de blagues et remarques sur ce qui les entourait.

Lucifer enfila les habits que lui avait offert Pétunia pour son quatorzième anniversaire, et passa à la salle de bains avant de rejoindre Sirius pour le petit déjeuner.

-Lucifer, appela son frère.

Il était encore en tenue de nuit mais ses yeux alertes indiquait que le sommeil l'avait quitté depuis longtemps déjà.

-Hier... Tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais jamais vu... Je pensais...

Le garçon s'empêtra dans ses mots, passa une main sur son visage et un geste dévoila la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front.

-Amuse-toi bien, conclut-il maladroitement.

-Merci, murmura son jumeau.

Ils furent dehors quelques minutes plus tard et Sirius, sous sa forme de chien, l'entraîna en un rythme rapide vers la plage. L'immense étendue d'eau qu'il n'avait qu'aperçue au cours de la semaine reflétait le ciel, devant lui. Le sable encore frais se glissait entre ses doigts de pieds et des vagues transparentes d'eau salée glacée venaient mourir à ses pieds.

-Je pensais que l'eau de mer était bleue... commenta l'adolescent en contemplant avec surprise les gouttes glisser de sa main.

Patmol jappa dans ce qui devait être un éclat de rire puis détala sur la plage déserte, et Lucifer le suivit, admirant les traces de pas qu'ils laissaient derrière eux, légèrement dégoûté par les algues qui s'emmêlaient dans ses orteils et grimaçant lorsque sa plante de pieds s'enfonçait dans des coquillages vides. Sirius se transforma après avoir vérifié que les alentours étaient vides d'humains, attirant un tiraillement d'angoisse au fils de son ami au niveau de l'estomac. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

-Je suis désolé de toutes les tensions que vous endurez.

Une gêne se forma dans la trachée de l'adolescent, et ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes.

-Je n'existais pas pour le monde sorcier avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Je n'appartiendrais jamais au monde de James et Harry.

Il ne parvenait pas à mettre de mots sur ses sensations, ses ressentis, et les souvenirs demeuraient trop douloureux pour qu'il puisse même les rejouer dans sa mémoire. Il connaissait la situation.

-Je suis ému quand tu prends ma défense, confia-t-il. Merci.

L'homme l'attira dans une étreinte paternelle qui fit couler les larmes sur ses joues, puis s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et le prit par les épaules.

-Je suis ton parrain, Lucifer, assena-t-il. Peu importe que ce soit officiel ou non, tu es mon filleul. Si tu as le moindre souci, je veux que tu m'écrives. Tiens moi au courant de ce qui se passe à Poudlard, de la façon dont tu t'éclates cette année.

Le sourire de l'homme et ses paroles rappelèrent à l'adolescent que l'année à venir serait probablement exceptionnelle, détentrice d'un événement que tous attendaient avec impatience. Il sourit, puis s'enfonça jusqu'aux mollets dans l'eau et poussa un cri quand une vague l'arrosa et que la chair de poule recouvrit son corps, sous le rire moqueur de Sirius. De leur parrain.

* * *

Leur liste de fournitures comportait cette année là la mention « Robes de soirées », qui poussa Harry à tenter d'obtenir des informations de manières espiègle. Néanmoins, James se contenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux en riant et en lui suggérant de prendre une ou deux des tenues à sa taille qu'il préférait. Il avait acheté à Lucifer une robe dorée relevée par quelque touches de noir, cousue dans un tissu doux et souple dont les plis amples constituaient l'originalité. Le garçon emporta également la tenue que les Weber lui avaient offerte l'été précédent et qui lui seyait toujours.

Bathilda Tourdesac habitait non loin de chez les Potter, et Lucifer parvint à convaincre son père de les y emmener, avec l'aide de son jumeau. L'Auror les emmena sur le porche d'une jolie maison au coin d'une rue, vieillotte, comprenant un balcon qui devait donner une belle vue sur les jardins voisins. Le cœur du Poufsouffle se mit à battre à toute vitesse quand l'homme actionna le heurtoir. Un long moment s'écoula avant que la porte ne s'ouvre en grand sur la propriétaire. Lucifer la dévisagea, avide et intimidé. Bathilda Tourdesac mesurait à peu près la même taille que lui, était tout aussi fine que son jumeau, et son visage ridé et constellé de tâche de vieillesse laissait voir sa sagesse. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle sourit, elle apparut chaleureuse et son regard luit d'intelligence.

-Lucifer Potter ! Tu as bien changé... et tu ressembles à ta mère. Je suppose que tu l'as remarqué, James.

-Bonjour Bathilda, esquiva l'homme. Je suis navré de vous déranger, mais mes fils souhaitaient s'entretenir avec vous.

-Lucifer, corrigea Harry. Je n'ai rien contre une tasse de thé, mais je crois que vous risquez de partir dans des débats dont je n'ai rien à faire.

Le regard acéré de la vieille dame transperça le rouquin, qui s'en trouva très mal à l'aise.

-Eh bien, entrez donc. James, une tasse de thé ?

-Merci, mais je suis attendu au Ministère. Ils connaissent le chemin pour rentrer et ont leur baguette. Tenez vous bien.

Il s'éclipsa après quelques paroles formelles, et Bathilda s'écarta pour les laisser entrer. Lucifer suivit son frère jusque dans le salon et s'assit aussi droit qu'il le faisait chez les Weber. La vieille femme mit de l'eau à bouillir, et eut un large sourire en les voyant ainsi installés.

-Toujours aussi silencieux, Harry. Voilà bien longtemps que je ne t'avais vu également. Je ne suis guère surprise de ton entrée à Gryffondor, je dois dire. Thé au Jasmin, est-ce toujours correct ? Lucifer, que prendras-tu ?

Le garçon, pris au dépourvu, balbutia une réponse sur le thé au jasmin, et ses yeux avides parcoururent le salon du regard. Meublé de façon vieillotte, il comportait une foule de souvenir, allant de multiples cadres photos à la fois moldus et sorciers à des textes encadrés et des tapis qui paraissaient venir de loin. L'historienne paraissait plus vieille encore qu'Albus Dumbledore. Elle revint et versa le thé, tendant le sucrier au Survivant, puis à son frère qui déclina.

-Sans sucre, ainsi. Mon neveu non plus ne pouvait pas le supporter -à l'inverse d...

Elle s'interrompit et son visage se ferma. La curiosité prit aussitôt le dessus chez Lucifer, mais le pied de son jumeau vint s'écraser sur son orteil pour le faire taire à temps. Quelques minutes de discussion banale s'engagèrent, qui lui parurent interminable. La vieille femme posa sur lui un regard indulgent.

-Pour quelle raison désirais-tu me voir, Lucifer ?

-Vous êtes historienne, répondit-il aussitôt. Vous avez longuement étudié l'histoire, vous en connaissez ses mécanismes. Vous savez comment ils fonctionnent, pourquoi certaines choses sont oubliées et d'autres non, comment se forgent les légendes, les mensonges et les rumeurs. Vous pouvez aussi voir les rouages se former.

Ses yeux bruns s'écarquillèrent et il sentit sa timidité s'évaporer pour faire place à une fascination intense et familière.

-Je voulais discuter de ces notions avec vous, et obtenir des conseils.

Le regard perçant de la femme se fit inquisiteur. Elle se redressa, et se tourna vers son jumeau.

-Tout ceci ne t'intéresse guère, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as tort, Harry, car les signes qui apparaissent sont nombreux, vers une nouvelle guerre. Le combat contre Voldemort n'est pas terminé.

-Je le sais, répliqua vertement le Survivant. Je m'entraîne, et j'agis en ce sens. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui intéresse Lucifer. Il parle de l'Histoire, celle que l'on étudie.

-Un jour, des gens comme moi t'étudierons et te disséquerons.

La femme avait fait place à l'historienne. Harry se leva, et se retira poliment après s'être assuré que son frère pourrait trouver le chemin du retour. Dans le salon, Lucifer et Bathilda se trouvaient face à face dans un silence qui devint pesant.

-L'Histoire est une vaste notion, Lucifer. Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Tout !

Il ne put retenir son cri, puis secoua la tête, conscient qu'il lui était impossible de réaliser cette tâche durant les quelques heures qui lui étaient imparties. Il ancra son regard dans celui de l'historienne, puis narra les engrenages qui avaient mené à la confusion entre Sirius et Peter, et la disparition de l'Ancienne Salle Commune. Il s'agissait de deux secrets, mais également de la vérité, et il n'hésita pas. Lorsqu'il se tut, Bathilda emmagasina les informations, les yeux fermés, durant une longue minute.

-En étudiant l'Histoire, déclara-t-elle lentement ensuite, il arrive de tomber sur des informations primordiales ou des secrets à garder. Pour cette raison, les documents sont stockés dans les archives jusqu'à ce qu'il soit décidé qu'ils ne peuvent plus nuire à personne. Certains préfèrent la sécurité à la vérité. Ecoute moi bien, Lucifer. Pour retranscrire l'Histoire et accomplir un travail d'Historien, tu vas devoir exécuter un travail minutieux. Retourner à la source jusqu'à ce que tu connaisses par cœur ce qu'elle t'aura livré, puis étudier, ligne par ligne, instant par instant. Tu vas te heurter à de nombreux obstacles, car beaucoup refuseront que ce que tu nommes l'Ancienne Salle Commune soit révélée, parce qu'elle dépeint une situation peu glorieuse pour le Ministère comme pour les Sangs-Purs. C'est en des temps troublés que tu choisis d'agir.

Lucifer sentit la sensation d'injustice affluer dans ses veines.

-Il s'agit de la vérité ! Elle déplaît, mais ils ont agi de la sorte, et nul ne peut rien y faire. Nous ne pouvons laisser plus longtemps l'Ancienne Salle Commune dans l'ombre. Cette Histoire est enchevêtrée dans les mensonges et l'injustice.

Un sourire sans joie vint étirer les rides de Bathilda.

-Je t'avertis simplement. Tu vas devoir faire preuve d'une patience et d'une détermination propres à ta maison. Je t'offre de relire l'ouvrage une fois achevé, et de l'envoyer pour qu'il se fasse connaître, de demander à ceux qui ont publié mes livres de publier cet ouvrage une fois terminé et relu. Noah Weber et toi êtes jeunes et encore très innocents, malgré tout ce que vous avez vécu. Vous n'avez fait qu'effleurer la face sombre de l'humanité, et elle date de quatre siècle. Le contact avec des personnes d'aujourd'hui vous sera ardu. Vous aurez besoin d'accéder aux archives peut-être, et il vous faut une accréditation spéciale que des élèves de Poudlard ne peuvent pas obtenir. Cherchez d'autres sources. C'est une entreprise bien noble dans laquelle vous vous lancez, mais vos opposants n'auront aucun scrupules.

La conversation se termina, et l'historienne s'effaça au profit de la femme, qui lui livra quelques anecdotes sur son jumeau, sur sa mère, lui répétant à plusieurs reprises qu'il lui ressemblait. Ce fut troublé que Lucifer regagna le Manoir Potter, et désemparé face à la tâche qui en incombait à Noah et lui, dont ils n'avaient jamais mesuré encore l'ampleur. Découvrir la vérité n'avait été que le début.

* * *

Comme toujours au moment du départ, et bien qu'il n'y ait que trois personnes dans le Manoir Potter, celui-ci se trouvait en ébullition. Harry tentait de retrouver des paires de chaussettes égarées, James vérifiait que rien n'était oublié, et Korrigan avait filé sous un canapé dès que son humain avait sorti le panier qui servait à le transporter. Il paraissait déterminé à le faire tourner en bourrique, crachant dès que Lucifer approchait une main, et filant sous un autre meuble dès qu'il menaçait de l'attraper. La patience du garçon s'étiolait.

-Tu n'as qu'à le laisser là toute l'année, suggéra Harry en haussant les épaules, les mains pleines de chaussettes aux couleurs éclatantes.

Le félin feula à ces mots, et partit de lui-même au fond de sa cage. Lucifer, qui fusillait son jumeau du regard, en profita néanmoins pour refermer le clapet.

-Ce genre de suggestions marche toujours avec Hedwige, expliqua le Gryffondor. Tu... es... prêt ?

Il hésita sur la fin, paraissant confus de s'enquérir ainsi de l'avancée de son frère, et enfouit ses chaussettes sous une pile de livres scolaires flambant neufs.

-Oui, acquiesça Lucifer. Je me demande en quoi consiste cette surprise dont tous les adultes parlent.

Harry referma sa valise pleine à craquer et entreprit de faire coulisser la fermeture.

-Aucune idée. Ron a les mêmes suspicions que nous, mais personne ne veut rien lui dire non plus. La seule chose dont je suis certain, c'est que ce sera une année géniale ! Papa est envieux, tu sais ? Il dit qu'il regrette que Dumbledore n'ait pas eu cette idée pendant que lui était élève, mais que ça valait sans doute mieux pour l'école.

Il y avait quelque chose de tellement routinier dans l'action de regarder son frère terminer sa valise tandis que lui-même, prêt à partir l'écoutait, un discret sourire aux lèvres, que l'estomac du rouquin se retourna. La douleur se disputait à la douceur.

James ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils, un sourire ravi aux lèvres, puis un air sérieux revint sur son visage juste avant que le coup de sifflet retentisse.

-Les Mangemorts s'agitent. Ce n'est jamais bon signe. Je vous ai entraînés cet été. Je ne veux pas d'une même fin d'année scolaire que la précédente, c'est compris ? Lucifer, je t'interdis, et marque mes mots, je t'interdis d'essayer de te faire remarquer, ou d'essayer de briller, sans quoi je révoque ton autorisation de sortie pour Pré-Au-Lard jusqu'à ta sixième année.

La fureur familière se mit à bouillonner dans le ventre de l'adolescent qui décida de ne pas répondre. Aller à Pré-Au-Lad importait moins que de se trouver aux côtés d'Harry quoi qu'il arrive. Il monta dans le train sans même répondre à son père, laissant son jumeau le serrer dans les bras pour le saluer. Jamais il n'obtiendrait la même affection, et il tenta d'ignorer l'amertume et les sanglots qui enflaient dans sa poitrine.

-Lucifer !

Une voix familière le fit lever les yeux. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns noués en une natte unique s'approchait de lui avec vivacité. Elle le contempla un instant, avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

-Bonjour Sally-Ann, la salua-t-il en sentant la chaleur agréable de l'amitié déferler dans ses veines.

La poitrine de son amie s'était développée durant l'été, et il la sentait contre son torse parfaitement plat, ce qui acheva de le déconcentrer. Quand elle le relâcha, ils s'observèrent mutuellement. Le visage de la Poufsouffle s'était étendu au niveau des joues et du menton, dans des traits plus fins que ce à quoi il était accoutumée. Avec ses cernes sous les yeux, sa veste en jean élimée un peu trop courte et une jupe qui atteignait le dessus de ses genoux, au dessus de jambes parfaitement rasées, elle n'avait plus rien d'une enfant.

-Nous avons réservé un compartiment, Susan et moi. Noah était en train de...

L'adolescent mentionné fondit dans les bras de son meilleur ami, qui sourit en posant son visage contre son épaule. Ils avaient correspondu par lettre ces dernières semaines, mais il n'avait pu lui rapporter son entrevue avec Bathilda Tourdesac.

-... poser ses affaires. Vous gênez le passage, venez.

Elle paraissait avoir pris en assurance, ce qui s'avérait relativement déconcertant. Les deux garçons la suivirent dans un wagon quasi-vide. Une adolescente au visage déjà moins changée de l'année précédente releva la tête d'une revue d'actualité magique et leur sourit. Dans sa cage, Korrigan feula, et Lucifer se hâta de le libérer.

-Certaines choses ne changent jamais, commenta joyeusement Susan. Je crois avoir eu vent de ce dont tu ne m'as pas parlé l'année dernière, Lucifer. Je suis navrée que les choses prennent autant de temps pour Sirius, mais sois assuré qu'il a trouvé une alliée en ma tante. Enfin... Avec ce qui s'est passé cet été, ils préfèrent garder la face et ne pas revenir sur un jugement erroné aussi gravement.

Le visage fin de Noah se ferma. Ses cheveux de jais étaient un peu plus longs déjà : les pointes tombaient sur le bas de son cou, et la mèche qui dissimulait ordinairement une partie de son visage avait été reléguée derrière l'oreille, permettant à ses deux yeux argentés de ressortir de son visage d'albâtre.

-Je ne peux plus supporter l'injustice qui règne en ce monde.

Sa voix avait au moins commencé à muer elle était toujours aussi claire mais d'un ton déjà plus bas. Lucifer considéra longuement ses camarades qui étaient désormais, et autant que lui, des adolescents.

* * *

Tous les élèves arrivèrent trempés dans la Grande Salle, et ceux qui s'étaient précipités dans les diligences pour éviter la pluie battante avaient été accueillis par Peeves et des bombes à eau glacées. Les Poufsouffles de quatrième année s'installèrent tous ensemble, et Lucifer salua ses camarades de dortoir et Hannah Abbot. La troisième fille de leur année passait le plus clair de son temps en compagne de Justin et Ernie, et il ne parvenait pas vraiment à la cerner. Parfois amicale, parfois hautaine et froide, elle possédait incontestablement un goût pour l'effort et la perfection.

-Lucifer, murmura Noah à son oreille, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'est pas présent.

Entre Hagrid et McGonagall trônait un siège vide. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard anxieux mais ne purent émettre leurs hypothèses à voix haute car le Choixpeau commençait à chanter. Les élèves qui rejoignirent les rangs de leur maison sable et or furent plus nombreux qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Comment va Andrew ? s'enquit le jeune Potter en direction de Sally-Ann.

Leur dispute mémorable de l'année précédente s'était tenue à peu près au même endroit. Malgré lui, il surveilla les gestes de son ami, peu enclin à se retrouver de nouveau couvert d'une substance écœurante, ou brûlante. Susan leva les yeux au ciel et secoua discrètement la tête de droite à gauche.

-Je me demandais si tu tiendrais une seule journée, soupira Sally-Ann. C'est un bébé. Il dort, il mange, il pleure, et personne ne peut encore savoir ce qu'il aimera, donc encore moins s'il sera un sorcier ou non !

-Il a grandi ? Insista-t-il.

Il n'avait obtenu de voir qu'une photo du petit frère de son amie, prise quelques heures après sa naissance.

-Lucifer... c'est un bébé. Il grandit et change chaque jour, ses traits sont en constante transformation.

L'impatience dans la voix de l'adolescente lui indiquait qu'une question de plus serait aller trop loin.

-Je crois que Lucifer n'a pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup entendre parler de lui en tout petit, encore moins de voir des photos, intervint tranquillement Susan. Mais il sait qu'il a partagé la première année de sa vie avec un frère dont il a ensuite été séparé de force.

Le rouquin fusilla la jeunes Bones du regard sans même savoir réellement pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce la façon dont elle décortiquait son intérêt pour Andrew, pour un bébé, où la façon dont elle analysait un passé qu'il ne parvenait pas à accepter. Sally-Ann parut se radoucir.

-Nous avons treize ans d'écart, Lucifer, et je ne vais pas être présente du tout dans les premières années de sa vie, parce que je suis à Poudlard et qu'il ne sait pas lire. Mes parents ne lui diront pas que je suis une sorcière et je ne sais même pas s'ils aborderont mon existence en mon absence. Je ne veux pas parler d'Andrew, et encore moins de mes parents.

Son ton était sans appel.

-Cela vaut aussi pour toi, Noah, assena-t-elle lorsque le garçon ouvrit la bouche. Je ne suis pas sûre que l'eau de pluie se mélange bien au pudding.

Lucifer attrapa la main gelée de son meilleur ami et la serra. Il se sentait peiné par le refus de Sally-Ann de s'exprimer, frustré de ne pouvoir tenter de l'apaiser, et de ne pas connaître plus sa situation familiale alors que la curiosité le dévorait malgré lui. Il désirait comprendre son amie. Comment s'en sortirait-elle, plus tard ? Romprait-elle les liens avec sa famille ? Andrew aurait-il le droit de voir, de connaître une sœur qui se braquait dès que son nom était prononcé ? Noah pressa ses doigts en retour. Ils levèrent les yeux vers les éclairs qui zébraient le plafond magique de la Grande Salle.

-Je n'aime pas ça, murmura le jeune Weber. J'éprouve la sensation qu'il traduit la guerre qui menace d'éclater.

Susan ne trouva rien à répondre, et le visage de Sally-Ann se tordit en une mimique si familière, si préoccupée, que Lucifer s'en sentit soulagé. Au même moment, Dumbledore se leva pour l'habituel discours de début d'année, commençant par énumérer les objets que le concierge de l'école avait rajouté à la liste prohibée.

-Je voudrais également vous rappeler, poursuivit-il, que, comme toujours, la forêt est interdite à tous les élèves et le village de Pré-au-Lard à celles et ceux qui n'ont pas encore atteint la troisième année d'études. Je suis également au regret de vous annoncer que la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons n'aura pas lieu cette année

Lucifer écarquilla les deux tandis que Susan protestait, et glissa un regard vers la table des Gryffondors où son jumeau s'était levé, indigné.

-Cela vous évitera de tomber malade, se moqua malicieusement Sally-Ann.

Dumbledore paraissait assez amusé de l'effet que produisait l'annonce. L'étonnement passé, l'esprit de Lucifer fit le lien avec ce que les adultes évoquaient à demi-mots. L'événement devait être particulièrement conséquent, et durer l'année entière. Le rouquin sentit une vague d'excitation nouvelle le parcourir.

-Cela est dû, continua Dumbledore, à un événement particulier qui commencera en octobre et se poursuivra tout au long de l'année scolaire, en exigeant de la part des professeurs beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Mais je suis persuadé que vous en serez tous enchantés. J'ai en effet le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année, à Poudlard…

Mais, au même instant, un coup de tonnerre assourdissant retentit et les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée. Un homme se tint debout dans l'encadrement durant quelques secondes, puis s'avança jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Enveloppé d'une cape de voyage, tenant un imposant bâton à la main, il s'agissait de la personne la plus marquée par une guerre que Lucifer ait eu l'occasion d'observer. Un œil magique tournoyait dans son orbite, sa jambe factice résonnait dans le silence soudain, et un air sévère couvrait son visage marqué par de trop nombreuses cicatrices. Il émanait de l'homme une puissance impressionnante.

-Maugrey Fol Oeil, souffla Noah, si bas que seul son meilleur ami l'entendit. Notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Par les Quatre Fondateurs, que nous réserve cette année ?

Le directeur présenta son nouveau collègue puis, enfin, répondit à toutes les interrogations survenues ces dernières heures.

-Comme je m'apprêtais à vous le dire, reprit-il, en souriant à la foule des élèves qui contemplaient toujours Maugrey Fol Œil d'un air stupéfait, nous allons avoir l'honneur d'accueillir au cours des prochains mois un événement que nous n'avons plus connu depuis un siècle. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous annoncer que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers se déroulera cette année à Poudlard.

La respiration de Lucifer se suspendit tandis que les mots résonnaient dans son esprit. Il avait lu l'Histoire de Poudlard, où un encadré parlait rapidement du Tournoi, mais plus important, celui-ci s'était déroulé à de nombreuses reprises aux Xvème et XVIème siècle. Noah et lui avaient survolé rapidement les pages, à la recherche des noms et informations qui les intéressaient mais il en avait retenu l'essentiel. Il écouta attentivement les explications et mises en gardes de Dumbledore.

-Je sais que vous êtes tous impatients de rapporter à Poudlard le Trophée des Trois Sorciers, dit-il, mais les responsables des trois écoles en compétition, en accord avec le ministère de la Magie, ont jugé qu'il valait mieux, cette année, imposer de nouvelles règles concernant l'âge des candidats. Seuls les élèves majeurs – c'est-à-dire qui ont dix-sept ans ou plus – seront autorisés à soumettre leur nom à la sélection. Il s'agit là – il s'agit là, dis-je, d'une mesure que nous estimons nécessaire, compte tenu de la difficulté des tâches imposées qui resteront dangereuses en dépit des précautions prises. Il est en effet hautement improbable que des élèves n'ayant pas encore atteint la sixième ou septième année d'études puissent les accomplir sans risques. Je m'assurerai personnellement qu'aucun élève d'âge inférieur à la limite imposée ne puisse tricher sur son âge pour essayer de se faire admettre comme champion de Poudlard par notre juge impartial.

Un étau, qui avait commencé à compresser la poitrine de Lucifer à l'annonce de ce qui allait réellement se dérouler dans le Château durant l'année, desserra son emprise. Ni lui ni Harry ne pourraient y être impliqués. Ils étaient en sécurité, et James ne pourrait jamais lui reprocher d'avoir voulu s'attirer une telle gloire.

* * *

Les élèves de Poufsouffle empruntaient le même couloir que les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor pour se rendre à leur salle commune, et Lucifer se fraya un chemin dans la foule pour rejoindre son jumeau, suivi de Noah.

-Milles Gallions, rêvait Ron à voix haute, et la gloire éternelle... Je me demande comment vont faire Fred et Georges pour tenter de participer.

Les deux Poufsouffles froncèrent les sourcils, interloqués.

-Ca ferait envie à n'importe qui, acquiesça Harry. Avec l'entraînement que j'ai reçu de Papa... Je serais peut-être capable...

-Non ! se récria Lucifer. Harry...

-Il y aura une limite d'âge, siffla son jumeau avec agacement. Laisse moi rêver un peu, d'accord ?

-Tu n'as pas envie d'y participer ? lui demanda Ron. Pour prouver ta valeur, et pour Poufsouffle ?

L'adolescent secoua la tête avec une moue incrédule.

-Non. Discuter avec les autres écoles, apprendre de leurs coutumes, de nouveaux sortilèges, ce qu'ils étudient... Ce sera passionnant, tout autant que d'observer les trois tâches. Je n'ai aucune envie de m'impliquer dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Son jumeau leva les yeux au ciel, clairement irrité.

-Tu prends toujours tout tellement à cœur, Lucifer !

Il continua son chemin tandis que les Poufsouffles bifurquaient jusqu'aux tonneaux, et la respiration du rouquin se fit hachée.

-Calme-toi, ordonna doucement Noah. Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait. Il est l'un des plus grands sorciers du siècle. Lucifer...

Les derniers membres de leur maison les dépassèrent et le jeune Potter s'immobilisa, mortifié. Il craignait ce qui allait suivre, au vu du ton de son ami.

-Toute l'école va rêver d'être choisie. Harry, Ron, même Sally-Ann, pour prouver sa valeur. Il n'y aurait rien de désagréable à être Champion, à amener l'honneur sur ton nom, sur toi et sur ta maison.

Les yeux argentés de Noah brillaient, et en prenant un peu de recul, Lucifer comprit son attrait pour le titre. Il vivait par la loyauté et l'honneur, et le Tournoi pouvait lui permettre de s'accomplir de la sorte. Harry désirait sans doute briller pour autre chose que pour Voldemort.

-Cela ne veut pas dire, reprit le garçon en secoua ses cheveux noirs, que tous vont se précipiter pour trouver un moyen de contourner les règles. Toute l'école va en rêver. Ton frère a raison, Lucifer, tu prends tout très à cœur.

Mortifié, il baissa les yeux. Noah leva une main pour remettre en place l'une de ses mèches rouges.

-Ton histoire explique cet aspect de ta personnalité. Tu es là lorsque je dépasse les bornes, je suis là pour t'aider à voir les limites.

Il lui sourit, puis l'entraîna vers leur Salle Commune, désireux de le rassurer.

Au fil des jours, Lucifer prit conscience de la véracité des paroles de son meilleur ami. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de serrer les poings et devait retenir ses tendances à vouloir stopper les autres d'enfreindre les règles et de se mettre en danger. Il découvrait que ce qui avait été accueilli comme de la naïveté et de l'inquiétude ces dernières années commençait à agacer. Ils grandissaient. Il devait suivre.

* * *

Maugrey Fol Oeil, ou Alastor Maugrey, était, lui expliqua Noah, l'ancien chef du département des Aurors, désormais à la retraite. Il avait en son temps capturé plus de Mangemorts que n'importe qui d'autre et consacré sa vie à la lutte contre les criminels et surtout, l'idéologie de Voldemort. Désormais jugé paranoïaque, il en avait trop vu il demeurait fidèle à Albus Dumbledore... Et fit bientôt l'unanimité des élèves, ou presque. La rumeur courait dans leur année que le désormais professeur avait transformé Draco Malefoy en fouine alors qu'il tentait de s'en prendre au Survivant, une chose que Lucifer et Noah avait accueilli entre rire et grimace. Ils étaient néanmoins curieux de découvrir sa manière d'enseigner, que tous ceux qui l'avaient eu vantaient déjà. Le vendredi après-midi, les Poufsouffles se dirigèrent donc pour deux heures de cours en compagnie de Maugrey Fol Oeil, dans une salle de classe qu'ils avaient maintes fois vue aménagée différemment. Sally-Ann s'installa à côté de Lucifer et Noah et Susan se placèrent juste derrière eux.

-Bien, grogna Maugrey. Comme tous les autres quatrièmes années, vous n'avez pas vu grand chose sur les sortilèges de Défense. Quirell et Lupin ont fait du bon boulot en ce qui concernait les créatures, mais il est temps de passer à ce qui vous servira réellement dehors.

Il possédait une voix de stentor, qui fit sursauter tous les élèves.

-Mettons nous d'accord, Miss Bones. Dumbledore veut que je vous enseigne à vous défendre. Il n'a rien à redire sur mes sortilèges. Vous avez le droit de savoir. Vous devez savoir. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

La plupart des élèves bondirent de nouveau de leur chaise.

-Trois sorts. Trois maléfices, qui suffisent à briser un être humain. Tous les trois impardonnables.

-Non, murmura Susan.

Lucifer entendit Noah inspirer profondément.

-Pourquoi Impardonnables, Miss Bones ?

-Ils sont plus que la magie noire. N'importe qui peut les apprendre, au contraire des autres sortilèges noires qu'il faut réellement passer des heures à pratiquer. Et un seul d'entre eux mérite Azkaban.

-Cinq points pour Poufsouffle. Un seul d'entre eux vous enverra à Azkaban, précisément. Mais pas ici. Ici, je vais vous les montrer. Vous devez savoir.

Un coup d'oeil à la jeune fille derrière lui suffit à Lucifer à comprendre pourquoi Maugrey l'avait interpellée dès le départ. Elle paraissait tout simplement écoeurée. L'homme ne s'en formalisa pas, et sortit une boîte où se battaient trois araignées.

-Le premier impardonnable ?

De nouveau, son regard se figea sur Susan, dont les lèvres si pincées qu'elles en devinrent blanche demeurèrent hermétiquement closes.

-Le sortilège de l'Imperium, lança Ernie McMillan.

L'oeil magique du professeur demeura ancré sur la jeune fille, mais il tourna la tête vers l'adolescent.

-Exactement. _Amplificatum... Impero_ !

L'araignée se mit à faire des cabrioles, à danser, à rouler sur elle-même, puis à tricoter. Et Lucifer se sentit profondément mal à l'aise. Il n'y avait rien de naturel dans ce que faisait l'araignée. Justin et Sally-Ann pincèrent les lèvres pour dissimuler un sourire dans l'ambiance trop lourde qui régnait sur la salle de classe.

-Le contrôle total. Pas besoin que je vous explique ce que ça donne sur un être humain, hein ? Pas besoin que je vous dise ce qui se passait, quand j'étais Auror, et que quelqu'un braquait sa baguette sur une femme en lui ordonnant de tuer ses enfants ?

Lucifer porta une main à son épaule et y rencontra immédiatement celle de Noah. Il s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise pour mieux profiter du soutien de son ami. Ils avaient vu les effets de ce sortilège l'année précédente, la façon dont Taran s'était retourné contre William Davis, puis l'injure que Cygnus Weber avait adressé au responsable en réponse. _Impardonnable_.

-Et maintenant ? Comment différencier ceux qui prétendaient être sous le contrôle total de l'Imperium quand ils obéissaient à Vous-Savez-Qui de ceux qui l'étaient vraiment ? Comment discerner ceux qui mentent des autres ? De trop nombreuses pourritures se sont servies de l'existence du sortilège pour éviter Azkaban !

Les élèves frémirent, tous, à l'unisson. Les ongles de Noah entaillaient la chair du dos de la main du rouquin.

-Le deuxième ! rugit Maugrey. Le deuxième...

-Le... doloris, dit Noah d'une fois distante.

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent un peu plus.

-Noah Weber. Tes parents t'en ont beaucoup appris. Le doloris. Le sortilège de la douleur...

Il reposa l'araignée, en prit une autre, augmenta sa taille. Lucifer se tendit, en proie à une angoisse irraisonnée.

- _Endoloris_.

L'araignée se tordit. De la souffrance à l'état pur. Lucifer serra les poings, les larmes aux yeux. Elle souffrait, elle souffrait, et ils regardaient le spectacle. Elle souffrait, et nul n'aurait du souffrir de cette manière. Il crut vomir, et son corps fut secoué d'un spasme incontrôlable. Noah agrippa ses épaules.

-Arrêtez !

Le cri qui sortit de Susan n'exprimait aucune horreur, aucune terreur, simplement un besoin imminent, et une fermeté impressionnante.

-Arrêtez, répéta-t-elle calmement. C'en est assez.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de l'homme, fugace. Le temps qu'il remette l'arachnide en place, elle avait disparu.

-Le dernier ? grogna-t-il.

Le jeune Potter ne voulait pas connaître la réponse. Il se sentait secoué et savait qu'il pourrait difficilement tenir sur ses jambes lorsqu'il se lèverait. Ce fut pourtant Sally-Ann qui donna la réponse, aussi calme que son amie.

-Le sortilège de mort, monsieur.

-Le pire d'entre tous, confirma le professeur. _Avada Kedavra_.

Il enchaîna sans prévenir et un éclair vert vint frapper la bestiole qui s'écroula, ratatinée. Lucifer ne fit que l'entrevoir. Une boule douloureuse se forma dans sa gorge et vint obstruer sa respiration. Loin dans son esprit, quelque chose s'agita. Un souvenir. Le garçon haleta de douleur, la main de Sally-Ann vint se poser sur sa cuisse.

-Lucifer Potter. Besoin de réconfort... C'est un peu brutal, mais il faut que tu saches. Il n'existe aucune manière de survivre à l'Avada Kedavra. La seule personne qui l'ait faite... est ton propre jumeau. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Personne ne le sait. Mais s'il s'était d'abord tourné vers toi, tu ne serais plus là.

Ce rappel brutal d'une situation douloureuse depuis toujours provoqua chez lui des tremblements. Maugrey explicita les sortilèges, l'impossibilité de les lancer sans désir, de manière fascinante. Lorsque la cloche retentit, aucun élève ne bougea avant qu'il ne les y autorise. Une main puissante vint se poser sur l'épaule de Lucifer.

-Ca va, gamin ? Reste un peu.

Noah s'immobilisa aussitôt, et le professeur lui lança un coup d'oeil magique sans rien dire, l'autorisant tacitement à demeurer parmi eux.

-Personne ne t'avait raconté ? s'enquit-il. Comment ta mère... Tu dois savoir. C'est important.

Incapable de formuler le moindre mot, le rouquin se contenta de hocher la tête.

-Allez, l'encouragea l'homme. Remet toi. Tu es suffisamment déterminé pour le faire, à ce qu'on met dit. Tu es plus fort que tu le penses.

Ces mots provoquèrent une chaleur agréable chez Lucifer, dont le cœur retrouva un rythme cardiaque normal.

-Merci, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il se mit debout et sortit de la salle de classe en compagnie de Noah, où leurs deux amies les attendaient. Susan pinçait les lèvres dans une moue contrariée.

-Je ne nie pas que c'était important, ni impressionnant, déclarait-elle, mais ce n'est pas pour rien que ces sorts sont classifiés _Impardonnables_.

Elle soupira et leva les yeux vers les nouveaux arrivants pour leur sourire. Ils descendirent les longs escaliers en colimaçon qui menaient à l'étage inférieur.

-J'ai eu peur, cet été, leur confia Sally-Ann. Je n'avais aucune nouvelle du monde magique hormis vos lettres, et quand j'ai appris pour la Coupe de Quidditch... J'ai réalisé qu'elle aurait pu très mal se terminer. Le professeur Maugrey a raison. Nous devons savoir..

Lucifer hocha la tête, encore perdu dans ses pensées. Pouvoir faire commettre des crimes atroces. La douleur. La mort. Trois maléfices qui pouvaient briser un individu. Trois maléfices qui avaient été utilisés dans l'Ancienne Salle Commune.

* * *

Il surveilla Harry du coin de l'oeil, puis son jumeau s'adressa à lui en botanique sans paraître s'émouvoir de la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlés, plus d'une semaine auparavant. Alors que Lucifer avait craint d'avoir irrité son frère plus que de raison, le Survivant avait rapidement oublié l'incident. Une preuve de plus que leur relation progressait. Et pourtant, une semaine sans se parler paraissait bien trop long pour le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

Son univers personnel changeait et se modifiait. Il ne savait pas encore ce qui en ressortirait.


	3. Elfes et Coupe

**Bonjour à tou-t-e-s !**

 **Je suis à l'heure ! Vous allez pouvoir découvrir le lancement du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ! Mais avant, je tiens à répondre aux commentaires :**

 **adenoide** : Je comprends tout à fait, et malheureusement, cela fait partie des sensations que j'ai expérimenté et que je peux donc retranscrire (bien que pas toujours avec mon propre frère)... Mais les choses s'améliorent depuis Les Pièces Secrètes !

 **Aussidagility** : Wow, tu les as dévorés ! Cela me fait super plaisir ! Oui, à présent, Lucifer a Sirius... que l'on reverra avant la fin de l'année d'ailleurs ! Le comportement de James pose question à beaucoup de lecteurs, et j'ai toujours du mal à l'expliciter sans donner trop d'informations. Beaucoup sont sous-entendues, mais j'ai appris que les indices que je pense énormes sont souvent trop subtils. Néanmoins, je peux te dire que James est, par nature, quelqu'un d'arrogant qui se remet peu en question, et qu'il est persuadé de bien faire.

 **J'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous plaira (et vous fera hurler, mais ça, c'est mon côté auteur^^) !**

* * *

L'arrivée d'élèves de différentes écoles paraissait rendre nerveux nombre des professeurs de Poudlard, qui s'inquiétaient de l'image et du prestige de leur Ecole. Le concierge devint plus hargneux encore qu'à l'accoutumée, terrorisant les plus jeunes, tandis que les professeurs lâchaient des remarques tranchantes quant aux capacités des étudiants à réussir telle formule ou telle potion.

Cedric Diggory et sa collègue préfète avaient annoncé qu'ils tenteraient leur chance au moment de la sélection, désireux de permettre à Poudlard et à leur maison de Poufsouffle de briller. Cette déclaration avait déclenché quelques applaudissements autour d'eux, puis chez les plus jeunes quand ils avaient été mis au courant. Cédric était à la fois préfet et Capitaine de Quidditch non seulement il était parvenu l'année précédente à constituer une excellente équipe, mais il s'intéressait aux élèves de sa maison, prenait le temps d'entourer les premières années et de leur fournir les explications nécessaires et proposait toujours son aide lorsqu'un Poufsouffle paraissait éprouver des troubles. Amical et travailleur, le jeune homme jouissait d'une popularité méritée.

Quelques professeurs ne paraissaient pas se soucier de l'arrivée des délégations de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrand : Binns demeurait aussi absent qu'à l'accoutumée, quant à Maugrey, ses préoccupations tournaient autour de la capacité de ses élèves à résister au sortilège de _l'Imperium_.

-Harry Potter a réussi, annonça-t-il aux Poufsouffles un après midi, à peine étaient-ils en classe. Vous devez parvenir à ce niveau.

Lucifer s'efforça d'ignorer le pincement qu'il ressentait, furieux contre lui même d'éprouver autre chose que de la fierté envers son jumeau. Quoi qu'il arrive, Harry parviendrait à le surpasser, sans même le désirer. Plus habile, plus populaire, et plus doué en magie.

-Miss Bones, appela Maugrey.

Elle était la première à passer et ne se leva de sa chaise que très lentement.

-Dumbledore veut que vous sachiez ce qu'on ressent à cet instant, que vous soyez capable de repérer et de comprendre ce qui vous arrive si un jour quelqu'un vous y soumet.

-C'est un... raisonnement compréhensible, admit l'adolescente avec réticence.

Elle inspira profondément et se tendit, mais sitôt que la baguette du professeur fut pointée sur elle, son visage prit une expression paisible, et elle escalada le bureau pour venir se mettre debout dessus. Maugrey la relâcha, puis fit passer chacun des autres élèves. Justin se mit à marcher sur les mains, Ernie à faire des cabrioles, et les Poufsouffles ne purent, malgré eux, s'empêcher de sourire ou de rire devant ces situations inhabituelles.

-Potter.

Lucifer inspira profondément. Il devait réussir. Il devait réussir parce qu'Harry avait réussi, et parce que si Voldemort lui ordonnait de pointer sa baguette sur son frère... Il devait être apte à résister, à lui dire non. Il savait qu'il ne supporterait pas de blesser ses proches, même en ayant la piètre excuse d'un sortilège.

- _Impero_.

Tout parut devenir apaisant, soudain, et Lucifer ressentit une euphorie nouvelle. Les autres le regardaient...

 _Fais un salto arrière._

Ce n'était pas normal ! Ce n'était pas normal ! Il n'avait jamais été aussi décontracté, et étrangement, ce fait le paniquait. Sauf... un lointain écho lui parvint dans son esprit, des voix qui un jour l'avaient soigné mentalement, avaient fait disparaître son chagrin et sa douleur... Mais il ne les sentait pas. Il était vide.

 _Fais donc un salto arrière. Il te suffit de fléchir les jambes... Allons_.

Il restait juste cette voix, à laquelle il obéit machinalement et fléchit les jambes... Mais ce n'était _pas_ normal. Il n'obéissait pas. Il questionnait, toujours. Faire un salto arrière était bénin.

 _Fais un salto arrière._

Qui lui promettait que le prochain ordre le serait un peu moins ? Ne serait-il pas logique de refuser d'emblée ?

 _Fais un salto arrière. Tu y es presque_. MAINTENANT.

La pression sur son esprit trop calme le tétanisa. Il ne voyait plus rien autour de lui, et la douleur réveilla une autre voix. Une détermination certaine. Autre chose. Il n'obéirait pas à cet ordre.

 _Potter, FAIS UN SALTO ARRIÈRE TOUT DE SUITE._

Il revint brutalement à lui sous le coup de la douleur, son crâne ayant heurté la pierre froide du sol.

-Biieen, commenta lentement Maugrey. Beaucoup mieux. Ils auront du fil à retordre avec toi aussi, on dirait. Sans doute de famille.

Lucifer se releva, sonné et surtout en proie à une anxiété immense. L'enseignant se tourna vers le reste de la classe.

-Potter a réussi. Avez vous observé ? Il s'est détaché de la voix, puis a commis l'erreur de la suivre. Lorsqu'il a voulu se révolter, il a pu à nouveau refuser et s'est retrouvé entre deux feux. Potter. Une nouvelle fois.

Avant qu'il puisse protester, la sensation se renouvela... Et la fureur qu'il avait éprouvé de ne pas y être parvenu également. Cinq essais plus tard, l'adolescent aux cheveux rouges se massait la nuque, fourbu, et tentait de calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur après être parvenu enfin, rester entièrement stoïque face à la salle de classe.

-Ton obstination est utile, lui fit observer Sally-Ann.

Elle joignit un sourire léger et timide, qu'il lui rendit. Voir ses camarades échouer à résister l'emplissait d'effroi. Ils accomplissaient des actes dont ils n'auraient pas dû être capables, et si les ordres de Maugrey avaient été d'assassiner un de leurs amis, ils auraient sans doute obéi. Ce sort le révulsait.

* * *

Avec le château dans un tel état d'excitation, il était difficile à Lucifer et Noah de trouver du temps libre qui soit au calme, qu'ils se mettent dans un coin de la Salle Commune ou dans leurs dortoirs, et ils se réfugièrent à la bibliothèque, où Irma Pince refusait quoi qu'il arrive le moindre bruit. Le rouquin avait rapporté à son meilleur ami son entretien avec Bathilda Tourdesac.

-C'est une offre extraordinaire qu'elle t'a fait là, Lucifer, avait déclara le jeune Weber avec sérieux. La recommandation de Bathilda Tourdesac nous évitera de nombreux obstacles, sois en assuré.

Dès les premiers jours d'octobre, une fois les nombreuses formalités de rentrée effectuée, ils avaient retrouvé l'énergie de se consacrer à l'Ancienne Salle Commune, et avaient décidé de commencer par les journaux de l'époque. Il n'en subsistait pas beaucoup, et la bibliothécaire ne les laissait y toucher qu'avec une extrême méfiance, et comme ils ne pouvaient expliquer leur entreprises, les demandes prenaient quasiment autant de temps que la lecture.

-Nous devrons y retourner, murmura Lucifer. Revoir le souvenir, à l'infini, jusqu'à relater exactement ce qui s'est produit et l'analyser.

Noah suspendit la plume avec laquelle il noircissait un parchemin et poussa vers lui un exemplaire de « _Historiographie : relater l'Histoire_ ». Il s'agissait d'un long et ennuyeux manuel explicatif dont ils auraient la nécessité, et ils en étaient conscients. Avec un soupir, l'adolescent se désintéressa des courbes de l'or en 1573 pour ouvrir l'épais volume au chapitre 3. Il se concentra difficilement sur le paragraphe d'introduction et parvint à en comprendre quelques lignes avant de détecter une présence sur sa droite. Levant la tête, Lucifer vit Hermione plantée devant eux, une boîte de fer blanc à la main.

-Bonjour, la salua-t-il. Comment vas-tu ?

Noah releva la tête et l'inclina en guise de respect. La jeune fille avait une expression déterminée sur le visage.

-Bien, merci. Est-ce que vous voudriez intégrer la S.A.L.E ?

Le jeune Weber reposa sa plume et son meilleur ami, pressentant une longue conversation, referma son lourd ouvrage.

-Explique nous en quoi la S.A.L.E consiste, proposa Noah.

-C'est simplement la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes ! Les sorciers les réduisent en esclavages depuis des siècles ! Vous avez vu comment Mr Croupton a traité son elfe ! Et il y en a à Poudlard. Tous vos repas sont préparés par des elfes, vos draps, vos vêtements, ils sont nettoyés par des _esclaves_ !

Peinant à comprendre ce qu'elle leur racontait car son esprit était toujours plongé dans l'injustice de 1574, Lucifer analysa néanmoins le son de sa voix et sut qu'elle avait dû argumenter et batailler de nombreuses fois, à sa posture relativement agressive.

-Hermione, déclara sérieusement Noah, les elfes ne sont pas des esclaves. Ils aiment servir... c'est un peu comme une passion, pour eux, comme le but de leur vie. Ils sont comme ces poissons qui mangent les peaux mortes des requins et naviguent avec eux : ils sont complémentaires aux sorciers.

-Ces requins leur donnent leur protection en échange, renifla la Gryffondor avec mépris. Les sorciers traitent les elfes comme des moins que rien.

Lucifer se mordilla l'intérieur de la gencive, perturbé d'apprendre l'existence d'elfes de maison à Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la façon dont était géré la logistique, le ménage et la nourriture du château, imaginant vaguement que la magie en était responsable.

-Très bien, dans ce cas... Ce serait plutôt du volontariat, du bénévolat, explicita Noah.

-Du bénévolat forcé c'est de l'esclavage, et les elfes n'ont pas le choix. On leur met dans la tête depuis toujours qu'ils doivent servir les sorciers !

-Hermione, l'interrompit Lucifer, Noah déclare que les elfes aiment servir les sorciers... Et ils aident les sorciers, comment voudrais-tu que Poudlard fonctionne autrement ? As-tu une idée qui puisse remplacer les elfes ? Et le voudront-ils ? Ce serait injuste que de décider à leur place, de les priver de quelque chose qu'ils aiment... Que feront-ils après ?

-Il ne s'agit pas de les remplacer mais de les payer et de leur donner des congés lorsqu'ils en ont besoin ! C'est notre objectif à court terme. Et certains n'aiment pas ça ! Dobby détestait les Malefoys, et il leur désobéissait mais était ensuite forcé de se punir ! Comment nommes-tu ça ?

Un peu choqué d'apprendre les traitements qui étaient réservés à certains, Lucifer porta son regard sur la boîte de badges de toutes les couleurs qui portaient l'inscription S.A.L.E.

-Il s'agit de maltraitance, lui accorda Noah. Mais certains humains sont également maltraités.

-Qu'implique entrer dans l'association ? s'enquit le rouquin.

Hermione parut ravie, et lui expliqua qu'il fallait payer deux mornilles pour le badges, le porter, répandre leurs idées et de temps à autres, assister à des réunions. Le jeune Potter considéra les journaux, parchemins et livres qui s'étalaient devant lui, puis songea à ce qu'il savait des elfes de maison. Leur statut n'avait rien d'enviable, et ils n'avaient pas le choix.

-Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi, mais je te le donnerai au prochain cours de botanique, offrit-il.

Hermione lui offrit un sourire éclatant et lui permit de choisir un badge, qu'il prit bleu. Noah observait toujours la sorcière.

-Je crois que ton objectif à court terme entraverait l'économie et que tu n'iras sans doute pas bien loin. Quel est ton objectif à long terme ?

Il consistait à obtenir une baguette magique pour les elfes. Noah chercha dans sa poche pour lui donner les deux mornilles.

-Tu n'y parviendras pas, prévint-il néanmoins.

-Si tout le monde s'en moque, non, évidemment, répliqua-t-elle vertement. Les sorciers se considèrent supérieurs à toutes les créatures magiques et même aux moldus, ce n'est pas nouveau. Mais on est déjà plus nombreux, et quand je sortirai de Poudlard, je me battrais au Ministère.

Elle paraissait aussi déterminée à achever son objectif que Lucifer et Noah à dévoiler l'Histoire, et le rouquin laissa un sourire sincère fleurir sur ses lèvres.

-Tu devras y passer du temps, mais cela peut fonctionner. Bonne chance, Hermione.

-Merci.

Elle darda un regard noir sur Noah puis disparut derrière des étagères. Lucifer fixa son meilleur ami.

-Pourquoi avoir accepté d'entrer dans une association pour laquelle tu ne désires pas vraiment oeuvrer ?

Une lueur blessée s'alluma dans le regard clair du garçon tandis qu'il croisait les bras avec vigueur.

-Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais accepté si je n'approuvais pas ? L'aurais-tu fait ?

Lucifer se recula légèrement.

-Excuse moi, murmura-t-il.

Noah secoua la tête.

-Je croyais que tu saurais... Hermione n'y parviendra pas, quoi qu'elle fasse. Elle peut commencer à changer les mentalités et obtenir quelques avancements, mais les elfes de maison n'obtiendront pas un salaire avant de nombreuses décennies et de nombreux combats. Quant à obtenir une baguette... Peu de gens le savent, parce que beaucoup ne prennent pas le temps d'étudier ce fait, mais les elfes n'ont pas besoin de baguette. Leur magie est différente de la nôtre, ils ne pourraient sans doute pas la manier. De la même manière, les centaures et les Vélanes, toutes ces créatures, n'en ont pas besoin. Seuls les humains, ou les créatures avec des origines humaines peuvent manier une baguette. Les Gobelins aimeraient et y parviendraient sans doute, parce qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment de magie propre, hormis en ce qui concerne l'argent.

Lucifer écouta attentivement, puis posa une main sur le bras de son ami.

-Tes parents n'utilisent pas d'elfes de maison.

-La famille Weber préfère employer des domestiques parce qu'elle crée de l'emploi, justement. Mes parents n'approuvent pas la façon dont sont traités certains elfes. Si la S.A.L.E. permet de faire en sorte qu'on ne puisse plus maltraiter les elfes qui sont dans sa famille... ce sera déjà une grande avancée.

Les deux garçons contemplèrent leurs badges un instant, puis les accrochèrent à leur poitrine. L'inscription n'était pas valorisante, mais ils étaient peu remarqués dans les couloirs et se fichaient assez des regards que les autres portaient sur eux, tant qu'ils étaient ensembles.

* * *

Attendre dehors, dans un froid glacial que les délégations de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons se décident à apparaître n'avait, a priori, rien de très réjouissant. Noah et Lucifer s'étaient glissés près de Ron et Sally-Ann jetait des regards antipathiques à Harry. Les suppositions quant aux moyens de transports de leurs invités allaient bon train, jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse une maison volante, ou ce qui s'y apparentait. De gigantesques chevaux de traits ailés glissaient dans les airs, tirant un carrosse immense. Lucifer se mit sur la pointe des pieds, déterminé à ne rien manquer du spectacle. Sous les applaudissements des étudiants de Poudlard, Mme Maxime et ses élèves descendirent par l'intermédiaire d'un marchepied d'or. La directrice de Beauxbâtons devait avoir, à peu de chose près, la même taille qu'Hagrid. Les français, vêtus d'une élégante -quoi que trop légère pour la saison- robe bleue claire, se déplacèrent en rang disciplinés pour rejoindre l'intérieur du château.

-Il me semble que Beauxbâtons est plus luxueuse que Poudlard, souffla Noah à l'oreille de son meilleur ami. Je crains que leurs élèves ne nous voient comme restés au Moyen-Âge.

Sa voix possédait une pointe de contrariété étonnante, et Lucifer se rappela que l'honneur et la dignité importaient à son ami plus que de rigueur. Il fallut attendre quelques minutes de plus pour qu'arrive la délégation de Durmstrang, sous la forme d'un énorme bateau. Leurs élèves se tenaient droits sous leurs massives capes de fourrure, et Igor Karkaroff salua Albus Dumbledore d'une voix suave et parfaitement timbrée.

-Durmstrang est une école dure, qui mène ses élèves avec une discipline de fer, commenta doucement Noah. Ils ont durci leur politique vis à vis des Nés-Moldus et ne les acceptent plus, ce qui fait que le petit institut de Salem, en Irlande, a agrandi ses effectifs. Ils enseignent un peu plus de variété magique néanmoins, qui te passionneraient sûrement.

Tandis que tous les étudiants marchaient vers le château, Ron murmura à Harry avec une excitation non dissimulée.

-Harry... C'est _Krum_ !

Lucifer se retourna brusquement pour dévisager le célèbre attrapeur qui marchait aux côtés de son directeur. Avec sa mine renfrogné et ses sourcils broussailleux froncés, il paraissait mécontent d'être là, pourtant, il avait accepté.

-Il est possible d'avoir un poste important tout en suivant une carrière ? s'enquit-il auprès de son meilleur ami.

-Dans de rares cas, acquiesça Noah. Ces personnes nécessitent des horaires aménagés et des dérogations mais lorsqu'elles sont doués, les gouvernements préfèrent les aider dans leurs voies de prédilection.

-Les moldus possèdent la même chose, fit remarquer Sally-Ann. Les acteurs mineurs dans les films, les sports-études,...

Poufsouffles et Gryffondors se séparèrent et regagnèrent leurs tables. Les français se placèrent à la table des Serdaigle, qui s'accordait avec leurs robes, et ceux de Durmstrang auprès des Serpentards. Malefoy eut la chance d'être à côté de Krum, ce qui lui attira de nombreux regards noirs de la part des autres tablées. Les élèves de Beauxbâtons avaient gardé écharpes et châles et ils se levèrent d'un bond lorsque leur directrice pénétra dans la salle, s'attirant quelques rires dont ils ne parurent avoir que faire.

-Les français paraissent... assez arrogants, marmonna Lucifer avec surprise et déception.

Susan lui adressa un sourire, et Ernie éclata de rire.

-C'est simplement du respect, déclara-t-il avec l'air de penser que les anglais devraient les imiter. En France, on se lève lorsque quelqu'un d'important entre, et les professeurs en font partie.

-Oh, ils ont une tendance à se plaindre énormément, le contredit Susan. Ma tante a quelque fois collaboré avec la justice française, et non seulement les lois sont très, très protocolaires et nécessitent de nombreux papiers en exemplaires multiples, mais les accusés avaient une fâcheuse tendance à protester contre les peines qu'ils recevaient, mêmes en ayant reconnu leur culpabilité.

Hannah, Justin et Sally-Ann gloussèrent mais le visage de Noah se ferma.

-J'espère... Je n'aurais guère de patience avec leur arrogance, admit-il.

Lucifer pressa sa main sous la table puis tourna deux yeux avides vers Dumbledore, qui s'était levé et s'apprêtait à faire un discours.

-Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, chers fantômes et, surtout, chers invités, bonsoir, dit Dumbledore en adressant aux élèves étrangers un sourire rayonnant. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard. J'espère et je suis même certain que votre séjour ici sera à la fois confortable et agréable. Le tournoi sera officiellement ouvert à la fin de ce banquet.

Les tables se recouvrirent dès la fin de son annonce d'une multitude de plats, venant visiblement de France et des pays de l'Est. Le visage de Lucifer s'éclaira, et il prit inconsciemment la posture droite qu'il adoptait chez les Weber, goûtant à tout ce qui paraissait sortir de l'ordinaire, ce qui joua quelques tours à son palais et permit de déclencher des rires. Ce fut un repas agréable, chaleureux, ponctué de fous rires et d'anecdotes que se partagèrent les quatrièmes années de Poufsouffles. Lorsque plus rien ne subsista dans les assiettes d'or, Dumbledore se leva.

-Le moment est venu, dit Dumbledore en souriant largement à tous les visages tournés vers lui. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va commencer. Mais je voudrais donner quelques informations avant que l'on apporte le reliquaire...

Il se lança dans les présentations des membres du jury, les rappels de sécurités, et, tandis qu'un magnifique reliquaire dévoilait une coupe en bois grossièrement taillé, explicita les tâches et récompenses des champions ainsi que la Limite d'Âge, tracée par ses soins, qui empêcherait n'importe quel élève n'ayant pas l'âge de s'inscrire. Lucifer aperçut à la table des Gryffondors les jumeaux Weasley qui souriaient largement d'après son frère, ils tenteraient d'outrepasser les restrictions. Harry n'avait pas l'air contrarié, il se contentait d'écouter les informations avec avidité, et le rouquin en fut soulagé. Dès que le banquet prit officiellement fin, les élèves se levèrent bruyamment, tentant de mieux voir les étudiants étrangers et babillant sur ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Barty Croupton ne paraissait pas réellement apprécié, mais Ludo Verpey rencontrait un enthousiasme frappant.

-J'ai hâte de voir ce que tout ça va donner, confia Lucifer avec un sourire, assis en face de Noah, sur leurs lits respectifs. Nous allons en apprendre énormément, que ce soit au niveau des tâches, des sorts, ou des écoles étrangères !

-Ce sera spectaculaire, promit son meilleur ami.

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants supplémentaires en souriant avant de se glisser sous leurs couvertures.

* * *

Les étudiants disposaient tous de vingt quatre heures pour mettre leurs noms dans la Coupe de Feu. Chaque maison possédait ses favoris : Wellington et une préfète de Serpentard, une jeune fille timide mais très appréciée de Serdaigle et son jumeau masculin, Angelina Spinnet chez Gryffondor, et Cedric Diggory ou Alia Seranzo pour Poufsouffle. Lucifer, Sally-Ann, Susan et Noah écoutaient les paris, les analyses et prédictions avec un sourire. Dans l'expectative du soir, la journée paraissait passer incroyablement lentement. Ils ne pouvaient se concentrer sur leurs devoirs ou l'Histoire, et aspiraient à un peu de calme et de bonheur.

-Un peu d'entraînement ? proposa Sally-Ann en voyant ses amis s'agiter.

Sa proposition fut accueillie avec enthousiasme et elle partit dans le dortoir des filles chercher un livre de sortilèges amusants et plus ou moins utiles.

-Je peux me joindre à vous ? s'enquit Hannah avec une certaine timidité.

Susan accepta pour eux quatre. Les trois filles s'entendaient bien et discutaient souvent le soir, dans leurs dortoirs. Seuls les garçons les empêchaient de rester ensemble durant la journée : Sally-Ann s'entendait mieux avec Lucifer et Noah, Hannah avec Justin et Ernie, et Susan suivait sa meilleure amie.

-J'ai ! s'exclama l'adolescente en revenant, les joues rougies par l'excitation. Un sortilège qui oblige l'adversaire à danser,... _Tarentallegra_ ! Ou, pour piocher un peu dans la métamorphose, un qui tourne les cheveux en lézards...

-Peu ragoûtant, commenta Hannah. Je préfère le premier, si tu permets.

Ils votèrent tous en faveur du premier, et Sally-Ann considéra la page illustrée d'un sorcier dont le crâne était recouvert de lézards attachés au sommet par leur queue d'un air intéressé.

-Les lézards peuvent constituer une bonne distraction, argumenta-t-elle, mais elle se rangea de leur côté.

L'après-midi passa de fait rapidement. Les jambes de Lucifer paraissaient faites de coton lorsque la séance d'entraînement s'acheva. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un sortilège très difficile à maîtriser.

Cedric et son homologue féminin eurent des difficultés à appliquer les consignes du professeur Chourave sur le comportement des élèves et à obtenir que les plus jeunes s'alignent dans un rang correct pour gagner la Grande Salle. Ils criaient et riaient avec une insouciance qui laissa Lucifer pensif tandis qu'il promenait son regard sur eux. Ils paraissaient jeunes, et bien plus innocents qu'il ne l'avait été à son entrée à Poudlard. Harry possédait déjà cette étincelle trop mature dans son regard, et l'éducation de Pétunia couplée au rejet de James et de son jumeau l'avaient fait grandir, lui aussi, trop rapidement. Noah, élevé seul par une gouvernante, avait été plus introverti et plus mûr également... Peut-être avait-ce été la raison pour laquelle ils ne s'étaient pas approchés d'Ernie et Justin, d'Hannah et de Susan. Seule Sally-Ann, naïve et serviable, les avait quelques fois atteints dans leur bulles de jeunes explorateurs.

* * *

Comme la veille, la Grande Salle paraissait bondée. Les couleurs des robes de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang tranchaient. Des citrouilles et des chauves-souris ornaient les murs, en compagnie des armoiries des Trois écoles compétitives, et le service en or avait été ressorti. Les elfes de maison de Poudlard avaient dû passer la nuit à faire la vaisselle et la journée à préparer le festin, et Lucifer toucha machinalement le badge bleu qui était resté dans la poche de son uniforme. Si les élèves étaient très bruyants et excités, les adultes frémissaient également d'excitation. Les étudiants négligèrent quelques peu les plats, se levant parfois juste pour vérifier où en étaient leurs professeurs avec leurs repas. Semblables à des petits enfants qui attendent le Père Noël, ils imaginaient leurs amis, leur maison ou eux-même être sélectionnés pour ce prestigieux tournoi.

-C'est vraiment, vraiment communicatif, sourit Sally-Ann. Je me sens anxieuse, comme stressée, alors que je sais pertinemment que je ne participe pas.

-Beaucoup de Poufsouffles sont comme ça, déclara Ernie, assis à côté d'elle. Ils ressentent une certaine forme d'empathie.

Susan leva les yeux au ciel.

-J'ai demandé au professeur Chourave si nous pouvions prendre des photos durant les tâches. Elle m'a recommandé de ne le faire qu'en ce qui concernera le champion de Poudlard, ou lorsque personne ne sera présent pour éviter tout sorte de scandale d'espionnage, mais tu devrais pouvoir, Sally-Ann.

Noah se tourna vers elle, interrogateur, et leur amie se renfrogna.

-Oh, c'est bon, d'accord ? C'est un événement unique, et quoi qu'il arrive, je voudrais en avoir des souvenirs. Et les montrer à Andrew. Qu'il soit un sorcier ou non. De toutes façons, si mes parents ne lui en parlent pas, je le ferai.

Une note féroce perçait de sa voix, une ferveur que Lucifer reconnut aussitôt, pour l'éprouver continuellement. La détermination à être proche de son frère, et l'amour qui lui était porté.

-Je crois que tu as raison, répondit-il avec une fermeté nouvelle.

Elle fronça les sourcils, anticipant une attaque, puis se détendit et sourit.

-J'ai un vieil appareil photo chez moi, proposa Noah. Je peux demander à Lydia de me l'envoyer, je te le prêterai durant les événements majeurs.

Les grands yeux noisette de l'adolescente étincelèrent et elle sourit de plus belle, dévoilant légèrement l'ivoire de ses dents. Finalement, les assiettes furent vidées, le silence se fit, et ce fut à Dumbledore de parler. La Coupe de Feu délibérait encore lorsqu'il expliqua que les Champions devaient ensuite se rendre dans une petite salle annexe, et lorsque le silence se fit. Puis...

-Le Tournoi commence, murmura Noah.

La coupe vira au rouge, puis une langue de feu jaillit et le Directeur de Poudlard attrapa le papier qu'elle tenait. La salle entière retint son souffle.

-Le Champion de Durmstrang est Victor Krum !

Des applaudissements assourdissants éclatèrent dans la salle tandis que le célèbre attrapeur se levait avec dignité, suivi de près par Igor Karkaroff. Lucifer admira le jeune homme qui marchait sous l'euphorie générale. Il possédait de toute évidence de nombreux talents, qui ne se limitaient pas à une excellence sportive.

-Le Champion de Beauxbâtons est Fleur Delacour !

Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille sublime dont la peau diaphane et les cheveux d'or blanc évoquaient sans conteste les Vélanes qui avaient incarné les mascottes de la Bulgarie quelques mois plus tôt à peine. Le silence revint lorsque la française disparut à son tour, plus assourdissant que jamais. Tout Poudlard attendait...

-Le Champion de Poudlard est Cedric Diggory.

Lucifer fut debout en une seconde, au même titre que la tablée entière. Ils explosèrent en applaudissements et en encouragements. Leur maison, un peu trop souvent oubliée, possédait une chance de briller. Cedric, droit, incarnant à lui seul nombre de leurs valeurs, leur ferait honneur à tous. Le préfet se leva, adressa aux siens un signe de tête, un doux sourire naissant sur son visage humble tandis que ses yeux pétillaient. La maison sable et or applaudissait à n'en plus finir et Lucifer, extatique, avait les paumes qui commençaient à chauffer douloureusement mais n'en avait cure.

-Excellent ! s'exclama Dumbledore d'un air joyeux, quand les Poufsouffles se calmèrent enfin et que les mains de Lucifer et Noah se trouvèrent pour se presser avec bonheur. Nous avons à présent nos trois champions. Je suis sûr que je peux compter sur chacune et chacun d'entre vous, y compris les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons, pour apporter à nos champions tout le soutien...

La suite des paroles du Directeur n'atteignit pas les oreilles de Lucifer. En périphérie de sa vision, il discerna la Coupe virer de couleur à nouveau, et Dumbledore s'en aperçut quelques secondes plus tard à peine. Un papier en sortit, que l'homme attrapa. Le temps parut s'étirer à l'infini tandis qu'il lisait sur le papier un nom que Lucifer ne connaissait que trop bien. Il savait ce qui allait suivre depuis qu'il avait vu la Coupe produire une quatrième fois des phrases rouges. Il savait, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se plier sous la douleur de l'angoisse qui le transperçait tandis que Dumbledore ouvrait la bouche pour déclarer :

-Harry Potter.

- _NON_!

Son cri résonna dans le silence de mort qui se fit, mais nul n'y prêta attention. Noah l'enserra aussitôt de ses bras, calmant la crise d'angoisse qui montait. Tout le monde était figé et tourné vers Harry, et Lucifer croisa le regard incrédule de son jumeau. Leurs prunelles s'ancrèrent et le rouquin y lut tout le désespoir du monde, toute la stupeur possible tandis qu'en miroir, Harry y lisait son horreur et son désespoir. Les lèvres du Survivant bougèrent en direction de Ron et Hermione tout le reste de son corps paraissait aussi immobile que du marbre.

-Harry Potter, répéta Dumbledore, et Lucifer lui en voulut pour cela. Harry, venez ici s'il vous plaît.

Hermione poussa gentiment son ami vers la table des professeurs. Comme un automate, l'adolescent marcha vers les professeurs. La Grande Salle bourdonnaient de murmures, de rumeurs et d'insultes à peine dissimuler et le sang cognait aux tempes de Lucifer.

-Dans la pièce voisine, Harry, indiqua Dumbledore sans le moindre sourire.

Le garçon s'y dirigea, disparut, et quand tous parurent revenir à eux et que McGonagall et Dumbledore se dirigèrent vers l'annexe, Lucifer se leva et courut vers eux, si rapidement que personne ne put l'en empêcher.

-Il n'y est pour rien, gémit-il en direction des deux adultes. Il n'y est pour rien. Harry... Quelqu'un... Je vous en supplie !

Déjà, Karkaroff, et Madame Maxime venaient demander des comptes au directeur rival, et Verpey se précipitait à la rencontre des...

-Allez vous asseoir, Lucifer, ordonna doucement la directrice des Gryffondors. Il n'est rien que vous puissiez faire qu'attendre.

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Profitant de l'explosion qui se déroulait à toutes les tablées, Noah et Susan étaient venus en renfort, et tandis que la jeune Bones le prenait dans ses bras, son meilleur ami lui tint les mains et remit ses cheveux en place. Délicatement, ils le ramenèrent à sa place, sans le lâcher.

-Potter, cracha un cinquième année. Il fallait encore que ton jumeau la ramène, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne peut jamais se faire oublier ?

-Tu ferais mieux de te faire oublier, en revanche, siffla sèchement Noah.

Lucifer était incapable de répondre, le corps secoué de sanglots. Il ne voyait rien à ce qui se tramait autour de lui, la vue brouillée par des larmes qui n'en finissaient pas de couler. Son jumeau était en danger, en véritable danger et plus que jamais. Tous les signes portaient vers le retour de Voldemort mais il n'y avait pas pris garde ces deux derniers mois, plongés dans l'euphorie du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et dans son petit monde.

-J'aurais dû, balbutia-t-il. J'aurais du prévoir. J'aurais du savoir. J'aurais du avertir... faire quelque chose...

-Dumbledore a tracé lui même la limite d'âge, et Maugrey Fol'Oeil lui même est en ces lieux afin de vérifier que nous ne risquons rien. La responsabilité d'Harry ne pèse pas sur tes épaules. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, tu ne pouvais rien faire. Personne ne pouvait.

Noah martelait ses mots à voix basse, son meilleur ami couché sur lui pâle comme la mort, agité de spasmes et incapable de reprendre sa respiration.

-Il fait une crise d'angoisse, dit Sally-Ann, quelque part autour de lui. Est-ce que je ne devrais pas aller chercher Mrs Pomfresh ?

Ses doigts s'engourdissaient et sa tête tournait, pourtant, il avalait de plus en plus d'air par goulées sans que cela paraisse changer grand chose.

-Non, refusa Susan. Il n'a pas besoin que toute l'attention soit tournée sur lui.

-Je suis désolé...

-Calme toi, ordonna-t-elle.

Sally-Ann marmonna quelque chose dont il saisit à peine quelques mots, à propos de son frère. Noah se tendit, et, tenant les poignets de son ami, répliqua à mi-voix avec une virulence nouvelle.

-Désolée, Lucifer, annonça Sally-Ann avant de lui asséner une gifle qui le fit hoqueter. Reprends toi ! Tu ne rends service à personne, et surtout pas à toi et Harry en restant comme ça. Inspire. Expire... Attend... Inspire ! Chut. Expire. Calme.

Le choc l'avait sorti de sa litanie d'excuse et de bégaiements insensés, et il retrouva enfin un rythme normal tandis que son corps lui répondait de nouveau. Il se redressa, les yeux rouges, constatant avec soulagement que, si Hermione alternait entre le dévisager et fixer ses yeux sur l'annexe, les autres élèves parlaient avec un peu trop d'agitation pour faire attention à lui.

-Merci, murmura-t-il.

Ses amis balayèrent ses paroles d'un simple geste de la main. Quelques instants plus tard, les Serpentards commencèrent à quitter les lieux, rapidement suivis par les Serdaigles. Les Gryffondors hésitèrent, puis décidèrent visiblement d'aller célébrer l'événement, rapidement suivis par les Poufsouffles.

-Je reste là ! se récria Lucifer. Je vais rester là jusqu'à ce que Harry sorte.

-Il va très bien s'en sortir, répliqua Sally-Ann. Il est le Survivant, il s'en sort toujours, non ? Tu crois qu'il s'est soucié de toi, quand il a mis son nom dans la Coupe ? Il n'a vu que sa propre arrogance.

Susan passa une main sur son front. Noah ferma les yeux un instant, et Lucifer entrouvrit les lèvres, secoué. Puis une fureur familière parcourut ses veines.

-Il n'est pas responsable, gronda-t-il.

-Regagnons la Salle Commune, déclara Susan en empoignant son amie. Poudlard a deux champions, mais ça ne nous enlève en rien notre honneur. Nous devons soutenir Cedric.

Noah acquiesça et les salua rapidement.

-Ecoute moi, Lucifer. Tout le monde va penser que Harry a mis son nom dans la Coupe, et tous les Poufsouffles lui en tiendront rigueur. Tu te tiendras aux côtés de ton frère et ils ne te le pardonneront pas. Je serais là. Quoi qu'il arrive, je serais là, et je ne crois pas qu'Harry soit responsable. Je crois, en revanche, que quelque chose se trame au dehors et que nous nous tiendrons debout face aux ténèbres.

Il passa une main sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

-Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Je vais te laisser attendre Harry... et essayer de calmer les esprits jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes. Je crains qu'ils ne daignent pas écouter un quatrième année, néanmoins.

Il pressa ses doigts, puis s'éloigna dans la pénombre.

* * *

Il aurait dû être étonné, sous l'emprise d'une surprise qui figeait sur place mais ça paraissait bien trop évident. Il aurait dû éprouver une rage folle, peut-être jalouser son jumeau qui obtenait encore une fois l'occasion de briller, mais il se sentait vide. Simplement vide. Pourquoi avait-il été aussi insouciant ces dernières semaines ? Comment pouvaient-ils soupçonner Harry ? Pourquoi, alors que quelque chose semblait unique et magnifique, fallait-il que son frère se retrouve embarqué dedans et en danger de mort ? Quelques interrogations perpétuelles lui tenaient compagnie tandis qu'il attendait inlassable que les Champions ressortent. La porte s'ouvrit, et Karkaroff s'éloigna d'un pas furieux en tenant Krum par l'épaule. Puis Mme Maxime et Delacour. Ils ne s'aperçurent pas de sa présence et Lucifer demeura immobile, incapable de bouger. La crise d'angoisse dissipée, il ne restait que le vide.

Enfin, la silhouette de son frère se dessina dans la pénombre et il se rua à ses côtés. Harry était livide mais ne parut pas surpris de le voir.

-Lucifer...

-Je t'aiderai, jura-t-il. Je serais à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive, et je t'aiderai du mieux que je le peux. Et je trouverai celui qui a mis ton nom dans la Coupe.

Cedric fronça les sourcils mais ne pipa mot. Le professeur McGonagall apparut à leurs côtés, l'air épuisée. Elle pinça les lèvres avec tristesse en apercevant le jeune garçon de Poufsouffle.

-Harry est officiellement l'un des quatre champions, lui offrit-elle. Il est lié au Tournoi par un contrat magique. Il n'est rien que vous puissiez faire, Lucifer. Je sais que vous vous êtes tenus auprès de lui à chaque instant, mais cette fois, votre frère est seul. Il devra affronter les tâches seul.

Enfin, la rage légitime commençait à bouillonner en lui. Le rouquin leva le menton et serra les poings.

-Ce ne sera pas la réalité. Je lui apporterai mon aide sur la préparation des tâches, je le soutiendrai envers et contre tout, et quoi qu'il arrive. Harry affrontera les tâches seuls, mais il n'est pas seul. Il ne sera jamais seul.

Le regard qu'elle posa sur lui était autant empli de peine que d'amertume, mais elle ne dit mot et retourna dans l'annexe où Dumbledore se trouvait toujours. L'intensité du regard émeraude de son jumeau sur lui le troubla.

-Merci, déclara-t-il.

-Nous devrions retourner à nos Salles Communes respectives... suggéra Cedric. Ils nous attendent.

Lucifer hocha la tête.

-Peux-tu dire à Noah que j'ai accompagné Harry à la Tour des Gryffondors ? Je reviendrais rapidement.

Son jumeau grimaça et secoua la tête.

-Lucifer... Je crois que tu devrais rejoindre les Poufsouffles. Ils risquent de ne pas apprécier que tu prennes parti pour les Gryffondors. Il s'agit de ta maison, et honneur lui est fait.

Le rejet de son frère embrasa ses joues mais nulle trace de fureur ou d'agacement n'existait dans ses paroles.

-Je vais m'en sortir, ajouta Harry. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vagabondes dans le château... Si tu pouvais oublier ça, Diggory. On se verra demain, Lucifer. Amuses toi bien à la fête, et bonne nuit.

Il sortit de la Grande Salles avec de rapides enjambées et les deux Poufsouffles suivirent. Cedric ne resta silencieux que quelques instants.

-Ton frère et moi jouerons de nouveau l'un contre l'autre, visiblement, commenta-t-il joyeusement.

Lucifer tourna vivement la tête, ses prunelles brunes étincelant de fureur et de terreur. Le préfet eut un mouvement de recul.

-Tu es sûr qu'il n'a pas mis son nom dans la Coupe ? Je te fais le serment que je garderais cette information pour moi. Il s'agit d'Harry Potter, il aime l'adrénaline. Il n'a pas hésité à affronter Quirrell en première année, à monter sur le dos d'un Hippogriffe, ou même à se ruer à la rencontre d'un Basilic en étant conscient de ce qu'il allait trouver dans la Chambre des Secrets... Ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il se pense capable d'affronter les trois tâches, ni qu'il le soit. Tu n'as même pas eu besoin de lui demander qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi convaincu que quelqu'un a mis son nom ?

Les arguments que lui présentaient le Champion avaient du sens, réalisa Lucifer, et son rythme cardiaque augmenta soudainement.

-Il m'a dit qu'il ne mettrait pas son nom, répondit-il. Je lui fais confiance.

James leur avait interdit à tous deux de proposer leur candidature, Harry avait assuré ne faire que rêver à voix haute, et il avait vu le visage de son frère à l'annonce, et sentit leur horreur commune. Il ne pouvait douter de son jumeau. Cedric hésita, passa une main sur sa nuque, puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Très bien, Potter. Mais que cela ne t'empêche pas de célébrer avec nous ce soir.

Son sourire chaleureux aurait pu être rassurant, mais le garçon craignait trop pour l'avenir.

Cedric fut accueilli à grands cris de joie dans la Salle Commune, et Lucifer reçut quelques regards mauvais, mais toute l'attention fut focalisée sur le Champion. Un nouveau buffet avait été dressé, rempli de friandises en tout genres. Des bannières de Poufsouffles étaient suspendues au plafond bas de la pièce, quelques ananas dansaient joyeusement sur une table, et même les plantes qui servaient d'expériences au professeur Chourave paraissaient participer à la fête. Malgré lui, le jeune Potter se sentit grisé et revigoré à l'idée que leur préfet ait été choisi pour représenter Poudlard. Susan et Noah l'attendaient, et l'entourèrent dès qu'ils l'aperçurent.

-James va me bannir de sa vie, lâcha-t-il sans pouvoir contrôler les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

La pensée tournoyait dans son esprit depuis qu'il avait pensé à leur père. Noah se tendit et Susan passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle était plus grande que lui, à présent, ce qui était légèrement déstabilisant.

-James va féliciter Harry, éclater de rire sans doute, et il sera heureux des prouesses que son enfant pourra démontrer, mais avant, il m'enverra une beuglante.

-Non, répliqua Susan. S'il tente de te bannir de sa vie, crois bien que j'écrirais à ma tante pour qu'elle le remette violemment à sa place. Et nul ne s'oppose à Amelia Bones.

Résigné, Lucifer secoua sa tête, ses cheveux un peu trop longs fouettant au passage le visage de son amie. Il les avait teints en rose éclatant quelques jours plus tôt à peine et leur vision fut un cruel rappel de l'insouciance dans laquelle il avait vécu. Ses jambes lui parurent fragiles et il vacilla. Susan le rattrapa.

-Vous devriez regagner le dortoir... Avant que Ernie et Justin le fasse.

Noah et elle échangèrent un regard grave et leur ami compris que les deux autres étaient tout aussi persuadés que le reste de l'école que son frère était responsable de son titre de Champion. Serrant les poings, il sentit sa détermination à le défendre resurgir mais se laissa entraîner par son meilleur ami.

* * *

Noah ferma les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, puis se glissa sous les couvertures de Lucifer. Avec Korrigan roulé en boule à leurs pieds, ils se trouvaient relativement à l'étroit. Le jeune Potter accueillit la chaleur réconfortante de son amie avec reconnaissance.

-Voldemort va resurgir, ou ses Mangemorts vont gagner en puissance, murmura-t-il. Ce qui s'est produit à la Coupe de Quidditch, puis ceci... Harry a été entraîné depuis son plus jeune âge, mais il n'est pas au niveau d'un septième année.

Il connaissait les capacités de son frère et ses connaissances. Elles avaient été renforcées en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, mais Dumbledore les avait prévenus : le Tournoi ferait appel non seulement à toutes les matières mais également à des choses prévues pour des personnes majeures.

-Il n'a pas la maturité non plus, sans compter la capacité de réflexion, soupira Noah. Vous vous êtes toujours sortis des situations où même des adultes auraient pu périr, mais vous étiez deux...

-Cinq. Vous avez toujours été à nos côtés.

Lucifer attrapa la Carte du Maraudeur, qu'il gardait précieusement dans le double fond d'un tiroir et vérifia que son jumeau était bien rentré à la Salle Commune. Il montait vers son dortoir, où se trouvait Ron. Au moins, pour l'instant, était-il en sécurité.

-Quelqu'un veut le voir disparaître.

Il avait énoncé bien des fois cette vérité ces dernières années, mais elle ne cessait jamais d'être douloureuse, même énoncée à voix haute, ni terrifiante. Ils s'en sortaient, jusqu'à la fois prochaine, mais cette fois ? Tout était sécurité, selon Dumbledore, mais pour des sorciers majeurs.

-S'ils ne parviennent pas à voir Harry tué au cours du Tournoi, ils le verront au moins affaibli. Ils ne s'arrêteront pas avant...

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge tandis qu'il sentait de nouveau les larmes affluer. Noah pressa sa main dans le noir.

-Je soutiendrai ton frère à tes côtés, et je te soutiendrai. Les professeurs également. Harry sera entouré. Ce ne sera pas chose facile, mais nous y parviendrons.

-Nous y parviendrons, répéta Lucifer.

Il serra un peu plus les doigts de son meilleur ami. Plongés dans le noir, leurs respiration se fit plus profonde, plus lente, et ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil.

Un sommeil réparateur pour affronter les épreuves à venir.


	4. Traîtres

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Je tiens le rythme de tous les quinze jours, mais heureusement que ce tome est terminé car le reste de l'écriture ne suit pas... Enfin, ce n'est que temporaire, je travaille beaucoup en ce moment mais ce n'est plus que pour une semaine.**

 **Merci à tous ceux m'ayant laissé des reviews !**

 **Adenoide :** Que de questions ! Dans les livres, Dumbledore non plus n'avait pas réalisé que Maugrey était un imposteur -et comment aurait-il pu ? Le personnage était paranoïaque et Barty Jr, un excellent acteur ! Pour le reste eh bien... Je te laisse découvrir les réponses dans ce chapitre !

 **Aussidagility :** Oh, j'aime lire vos craintes par rapport à James, ça veut dire que j'ai bien réussi à installer la relation entre Lucifer et lui ! Susan est... un excellent personnage. Je suis ravie de pouvoir l'exploiter un peu plus ici ! Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, même si je doute que ta colère diminue^^

 **Reader :** Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, même « en retard », ils me font toujours plaisir, et je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise ! Les français... oui, ils sont assez décriés, j'ai suivi la trame que proposait Rowling et ce n'est pas vraiment glorieux... Ils ont évolué, tous ces personnages, n'est-ce pas ? Merci à toi, de suivre mon histoire et d'aimer ses personnages.

 **Bien, nous allons pouvoir passer au quatrième chapitre... Beaucoup de discussions, mais toutes primordiales ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

Les événements de la veille avaient épuisé Lucifer qui se réveilla tardivement. Il mit un moment avant de sortir des brumes du sommeil, réconforté par une présence chaude à ses côtés, et un autre avant de se rappeler pourquoi il se sentait dans un tel état de détresse. Il attrapa mécaniquement la main de son meilleur ami, posée sur son ventre et la pressa en se forçant à inspirer profondément. Harry aurait besoin de lui. Il ne pouvait pas se retrouver dans un état d'affolement et de déprime, il devait aider et soutenir son frère, lui insuffler la force de participer au Tournoi et de s'en sortir. Korrigan choisit cet instant dans le cours de ses pensées pour venir s'installer sur son torse et lécher son visage. Le poids du félin sur la main de Noah le fit s'éveiller et il battit des paupières.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi des décennies, confia-t-il. Quelle heure est-il ?

-Je l'ignore, admit Lucifer, peu enclin à attraper une montre ou un réveil.

Il se sentait protégé entre les draps du lit à baldaquin. La carte du Maraudeur se trouvait sous son oreiller, il avait la main de Noah dans la sienne et éprouvait la sensation que rien ne pourrait leur arriver. Ses prunelles croisèrent celles de son meilleur ami, et ils demeurèrent un instant silencieux, dans un moment de suspension au moment où ils prirent conscience qu'ils étaient deux garçons de quatorze ans venant de passer la nuit l'un contre l'autre dans un lit. Noah pressa ses doigts et il attrapa la Carte de sa main libre, détournant le regard au passage. Ils avaient toujours procédé ainsi sans se poser de question et ils ne s'en posèrent pas plus ce matin là.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Le plan de Poudlard se dévoila sous ses yeux, et il chercha anxieusement son frère. Harry Potter se trouvait près du lac en compagnie d'Hermione Granger.

-Pourquoi Ron n'est il pas avec eux ? murmura-t-il.

Noah examina la carte, restant un instant silencieux, puis grimaça.

-Je crains que les choses n'aillent pas en s'arrangeant. Je vais aller chercher de quoi manger dans la Grande Salle et tu déjeuneras ici, d'accord ? Si les autres ne peuvent assaillir ton frère, ils risquent de reporter leur attention sur toi.

-Tu es mon meilleur ami, rappela-t-il douloureusement.

-Susan et Sally-Ann m'aideront à m'éclipser en cas de besoin. Essaie de lire, ou de t'occuper, Lucifer. Laisser ton esprit dériver te fera simplement t'angoisser plus. Je reviens.

Noah s'habilla puis quitta le dortoir, désormais désert. Lucifer ne détacha pas son regard de la carte, où son frère et Hermione décrivaient des cercles près du lac.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent sans doute les pires dans la scolarité de Lucifer et Harry jusqu'ici. Personne, à l'exception d'Hagrid, Hermione et Noah, ne semblait croire le Survivant quand il répétait inlassablement qu'il n'avait pas mis son nom dans la Coupe et les élèves des autres maisons que la sienne paraissaient déterminés à lui faire payer. Harry se prit de nombreuses remarques sur sa célébrité et sur le fait de ne pas supporter que d'autres puissent jouir de la même attention. Les Poufsouffles harcelaient Lucifer parce qu'il avait aussitôt déclaré allégeance à son jumeau. La maison était soudée et elle louait la loyauté plus que tout le reste, mais les étudiants avaient visiblement décidé qu'il aurait dû se montrer loyal à Cedric et non à son frère. Et Lucifer, qui regrettait que sa maison ne soit pas la seule à attirer l'attention pour une fois, culpabilisait, déchiré entre sa loyauté pour ceux qui l'avaient toujours accueillis et son amour indéfectible pour son frère.

-Traître, cracha un deuxième année à son oreille tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient chacun vers leurs cours de la matinée.

Traître. Un cinquième année lui avait donné ce qualificatif et les plus jeunes le répétaient avec vigueur. Traître. Les conversations se taisaient lorsque Noah et lui entraient dans la Salle Commune. Traître. Le terme résonnait douloureusement dans son esprit, encore et encore, et le mettait à vif. Traître. Ils plissaient les yeux devant lui. Traître, traître, traître...

-Je n'en peux plus, admit-il.

Noah, Hermione et lui se trouvaient en cours d'Etunes des Runes et il ne s'agissait pas du meilleur cours pour commencer une crise existentielle mais il craquait. Il demeurait aux côtés de son jumeau jour après jour, ainsi qu'il l'avait promis et trop souvent, ils ne se retrouvaient que tous les quatre dans le parc ou à la bibliothèque.

-Lucifer... Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu fasses quoi que ce soit pour arranger les choses.

Noah la fusilla du regard et son meilleur ami se contenta de se tendre à l'extrême, près à lui hurler dessus. Harry possédait le soutien de sa maison et elle n'avait jamais été décriée de la sorte.

-Oh, les garçons ! souffla-t-elle, agacée. Il faut toujours tout vous expliquer. Ta Maison se sent trahie, tout simplement. La façon dont Harry et toi ne vous entendiez pas durant vos premières années ici est connue de tous, et que tu t'échines à le soutenir alors qu'eux t'ont toujours entouré et réconforté les blesse et les rend furieux ! Tu es tellement avec nous que tu pourrais être un Gryffondor : c'est très similaire à ce qui se passerait si tu décidais de soutenir Gryffondor dans un match contre Poufsouffle, pour la Coupe de Quidditch, si tu t'asseyais dans nos gradins en portant nos couleurs !

Lucifer voulut rétorquer vertement mais se retrouva à encaisser les mots de la jeune fille et sa frustration retomba -légèrement.

-Je supporte Poudlard, répliqua-t-il. Je ne peux pas choisir entre Harry et ma Maison ! Les Poufsouffles, sensés être si justes, se montrent profondément injustes ici ! Je suis déchiré, et je ne peux rien y faire ! Harry est mon jumeau, mon frère, et ils sont eux mêmes comme une seconde famille. Personne ne devrait avoir à choisir entre deux familles.

Sa voix se brisa et ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il s'aperçut s'être exprimé à voix haute. Le professeur Lhowaz, depuis sa tapisserie enchantée, l'observait les lèvres pincées.

-Mr Potter, si vous pouviez laisser le XXème siècle en dehors de mes cours, vous me rendriez un grand service.

Lhowaz ne faisait pas grand cas des points à retirer ou des punitions à distribuer. Seule importait sa matière, et les retenues en sa compagnie consistaient le plus souvent à traduire des runes ou rénover les tapisseries. S'excuser ne servait à rien : il fallait baisser la tête et se remettre au travail, ce que Lucifer s'appliqua à faire, les joues en feu.

* * *

Son coup d'éclat devint rapidement une rumeur et les Poufsouffles s'indignèrent d'être qualifiés d'injustes.

-Si ton frère était une victime, nous compatirions, mais il a simplement frimé, comme d'habitude, siffla un élève plus âgé -Tennant s'il se souvenait bien.

Il monta les marches d'escaliers avant que Lucifer ait pu s'insurger. Devant un énorme poulet rôti lors du repas du soir, Sally-Ann le toisa durement.

-Ton frère est, et a toujours été arrogant. Il agit ainsi depuis que je le connais, depuis sa première année. Il est célèbre et il a toujours profité de cette célébrité : je l'ai même vu signer des autographes à des premières années quelques fois.

-Ces premières années le lui ont demandé, intervint Susan. Pardon, se rétracta-t-elle sous le regard furibond de son amie.

-Ces premières années le lui ont demandé parce qu'il est une célébrité dans le monde sorcier, et il y est habitué. Être au centre de l'attention ne le dérange pas. Il t'a toujours rejeté en t'accusant de vouloir t'attribuer sa chère petite gloire et d'être jaloux, médites ceci. Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça aurait fait, si tu t'étais attribué sa gloire ? Non, laisse moi finir. Harry est fier de ce qu'il accomplit, d'être destiné à vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui. Il en est fier. Il n'a aucun doute qu'il y parviendra. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est loin d'être mortel, cette année. Qu'est-ce qui te permet de croire qu'il n'a pas décidé de tenter sa chance, pour voir les regards fiers de ton père et même de toi, lorsqu'il réussirait ? Pour voir les gens l'admirer quand lui, un quatrième année, gagnerait le Tournoi ?

Lucifer s'échinait à découper une cuisse entourée de peau tandis qu'elle lui parlait, mais les mots de son amie s'infiltrèrent dans son esprit et y semèrent, malgré tout, une étincelle de doute.

-Tu as décrété qu'il n'était pas responsable avant même de le lui avoir demandé, Lucifer, acheva-t-elle. Tu l'idolâtre tellement que tu lui passes tout. Tu mourrais pour lui s'il te le demandait. Mais tu n'as même pas de réciprocité, et tu ne lui as pas demandé. Tu as juste décidé que quelqu'un lui en voulait. Tu n'as pas vérifié tous les éléments. Pour le reste... elle fit un signe vers leur tablée, ils sont furieux et c'est compréhensible. J'apprécie moins qu'ils le reportent sur toi, parce qu'en dehors d'être un crétin aveugle, tu n'as rien fait de répréhensible.

Sally-Ann visait juste, et ses arguments étaient sensés. Tous. D'un point de vue extérieur, elle avait entièrement raison. Pourtant, Lucifer passait ses journées en compagnie d'Harry. Son frère était malheureux que Ron lui ait tourné le dos -et lui était furieux-. Il se rongeait les sangs et avait dû se débattre avec l'école entière et même un peu avec James.

-Harry est destiné à vaincre Voldemort, répondit-il calmement. James me l'a toujours répété et le lui a toujours répété. Il ne s'est pas lancé à la poursuite de Quirell pour l'aventure, mais parce qu'il craignait que Voldemort revienne et qu'il voulait le stopper. Il est parti sauver Ginny parce qu'elle était la sœur de Ron, et qu'il tient énormément à eux. Il a été formé pour battre Voldemort, entraîné. Il se dressera devant lui non par plaisir mais par devoir. Parce que c'est ainsi que ça doit être. C'est ainsi depuis le 31 Octobre 1981. James pense que je l'ignore, mais j'en suis conscient. Je ne me serais pas dressé devant Voldemort si Harry ne l'avait pas fait, je suis simplement à ses côtés.

-Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi ! Tu le défends encore...

-Tu te trompes, Sally-Ann, l'interrompit doucement Noah. Harry est arrogant, c'est un fait. Il est sûr de ses capacités, de pouvoir vaincre Voldemort. Mais Harry n'est arrogant que sur ce sujet. Ses notes en classe sont moyenne et il ne s'en vante jamais. Pas plus que de ce dont il est capable au Quidditch, ni de sa fortune familiale, ni même de son sang. Il affronte des dangers parce qu'il le doit moralement, mais il ne possède aucun lien moral avec le Tournoi. Celui qui est fier de ce qu'Harry accomplit, c'est James Potter.

La jeune fille se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, les joues rougies par la colère.

-Tu penses comme moi, tu me l'as dit !

-Je pense, rétorqua lentement Susan, qu'Harry Potter n'a pas mis son nom dans la Coupe. Avec ce qui se passe au dehors -Les Mangemorts à la Coupe de Quidditch, des gens qui disparaissent-, ne pas envisager que quelqu'un ait voulu se débarrasser d'un élément gênant pour les Ténèbres est stupide. En revanche, j'ai approuvé tes dires sur les raisons pour lesquelles les Poufsouffles réagissent ainsi face à Lucifer. Ils sont, comme toi, persuadés que le Survivant a mis son nom dans la Coupe et ulcérés qu'un des leurs prenne parti contre eux.

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! cria le jeune Potter, exténué. Tout le monde a pris parti contre lui ! Si vous le laissiez tranquille, je n'aurais pas à le défendre ainsi, à lui affirmer mon soutien et je ne serais pas un traître à ma propre maison !

Ses propres mots lui éraflèrent la gorge et il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Avec rage, il planta sa fourchette dans sa nourriture et se mit à mâcher furieusement.

-Je ne veux pas être en froid avec toi, déclara Sally-Ann en l'aidant à se dépatouiller avec sa viande. Tu vas te brûler les ailes. C'est beau, ta dévotion à ton frère, mais il t'a toujours fait souffrir.

Auparavant, peut-être Lucifer aurait-il pris ses mots en compte. Si Harry avait, durant ces quatre années, gardé le mépris et l'exaspération qu'il éprouvait à son encontre. Mais deux années s'étaient écoulées depuis que son jumeau lui avait affirmé pour la dernière fois qu'ils n'étaient pas frères. Harry acceptait sa présence, le connaissait et le remerciait. Il ne venait jamais à lui spontanément et cette constatation constituait toujours une remise en question tranchante mais ils étaient jumeaux. Harry et Lucifer étaient frères et ils en étaient tous deux parfaitement conscients, à présent.

* * *

 **LE CHAMPION TORTURE**

 _Harry James Potter, bien connu de notre monde pour avoir vaincu le terrible Vous-Savez-Qui il y a treize ans, fait de nouveau parler de lui. En effet, malgré les obstacles, ce jeune et Séduisant Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu a eu sa candidature acceptée dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, a à peine douze ans._

 _« Mon père sera très fier de moi, j'en suis sûr ! Je sais que ma Mère veille sur moi et que je ne risquerai rien, déclara l'ambitieux Survivant. Elle me manque jour après jour et je n'ai aucun mal à avouer que je pleure toujours en pensant à elle. »_

 _Les Potter ont toujours rendu hommage à Lily, née Evans, décédée le 31 Octobre 1981, juste avant que son fils débarrasse le monde de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Elle n'aura pas pu assister au triomphe de son fils, mais, ainsi que notre jeune héros national semble le penser, veille sur sa famille malgré tout._

* * *

L'article de Rita Skeeter avait paru quelques jours plus tôt et causé un véritable tollé dans Poudlard. Tandis que le choc de la nomination d'Harry en Champion commençait à s'apaiser, la journaliste avait rajouté de l'huile sur le feu. Lucifer avait été muet de fureur devant le tissu d'âneries qui s'étalait sur plusieurs pages de la Gazette du Sorcier. Il avait fixé une dizaine de minutes le journal sans pouvoir trouver aucun mot, aucune expression qui ne reflète sa pensée. Il se trouvait dans une rage noire telle qu'il n'en avait jamais ressentie. Non contente d'avoir parsemé quelques petites erreurs -l'âge de son frère, la raison pour laquelle Lily était morte, l'oubli du second fils- somme toute sans importance, elle avait commis l'injure ultime pour Harry : parler de sa mère. Rappeler sa mort, imaginer à sa place les mots. Et Lucifer attendait que paraisse un communiqué d'excuses, certain que James ne laisserait pas passer pareille infamie. Leur père ne supportait pas que l'on mentionne sa femme.

Seulement, rien ne vint et les rumeurs continuèrent à enfler. Régulièrement, les élèves apostrophaient Harry en citant des extraits de cet article où, quelques pages plus loin, Hermione était mentionnée comme la petite amie du Survivant. Comble du déshonneur, les noms des champions de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang avaient été mal ortographiés et Cedric Diggory n'apparaissait pas, ce dont il ne faisait pas grand cas.

-Je préfère autant ne pas être mêlé à toute cette presse, avait-il affirmé quand ses amis invectivaient furieusement Skeeter et Harry.

Voyant que Lucifer continuait bec et ongles de défendre son jumeau, les Poufsouffles avaient recommencer à murmurer sur son chemin et à lui jeter des regards méprisants, et le rouquin fuyait le plus possible la Salle Commune.

* * *

Hermione et Noah avaient tous deux cours d'Arithmancie quand Harry et Lucifer étaient libres, ce qui signifiait qu'une heure par semaine, les deux frères se retrouvaient seuls. Malgré la bruine et l'humidité, ils préféraient se retrouver dans le parc, leurs cous protégés par les écharpes aux couleurs de leurs maisons et un pull over chaud sous leurs robes d'uniforme.

-Je ne parviens pas à croire que Ron continue sa tête de mule, ragea le Gryffondor une semaine après la parution de l'article. Comment peut-il même imaginer que j'aurais dit des trucs comme ça ?

James avait tenu son fils loin de la presse en dehors d'une interview annuelle et lui avait appris à ne pas trop en dévoiler, à se protéger et protéger l'intimité de ses proches. Aussi, lorsque Rita Skeeter avait traîné Harry dans un placard, l'adolescent ne s'était pas montré trop inquiet. Il était devenu méfiant devant la plume à papote, et connaissait la journaliste de réputation mais il avait offert des réponses sobres et fermes... dont elle n'avait absolument pas tenu compte.

-Hermione voudrait que je lui parle, mais je ne le ferais pas avant qu'il s'excuse !

-Pourquoi James n'a-t-il pas stoppé Skeeter ? s'enquit soudain Lucifer.

La question brûlait ses lèvres depuis que l'article était paru. Il n'avait eu quasiment aucune nouvelle de son père depuis la rentrée. La beuglante attendue le lendemain de l'annonce des Champions n'était jamais arrivée. Harry recevait des lettres tous les jours, du soutien, des conseils de la part de leur père, mais James semblait avoir compris que son autre enfant n'aurait rien pu y faire. Il lui avait simplement envoyé une missive lui enjoignant d'aider son frère par tous les moyens et lui signalant que cette fois, il ne pouvait pas être impliqué et n'avait donc certainement pas intérêt à l'être s'il ne voulait pas que James se charge lui même de son éducation. La menace à peine voilée l'avait fait tressaillir mais il n'y avait pas prêté plus d'attention que cela.

-Il ne peut pas, soupira Harry avec exaspération. La liberté de la presse, tu dois connaître non ? La dernière fois qu'il a essayé de faire taire Skeeter, il a eu droit à un sale article... Depuis il se contente de la charmer.

Un souvenir connu de lui seul dut lui traverser l'esprit car un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il lâcha un bref rire amusé. Lucifer déglutit avec amertume. Parfois, ces instants passés en compagnie de son jumeau paraissaient artificiels. Comme si le Poufsouffle n'était là que pour le protéger, lui tenir compagnie, ainsi que leur père l'avait toujours voulu. Autrefois, le garçon aurait tout donner pour partager même une heure dans le froid en compagnie de son frère, mais à présent, il éprouvait l'atroce sensation que ce semblant de relation très faux était plus douloureux encore. Ils avaient été si soudés, à la Coupe de Quidditch, et même durant l'été, quand ils avaient correspondu.

-Pourquoi ? demanda tout à coup son frère.

Lucifer leva les yeux vers lui et constata avec mortification qu'ils le brûlaient autant que la boule dans sa gorge devenait gênante.

-Tu aurais eu toutes les raisons du monde de me détester, et de te retourner contre moi. Tu m'as entendu rêvasser à mettre mon nom dans cette Coupe. Ta maison entière m'en veux de lui avoir volé la vedette et tu aurais aimé que Poufsouffle puisse enfin briller. Tu tiens à ta Maison, et tu es amer de la façon dont ils te traitent en paria. Tu aurais pu avoir enfin une année tranquille, à apprécier le Tournoi depuis les tribunes et à être époustouflé du spectaculaire... tu adores ça. A la place, tu es toujours sur tes gardes, tu consacres toute ton énergie à moi, à m'aider. Encore. Tu ne t'es même pas posé de question, tu t'es juste assuré que j'allais bien. J'ai toujours eu toute l'attention. Il m'est toujours arrivé tout un tas de choses dont j'étais plus ou moins responsable ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment eu le choix de stopper Quirell ou le Basilic. Selon Hermione, c'est la raison pour laquelle Ron ne me parle plus, parce qu'il a toujours été dans l'ombre, d'abord de ses frères, ensuite de moi. Mais tu es là, et toute ta maison te le fait payer. Ton enfance a été sacrifiée pour la mienne, ton adolescence aussi, et tu es toujours là. Tu n'as jamais douté de moi. Pourquoi ?

Il avait écouté son frère les yeux écarquillés, analysant chaque information quand elle lui était donné tout en ne pouvant empêcher la sensation de stupéfaction profonde qu'il ressentait. Harry... Il se tourna vers son frère et ancra leurs regards. Immobiles, et face à face. Le reste du monde disparut.

-Je t'ai vu, déclara-t-il avec un sérieux nouveau. Lorsque ton nom est sorti de la Coupe, j'ai tourné mon regard vers toi et tu savais que je le ferais. Je t'ai vu. Cette expression sur ton visage... Comment voudrais-tu que je crois que tu t'es porté volontaire ? Je t'ai vu, et tu m'avais dit que tu ne le ferais pas. Tu obéis à James, et tu n'avais pas plus envie que moi de concourir. Je suis terrifié, plus que jamais pour toi, plus que lorsque nous avons combattu Quirell ou le Basilic parce que nous étions ensemble. Je sais pourquoi quelqu'un a mis ton nom dans cette Coupe et l'a corrompue pour qu'elle te choisisse. Elle n'aurait du choisir qu'un champion par école. Tu étais le seul d'une quatrième école, sans doute, ç'aurait été le moyen le plus sûr d'après Noah. Voldemort va resurgir, ou ses partisans vont se reformer et ils désirent se débarrasser de toi, et si un Basilic ou Voldemort n'y sont pas parvenu, que tu es intouchable à l'intérieur de Poudlard, que nous sommes toujours ensemble, quel autre moyen de te tuer que dans une tâche où tant d'autres ont péri ?

Harry paraissait livide et il serrait les lèvres, luttant visiblement contre la nausée.

-Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, Harry, assena-t-il et dans l'intensité du moment, il était certain que son jumeau l'entendrait plus que jamais. J'ai toujours compris que tu étais celui destiné à vaincre Voldemort et pas moi. Pas moi, pas Noah, pas Ron ni Hermione tu as été désigné à cause de ta cicatrice et d'une prophétie. J'en ai voulu à James et puis j'ai compris que je ne préférais avoir vécu avec Pétunia que dans ton ombre, et je suis toujours dans ton ombre au Manoir Potter. Comment pourrais-je te rendre responsable de ce qui s'est produit alors que tu n'as pas choisi ? Comment pourrais-je te rendre responsable d'accaparer l'attention des autres alors que je n'en veux pas ? Je me fiche d'être dans l'ombre, tous les enjeux ne m'intéressent pas. Je veux simplement passer ma vie avec Noah et toi. Je veux te savoir en vie et être proche de toi, je veux le savoir en vie et être proche de lui. Je veux parcourir Poudlard avec Susan et Sally-Ann et rire, et pouvoir... c'est ceci qui me satisfait et me rend heureux. Les aventures m'intéressent si elles ont un mystère derrière, pas un danger mortel. Ce que James me reproche... ce sont ses propres peurs, ses propres interprétations, s'il avait été à ma place, mais je ne suis pas lui, je n'ai pas été élevé par lui. Pétunia... Je suis heureux quand quelqu'un a qui je tiens désire ma compagnie. Je suis heureux entouré de ceux que j'aime et de quelques énigmes.

Harry le fixa, secouant légèrement la tête, comme incrédule. La bruine s'était transformée en pluie fine et les trempait tous deux mais s'ils frissonnèrent, ils ne lâchèrent pas le regard de l'autre.

-Tu as tellement mûri, murmura le Survivant. Ces derniers mois.

Lucifer le sentait, confusément. La voix de son frère commençait à prendre une teinte rocailleuse de temps à autre et la sienne... devenait plus basse, parfois. Il commençait à muer. Il avait pris deux centimètres en quatre mois, peu, autant que son jumeau, mais ses épaules se carraient un peu plus. Sa mâchoire aussi. Il ressemblait plus que jamais à son frère. Etait-ce d'avoir assisté à ce qui s'était passé dans l'Ancienne Salle Commune ? D'avoir vu ce que l'humanité pouvait accomplir, les complots et les coulisses du pouvoir ? Etait-ce la déchirure qu'il avait ressenti l'année précédente lorsqu'il avait vainement tenté de comprendre comment on pouvait être aussi proche de quelqu'un puis le trahir sans états d'âmes ? Ou la menace de Voldemort qui planait plus que jamais au dessus d'eux et la nécessité de devoir tenir bon et ne pas paniquer pour Harry ?

-Toi aussi, répondit-il. Toute l'année dernière, tu as beaucoup évolué.

L'année où son jumeau avait réalisé que leur père n'était pas idéal. Ils le savaient tous deux et il n'était nul besoin de l'évoquer à voix haute.

-Ecoutes... commença Harry. Heu... Je ne sais pas comment le dire autrement : toutes ces années... la façon dont tu te comportes, et dont je me comportes... nous ne pouvions pas être autre chose que jumeaux.

Harry ne rougissait pas. Ses yeux verts partaient dans tous les sens -ce qu'ils firent aussitôt que les premiers mots jaillirent-, il agitait les pieds et balbutiait. Il n'admettait pas ses émotions à voix haute non plus et Lucifer devina qu'il venait de lui accorder une immense faveur, dues aux trop nombres fois où il avait renié leur lien de parenté, leur degré d'affection. Une immense chaleur se propagea dans sa poitrine pour lui prodiguer une sensation de soulagement. Il attrapa la main de son frère et la serra.

* * *

Les heures qui suivirent ne furent pas teintée de cette même intensité, très rares entre deux individus. Elles furent néanmoins plus authentiques, partageant des goûts, des mystères, des impressions.

-Je suis furieux, murmura Lucifer alors qu'ils sortaient d'un cours de Botanique. Je suis lié à Poufsouffle... Je donne énormément à cette Maison...

-Vous saurez plus tard, ajouta Noah devant le regard interrogatif d'Hermione.

-Harry ? s'enquit cette dernière.

Le Survivant avait les yeux qui fixaient l'horizon et paraissait ne rien suivre de leur conversation. Il se contentait de consulter sa montre de temps à autres.

-Il ne reste qu'une semaine avant la première tâche. Je vais sans doute me ridiculiser devant toute l'école, puisque je ne sais pas faire grand chose comparé aux autres Champions, et ça m'étonnerait qu'on ait besoin de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Lucifer retint un gémissement angoissé.

-Contente toi de survivre, déclara Noah. C'est tout ce qui importe.

Il attrapa les doigts de son meilleur ami et les pressa, soutien muet qui tombait toujours juste. Une semaine... Une semaine. L'anxiété l'étouffait déjà.

* * *

La bibliothèque avait beau être l'endroit préféré des deux garçons pour travailler sur l'Ancienne Salle Commune, Lucifer regrettait de ne pas se trouver dans l'actuelle, à travailler sur des sortilèges inutiles en compagnie de Susan et Sally-Ann. Depuis six semaines, Noah et lui avaient passé temps de temps à lire des manuels insupportablement ennuyeux d'Historiographie et à étudier non pas l'Histoire mais la rédaction des livres d'Histoires, principalement ceux de Bathilda Tourdesac que même les lectures complémentaires pour les cours leur semblaient être du loisir. Le soir, lorsqu'ils étaient forcés de quitter la bibliothèque pour aller dîner puis de rejoindre leurs dortoirs, ils se blottissaient dans le lit de l'un ou l'autre et cherchaient éventuellement des choses qui pourraient servir en Défense ou dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Tout valait mieux que les regards méprisants des autres, dont même Noah avait commencé à souffrir.

-Salut ! lança une voix guillerette.

Ils l'identifièrent aussitôt comme celle de Sally-Ann et accueillirent le divertissement avec délectation. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'oeil sur les trop nombreux et trop épais ouvrages en vrac sur la table.

-Vous travaillez encore sur cette histoire racontée par le Moine Gras hein ? Ca à l'air beaucoup moins passionnant sous cet angle que sous le sien.

Lucifer sourit malgré lui. Les soucis de la jeune fille avec son jeune frère demeuraient mais contrairement à l'année précédente, elle parvenait à se concentrer sur d'autre choses et sa bonne humeur et sa franchise étaient bien souvent rafraîchissantes. Noah la fusilla néanmoins du regard.

-Nous parviendrons à rendre l'Histoire aussi épique qu'elle le mérite, prévint-il.

Sally-Ann, si elle parut intriguée de la tournure de sa phrase, ne commenta pas.

-Je t'emprunte Lucifer un moment ? proposa-t-elle.

Noah fronça les sourcils, un peu perdu.

-D'accord. Je vais terminer mon livre et ranger tout ça... Je vous rejoint au dîner.

Lucifer rangea précautionneusement ses livres et ses parchemins, puis fit glisser une fiole de philtre de houx à moitié vide à son meilleur ami, qui l'attrapa machinalement. Ils se sourirent puis le Poufsouffle emprunta le pas à l'adolescente, décontenancée. Ils descendirent les escaliers puis elle lui attrapa le poignet et l'entraîna sans explications vers le bureau de leur directrice de maison. Instinctivement, le garçon vérifia ses poignets -un peu égratignés par l'anxiété qui le rongeait et sa frustration mais sans gravité-.

-Que faisons nous là ? s'enquit-il, les sourcils froncés.

La jeune fille frappa à la porte du bureau de Mrs Chourave puis pivota sur un pied pour faire face à son ami.

-J'en ai plus qu'assez de la façon dont tu es traité, voilà ce qu'on fait là. Je t'aurais haï si tu avais fait une telle chose pour moi -mais il s'avère que Noah et toi vous êtes débrouillés pour attirer l'attention sur ma situation alors je n'ai pas de scrupules. Et puis tu acceptes ce genre de chose beaucoup mieux.

La porte s'ouvrit sur leur professeur de Botanique, mais avant que Lucifer ait pu mettre en place les pièces du puzzle, son amie l'attirait de nouveau dans le petit bureau circulaire et l'asseyait de force sur un des troncs de bois lisses.

-Bonjour Sally-Ann. Je crois que nous devions en effet nous voir.

Chourave était aussi brusque qu'à l'accoutumée, mais elle paraissait amusée par le comportement de son élève. Celle-ci resta debout, les bras croisés.

-Je suis désolée, j'aurais du venir avant. Moi, ou Susan Bones. Le truc est que Lucifer n'est plus à sa place parmi les Poufsouffle.

La phrase lui coupa le souffle et la souffrance ressentie fut si intense qu'il ne fit qu'entrevoir l'expression choquée de leur professeur.

-Depuis que le nom « Harry Potter » est sorti de la Coupe de Feu, la plupart des élèves lui reprochent les actions de son frère. Et parce qu'il le soutient, parce que c'est Lucifer et que Lucifer soutient toujours les gens mêmes quand ils ne le veulent pas, les autres sont à la limite du harcèlement avec lui. Je ne sais plus quel sixième année à lancé le mot « Traître » mais les plus jeunes l'ont repris et ils le sifflent sur son passage. Je ne sais pas si son jumeau est responsable de sa situation, mais Lucifer souffre de brimades.

Elle acheva sa tirade bras croisés, inconsciente de son effet Lucifer comprenait qu'elle ne désirait pas l'exclure de leur Maison en dépit de sa formulation très maladroite.

-Lucifer est toujours à sa place chez les Poufsouffles, mais les Poufsouffles lui refusent sa place, corrigea le professeur Chourave.

Les joues rebondies de Sally-Ann rosirent. Elle était charmante, ainsi illuminée de la lueur orangée du soleil couchant, et dans sa position de justicière.

-Cela dure depuis le 31 Octobre ? lui fit préciser leur directrice.

Elle regardait le garçon, qui hocha la tête, soulagé et profondément touché de l'initiative de son amie. Pas un instant il n'avait pensé à se réfugier auprès de Mrs Chourave pour se plaindre, toute son attention focalisée sur Harry et sur son impossibilité à choisir entre son jumeau et sa maison, comme lors de sa deuxième année, ce qu'il expliqua farouchement à la femme.

-Noah commence à en être victime également, ajouta-t-il. Ernie et Justin ne parlent ni à Harry, ni à moi mais ils ne disent rien. Il s'agit plutôt des autres années.

-J'ai toujours rejeté l'intolérance, à la manière d'Helga Poufsouffle. Personne ne vous demandera de choisir votre allégeance de la sorte, et je m'en assurerai dès ce soir. Sally-Ann, je donne dix points à Poufsouffle pour votre générosité. Pourriez vous nous laisser un instant ?

Elle hocha la tête, peu contrariée, et sortit avec fierté.

-Je suis consciente de tout ce que vous traversez, Lucifer. Je regrette que vous oubliez que ma porte vous est ouverte : vous avez Noah, mais seuls des adultes peuvent régler certaines choses. Comment allez-vous ?

-J'ai des bouffées d'angoisse, admit-il. Le soir, principalement, quand je toute mon énergie me quitte. Je vais bien. Je n'ai pas le choix.

Il irait bien, parce qu'il devait soutenir Harry jusqu'à la fin. Sa directrice inspecta les poignets, l'admonesta d''une tape et lui tendit deux nouvelles baies à malaxer et à avaler, de sorte qu'il pourrait se détendre. Lucifer la remercia, puis rejoignit son amie.

La mise au point dans la Salle Commune des Poufsouffles fut embarrassante mais le tenait par l'épaule, Noah enserrait son poignet, et Sally-Ann se trouvait de l'autre côté de leur professeur. La plupart des élèves parurent contrits et certains reconnurent s'être laissés emporter. Les regards noirs ne cessèrent pas mais les deux garçons purent réintégrer leur Salle Commune dans la journée et recommencer leurs duels.

* * *

Lucifer serait volontiers resté entre ses couvertures moelleuses ce matin là. Le château était glacial le matin, particulièrement le Hall, sujet aux courants d'airs et la Grande Salle. Il se versa un bol de lait brûlant, récitant mentalement la liste de ses cours du jours. Ils avaient un devoir sur les antidotes en potions, avant de devoir en fabriquer une eux même en l'espace d'une heure...

-Lucifer.

Il n'avait pas vu Harry s'approcher de lui et sursauta, manquant de renverser une bonne partie de son lait. La situation paraissait tellement inhabituelle, et son jumeau tellement livide qu'une multitude de questions et d'hypothèses envahirent son esprit. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à James ? A Pétunia ? Avaient-ils trouvé qui avait mis le nom de son frère dans la Coupe de Feu ?

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, annonça le Survivant. Pourrais-tu... m'accompagner ? J'aimerais...

Lucifer se leva aussitôt, regrettant de n'avoir pas pris son écharpe, et jeta un coup d'oeil à son meilleur ami pour vérifier qu'il n'en prenait pas ombrage. Noah avait paru heureux de ce que Sally-Ann avait fait pour lui, et il se contenta de saluer Harry avant d'adresser un signe rassurant à Lucifer. Les deux Potter quittèrent la pièce sous les regards encore noirs des Poufsouffle.

-Des dragons, lâcha Harry sur le parvis. C'est ma première tâche.

Lucifer entrouvrit la bouche et refréna une exclamation d'horreur. Son frère passa une main sur son visage pâle et cerné il n'avait sans doute pas dormi de la nuit.

-Hagrid m'a demandé de venir, avec ma Cape d'Invisibilité et... Ce me semble être de la triche, mais je les ais vus. Charlie Weasley était là en renfort pour les maîtriser, des femelles en train de couver.

-Elles seront plus féroces ainsi, murmura-t-il, livide.

-Des dragons, répéta son frère. Comment pourrais-je les affronter ? Hermione est partie chercher tout ce qu'elle pouvait à la bibliothèque, mais je vais être démuni. Les sortilèges rebondissent sur leurs écailles, les dragonniers ont du se mettre à cinq pour en stupéfixer un et ils sont des sorciers accomplis. Enfin... Je pensais que tu voudrais savoir.

Si Lucifer avait appris au même moment que les autres la Première Tâche, il se serait sans doute rué vers l'endroit où se trouvait son frère.

-Merci, répondit-il avec émotion. Je vais chercher, et Noah également. A quatre, nous irons plus rapidement.

Harry hocha la tête avec reconnaissance, puis ébouriffa ses cheveux, une expression déterminée sur le visage.

-Lucifer, il faut que Cedric le sache. Madame Maxime a vu les dragons et Karkaroff les espionnait. Seul Cedric n'est pas au courant... Pourrais tu le lui dire ?

-Dès que je le pourrais, promit férocement le rouquin. Ton sens de la justice t'honore, tu sais ? Il le fait toujours.

Son jumeau leva les yeux au ciel avec une moue agacée mais tint sa langue. Lucifer pressa l'épaule de son frère. La plupart des élèves commençaient à sortir de la Grande Salle, et il rejoignit Noah. En sens inverse, il aperçut Maugrey.

* * *

Un balai, sur lequel il excellait, attiré à lui par le sortilège d'attraction. Maugrey le lui avait suggéré, et James, plus qu'approuvé. Savoir que son frère s'appuierait sur ses meilleurs atouts apaisa quelque peu Lucifer.

Quelque peu uniquement, et pour quelques heures uniquement. Il se réveilla en sursaut le mardi 24 novembre et avec un halètement qui réveilla et alerta ses camarades de dortoir. Ses grands yeux écarquillés scrutaient le moindre recoin.

-Tu as l'air d'une bête traquée, lui fit remarquer Justin. Tu devrais te détendre un peu.

Extrêmement agité, l'adolescent ne lui répondit pas. Il ne put avaler grand chose, même si ses amis le forcèrent à avaler un bol de soupe entier au déjeuner, et massacra la main de Noah en y enfonçant ses ongles à intervalles réguliers. Enfin, les élèves furent priés de se rendre dans le parc.

Le terrain paraissait immense. Les bannières des Trois Ecoles y étaient représentées, et les tribunes reprenaient leurs couleurs. Lucifer s'assit le plus près possible de la sortie, mais Susan se plaça sur le siège à l'extrémité du rang.

-Il t'est interdit d'intervenir, lui rappela-t-elle d'un ton sérieux.

-Je ne comptais pas le faire ! cracha-t-il. Je n'ai aucune envie d'affronter cette première tâche et je sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas Champion.

Il inspira profondément, conscient que sa virulence venait de son expérience avec James.

-Je me sens mieux ici.

-Je sais, souffla Noah d'un ton apaisant. Tout va bien se passer. Les tâches sont encadrées et plus sûres que jamais.

Verpey donna le signal et expliqua les règles du jeu. Les élèves devinrent extatiques et commencèrent à manifester bruyament leur joie en apprenant qu'ils verraient de véritables dragons.

-Notre Premier Candidat est Cedrid Diggory et il affrontera... Un Suédois à Museau Court !

Et la première tâche commença. Le dragon était bleu, avec un nez aplati, et veillait farouchement sur ses œufs. Cedric entra prudemment dans l'arène et effectua un repérage rapide de son environnement. Il plissa des yeux et focalisa son attention sur l'oeuf d'or, avant de se rapprocher le plus possible du nid. Il opérait lentement et effectuait des arrêts derrière les rochers, mais soudain, la dragonne tourna son museau vers lui et la foule retint son souffle. Cedric s'en aperçut et Verpey commenta joyeusement, mais quelques secondes plus tard, un aboiement aigu résonnait dans la carrière. Un petit chiot aux longs poils bruns se faufila près du nid et renifla les œufs, détournant aussitôt l'attention de la dragonne, dont les narines commencèrent à fumer. Le chiot jappa et s'échappa en courant dans la direction opposée, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'en sortir comme ça. Du fait de son jeune âge, l'animal issu du rocher était agile, rapide et très joueur, et il n'eut aucun mal à distraire la dragonne pendant que Cedric s'approchait des œufs avec une vitesse impressionnante et posa la main sur l'oeuf d'or... Au moment même où la dragonne décidait que la piètre boule de poils ne valait pas son attention. Elle se focalisa aussitôt sur le Champion, qui s'en aperçut et sauta au dessus du nid avec agilité. Il se réceptionna tant bien que mal par une roulade mais ne put éviter une gerbe de flamme, et la foule hurla. Il fallut quelques tentatives au préfet avant de réussir à déjouer la garde de l'animal mythique mais il ressortit finalement du stade victorieux. La foule explosa en applaudissements.

-Il fallait du culot ! Commenta Verpey... Félicitations... A présent, vous allez pouvoir assister aux prouesses de la Championne de Beauxbâtons, Fleur Delacour, face à un vert gallois !

Tandis que les dragonniers amenaient leur protégé dans la carrière, les jurys rendirent leurs notes. Puis, de nouveau, toute l'attention fut focalisée sur la carrière. Fleur entra tête haute, avec une grâce qui détonnait dans cet environnement de pierres. Elle s'approcha beaucoup plus rapidement que Cedric, et leva sans hésiter sa baguette. Le sort qui enveloppa le dragon était puissant mais il ne sembla faire aucun effet... L'animal se contenta de fixer la Championne qui lui rendait son regard, baguette brandie, immobile... Et soudain, vive comme l'éclair, elle jeta de nouveau son sort et le dragon ferma les yeux avant d'avoir pu réagir à la menace devant lui. Fleur l'étudia, prête à l'empêcher de tomber sur ses œufs, mais la dragonne demeura debout et se mit à ronfler. Toujours aussi rapide et aussi gracieuse, la jeune femme se rua vers les œufs. Soudain, le ronflement s'intensifia et une gerbe de flamme jaillit des narines du dragon. La robe de la française s'embrasa. Elle tenta quelques instants de piétiner le feu sans y parvenir et pivota sur elle même pour chercher le regard de sa directrice, ostensiblement terrifiée... Puis se reprit et un filer d'eau jaillit de sa baguette comme d'une source et éteignit les flammes. L'incendie maîtrisé, elle n'eut aucun mal à ressortir victorieuse. Ce n'était pas le plus spectaculaire, mais la scène avait possédé une dignité indéniable et Lucifer en fut impressionné.

-Parfait ! S'exclama Verpey avec une enthousiasme exacerbé. A présent, au tour de Mr Krum avec un boutefeu chinois !

Fleur fut légèrement pénalisée de son moment d'égarement mais s'en tira avec des notes honorables. Dans la carrière, un joli dragon écarlate patientait, l'air très, très vif et assez agité. Krum entra dans l'arène à son tour, et le dragon le repéra aussitôt. Il se souleva vers lui en se désintéressant de ses œufs, mais l'attrapeur possédait d'excellents réflexes et il évita les flammes crachées dans sa direction. Il tourna autour du dragon jusqu'à l'agacer et jusqu'à trouver une faille, puis un sortilège d'une incroyable précision frappa l'animal droit dans les yeux.

-Le point faible des dragons, murmura Noah à son oreille tandis que la foule explosait en applaudissements et en cris de joie.

La précision de Krum était parfaite, et son idée excellente : la dragonne ne pouvait plus le voir. Néanmoins, elle s'agaça prodigieusement et massacra la moitié des œufs ce faisant. Noah se tendit et broya la main de Lucifer, peiné. Le Champion de Durmstrang ressortit victorieux quelques secondes plus tard.

Il n'en restait qu'un. Harry.

Et la foule s'époumonait tandis que le jumeau de Lucifer se tenait au centre de l'arène, les poings serrés. Il leva sa baguette...

- _Accio Eclair de feu_!

Le balai mit bien trop de temps à arriver. Le sang de Lucifer pulsait à ses tempes, son cœur tambourinait à l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique... Et puis Harry monta sur son balai, et en un sens, cela ressembla à un match de Quidditch. Il enchaînait les figures, volait, tournoyait, feintait avec un talent exceptionnel et magique. Le Champion fondit en piqué au moment où la dragonne ouvrait sa gueule. Lucifer poussa un cri de terreur. Il parvint à échapper aux flammes mais la queue hérissée fendit l'air comme un fouet et, au moment où il virait sur sa gauche, l'une des longues pointes lui érafla l'épaule, déchirant l'étoffe de sa robe de sorcier, et l'angoisse fut soudain telle qu'elle brûla la gorge du garçon autant que ses poumons. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Pourtant, son frère ne se laissa pas déconcentrer. Son expression demeura aussi déterminée, et il enchaîna encore plus les figures, les feintes, accélérant et décélérant au gré des humeurs du dragon, qui ne paraissait pas vouloir quitter ses œufs. Elle devint de plus en plus exaspérée mais Harry n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. Il se contenta d'esquiver une gerbe de flammes lorsqu'elle poussa un rugissement exaspéré... Puis la dragonne s'envola, et Lucifer sentit son monde exploser autour de lui. Le sang cognait si fort qu'il n'entendait plus les cris de la foule, il se mordait les lèvres et la langue tellement fort qu'il sentait le sang dégouliner au fond de sa gorge. Son jumeau fit une magnifique figure en piqué et lâcha son balai -saisit l'oeuf au passage-, remonta en chandelle et s'envola au dessus de la foule, vainqueur et fier.

* * *

La foule était assourdissante autour de Lucifer. Il respirait l'air à grandes goulées et dès que cela lui fut permis, il se rua dans la tente de l'infirmerie, et étreignit son jumeau avec une force nouvelle.

-Lucifer... Je suis vivant, et j'ai été le plus rapide, lui fit remarquer son frère.

-Laissez moi le soigner ! le houspilla l'infirmière.

Elle se lança dans une diatribe contre les dangers que les faisaient affronter Poudlard, mais Lucifer se contenta de fixer son jumeau, des larmes dégoulinant de ses yeux jusque son cou, incapable de prononcer le moindre son. Noah, Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent quelques instants plus tard, et le jeune Weber enlaça son meilleur ami.

-Je suis désolé, bredouilla Lucifer en avisant sa main en piteux état.

-Ce n'est rien, promit Noah.

Un peu plus loin, Ron et Harry se réconciliaient. Lucifer fusilla l'adolescent roux du regard. Il avait tourné le dos à son frère au moment où celui-ci en avait eu le plus besoin. Au moins ne l'avait-il ni insulté ni rabaissé, et son frère paraissait si soulagé, si dépourvu de rancoeur qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de garder de l'amertume envers le Gryffondor.

Harry ne parut pas comprendre la terreur dans laquelle il s'était trouvé, mais il l'accepta avec plus ou moins d'exaspération. Il ne comprenait jamais ce qui poussait son jumeau à braver un chien à trois têtes pour le rejoindre à mi-parcours d'une quête dont il ne connaissait rien, la raison pour laquelle il s'était un jour placé devant lui pour prendre un sortilège à sa place, cette force intérieure qui lui dictait de se tenir toujours prêt à le seconder, à le protéger, à l'aider.

Mais l'importance était moindre. Harry, à défaut de comprendre, savait que c'était ainsi et l'acceptait. Et Lucifer se sentait plus proche de son jumeau que jamais.

Une tâche accomplie. Il en restait deux.


	5. Le Bal de Noël

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **D'ordinaire, le cinquième chapitre marque la deuxième partie de l'histoire, ou le milieu. Cette quatrième année est plus longue, et ce chapitre, pas vraiment au cœur de l'action. Il prodigue aux personnage du repos et des festivités, et à vous aussi. Profitez du calme, parce que la deuxième partie des Chemins Perdus est... bien plus sombre !**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont commenté, et qui permettent à Une Lueur dans l'Ombre d'avancer paisiblement mais plus sûrement que je ne le pensais**.

 **Aussidagility** : Même James sait que Lucifer n'aurait pas pu y faire grand chose ! Les Poufsouffles sont loyaux, mais la loyauté peut être un défaut, si elle est mal employée. Ils sont aveuglés par leur loyauté à leur Maison et persuadés que Lucifer aurait du y diriger la sienne. Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis heureuse d'avoir ton avis !

 **Reader** : Merci beaucoup ! Tu vas pouvoir assister au bal dans ce chapitre, j'y ai consacré du temps et j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Les prochaines tâches arrivent et... non, je n'en dirai pas plus !

Adenoide : Oh. Je vois. Eh bien, je suppose que chacun est différent^^ Lucifer s'accroche à sa famille, à son père et son frère, parce qu'il a un besoin désespéré d'être aimé et de recevoir leur affection, autant que parce que son sens de la loyauté le lui dicte.

 **Bon dimanche, et à dans deux semaines !**

* * *

La fête pour célébrer la victoire de Cedric dura toute la nuit. Les Poufsouffle lui proposèrent de l'aide pour ouvrir l'oeuf, mais le préfet refusa, assurant qu'il devait s'en charger seul. Il se contenta de mettre un point final quant à l'animosité de sa maison pour Harry, leur demandant de ne plus l'importuner.

-C'est grâce à ton frère que je m'en suis aussi bien sorti aujourd'hui, murmura-t-il à Lucifer quand ses amis le laissèrent un peu tranquille pour aller chercher des boissons et des pâtisseries au centre de la salle commune. Merci de m'avoir prévenu pour les dragons.

-C'était la juste chose à faire, répondit le rouquin en haussant les épaules.

La fatigue de la journée commençait à le rattraper. Il s'assit sous une plante musicale en compagnie de Susan et Noah Sally-Ann leur lança des brownies et déposa une bouteille de Bièraubeurre à côté de ses jambes.

-C'était splendide ! Quand aurions nous eu une autre occasion de voir de tels dragons ? Je ne savais même pas qu'ils existaient vraiment... Je veux dire, je m'en doutais un peu, mais...

Elle rosit, et secoua sa longue natte. Lucifer s'affaissa légèrement en réprimant un bâillement. Les rires résonnaient autour de lui et il se sentait bien.

* * *

Noah le secoua doucement par l'épaule et il ouvrit péniblement les paupières, le corps ankylosé. Il peinait à sentir son bras droit et compris pourquoi en voyant la longue chevelure brune de Susan étalée dessus et autour de lui. Sally-Ann était allongée sur leur pieds. Autour d'eux, d'autres élèves avaient passé la nuit sur le sol de la salle commune. Les préfets s'étaient contentés de les recouvrir de chaudes couvertures de laine jaune.

-L'aube est proche, déclara son meilleur ami à mi-voix.

Aux cernes noirs autour de ses yeux éteints, Lucifer devina que quelque chose l'avait tenu éveillé toute la nuit.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Je pensais... a tout ceci. A notre salle commune, si liée, où nous pouvons tous dormir à terre. Crois-tu que les élèves de 1574 aient connu la même chose, en bas ? Et... Ce n'était que la première tâche. Je ne sais pas ce que vont donner les autres, et au moins, tu vas pouvoir souffler un peu mais ce n'est pas terminé.

Lucifer leva un bras endolori pour le passer autour des épaules de son ami.

-Je sais. Noah, je pense qu'il va nous falloir redescendre. Je pense que nous devons noter chaque détail, écrire chaque nuance, noter tous les noms que nous entendons.

-Nous n'avons pas bien cherché les journaux. Il faut que nous demandions à Mrs Pince. Quitte à lui dire la vérité, Lucifer, il faut que nous accédions à ces journaux. Nous devons savoir s'il a été fait même mention du procès des Vieilles Familles.

-Nous irons, promit-il. Dès que possible.

Le travail était long, minutieux, épuisant. Ils prendraient des années à rédiger l'histoire de la Nuit, et plus longtemps encore à se battre pour que les événements soient connus et reconnus.

-Allez, debout !

Deux préfets aux mines fatigués surgirent de derrière les portes rondes des dortoirs. Plusieurs élèves poussèrent un grognement et bougèrent sans se réveiller.

-Debout, répétèrent les plus âgés. Il est temps d'aller en cours.

Ils se mirent à secouer avec plus ou moins de douceur les divers groupe. Lucifer tenta de dégager son bras et de réveiller Susan, qui grogna et le repoussa avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

-C'est l'heure ? marmonna-t-elle. Bonjour Lucifer... Je suppose que nous allons regretter cette soirée pour le reste de la semaine.

Elle s'étira et se massa la nuque.

-Je vais aller me coiffer, mes cheveux sont dans un état pas possible. Tu devrais faire de même. Attend moi pour aller à la Grande Salle... Et empêche Sally-Ann de se rendormir, elle est capable de manquer le petit déjeuner pour rester plus longtemps sous la couette.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange à voir ces deux filles fraîchement réveillées, leurs longs cheveux partant dans tous les sens et leurs cils collés par le sommeil. Susan mettait depuis quelques temps une touche de mascara, qui avait coulé sur ses joues et sur la robe de sorcier de Lucifer. La natte de Sally-Ann était très lâche et sa bouche pâteuse.

-Je m'en fiche, c'est court de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, je veux rester dormir, balbutia-t-elle.

-Tu devrais être en forme et faire attention aux Scroutts à Pétard, répliqua sérieusement Noah. L'air frais te réveillera.

Elle était toujours roulée sous la couverture de laine lorsque les deux garçons redescendirent, et se contenta de détacher ses cheveux avant de les nouer en une simple queue de cheval, puis de s'emmitoufler sur un fauteuil.

-'Pas faim. Je dors ici un peu, réveillez moi en venant prendre vos affaires.

Noah fronça les sourcils, mais Susan leva les yeux au ciel et l'encouragea à laisser tomber. Les trois quatrième année sortirent affronter le Hall glacial et la dure journée de cours qui s'annonçait.

* * *

Le froid s'installa dans tout Poudlard et les premiers flocons de neige tombèrent sur le parc dès les premiers jours de Décembre. Si les élèves de Durmstrang ne paraissaient guère affectés, ceux de Beauxbâtons restaient le plus proche possible de cheminées, ne quittant jamais leurs écharpes et gants, même à l'intérieur. Lucifer et Noah approchèrent une Mrs Pince très méfiante, qui consentit néanmoins à leur montrer où trouver les journaux du XVIème siècle à condition qu'ils n'en utilisent qu'un à la fois et qu'ils viennent le lui remettre en main propre à chaque fois, après quoi elle allait leur chercher le suivant.

-Nous ne pouvons pas tout garder, seuls les plus importants numéros de la Gazette demeurent, et quelques uns de journaux qui ont aujourd'hui disparu, les avertit-elle sèchement. Ils sont protégés par un sortilège qui les empêche de tomber en poussière mais ils demeurent fragiles.

Elle ne paraissait pas ennuyée le moins du monde par le fait que les deux Poufsouffle doivent la déranger chaque fois qu'ils avaient besoin d'une nouvelle donnée. Peu à peu, elle se montra un peu moins désagréable et méfiante, ce qui se révéla un soulagement pour leur ambiance de travail et une diminution de l'angoisse qu'ils éprouvaient à l'idée de lui demander pour la troisième fois en deux heures un nouveau journal ils devinaient néanmoins qu'ils devaient se conduire de façon exemplaire en toute occasion de sorte à ne pas la froisser.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle avait un événement à annoncer à ses Poufousffle, le professeur Chourave apparaissait toujours dans la Grande Salle après la fin du repas et la fermeture de la bibliothèque, de sorte qu'elle était sûre que tous les élèves -ou peu s'en faut- seraient présents. Lorsque le passage s'ouvrit pour la laisser entrer, plusieurs élèves se levèrent, d'autres jetèrent un coup d'oeil curieux au nouveau specimen de plante qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, mais il fallut qu'elle se plante à l'endroit habituel, les dévisageant tous un à un, pour obtenir leur attention. Lucifer papillonna des yeux et de grosses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il les essuya tant bien que mal. Le sortilèges trouvé par Sally-Ann était bien utile pour aveugler temporairement un ennemi mais ils ne savaient toujours pas comment le faire cesser, et les finite incantatem indulgents de Susan ne fonctionnaient pas.

-Je viens vous annoncer une Tradition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers : Le Bal de Noël.

Aux mots tonitruants de leur directrice de main, des murmures excités envahirent la pièce.

-Ce bal est ouvert aux élèves à partir des quatrièmes années, mais rien ne vous empêche d'y inviter des plus jeunes. Les tenues de soirée sont obligatoires, et la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard a été prévue en conséquence pour ceux n'ayant pas tenu compte des consignes des lettres de fourniture. Il dure de vingt heures à minuit... Et c'est une fête absolument splendide, à laquelle je ne peux que vous recommander de participer. Il permet de resserrer les liens avec les autres écoles, sentez vous libre d'inviter des élèves étrangers ! Bien entendu, nous attendons de vous que vous vous montriez sous votre meilleur jour, et le règlement n'est pas moins stricte... Le professeur McGonagall s'en assurera.

Quelques rires nerveux franchirent les lèvres de certains cinquième année, rappelés à l'ordre par leurs préfets.

-Les Champions ouvriront le bal avec leurs partenaires, puis la piste sera ouverte à tous ! J'ai terminé, vous pouvez vous disperser ou venir me poser des questions. Pour ceux qui sont curieux, cette plante est une petite curiosité avide de musique : chantez lui des chansons pour faire s'ouvrir des fleurs, dont la couleur variera en fonction de votre timbre... Attention, elle développe sans doute des épines si vous chantez faux !

Quelques premières années s'émerveillèrent sur la nouvelle trouvaille de leur professeur de Botanique et Lucifer devina que de nombreux chants allaient envahir la Salle Commune dans les prochains jours. Il cilla pour tenter de la discerner un peu mieux mais ses yeux pleuraient toujours énormément et ses paupières commençaient à être réellement irritées.

-Désolée ? proposa Sally-Ann en voyant son état.

Il ne pouvait pas bien voir mais savait exactement quelle expression elle arborait : contrite mais qui refrénait à grand-peine un éclat de rire. Il essuya une énième fois ses paupières d'une manche de robe détrempée et secoua la tête.

-Nous avons connu pire.

-Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer... Tu le fais suffisamment comme ça sans sortilège.

Ses joues s'embrasèrent, et Noah la fusilla du regard. Néanmoins, ils étaient habitués à la maladresse parfois angoissante de leur amie et embrayèrent rapidement sur un autre sujet de conversation. Le bal ne fut pas évoqué, mais il flottait entre eux quatre sans qu'ils n'osent aborder le sujet.

* * *

Lucifer se leva pour rapporter le journal du 18 Mai 1574, le tenant avec précaution entre ses doigts tandis que Noah raturait une phrase sur un morceau de parchemin. Un nouvel exemplaire de la Gazette, vingt nouvelles minutes à ne rien trouver d'intéressant. Lire un journal qui datait de trois siècles pouvait paraître passionnant mais c'était en réalité éprouvant et particulièrement ennuyeux. Les articles mentionnaient des scandales et des personnes dont ils ignoraient tout, ils étaient perdus par les références à une actualité passée qui ne leur servirait jamais, et la langue avait évolué, ce qui les obligeait à plisser les yeux pour discerner les formes d'une lettre et à réfléchir aux termes employés.

-Je désirerai les journaux du 19 Mai 1574, s'il vous plaît.

Mrs Pince releva les yeux des fiches d'emprunt qu'elle était en train de vérifier.

-Jusqu'où allez vous aller ainsi ? Les numéros de l'année dernière ?

-Je -Je ne sais pas, bredouilla le garçon, anxieux à l'idée que sa patience ne s'effrite. Jusque Septembre 1574 sans doute.

-Vous êtes conscients que ceci représente environ quatre vingt numéros de plus de la Gazette ? Vous en avez jusqu'à après vos BUSEs, jeunes hommes.

-J'en suis conscient. Mais nos recherches sont primordiales. Nous n'avons d'autre moyens de trouver ce que nous cherchons que l'actualité de l'époque.

La bibliothèque redressa son long cou de vautour et plissa ses yeux inquisiteurs.

-Primordiales, voyez-vous ça. C'est au moins une démarche intéressante. Ne bougez pas.

Elle possédait une voix grinçante assez déplaisante. Lucifer demeura debout devant le bureau, adressant juste un signe de la main à Hermione lorsqu'elle pénétra dans les lieux pour la première fois de la journée.

-Le numéro du 19 Mai a été perdu, celui du vingt également, mais je vous ai trouvé le 21 Mai, et un exemplaire du 19 Mai du _Dies Irae_.

Lucifer la remercia et emporta soigneusement les journaux à la table où l'attendait Noah. Il étala les papiers et tous deux restèrent figés, parcourus de ce même sentiment extatique si familier. Ils venaient enfin de trouver quelque chose.

-Dies Irae, murmura Noah. Evidemment. Il ne reste que quelques numéros mais contrairement à La Gazette, il ne dépendait pas du Ministère, ce qui veut dire qu'il était plus libre... Et que personne n'a pensé à le faire disparaître.

-Ce n'est sans doute pas faute d'avoir essayé, répondit son ami sur le même ton.

Les pages du journal, -a présent disparu- étaient jaunies, les bords déchirés et rongés, la Une perforée. Et pourtant, les faits s'étalaient, plus bruts et honnêtes que les deux garçons les avaient jamais lus.

 **LES VIEILLES FAMILLES ONT BAFOUE LEUR HONNEUR**

 _Ce 17 Mai 1574, trois des Vieilles Familles anglaises ont pénétré dans le Château, et, en compagnie de leurs Héritiers, ont exigé de Duncan Rey-Tudor (sorcier de naissance inconnue résident à la Cour d'Elisabeth II) qu'il prenne le trône britannique._

 _Jusqu'alors, les négociations, qui s'apparentent plutôt à une partie d'échec avec pour enjeu le trône d'Angleterre s'étaient tenues dans le respect des lois, mais l'irruption de Thanryl Selwyn, Polaris Black et Lysander et Tybalt Sapphire dans l'illustre Salle Commune d'Helga Poufsouffle détruit avec beauté l'intégrité dont ils sont si fiers. Sortilèges d'origine discutable, menaces et pression sur les étudiants se sont enchaînés. Pas un Poufsouffle n'est sorti indemne de l'affrontement de cette nuit là, et tous s'en souviendront pour le restant de leurs jours._

 _Les professeurs Undercliffe et Parselife ont refusé que Selwyn, Black et les Sapphire repartent de Poudlard avant d'avoir obtenu l'assurance d'un procès, qui devrait se dérouler en Juin_.

Il ne s'agissait que d'un seul article, coincé entre la victoire d'une équipe de Quidditch contre une autre et la révolte des Gobelins dont Binns ne cessait de leur parler depuis le début de Novembre, mais il existait. Il était la preuve que la Nuit s'était déroulée, qu'un procès était prévu. Mieux encore, alors que l'affrontement avait mêlé Magie Noire, Impardonnable et prises d'otages, qu'un garçon y était mort en laissant ses camarades choisir entre leur loyauté et la justice, une seule phrase diplomatique relatait la Nuit. L'article indiquait l'absence de retentissement dans le monde magique.

-La plupart des sorciers s'en fichaient, réalisa Noah d'une voix rauque. Ils se fichaient que les leurs aient organisé un complot pour obtenir un sorcier sur le trône. Ca ne les atteignait pas, et les Poufsouffle... ont dû s'aligner sur leurs parents et oublier. Oh, Lucifer !

Son beau visage s'était assombri sous la colère, et il serra les doigts de son meilleur ami à lui en faire mal. Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à disséquer l'article, tentant de se concentrer sous les cris et les gloussements des admiratrices de Victor Krum. Ils étaient plus déterminés que jamais à narrer les événements et à dénoncer l'attitude de la presse et des sorciers. Leurs doigts se crispaient férocement sur leurs plumes tandis qu'ils notaient selon les méthodes acquises en historiographie.

* * *

Tout Poudlard ne parlait plus que du bal. On voyait souvent des élèves jeter des regards à la dérobée, hésiter devant un groupe d'autres étudiants. Jamais encore l'excitation liée aux fêtes n'avait été si présente dans le Château. Certains professeurs, lors de la dernière semaine, renoncèrent à faire cour. La directrice des Poufsouffles se contenta de leur demander de mettre des écharpes à certaines plantes, mais les laissa discuter aussi bruyamment qu'ils le désiraient et se lancer des boules de neige à l'extérieur des serres.

-As-tu trouvé une cavalière ? demanda Lucifer à son jumeau, resté à l'intérieur en compagnie d'Hermione, Noah et lui.

Ron et Neville faisaient équipe contre Seamus et Dean, aidés par Hannah et Susan, dans l'étendue poudreuse qu'était devenu le parc.

-Ne m'en parle pas, grogna son frère. Beaucoup de filles sont venues me demander et j'ai hésité, mais je préférerai passer la soirée en compagnie de quelqu'un que je connais -et apprécie-.

-Tant que ce n'est pas un troll, je présume, répliqua Hermione avec acidité.

Lucifer fronça les sourcil, mais Harry lui enjoignit silencieusement de ne pas répondre.

-Et vous deux ?

Son jumeau les désigna Noah et lui du menton. Les deux Poufsouffles ne surent quoi répondre. Ils n'avaient que très vaguement évoqué le sujet de cavalières entre eux, pensant à peine à en inviter une. La question avait tenu Lucifer éveillé une partie de la première nuit.

-Je ne sais pas, admit le rouquin.

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma sans un mot.

-Au moins vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir accompagnés... Je dois absolument trouver une partenaire pour ouvrir le bal. En attendant... Je vais aller dehors, rejoindre Ron. Vous venez ?

Sally-Ann lisait un manuel de métamorphose en arrière plan, juchée sur un tabouret. Elle leva à peine les yeux, peu encline à se rouler dans la neige.

-Non merci, répliqua sèchement Hermione.

Noah et Lucier emboîtèrent le pas au Survivant, et ils attrapèrent des poignées de neige qu'ils lancèrent sur les deux autres groupes.

* * *

Les oreilles fumantes, Susan et Lucifer ressortirent de l'infirmerie. Leurs amis les attendaient, adossés derrière la lourde porte.

-C'est une conception intéressante, observa Sally-Ann avec un sourire.

Le rhume qui couvait depuis leur bataille de boules de neige avait pris des proportions un peu trop grande à leur goût, et ils s'étaient résignés à sortir de leurs lits, tremblants de fièvre, le nez et les yeux humides. Les vacances de Noël venait de commencer mais le Château comportait presque autant d'étudiants qu'à l'ordinaire. Afin d'impressionner les écoles de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons, et peut-être également de leur offrir des festivités inoubliables, personnel et elfes de maisons avaient rendu l'école plus belle que jamais. Des stalactites de glace éternelle étaient accroché à l'escalier de marbre du Hall du givre recouvrait les rampes et les douze sapin de la Grande Salle portaient tant d'ornement dorés que le vert de leurs épines était à peine visible. Même la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle avait été décorée. Chourave les avait autorisés à accrocher quelques décorations aux plantes qui le permettaient, et les septième année avaient fait apparaître des guirlandes de glace éternelle au dessus de la cheminée. Quelques flocons tombaient devant les portes rondes qui menaient aux dortoirs. Les quatrièmes années recevaient chaque semaine une dose de devoirs conséquente mais il devenait difficile de trouver la motivation pour travailler, et passé le premier week-end, Lucifer et Noah décidèrent exceptionnellement qu'ils ne songeraient de nouveau aux cours qu'après le Bal.

-C'est une expérience inoubliable, murmura son meilleur ami, les yeux brillants.

Ils songèrent à peine à l'Ancienne Salle Commune lorsqu'ils passèrent par les escaliers qui y menaient, occupés à discuter des tenues avec Susan et Sally-Ann.

-Je nous maquillerai, annonça la jeune Bones. Sally-Ann a accepté.

-Une seule fois et pas trop, nuança l'adolescente.

Lucifer ne l'avait jamais vue qu'au naturel, avec deux nattes, une seule, ou les cheveux détachés, des joues rebondies naturellement rosies et une peau sans le moindre bouton.

-Je peux aussi me charger de vous, proposa Susan. Un maquillage discret et différent. Lucifer, est-ce que tu comptes garder tes cheveux ainsi ?

Ils avaient un peu trop poussé et ses racines rousses juraient avec le rose délavé des pointes.

-Je referai sans doute une teinture, admit-il, mais j'y songeais avant d'apprendre l'existence du Bal. Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais nous maquiller ?

Sally-Ann paraissait aussi perplexe que lui. Noah repoussa une mèche derrière son oreille.

-Les hommes moldus ne se maquillent pas, hormis les artistes, expliqua-t-il. Peut-être, si tu juges que ça ira bien avec ma tenue, mais juste autour des yeux, et uniquement du noir ou du gris.

La gouvernante de Noah avait légèrement poudré leur visage l'année précédente, pour le nouvel an, appliqué quelque chose pour faire disparaître les cernes de Lucifer et une touche de rose sur les lèvres mais il avait assimilé cette bizarrerie à l'habillage entier, auquel il n'était pas habitué. Sally-Ann s'assit sur les marches, l'air songeuse. Pensait-elle à son petit frère, âgé à peine de quelques mois encore ? A ses parents, bannis du monde magique et parfaitement intégrés à la culture moldue ? Ou tout simplement à la tenue qu'elle allait porter lors du bal, et qui préoccupait nombre d'étudiants -en majorité les filles- ? Susan continua d'avancer et Noah également, mais la jeune Perks retint Lucifer par le poignet. Surpris, il s'immobilisa et s'assit à ses côtés. Noah lui adressa un sourire et hocha légèrement la tête, signe qu'ils se retrouveraient à la salle commune.

-C'est un peu étrange comme ambiance, commenta la jeune fille.

Décontenancé, ne sachant trop que répondre, Lucifer entrouvrit les lèvres mais garda le silence. Sally-Ann paraissait tendue et il s'assit précautionneusement à ses côtés.

-Tu aurais aimé rentrer ? Ton petit frère doit avoir beaucoup grandi.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas laisser tomber le sujet de temps à autres ? s'agaça-t-elle. Je suis bien ici. Nous n'aurons plus jamais une occasion pareille, Noah a raison. Je regrette juste que tu ne puisses pas t'amuser autant que nous, qu'Harry soit entraîné dans tout ça. Tu y es enchaîné, de fait.

Il y avait une tension dans le corps de son amie. Elle s'était redressée mais ne bougeait plus, se contentant de le regarder tandis que lui-même promenait son regard tout autour d'eux, inquiet.

-Promet moi que tu prendra uniquement du temps pour toi, au Bal de Noël. Ce n'est pas une tâche, mais un moment de partage sensé être exceptionnel. Je voudrais que tu ne penses qu'à toi à ce moment là.

Un peu confus, le rouquin tourna ses yeux noisette vers elle. L'intensité du regard de l'adolescente n'avait pas diminué.

-J'aime être à Poudlard. J'y ai été plus apaisé qu'ailleurs... Excepté chez Noah, sans doute. Je profite de mes vacances...

Sally-Ann secoua légèrement la tête et laissa échapper un rire qui aurait tout aussi bien pu être un sanglot. Ses yeux brillaient un peu trop.

-Je m'assurerai que tu passes une bonne soirée, promit-elle. Je voudrais te voir apaisé.

-Merci, murmura-t-il en pressant sa main en signe d'affection.

Elle éclata de ce même rire un peu étrange.

-Lucifer, je suis en train de t'inviter au Bal de Noël.

Cette fois, le garçon fut celui qui laissa échapper un bruit dans l'entre deux, étonné et incrédule. Il se sentit inconfortable, couvert de trop de couches de vêtements malgré le froid et peu assuré. Il dévisagea la jeune fille dont il n'avait pas lâché la main, ses joues rondes, son expression honnête et toujours un peu naïve.

-Ce serait avec plaisir, sourit-il enfin.

Leurs corps figés se détendirent soudain, et toute la tension qui régnait entre eux depuis que Noah et Susan étaient partis s'évapora. Elle lui offrit un large sourire éclatant, avant de se lever et de lui tendre une main pour l'aider à faire de même.

Il partagea la nouvelle avec Noah dès qu'ils furent seuls tous deux, et son meilleur ami lui sourit.

-Je devrais inviter Susan, je ne crois pas qu'elle y aille accompagnée pour le moment. Ce sera une superbe soirée, Lucifer.

Celui-ci lui pressa la main en réponse et ils contemplèrent les flocons de neige tomber sur le parc toujours plus enneigé.

* * *

Susan accepta avec sérieux et joie la demande de Noah, et le jour de Noël vint rapidement. Lucifer s'éveilla particulièrement tard, comme tous les jours libres de cours. Le début de l'année avait été éreintant et les deux garçon récupéraient tant bien que mal. Même les exclamations enjouées de Justin et Ernie ne les avaient pas tirés du sommeil, et une bonne partie des piles de cadeaux de leurs camarades de dortoirs avaient été ouvertes.

-Joyeux Noël, lança Justin en mettant sur sa tête un immonde chapeau vert aux oreilles d'elfes.

-Merci, joyeux Noël à vous aussi.

Il écarta les rideaux du lit de son meilleur ami. Noah dormait encore et ses longs cheveux noirs s'étalaient sur l'oreiller tandis qu'il souriait. Lucifer lui caressa la joue en douceur et il papillonna des yeux avant de les frotter et de se relever dans un bâillement.

-Joyeux Noël, Lucifer.

Posant ses pieds entre les divers cadeaux reçus, il attendit que son ami ait regagné son propre lit et ils commencèrent à déballer les présents. Hermione lui avait envoyé un livre qu'elle avait étudié en classe et beaucoup apprécié -Les Misérables-, Ron un set de bavboules bleues. Il découvrit une teinture rouge pailletée de la part de Susan, et une veste en jean de la part de Sally-Ann, qu'il observa sous toutes les coutures avant de l'enfiler. Elle était courte, parfaitement ajustée et il l'adora aussitôt. Un lourd cadeau contenait un globe de verre sorcier, de la part de son père. Le présent était ostensiblement coûteux, et aussi intrigué et curieux soit-il, Lucifer le contempla avec surprise.

-Oh.

L'exclamation de Noah lui fit lever la tête, mais son meilleur ami l'étreignait déjà, le flacon d'eau de Barenton qu'il lui avait offert serré dans sa main droite. Située dans la forêt de Brocéliande, la source possédait des vertus magiques. Quelques gouttes du flacon avalées permettaient de tenir plusieurs jours sans boire et versée sur une plaie à vif, elle régénérait la peau. Ces flacons étaient uniquement vendus à l'unité une centaine d'entre eux permettant de déclencher une tempête. Lucifer lui rendit son étreinte puis ouvrit le couteau qui permettait de déverrouiller n'importe quelle serrure envoyé par Sirius, le miroir double face bleu de la part de son jumeau ( _Donne un thème : une face te donne une vision de rêve et une autre de cauchemar. Cela devrait te distraire longtemps. Joyeux Noël, Lucifer_ ). Le présent de Noah était une simple enveloppe. Elle contenait deux billets pour un concert des Rollings Stone au mois de Juillet.

-Je ne savais plus quelle curiosité magique t'offrir... Alors j'ai pensé à une expérience inédite pour nous deux.

-Noah...

Incapable d'exprimer le bouleversement qui se déversait en lui, le garçon se contenta d'enlacer de nouveau le jeune Weber.

-Tu es le meilleur ami dont je puisse rêver, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Noah rit brièvement, doucement, et ils se levèrent pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

* * *

Ils passèrent la journée à rire et s'amuser dans les couloirs et le parc de Poudlard. Trois heures avant le début du réveillon -le bal était précédé d'un repas à sept heures-, Susan secoua ses cheveux détrempés par la neige et attrapa le poignet de Sally-Ann.

-Je crois que nous allons retourner aux dortoirs.

Lucifer les considéra un instant.

-Vous avez vraiment besoin de trois heures pour vous préparer ? s'enquit Ernie, incrédule.

-Je viens avec vous, annonça le jeune Potter, et Noah acquiesça.

Leur camarade de dortoir secoua la tête en marmottant des paroles trop basses pour être saisies. Lucifer étala les deux tenues de soirée qu'il possédait sur son lit, puis partit dans la salle de bains, tenant dans sa main la teinture offerte par Susan. Il eut du mal à faire partir les paillettes de ses joues et ses mains, et elles resplendissaient dans ses cheveux redevenus rouges. S'observant dans le miroir, le garçon plaça les longues mèches derrière son oreille, et coiffa ses longs cheveux écarlates qui ondulaient un peu, de sorte qu'ils tenaient en arrière. Il laissa ensuite la place à son meilleur ami et s'assit au bas de son lit. La tenue offerte par les Weber trancherait dans cette soirée de sorcier : la plupart de ses camarades seraient sans doute en robe. Avec son pantalon doré et orné souple, sa chemise blanc cassé et sa veste droite retombant un peu sur ses cuisses, il détonnerait probablement mais il était certain d'être confortable. Il affectionnait ce présent du précédent anniversaire et il n'avait pas suffisamment grandi pour qu'il soit trop petit. La robe, d'un autre côté, provenait de son père. Dorée, brodée de noir, elle était plutôt bien coupée et les plis tombaient de façon intéressante. Il était touché que James ait pensé à lui de cette façon. Serait-il furieux s'il ne l'utilisait pas ? Serait-ce le rejeter pour l'une des rares fois où il avait réellement joué son rôle de père ? Harry le regarderait-il avec désapprobation ? Le rouquin se mordit la lèvre, puis saisit la tenue offerte par les Weber. Il voulait la porter avant d'avoir trop grandi.

-Attends, je vais t'aider.

La voix de Noah résonna derrière lui, tandis qu'il se démenait pour attacher son nœud papillon doré.

-J'ai vu Varez les faire suffisamment de fois.

Son meilleur ami s'empara du tissu avec dextérité, puis aplatit les plis et s'assura que le tout était bien ajusté.

-A peine serré aux épaules, commenta-t-il. Elle te sied à merveille.

Lucifer lui sourit, puis ils descendirent dans la Salle Commune, où Susan les attendait. Nombre des élèves étaient rentrés et les lieux paraissaient en ébullition.

-Il nous reste une heure, commenta-t-elle. Nous avons tout juste le temps de vous maquiller. Je le ferais volontiers dans notre dortoir, si vous me permettez.

-Les garçons ne peuvent accéder aux dortoirs des filles, rappela Lucifer.

-En fait, c'est vrai pour les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, probablement pour les Serdaigle, mais la maison de Poufsouffle repose sur la justice et l'égalité. Vous êtes autorisés à monter si nous vous y invitons, et l'inverse est vrai. Hannah a presque terminé, elle rejoindra Ernie ici bien avant le réveillon. Sally-Ann est toujours dans la salle de bains. Je vous invites, est-ce que vous acceptez ?

Noah la remercia, et repartit chercher sa tenue de bal. Susan leur tint la porte.

Le dortoir des filles était en tout point similaire au leur, à l'exception des affaires personnelles et du nombre de lits. Les posters de Sally-Ann ne bougeaient pas et représentaient des concerts de Rock, Susan possédait une statuette de la Justice et une balance en or, et Hannah, de nombreux livres de botanique. La jeune Bones déplaça une énorme malle vers le centre de la pièce.

-Assied toi, ordonna-t-elle.

Elle posa un attirail d'objets que Lucifer n'avait jamais vu, pas même dans la salle de bains de Privet Drive. Une palette de poudre multicolore, des pinceaux plus gros les uns que les autres, plusieurs tubes à lèvre, plusieurs teintes de poudre à joues. Il écarquilla anxieusement les yeux.

-Fais moi confiance, ordonna-t-elle.

Il braqua ses prunelles sur elle. Ses longs cils étaient recourbés et noirs, ses joues légèrement pailletées et ses lèvres plus rouges et vives qu'à l'accoutumée. Ses paupières étaient recouvertes d'une poudre dorée vive qu'il retrouva aisément sur la palette. Le tout, sans être particulièrement discret, se mariait très bien avec sa robe d'or pâle dont les manches courtes dénudaient ses épaules pour n'entourer qu'une partie des bras. Une ceinture brune enserrait sa taille et la relevait -elle était ravissante.

-Ne bouge pas, soupira-t-elle. Je vais juste appliquer un peu d'eye-liner et de mascara, pour tes cils, et juste une touche de blush sur tes joues, quoi que tu n'en aies pas forcément besoin. Lève les yeux... ne cille pas.

Le garçon était pris d'envie de gigoter, et l'arrivée de Noah détourna suffisamment son attention pour qu'il s'attire une nouvelle réprimande. Il s'avéra que se faire appliquer de l'eye liner était particulièrement désagréable et difficile. Susan le congédia et il s'assit sur le lit de la jeune fille dont les rideaux étaient écartés tandis qu'elle maquillait son meilleur ami. Sally-Ann sortit enfin de la salle de bains, et Noah s'y engouffra pour se changer.

-Tu es très beau, dit sa cavalière, les yeux brillants.

Susan s'appliqua avec elle, tandis que Lucifer la détaillait, un peu perturbé. Il était habitué à la voir entièrement naturelle, avec parfois des vêtements moldus faits de denim. La robe qu'elle avait choisi ce soir là ne la changeait pas beaucoup -et pourtant, elle paraissait différente-. En satin noir, avec des manches ajourées qui descendaient juste au dessous du coude et retenue par une cordelette bleue le col de la robe, un peu en v moulait également sa poitrine. Elle se retourna vers lui après que leur amie ait rebouché son tube à lèvres pour lui adresser un sourire éclatant. Pour elle, à peine de la poudre argentée sur les paupières, mais un trait turquoise sous les yeux et trois points au coin. Le rouquin lui retourna un sourire, puis se figea quand ses yeux remarquèrent enfin son meilleur ami. Noah était magnifique. Ses longs cheveux noirs avaient été, comme les siens, repoussés en arrière, mais ils tombaient un peu plus bas, juste sur ses omoplates. L'eye-liner noir lui donnait un regard bouleversant il avait choisi une robe noire brodée d'or, sertie de quelques pierres rouges. Lucifer se leva et proposa son bras à Sally-Ann.

-Y allons-nous ?

-Dès que possible ! s'exclama-t-elle, les joues rougies par l'excitation.

Noah s'inclina devant Susan, et ils sortirent ensemble du dortoir jusqu'au Hall d'entrée.

* * *

Tout était si splendide... Les sculptures de glace éternelle, les sapins, le bout de parc transformé en grotte... Le Bal de Noël portait une atmosphère d'excitation, de sérénité et de beauté à couper le souffle. Les champions arrivèrent, et furent les premiers à s'asseoir à table.

Harry était accompagné de Parvati Patil, très jolie dans sa robe d'un rose éclatant, qui jurait un peu avec la tenue élégante mais écarlate du Survivant. Tous deux portaient néanmoins une rose orange au niveau de la poitrine. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, et le Gryffondor lui sourit avec un hochement de tête approbateur. Les quatre Poufsouffles jouirent d'une table pour six, où Ron s'assit en compagnie d'une Serdaigle -Padma Patil-. Son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur affichait une expression extrêmement renfrognée, et il ne décocha pas un mot de tout le repas, se contentant de fusiller du regard la table des champions... Où Hermione était assise en compagnie de Victor Krum, s'aperçut Lucifer. Padma, néanmoins se lança dans une discussion amicale avec Sally-Ann, et Susan observait attentivement les élèves alentours.

Quand le premier morceau s'acheva et que le bal fut officiellement ouvert, Noah s'inclina devant Susan, qui lui sourit et ils partirent sur la piste de danse. Lucifer se tourna vers Sally-Ann, et imita maladroitement son meilleur ami. La jeune fille rosit et se saisit de sa main tendue. Sentant ses propres joues s'embraser, Lucifer la conduisit jusqu'à la piste de danse. Il jeta un œil à son jumeau, qui évoluait gracieusement en compagnie de sa cavalière très enjouée, et se sentit soudain gauche.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de savoir très bien danser, le rassura Sally-Ann. Je ne connaissais pas du tout les Bizarr Sister's. C'est sans doute la version sorcière du rock, c'est chouette.

Visiblement, son amie avait été à quelques concerts ou tout du moins, vu certains d'entre eux à la télévision. Elle le mena avec efficacité et il calqua ses pas sur les siens. Ils étaient moins précis, moins sensuels et plus agités que leurs camarades, mais ceux-ci se contentaient d'éviter leurs mouvements lorsqu'ils devenaient trop brusques et le rouquin commença à se détendre.

-Susan est heureuse que tu aies utilisé sa teinture, haleta sa partenaire entre deux morceaux. Elle ta va très bien.

Les joues brûlantes, Lucifer la remercia avant de lui attraper timidement la main pour l'entraîner un peu à l'écart, où Noah et Susan reprenaient leurs souffles. La peau pâle de son meilleur ami était couverte d'un fin filet de sueur, et la jeune Bones buvait un verre d'eau avec avidité.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta soudain le rouquin.

A quelques pas d'eux, Hermione, Ron et Harry -qui avait cessé de danser- paraissaient entretenir une vive conversation. Il croisa le regard vert de son jumeau, qui secoua doucement la tête. Il paraissait un peu fatigué, mais pas aussi furieux que ses deux amis, dont les éclats de voix commençaient à attirer l'attention sur eux.

-Je pense, déclara sagement Susan, que Ronald est jaloux. As-tu vu comment il fixait Hermione ?

-Jaloux ? Crois-tu qu'il soit amoureux d'elle ?

L'idée lui parut étrange, mais il ne les avait pas vu suffisamment interagir ces derniers temps par ailleurs, elle paraissait faire étrangement sens, également.

-Ne t'en mêle pas, Lucifer, soupira Sally-Ann. Ne lui demande certainement pas non plus... Je t'assure, ça finirai très mal.

Anxieux, le garçon observa la cavalière de Krum tourner le dos à ses amis puis se fondre dans la foule. Quelques secondes plus tard, Padma, outrée, partit rejoindre quelques adolescents de Beauxbâtons.

Une musique plus douce se lança, qui ressemblait à un slow, et Sally-Ann attrapa la main de Lucifer pour lui suggérer de danser. Il la suivit, assez heureux de pouvoir de nouveau danser et focaliser son corps et ses pensées sur la musique. Il posa une main sur la taille de son amie, l'autre juste au bas de son dos et entrelaça leurs doigts brièvement. Les mains fermes de la jeune fille se refermèrent sur sa propre taille. Elle était à peine plus petite que lui, et une autre configuration leur aurait paru maladroite. Aussi rougissants l'un que l'autre, ils valsèrent sur la piste de danse, bientôt rejoints par Noah et Susan.

Les Bizzarr' Sisters furent longuement applaudies à minuit. C'avait été une bonne soirée, apaisante, relaxante, et les quatre amis avaient tous un discret sourire aux lèvres.

L'adrénaline retomba quelques minutes après qu'ils aient regagné la salle commune, et ils s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient, en définitive, relativement épuisés. Lucifer pressa la main de Sally-Ann lorsqu'elle s'en retourna dans son dortoir, la remerciant pour la soirée, adressa un signe de main à Susan, puis remonta en compagnie de son meilleur ami.

Il demeura éveillé dans le noir bien après que tous les autres se soient endormis. Leurs respirations calmes, les légers ronflements de Justin et le froid ambiant en dehors des lits ne parvenaient pas à altérer sa sérénité ni le cours de ses pensées.

Tout avait semblé si simple. Si apaisant, si relaxant. Harry avait démontré qu'il savait danser, il s'était comporté de manière très galante. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait assez de danser, il ne paraissait pas aimer outre mesure cette activité. Les pas de Noah avaient été fluides, professionnels, reflet des leçons reçues dans son enfance. Ainsi que Sally-Ann le lui avait promis, il s'était amusé, durant cette soirée. Durant ces vacances. Il expérimentait une simple vie d'adolescent.

Simple... et pourtant, il n'aurait renoncé à son explorations de l'Ancienne Salle Commune pour rien au monde. Il avait besoin de ces activités pour ne pas s'ennuyer.

Malgré lui, il ne pourrait non plus renoncer à se tenir auprès de son jumeau, contre Voldemort. Mais entre temps... entre temps, il pouvait jouir de ces moments purs et calmes.


	6. Sable, noir et or

**Hey... Je suis presque en retard... Désolée ? J'utilise l'excuse du week-end chargé, mais elle est légitime !**

 **Ce chapitre est le plus long que j'aie écris pour Une Lueur dans l'Ombre jusqu'à aujourd'hui.**

 **Je tiens à remercier ceux ayant posté des reviews :**

 **aussidagility** : Merci ! Oui, en effet, il en avait bien besoin, et nous aussi je crois !

 **Reader** : Passer un Noël à Poudlard... Ce doit être merveilleux ! J'aimerais voir le professeur Dumbledore tirer des Pétards surprises et des souris et des chapeaux étranges en sortir... Concernant ta question... Eh bien... tu te doutes que c'est de l'ordre du spoiler^^ Je ne vais pouvoir que te répondre d'attendre et de voir. Mais ne t'excuse pas d'émettre des hypothèses, j'aime les lire, qu'elles soient justes ou fausses. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir répondre, si c'était des explications je le ferai mais ça concerne un événement futur et je ne dis rien dessus, Niark ! En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire... J'espère que la suite te plaira !

 **Nous voici donc en Janvier, à la fin des vacances !**

* * *

L'Ancienne Salle Commune était aussi sombre et poussiéreuse qu'à l'accoutumée, mais la gorge de Lucifer se noua davantage à chacune des marche qu'ils descendaient. Ils n'y avaient pas remis les pieds depuis près d'un an, depuis qu'ils avaient assisté au terrible spectacle que consistait la Nuit de 1574. Le choc et l'horreur, associés à la magie noire ressentie les avaient éloignés comme ils avaient éloignés les élèves d'autrefois.

Son regard brun se promena sur la cheminée délabrée, sur l'emblème d'Helga Poufsouffle, sur les fauteuils qui tombaient en morceau... Il n'y voyait plus du vide et des vestiges la vision des souvenirs s'y superposait. L'époque où la Salle Commune était joyeuse, tendue, mais indéniablement _vivante_. Il sentit les larmes lui monter au yeux et inspira profondément. L'odeur de renfermé n'arrangea en rien les choses.

Noah pressa ses doigts puis détacha lentement leurs mains pour aller se poser au centre de la pièce. Le bouleversement émanait de tout son corps, et son visage était livide.

-Es-tu sûr... ?

-Oui, affirma Lucifer. Nous devons revoir... Noter. Reconnaître, entendre les noms. Il faut que nous revoyions le témoignage en ayant connaissance des événements.

Noah cligna des yeux et son regard acier s'embua. Il vacilla légèrement son meilleur ami le rejoignit en deux enjambées et le retint. Il s'accrocha à lui, et ils contemplèrent les écritures et le loquet derrière l'escalier en colimaçon un long moment.

-Allons-y, murmura Noah d'une voix rauque. Les vacances se terminent demain. C'est le meilleur moment...

Ils prirent une nouvelle inspiration, puis Lucifer se sentit soulevé dans les airs par la force de la baguette de son ami. Il atteignit tant bien que mal le loquet et le déclencha.

Les scènes du passés se rejouèrent dans leurs yeux aussi impitoyablement que la première fois. Lucifer suivit Cygnus lorsque celui-ci partit aider les premières années, découvrant de nouveaux détails. Ses jambes tremblaient tant qu'il peinait à tenir debout. Le second souvenir s'enclencha et il attrapa la main de Noah, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Puis la Nuit commença, et ce fut insoutenable.

L' unique Avada Kedavra lui retourna l'estomac, la démonstration de l'Imperium sur Taran, le forçant à frapper William le fit hoqueter douloureusement, et sa mort le mit au bord de la nausée. Incapable de rester debout, il s'adossa contre un mur et s'y laissa glisser.

Lorsque le regard de Duncan s'ancra dans le sien, il haleta. Et la vie quitta l'Ancienne Salle Commune de nouveau.

Ils étaient mentalement préparés, mais parler leur paraissait aussi impossible que la première fois. Briser le silence, briser le sacré qui s'était installé. Lucifer se déplaça jusqu'à Noah et passa un bras autour des ses épaules. Ils demeurèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre de nombreuses minutes encore.

-Remontons, murmura son meilleur ami. Nous devons noter tous les détails, le plus rapidement possible. Remontons.

Lucifer hocha la tête, et ils franchirent de nouveau l'escalier pour retourner à Poudlard, s'arrachant difficilement aux vestiges du passé.

Ils établirent un premier jet de narration, relativement mauvais, des souvenirs. Les détails fourmillaient et ils s'éparpillaient en description et en tentatives d'explications ils rajoutaient tout ce dont ils se souvenaient, même après coup, et tandis que l'un rédigeait, l'autre noircissait à toute vitesse un parchemin de notes. Le dimanche après-midi s'écoula sans qu'ils ne puissent penser ni même faire autre chose. Le premier jet n'était pas bon, mais il s'agissait d'une production, et du premier pas vers la narration. Ils auraient le temps, par la suite, de le raccorder à toutes leurs recherches et aux conseils historiographiques des manuels.

* * *

Quelques jours après la rentrée, paraissait un article ignoble de Rita Skeeter concernant Hagrid. Elle y révélait les détails de sa naissance et de sa vie privée, étalait au su et vu de tous des informations qu'elle n'aurait jamais du pouvoir se procurer, et y mêlait fiel personnel et mensonges de la part de Serpentards.

-Les veracrasses sont des vers, ils n'ont pas de dents, fulmina Susan. J'espère que cette harpie fera une erreur judiciaire et que je pourrais écrire à ma tante pour que son département s'en charge !

Elle jeta un regard dédaigneux à la Gazette du Sorcier, à l'instar de quelques autres Poufsouffle.

-A la vérité, j'apprécie d'avoir des cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques qui soient vraiment pédagogique, admit Sally-Ann. Mais je déteste... tout le reste.

Elle mit un point d'honneur à bousculer Malefoy, et à lui flanquer un coup dans les tibia quand il s'avisa de la traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe en représailles. Considérant l'entrejambe du garçon, la jeune Perks déclara :

-Je me demande comment tu feras pour perdurer la lignée pure des Malefoys quand tu auras pris trop de coups.

Susan se retint à grand peine de rire, et Malefoy sortit sa baguette avant de grimacer devant les docks énormes de son interlocutrice, et il se détourna dignement. Noah, d'ordinaire prompt à tempérer, se contenta de fusiller du regard le groupe de Serpentards qui s'éloignaient.

-Je ne supporte pas l'intolérance notoires des sorciers... des humains en général, Lucifer, soupira-t-il un soir, alors qu'Hagrid n'avait toujours pas reparu dans la Grande Salle. Crois-tu que nous devrions lui rendre visite ? Nous n'avons pas pris le thé en sa compagnie depuis longtemps, et montrer notre soutien me paraît essentiel.

Contrairement au dernier article qu'elle avait publié, celui sur Hagrid n'ameutait que peu de haine et de rancoeur. Il était apprécié des élèves, au moins en tant que Garde-chasse, ou ils lui étaient relativement indifférents.

-Potter !

Noah et lui s'apprêtaient à rejoindre le Hall, pour se rendre à Pré-Au-Lard, en cette mi-Janvier, lorsque la voix de Cedric Diggory les fit se retourner. La Salle Commune était quasiment vide, à l'exception de quelques premières années qui tentaient de travailler.

-Je voudrais remercier ton frère Sans lui, je me serais sans doute largement planté avec le dragon. Vous m'avez transmis le message, et je veux vous rendre la pareille. Je ne sais pas s'il est parvenu à résoudre l'énigme de l'oeuf... Il faut qu'il essaie de le mettre dans l'eau.

Le Champion inspira, vérifia que personne ne se trouvait autour d'eux, et reprit :

-Je ne sais pas de combien de temps il aura besoin... Il existe une salle de bains pour préfets. La quatrième porte à droite après la statue de Boris le Hagard, au cinquième étage. Le mot de passe, c'est « Fraîcheur des Pins ». J'apprécierai que ça reste entre nous... Et que vous ne l'utilisiez qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça le rouquin, son esprit s'étant mis à tournoyer beaucoup trop rapidement. Merci. Sincèrement.

Il se sentait à la fois soulagé et nauséeux. La Seconde Tâche paraissait proche soudainement, trop proche, et ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'Harry allait devoir affronter... Son esprit lui suggéra une hypothèse qu'il refoula aussitôt.

-Merci, dit-il de nouveau.

Cedric hocha la tête.

-Vous avez fait de même pour moi. Ecoutes... En dehors du Tournoi, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là. Tu as l'air en meilleure forme qu'au premier trimestre, et je tiens à ce que ça reste ainsi.

Lucifer acquiesça, ne sachant trop quoi répondre. Il remercia une dernière fois leur préfet puis Noah et lui se dirigèrent vers le célèbre village sorcier.

En rentrant, ils toquèrent à la porte de chez Hagrid, où se trouvaient déjà Harry, Ron, Hermione et Dumbledore. Le directeur leur adressa un regard pétillant, et termina de prendre congé. Les Gryffondors avaient de toute évidence réussi à convaincre le demi-géant de retourner à ses cours.

* * *

La nuit tombait lorsqu'ils regagnèrent le château. Lucifer ralentit légèrement le pas, puis attrapa le poignet de son jumeau.

-Harry. J'ai besoin de te parler.

Ron et Hermione s'immobilisèrent, et les deux Poufsouffle échangèrent un regard entendu.

-Très bien, répondit son frère. On se retrouve à la Salle Commune ?

Ils hochèrent la tête, visiblement peu ravis, et s'éloignèrent en compagnie de Noah. Harry les suivit du regard.

-Devrais-je m'inquiéter ? s'enquit le Survivant. Tu partages tout avec Noah.

-Il est déjà au courant, répliqua Lucifer en secouant la tête, aussitôt sur la défensive.

Harry soupira puis se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Excuse moi. Hermione et Ron savent énormément de choses aussi... Ca m'étonne, c'est tout. Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Cedric veut te remercier pour lui avoir indiqué que la première tâche impliquait des dragons. Il m'a expliqué quoi faire avec l'oeuf.

Le visage de son frère se ferma aussitôt.

-Je peux me débrouiller sans Diggory ! cracha-t-il.

Le rouquin eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. Il n'avait pas vu ce mépris inscrit sur la figure de son jumeau depuis longtemps, et s'en était estimé parfaitement heureux. L'importance du message qu'il transportait repris pourtant le dessus.

-Il s'agit d'une entraide loyale, et tu es assuré que Delacour et Krum ont déjà obtenu de l'aide de la part de leurs directeurs. Pour cette tâche, tu dois absolument savoir que faire, et elle approche à toute allure.

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel et se détendit légèrement, mais il ne se départit pas de sa moue butée.

-Soit.

-Il faut que tu plonges l'oeuf dans l'eau. Selon Cedric, le mieux serait de le faire dans la salle de bain des préfets. Il m'a donné le mot de passe.

Avec cette information, son frère consentit enfin à se concentrer sur la deuxième tâche et non -pour une raison assez inconnue que Lucifer examinerait plus tard- sur le préfet.

-Dans l'eau, répéta-t-il d'une étrange voix sans émotions. D'accord. Merci...

-Je viens avec toi. Préviens moi quand tu voudras résoudre l'énigme.

Dans la pénombre qui se faisait de plus en plus oppressante, Lucifer ne parvenait pas à bien discerner les traits de son jumeau, mais il ne manqua ni ses yeux verts qui s'écarquillaient, ni le refus qui s'inscrivait sur ses traits.

-Non. Je dois le résoudre seul.

-Tu as obtenu différentes aides pour la première tâche. Il s'agit d'une énigme, et je suis doué pour les résoudre.

-Je sais, admit Harry.

Ils demeurèrent un instant silencieux, frissonnant tandis que le vent se levait et qu'une fine pluie glacée commençait à tomber.

-Tu n'abandonneras jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais faire ça de nuit, je n'ai aucune envie d'être surpris si quoi que ce soit se produit. Demain soir, à minuit à la Salle de Bains des préfets.

Lucifer hocha la tête en souriant, soulagé, puis emboîta un pas vif au Gryffondor qui courait se mettre à l'abri.

* * *

Il laissa Korrigan sur le lit de Noah, qui ferma ses rideaux à baldaquin, et jeta un regard pour s'assurer que les siens étaient tout aussi clôts.

-Soit prudent, Lucifer, recommanda-t-il.

En réponse, son ami posa une main sur son épaule.

-Je te réveille dès que je suis de retour, promit-il.

Il consulta la Carte du Maraudeur, grimaça en constatant que certains sixième et septième année se trouvaient toujours à la Salle Commune, et marcha d'un pas rapide et discret vers l'entrée de la Salle Commune.

-Potter, tout va bien ?

Lucifer se retourna et hocha la tête.

-Si tu as besoin d'aide, demande, soupira une sixième année. Et par Merlin, ne nous fait pas perdre des points. Nous sommes en bonne position pour être vainqueurs cette année.

De nouveau, le rouquin hocha la tête, puis se glissa hors de la pièce. Dumbledore se trouvait dans son bureau, à faire les cent pas. Miss Teigne rôdait au troisième étage et Rusard au septième. Le passage de l'infirmerie serait délicat, mieux valait faire un détour par une tapisserie très peu connue qui donnait sur un escalier peu sécurisé et exigu. Désireux de faire le moins de bruit possible, le jeune Poufsouffle avait décidé de parcourir la distance qui le séparait du quatrième étage en chaussettes. Il parvint au portrait indiqué par Cedric le cœur battant, à minuit moins cinq.

-Je suis là, murmura la voix de son frère à son oreille.

 _-Fraîcheur des Pins._

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et ils se faufilèrent tant bien que mal dans l'entrebâillement. La pièce était immense et magnifique. Au centre, se trouvait un énorme bassin longé par un nombre incalculable de robinets. Les deux garçons posèrent leurs affaires sur les serviettes de toilettes, et ouvrirent chacun un robinet. Celui d'Harry se mit à faire d'énormes bulles colorées roses et bleues et celui de Lucifer fit couler une eau écarlate tout en chantonnant un tube des Bizarr's Sister. Ils échangèrent un regard incrédule, puis, avec un sourire identique, se mirent à ouvrir et refermer tous les robinets. L'un faisait sortir d'immense jets qui décrivaient un arc, de l'autre coulait une mousse blanche si épaisse qu'ils auraient pu s'allonger dessus, d'un troisième sortit une substance pailletée phosphorescente. Lorsque le bassin fut rempli, ce qui ne prit guère de temps, ils se tinrent debout, un peu intimidés, avant qu'Harry n'enlève tout simplement son uniforme et ne se mette à nu. Lucifer rougit légèrement, puis l'imita, peu confortable, et ne pouvant s'empêcher de détailler son jumeau. Les muscles des bras et des jambes de son frère saillaient déjà de la sorte lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois. Son torse à lui demeurait imberbe, celui de Harry voyait naître quelques poils noirs entre ses pectoraux. Ils avaient quelques poils sur le pubis et lorsqu'il le nota malgré lui, son visage s'embrasa entièrement. Les siens étaient roux, un peu emmêlés, et bouclaient avec l'humidité et il les connaissait par cœur.

-Allons-y, marmonna Harry, visiblement embarrassé. Tu es obligé de rougir ? Ca rend tout ça plus malaisant, tu sais. Tu crois qu'on ne prend pas de douches après les matchs de Quidditch ?

-Personne ne m'a vu nu depuis que j'ai sept ans, répliqua-t-il.

Pétunia lui avait alors enseigné à se doucher seul, rapidement, sans mettre de l'eau en dehors de la baignoire. Il n'avait jamais pris de bain avec Dudley. Harry était le premier à le voir ainsi depuis des années, et Lucifer n'avait jamais eu l'occasion non plus d'observer un autre corps en pleine puberté à ce niveau là. Les ressemblances qu'il nota le rassurèrent. Il s'immergea dans l'eau chaude quelques secondes plus tard, tandis que son jumeau restait au bord du bassin, peu enclin à aller plus loin. Il fit par s'asseoir et par attraper l'oeuf entre ses mains. Les mains humides, il l'ouvrit, et une plainte assourdissante s'éleva aussitôt.

-Merde ! lâcha le Gryffondor avant de le refermer.

La plainte résonnait contre les colonnes de marbre et Lucifer se tendit en attendant l'arrivée de Rusard ou d'un professeur -ce qui ne survint pas-.

-Je... bredouilla-t-il.

-Ca ne change rien aux autres fois où je l'ai ouvert, le coupa son jumeau. Cedric voulait sans doute...

-Tu devrais le mettre dans l'eau, répondit son frère, blême. Pourquoi... Pourquoi Cedric te voudrait-il du mal ? Harry... ? T'a-t-il menacé ? As-tu...

-Arrêtes. Rien de tout ça ne s'est produit, c'était stupide, d'accord ?

Son jumeau inspira profondément.

-Beaucoup de gens le savent de toute façon... J'avais demandé à Cho de m'accompagner pour le bal, mais elle y allait déjà avec Cedric. Je ne veux pas de commentaires là dessus, ni maintenant, ni jamais. On doit résoudre le mystère de cet œuf.

Lucifer ouvrit de grands yeux, mais se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Harry était intéressé par l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle. Il encaissa l'information, reconnaissant à son frère de la lui avoir livrée, et légèrement attristé qu'il n'ait pas pu danser avec elle. Au moins, sa méfiance envers le préfet s'expliquait.

-Harry, tu devrais mettre l'oeuf dans l'eau, répéta-t-il.

Le visage déjà pâle du Survivant devint livide. Il inspira profondément, ouvrit l'oeuf de ses doigts tremblants et l'enfouit sous la surface avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de hurler trop fort. Il le posa sur les marches du bassins. Des bulles plus grosses que celles produites par la mousse clapotèrent aussitôt à la surface, faisant résonner un chant inintelligible. Harry agrippa ses mains et les tordit.

-J'y vais, dit Lucifer.

Il ferma les yeux et mit la tête sous l'eau. Alors résonnèrent des paroles nouvelles qui le glacèrent :

 _Descends nous visiter et entends nos paroles_

 _Nous devons pour chanter être au-dessous du sol._

 _À présent, réfléchis, exerce ton esprit,_

 _Ce qui t'est le plus cher, nous te l'avons ravi._

 _Pendant une heure entière il te faudra chercher_

 _Si tu veux retrouver ce qu'on t'a arraché._

 _Après l'heure écoulée, renonce à tout espoir_

 _Tes efforts seront vains car il sera trop tard_

Le cœur battant, il remonta à la surface et prit de profondes inspirations. Harry le fixait mais il paraissait ailleurs.

-Je dois réécouter. Les instructions te sont données, je vais te les transmettre.

Après trois écoutes, il connaissait ce chant par cœur, et il nagea jusqu'aux marches où était assis son jumeau. Il répéta chaque nuance à deux reprises, puis se plongea dans ses réflexions. La deuxième tâche se passerait sous l'eau, sans quoi, ils auraient du agir différemment pour entendre les voix. Que pouvait-on ravir à quelqu'un ? Il faudrait une quête pour le retrouver... un labyrinthe peut-être, avec des épreuves ? Où se situerait la tâche... ?

-Harry, écoute moi.

Il saisit les poignets de son frère, qui sursauta violemment, arraché lui aussi à ses pensées. Il était glacé, l'eau humide sur son corps ayant refroidi au contact de l'air.

-La tâche va se dérouler dans le Lac Noir. J'ignore ce qu'il faudra affronter, quelle quête sera celle des champions, mais elle va se dérouler dans le lac noir.

Les lèvres pincées si fort qu'elles en étaient aussi livides que le reste de son visage, le Gryffondor se contenta d'un mouvement de tête indiquant qu'il avait compris. Lucifer le contempla longuement. Il savait de quoi il en retournait depuis que Cedric lui avait prodigué ce conseil, la veille. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait accompagné son frère dans cette salle de bains, la raison pour laquelle il avait attendu que Ron et Hermione ne soient plus là pour lui donner l'indice.

-Je vais y aller à ta place.

Il fit cette déclaration sur un ton égal, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. Il avait pris sa décision au moment où l'évidence s'était imposée à lui.

-Non ! C'est hors de question.

Il y avait plus de force dans la voix de son jumeau que dans toutes ses phrases cette dernière heure. Lucifer secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu ne peux pas accomplir cette tâche, Harry. Tu es tétanisé par quelques centimètres d'eau.

Il revit son frère un an et demi auparavant, divaguant, hagard dans la Chambre des Sorciers. « Tu es aquaphobe ». A un niveau élevé, il le savait.

-Tu ne peux pas le faire à ma place. Je suis le Champion de Poudlard. Comme lorsque je devrais affronter Voldemort, je dois ici le faire seul. Tu m'as assuré que tu comprenais, prouve le.

Le coup verbal le fit vaciller mais il broncha à peine.

-Et j'ai toujours statué que je me trouverai à tes côtés le cas échéant. Mais ici, il n'existe pas de prophétie qui te désigne, Harry. On t'a fait entrer dans ce Tournoi pour t'atteindre et te tuer. Peut-être même pour cette tâche spécifique. Tu es incapable de faire face au lac, tu ne sais même pas nager.

-Parce que toi oui ?

-Pétunia m'a fait prendre des cours, lorsque j'étais enfant, en même temps que Dudley. J'ai acquis les bases.

L'oeuf s'égosillait toujours sous l'eau le Gryffondor l'attrapa et le referma brutalement.

-Et tu crois que je vais te laisser y aller à ma place, si c'est cette tâche qui a été prévue pour me tuer ?

-Ils n'ont même pas besoin d'intervenir, rit Lucifer avec une once d'hystérie. Personne ne fera rien. Tu vas paniquer et te noyer, ou bien tu ne parviendras même pas à plonger.

Bien sûr que son frère plongerait, pour éviter de se ridiculiser. Et ensuite ? Se noierait-il ? Il serait secouru à temps, les tâches étaient sécurisées. Mais pour ce qui devait être sauvé ? Ses larmes se mêlaient à l'eau chaude et parfumée qui clapotait au dessus de leurs torses.

-Je vais y aller à ta place répéta-t-il.

-Non. Tout le monde s'en apercevra.

Le rouquin secoua la tête et lui désigna l'énorme miroir, en face d'eux.

-Nous nous ressemblons de plus en plus, Harry. Je vais me teindre les cheveux en noir d'ici quelques jours, et en décolorer les pointes. Je prétendrai honorer ma Maison. Je les couperai, tu laissera pousser les tiens. Au moment de la deuxième tâche, je recolorerai mes pointes et décolorerai les tiennes. Je serai loin des spectateurs, nul ne s'en apercevra.

-Lucifer, déclara son jumeau.

Il lui attrapa les épaules, le regardant de ses prunelles émeraudes, sérieux comme la mort.

-Non. Je suis lié par un contrat magique à ce Tournoi. Tu ne peux pas y participer, je ne peux pas m'en défaire.

-Nous sommes jumeaux. Nous partageons le même ADN, le même sang.

Harry secoua la tête, toujours aussi livide, désespéré.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire cela ?

-Pour que tu puisses t'en sortir. Pour que personne ne puisse te voir humilié, pour que tu ne risques pas ta vie dans cette épreuve. Tu dois réussir, tu dois pouvoir même parvenir jusqu'au bout. Je refuse que tu meures, tu m'entends ? Il est hors de question que tu meures.

Il ne parvenait même plus à supprimer ses larmes ou la brisure dans sa voix, à présent.

-Je peux le faire, Harry. J'ai traversé les mêmes épreuves que toi. Nous allons trouver. Personne ne le saura.

Ses yeux s'embuaient toujours plus, les larmes dévalaient ses joues.

-S'il s'avère que ça te met en danger... Si jamais nous sommes découverts... J'en prendrai toute le faute. Tu diras que je t'ai menacé, que je t'ai fait chanter. Que je voulais m'attribuer un bout de ta gloire. Personne n'objectera, James appuiera.

-Tu pourrais être renvoyé, répliqua Harry d'une voix blanche. Et c'est faux. Tu t'es battu à mes côtés. Je ne te laisserai pas leur donner raison.

-Ca importe moins que ta vie.

Les yeux de son jumeau étaient humides également. Lucifer l'observa, inquisiteur, suppliant.

-Des sirènes, dit le Survivant.

Il avait les yeux rivés sur le tableau d'une sirène endormie.

-Ce sont les sirènes qui sont dans le lac que tu devras affronter. Le peuple de l'eau. C'est à elle que tu devras reprendre... ce qui m'appartient.

-Ce sera une personne. Les liens les plus précieux sont ceux que l'on construit avec les autres.

Harry inspira, ferma les yeux, et une larme unique coula sur sa joue.

-Je ne veux pas te laisser faire ça. Promets moi que tu t'en sortiras. Promets moi que tu reviendras. Peu importe si tu arrives dernier dans cette tâche, si ça me fait perdre le Tournoi. Promets moi que tu feras tout ce qui est possible pour être en sécurité.

-Je te promets que je m'en sortirai et que je reviendrai, jura Lucifer.

Il serra la main de son frère, qui lui rendit une pression si forte qu'elle en était douloureuse.

-J'ai des lentilles vertes, Noah en commandera des marrons. Tu me donnera tes lunettes, ton maillot de bain également. Nous échangerons nos tenues.

-Je ne vais rien voir, contra son frère.

-Noah te guidera.

-Je croyais que personne ne devait savoir.

Lucifer esquissa un pauvre sourire.

-Il saurait au moment où il poserait les yeux sur nous, Harry. Il me connaît mieux que personne au monde et tu passeras la deuxième tâche en sa compagnie. Pour le reste... Hermione et Ron...

-Hermione refusera, et je sors d'un conflit avec Ron. Personne d'autre, Lucifer. Après, peut-être.

Le rouquin acquiesça, puis déglutit.

-Ils te prendront ce que tu as de plus cher. Il ne faut pas... Je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'être emmené sous le lac. Nous devons limiter nos paroles, éventuellement y insérer du venin. Jusqu'au 24 Février.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis hocha la tête à son tour.

-Tu es trop loyal, Lucifer.

Il paraissait exténué et malade. Lucifer passa une main autour de ses épaules gelées et ils demeurèrent un instant serrés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Noah ne fut pas ravi lorsqu'il apprit la décision de son meilleur ami, mais il le soutint autant qu'il le put.

-Tu vas devoir trouver comment respirer une heure sous l'eau, lui indiqua-t-il. Nous ferions bien de commencer les recherches à ce sujet.

Harry avait fait part de la deuxième tâche à Ron et Hermione, qui passaient tout autant de temps qu'eux le nez dans les bouquins à la bibliothèque. La présence des deux Poufsouffles quelques tables plus loin n'avait rien de suspects ils travaillaient depuis si longtemps sur l'Ancienne Salle Commune qu'ils étaient sur les lieux presque autant que la jeune Granger.

-Ton frère s'est encore montré odieux avec toi ? s'enquit Sally-Ann après un cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

Le garçon resta un instant figé. Il se refusait à mentir mais il ne pouvait pas lui livrer la vérité.

-Non. Mais... pour l'instant, c'est mieux ainsi.

Elle accepta facilement l'explication bancale, sans se vexer de son regard distants et c'était l'une des qualités qu'il appréciait le plus chez elle. Elle expliquait par ailleurs sa fureur lorsque les autres se mêlaient de ses affaires privées -telles que son petit frère. Lucifer déglutit difficilement. Harry et lui ne se parlaient quasiment plus, échangeaient à peine un hochement de tête poli lorsqu'ils se croisaient et évitaient consciencieusement de se regarder. La rupture brutale était douloureuse. Harry lui manquait. C'était un manque plus présent, plus vif que lors de leurs deux premières années à Poudlard, où son jumeau refusait simplement d'apprendre à le connaître. Ils venaient de passer six mois à se rapprocher plus que jamais et sa présence, ses plaintes et ses mimiques lui manquaient. Lorsque la deuxième tâche s'achèverait... Il ne restait que deux semaines.

-Je vais à la bibliothèque, informa-t-il son amie.

Elle eut l'air légèrement déçue mais hocha la tête. Le rouquin prit le chemin du deuxième étage et lâcha son sac de cours à la table où Noah était déjà installé.

-Je ne trouve rien.

Le murmure de son meilleur ami était agacé, et son corps tendu.

-Harry non plus, ajouta-t-il. Impossible pour toi de maîtriser la métamorphose avant, ou un quelconque fichu sortilège.

Le garçon passa une main sur son visage livide et cerné. Lucifer posa une paume se voulant rassurante sur son épaule, mais son ami secoua légèrement la tête.

-Lucifer, Harry ne te laissera pas faire si nous n'avons rien. Et... Je dois admettre que je n'ai pas d'idées fiables. Les pendants de protections et les amulettes ne serviraient sans doute à rien contre de l'eau, même si elles te permettraient d'éviter un tas de choses dans ce lac, pourvu qu'il s'agisse de réelles amulettes.

-Il faut que nous trouvions, rétorqua férocement le jeune Potter.

Noah hésita, puis referma le livre sur les plantes aquatiques qu'il tenait. Lucifer remarqua que ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il paraissait au bord des larmes.

-J'emprunte ça, mais j'aimerais finir cette conversation dans le dortoir, d'accord ?

Il se dirigea vers Mrs Pince sans attendre la réponse, tandis que le rouquin se chargeait de rassembler leurs affaires. Noah ne prononça pas un mot jusqu'à leur salle commune, et le cœur de Lucifer commença à cogner douloureusement contre sa cage thoracique. Justin et Ernie n'étaient pas présents l'après-midi se terminait à peine.

-Noah...

Le garçon s'assit sur son lit et fixa le sol. Il tremblait.

-Tu vas te mettre en danger et il n'y a rien que je puisse y faire. Me laisserais-tu faire, Lucifer ?

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux, inquiet. Ses tripes se nouèrent à l'idée évoquée.

-Je sais, à chaque instant, que tu peux décider d'agir de la sorte. J'aurais pu prédire ton comportement si j'avais eu connaissance de l'aquaphobie de ton frère. Tu vas...

La voix de son meilleur ami s'étrangla et Lucifer demeura figé, incapable de faire un mouvement vers lui et de le prendre dans ses bras quand bien même tout son corps le lui hurlait. Une larme tomba sur le sol.

-Je crois qu'il est temps que je te révèle ce que font ces bracelets que je t'ai offert au Noël de l'année dernière. Les quatre couleurs symbolisent les quatre éléments et ils offrent chacun une protection contre lui. Les effets s'enclenchent dès que tu les enfiles, comme tu le sais, et s'évanouissent après quarante huit heures à peu près.

Noah fit une pause, les yeux toujours rivés sur la moquette claire de leur dortoir.

-Je ne sais pas si ça suffira. Je ne sais pas si ça te permettrait d'être immunisés aux effets de l'eau ou si au contraire, ça t'empêcherait de la toucher... Il faudra voir, mais il s'agit du mieux que nous ayons. Tu... Je veux que tu le portes.

Il releva enfin un visage baigné de larmes, et Lucifer se précipita auprès de lui. Les mains de son meilleur ami agrippèrent ses bras à lui en faire mal.

-Ce n'est qu'une épreuve, Lucifer. Si tu es en danger, envoie des étincelles rouges. Préfères l'échec à la mort.

-Je n'ai aucune envie d'être un héros, promit-il à mi-voix. Je m'en tirerai. Les épreuves sont sécurisées, Noah.

Le garçon détourna la tête, et une mèche un peu trop longue caressa le visage de son ami.

-Ce ne sont pas les épreuves qui m'inquiètent, mais la symbolique. Tu aurais agi ainsi même si elles n'avaient pas été sécurisées. Tu as affronté Voldemort en première année, manqué de mourir sous les crochets d'un Basilik, et failli être mordu par un loup-garou pour préserver l'innocence de Sirius. Les signes de cette année sont sombres, Lucifer. Je redoute le moment où tu affronteras Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Je redoute que tu le fasses seul.

Il n'avait jamais été seul, dans ces dangereuses entreprises. Et il savait que Noah n'hésiterait pas à le suivre s'il le pouvait. Il enserra son meilleur ami avec toute la force et l'affection dont il était capable. Il ne pouvait le détromper. Simplement attendre et espérer que tout se passe bien, écouter et l'entourer. Les doigts de Noah se refermèrent sur ses bras.

* * *

Teindre ses cheveux en noirs et en décolorer les pointes nécessita un samedi entier de préparation. Dans la pièce voisine, Noah lui tint compagnie en lisant un livre de plus sur les sortilèges insolites, qui aurait ravi Sally-Ann mais qui ne donnait aucune idée sur la meilleure manière de respirer sous l'eau. Korrigan miaulait et grattait à la porte de la salle de bains pour qu'il l'y laisse rentrer. Lucifer abdiqua en fin de matinée et soupira en apercevant une tâche noire sur le bout de son nez. Il allait passer des heures à la savonner avant de la voir partir.

-Au moins nous avons trouvé comment faire pour que tu puisses garder tes lentilles sous l'eau, soupira Noah.

Il paraissait aller mieux, et dormir de façon plus sereine, mais son visage arborait régulièrement une expression inquiète. En levant les yeux vers son meilleur ami, il eut néanmoins un mouvement de recul.

-Tu ressembles à Harry, murmura-t-il après un long moment. Je l'avais remarqué, mais plus que jamais...

-Je sais, reconnut Lucifer. Quand nous sommes rentrés à Poudlard, j'avais un visage plus rond que le sien et des traits plus fin.

A présent, leurs mâchoires s'étaient carrées, le visage de son jumeau s'était affiné en sortant de l'enfance et l'adolescence avait creusé ses pommettes.

-Nous pourrions être de vrais jumeaux.

 _Fausse gémellité fusionnée_. Les mots, lus sur un essai de septième année longtemps auparavant, résonnèrent dans son esprit. Perturbé, le Poufsouffle fronça les sourcils.

-Tu as les lèvres plus pulpeuses, contra Noah. Celles de Harry sont fines, et ses yeux sont en amande tandis que les tiens sont plus ronds et écarquillés. Son nez est plus droit, aussi. Néanmoins, ce sont des détails minimes que nul ne remarquera de loin.

Seul Noah pouvait retenir de tels détails... Son meilleur ami avait eu raison, il aurait tout de suite compris s'ils ne l'avaient pas informé de leur plan. Lucifer attrapa le décolorant pour cheveux chimique moldu avec une grimace. L'odeur d'amoniaque était atroce et Justin et Ernie protesteraient lorsqu'ils prendraient leur douche le soir venu.

* * *

Susan eut l'air blessée que Lucifer échange si rapidement le rouge à paillettes pour le noir, et son cœur se serra. Il se promit d'utiliser de nouveau son cadeau de Noël dès les premières semaines de Mars écoulées. Son entourage, en revanche, parut perturbé par cette couleur qu'il n'avait jamais utilisée jusqu'à présent et qui le rendait si identique à son jumeau.

-On envie la célébrité, Potter ? railla Malefoy. Toi aussi tu voudrais ta part de morts douloureuses dans le tournoi ?

Lucifer s'appliqua à l'ignorer. Sally-Ann crispa les doigts, l'air de vouloir le frapper mais s'abstint. L'explication fournie, sur son envie de faire honneur aux Poufsouffles, avait été facilement acceptée, d'autant plus que la mèche qui lui tombait devant les cheveux avait, elle aussi, été décolorée.

* * *

Il fut étonnamment aisé pour Harry de se défaire de Ron et Hermione : Fred vint les chercher pour qu'ils se rendent dans le bureau de leur directrice de maison, et Lucifer comprit qu'ils serviraient de « donnée précieuse » à récupérer. L'enjeu l'alarma rapidement : Et s'il ne parvenait pas à accomplir la tâche ? S'il arrivait trop tard auprès des sirènes, et que les meilleurs amis de son frère étaient perdus à jamais... ? La nausée s'empara de lui et sa respiration se fit plus laborieuse. Noah se contenta de presser sa main un peu plus fort.

-Je dois rejoindre Harry dans la Salle de Bains des préfets, déclara Lucifer vers minuit, alors qu'ils tentaient encore de trouver un sortilège qui puisse s'avérer utile.

Son meilleur ami releva la tête, et referma le livre.

-Je vous attendrai. Je t'en prie, sois prudent. Tu dois réussir.

-Je réussirai, promit-il en l'enlaçant instinctivement.

Il se détacha de son étreinte, consulta la Carte du Maraudeur puis se mit en route, Korrigan sur les talons. Il ne chercha pas à dissuader son chat, qui n'aurait de toutes façons prêté aucune attention à ses directives. Harry l'attendait, entouré de sa cape d'invisibilité, et ils entrèrent dans l'immense et magnifique pièce.

-J'ai emprunté du Lissenplis à Hermione, elle en avait utilisé pour le bal de Noël, annonça son jumeau. Les cheveux de Papa ne s'applatissent jamais, et les miens non plus.

Lucifer disposa les flacons de teinture et son frère s'empara de celle destinée à décolorer. Il grimaça lorsque la lotion à l'amoniaque entra en contact avec son cuir chevelu, provoquant une désagréable sensation de brûlure. Le Poufsouffle s'appliqua à reproduire à l'exact chaque nuance de la teinture qu'il s'était faite, puis lava ses propres cheveux de sorte à ce qu'ils deviennent d'un noir d'encre parfaitement égal.

-Lucifer... Tu es certain de l'efficacité de ce bracelet, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry avait ancré une nouvelle fois leurs regards. Son jumeau secoua la tête tristement, un léger sourire en coin apparaissant sur son visage.

-Non. Je n'ai aucune certitude qu'il me permette de respirer sous l'eau. Il me protégera de la noyade, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il va advenir.

Il passa les lentilles marrons à son frère, qui n'esquissa pas un geste pour s'en saisir.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, Harry. Je vais devoir aller chercher Ron. Si je dois abdiquer, je le ferais, mais je dois au moins essayer. Harry Potter doit au moins essayer.

Passant une main rageuse dans les cheveux qu'il tentait de dompter, le Survivant se saisit brutalement des lentilles. Il ne s'était jamais plaint, réalisa Lucifer. Harry gémissait sur le fait de devoir trouver une cavalière, la quantité de devoir qu'exigeaient les professeurs, sa rivalité avec Malefoy, mais jamais sur le fait de combattre Voldemort, jamais sur tout ce qui lui tombait dessus. Il encaissait avec résignation. Lucifer apposa les lentilles émeraudes sur ses yeux, vérifia que son frère s'en sortait avec les siennes puis lui offrit un réel sourire. Il était près de trois heures du matin quand ils terminèrent, et ils s'allongèrent un instant sur le sol...

-Dobby ! Dobby arrêtes tu me fais mal !

Alerté, le Poufsouffle brandit sa baguette et massa sa nuque douloureuse. Un elfe de maison se tenait au dessus de son frère.

-Pardon, monsieur, mais la deuxième tâche va bientôt commencer.

Harry cligna deux yeux rouges irrités par les lentilles. Les propres iris de Lucifer le brûlaient.

-Dobby... L'elfe que tu as libéré ?

-Oui monsieur. Harry Potter a libéré Dobby et est venu lui rendre visite dans les cuisines de Poudlard, où Dobby a trouvé du travail. Dobby est payé, monsieur, maintenant, par Dumbledore.

L'esprit embué, Lucifer tenta d'enregistrer les informations.

-Attends... Comment sais-tu... Comment sais-tu qu'il est Harry ?

Il sentit sa poitrine se compresser.

-Dobby voulait trouver Harry Potter, monsieur. Les elfes sont différents des sorciers. Mais Dobby voit que Lucifer Potter ressemble beaucoup à Harry Potter.

-Dobby, tu ne dois parler de ça à personne, ordonna Harry.

-Dobby garde les secrets de Harry Potter, monsieur... Dobby a apporté de la branchiflore, pour la tâche. Il sait que Harry Potter n'a rien trouvé.

Le Survivant parut méfiant, puis soulagé lorsqu'il en eut compris l'effet. Il fourra la plante dans la main de son jumeau.

-Utilises-la. En plus du bracelet.

Lucifer hocha la tête, inspira profondément puis sortit le ruban bleu de sa poche d'uniforme et l'accrocha à sa cheville. Son corps se mit aussitôt à luire d'une aura bleuté et une sensation glacée le parcourut.

-Tes lunettes, dit-il.

Harry les ôta et les lui tendit.

-Je ne vois plus rien, avertit le Gryffondor.

Lucifer consulta la carte pour s'apercevoir que Noah les attendait au détour d'un couloir. Ils sortirent, et son meilleur ami attrapa la main de son jumeau.

-C'est parfait, murmura le jeune Weber. Ne t'inquiètes pas. A tout à l'heure.

La gorge nouée, le garçon hocha vaguement la tête, puis se mit à courir en direction du lac et de la tente des champions.

* * *

Il déboula hors d'haleine et faillit se heurter à Percy Weasley, qui le réprimanda sèchement. Prenant à peine le temps d'analyser les expressions de Madame Maxime et de Karkaroff -qui avaient visiblement été convaincus qu'Harry ne se montrerait pas-, il s'excusa et salua Cedric. Ludo Verpey l'attira, et brusquement, Lucifer se sentit confus et très mal à l'aise. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, tout le monde attendait qu'il accomplisse la tâche et qu'il se montre à la hauteur de la réputation de Survivant. De ce qu'ils croyaient tous être _sa_ réputation. Un soudain sentiment de révolte l'enveloppa. Harry n'avait pas choisi d'être célèbre et encore moins le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il s'en accommodait et grâce à James, avait appris à gérer sa célébrité et à en tirer des avantages, à accepter d'être le Survivant et à en éprouver une certaine fierté. Leur père avait élevé son jumeau de la meilleure manière qu'il avait pu, et il s'était bien débrouillé. Lui n'avait jamais su gérer ces regards sur lui, ces personnes qui tentaient de lui parler pour finalement se focaliser sur son frère, plus aimé, plus doué. Il inspira profondément.

-Ca va Harry ? demanda Verpey en le poussant un peu à l'écart de Krum -et Lucifer sursauta-. Tu sais ce que tu vas faire ?

Le jeune Potter le dévisagea, surpris. Avait-il pris le même temps de vérification avec les autres champions ? Etait-ce réellement légal dans le cadre du Tournoi ?

-Bien sûr, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

Harry aurait souri, de façon beaucoup plus décontractée, et Lucifer hocha les épaules pour compléter l'illusion. Verpey interpréta sans doute sa tension comme un signe d'anxiété puisqu'il lui pressa l'épaule avant de regagner sa place de présentateur. Il était passé, réalisa le Poufsouffle. Il avait pris la place de son jumeau et tous s'y étaient laissé tromper. Le regard inquisiteur de Dumbledore était braqué sur lui, mais leur directeur s'inquiétait sans doute de son jeune âge et de sa participation forcée. Harry avait lissé ses cheveux tandis que lui les avait fait rebiquer à l'aide d'une brosse un peu douloureuse pour son cuir chevelu.

-Et voilà, retentit la voix de Verpey, tous nos champions sont prêts à entreprendre la deuxième tâche qui commencera à mon coup de sifflet. Ils auront exactement une heure pour reprendre ce qui leur a été enlevé. Attention, à trois… Un… deux… trois !

Un coup de sifflet strident retentit dans l'air frais du matin. Des applaudissements et des cris explosèrent dans les tribunes. Le souffle de Lucifer se coupa l'espace d'un instant puis il se défit de ses chaussures et enfouit la branchiflore dans sa bouche tout en entrant dans l'eau. Le contact de la plante aquatique était caoutchouteux et particulièrement désagréable à mâcher. L'eau était glacée. Quelques rires retentirent et les joues du garçon s'embrasèrent. Il inspira profondément et ne broncha pas, marchant toujours un peu plus dans la vase et le limon. Les algues s'enroulaient autour de ses pieds mais ne s'y accrochaient pas. Puis brusquement, il lui fut impossible de respirer et il commença à paniquer. Et si la branchiflore était toxique ? Si Dobby s'était trompé où qu'il y était allergique ? Ou alors, était-il simplement en train d'expérimenter une angoisse trop forte... ? Il trébucha, ou son ruban de cheville le força à tomber et la peau autour de son visage s'ouvrit pour oxygéner son cerveau. Il avait des branchies. Et pouvait désormais commencer la deuxième tâche.

* * *

L'eau avait cessé d'être glacée, au contraire, elle ondulait contre sa peau d'une façon particulièrement agréable. Lucifer avança jusqu'à s'enfoncer entièrement dans le lac puis commença à nager le plus rapidement possible. Il lui fallait réussir cette épreuve, faire en sorte de ne pas faire perdre à son jumeau l'avance qu'il avait prise avec les dragons. S'il faisait échouer Harry... Ses pensées tournoyaient à présent tandis qu'il écarquillait les yeux en découvrant l'univers aquatique de Poudlard. L'eau était de couleur verte, certes, mais des poissons y nageaient, des algues caressaient ses mollets et quelques créatures étudiées en cours l'entouraient. Sa vision était bonne, meilleure que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, et s'il en jugeait par la pression glacée qui entourait sa cheville, le présent de Noah en était responsable. Tournant rapidement la tête à droite et à gauche, l'adolescent se demanda par où il devait commencer à chercher. Les sirènes vivaient sans doute vers le fond du lac puisque nul ne les avait jamais aperçues lors d'une baignade. Il battit des jambes et se propulsa tout droit, un peu plus loin.

Il était impressionnant de constater à quel point le lac était silencieux. Les mouvement des poissons créaient des ondulations, et il les entendait se frotter contre les algues en revanche tout le reste ne ressemblait qu'à un sourd silence. Lucifer pivota légèrement et avança vers une étendue d'herbe aquatiques d'un beau vert clair. Une pression nouvelle se fit sentir sur sa cheville, et il se retourna aussitôt. Les mouvements étaient différents et il se sentait infiniment plus agile, néanmoins il n'eut pas le temps de s'en réjouir : un strangulot avait attrapé sa cheville et paraissait bien décidé à planter ses dents pointues dans sa jambe. Ils avaient étudié les strangulots l'année précédente avec Remus Lupin, se souvint Lucifer, et sa mémoire lui remit aussitôt le cours en tête. Tirant sa baguette de cèdre et priant pour que nul ne lui la demande en sortant du lac, le jeune Potter s'écria :

- _Lashlabask._

Le sortilège fit aussitôt effet, et les longs doigts du strangulot furent forcés de le lâcher. D'autres apparaissaient au loin et son rythme cardiaque accéléra dangereusement.

- _Impedimenta ! Stupefix ! Confondus !_

Il prit à peine le temps de vérifier que les sortilèges avaient fonctionné, se contentant de se remettre à nager à toute vitesse. Il envoya d'autres sortilèges, ce qui le forçait de temps à autre à ralentir mais les viles créatures marines paraissaient décontenancées de la résistance qu'il leur appliquait ainsi que des sortilèges qu'ils recevaient. Lorsqu'enfin il estima avoir dépassé le territoire des strangulots, le garçon s'autorisa à ralentir. Sa gorge ne le brûlait pas, ce qui constituait un fait étonnant mais logique, en revanche, les muscles de ses jambes commençaient à fatiguer.

-Bonjour Harry !

Il se retourna aussitôt, baguette brandie. Mimi Geignarde lui faisait face et il la dévisagea les yeux écarquillés.

-Je suis déçue que tu ne sois pas revenue me voir...

Le fantôme avait un faible pour son jumeau, qui datait du temps où il l'avait interrogée sur sa mort. Lucifer garda la bouche close, ne sachant que répondre.

-Enfin, tu as visiblement réussi à trouver... J'espère que c'était plus rapidement que Cedric... Il est resté des heures à contempler le vitrail de la Salle des préfets... Presque toutes les bulles de mousse avaient disparu.

Le visage couvert de branchies de l'adolescent rosit légèrement tandis qu'il ne pouvait maîtriser l'expression indignée qui se peignait sur son visage.

-Oh, rassure toi, j'ai fermé les yeux quand il est entré dans l'eau... j'aurais fait de même avec toi. Dis moi, Harry... Tu devrais peut-être essayer par là bas. Je ne les aime pas beaucoup et ils ne me laissent pas approcher mais puisque c'est ta tâche...

Elle pointa un point sombre, un peu plus au fond du lac. Lucifer lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Merci beaucoup, Mimi.

-Oh, tu peux parler ! s'écria le fantôme. Intéressant.

Lucifer fronça les sourcils mais Mimi avait déjà repris son chemin solitaire, et il s'efforça de nager en direction du point indiqué. Peu à peu, une mélodie familière s'éleva jusqu'à ses oreilles.

 _Pendant une heure entière, il te faudra chercher_

 _Si tu veux retrouver ce qu'on t'a arraché._

 _La moitié de ton temps s'est enfuie, hâte-toi_

 _Sinon, ce que tu cherches en ces eaux pourrira…_

Lucifer haleta et avala une gorgée d'eau qui n'était pas nécessaire dans son affolement. Il ne pouvait pas échouer, laisser Harry perdre son meilleur ami... Si ç'avait été Noah... Autour de lui, le décor se modifiait peu à peu. Les algues et les hautes herbes laissaient place à des rochers et des habitations gris sombre. Et Lucifer vit enfin une Sirène. Il mit quelques instants avant de comprendre qu'elle faisait partie du peuple qu'il recherchait : cet être ne possédait ni la grâce ni la beauté envoûtante des créatures de conte. Sa peau grise paraissait rocailleuse et ses deux yeux jaunes l'observaient de façon un peu trop dangereuse. Il inclina respectueusement la tête.

* * *

Bientôt, les abris de pierre devinrent de plus en plus nombreux. Certains étaient entourés de jardins de plantes aquatiques et Lucifer vit même un Strangulot apprivoisé, attaché à un piquet devant une porte. Les êtres de l'eau sortaient de tous les côtés, à présent. Ils le regardaient avec avidité, montraient ses mains palmées et ses branchies, échangeaient des remarques sur son passage, la main devant la bouche. L'adolescent comprit qu'il devait avoir l'air tout aussi étrange à leurs yeux, et que cette deuxième tâche constituait sans doute un excellent moment pour les sirènes. Il leur sourit comme Harry souriait lorsqu'il distribuait des autographes, et inclina dans le même temps la tête en signe de respect. Une véritable foule était rassemblée devant les bâtisses qui délimitaient une sorte de place de village aquatique. Un chœur composé d'êtres de l'eau chantait au milieu de la place, invitant les champions à s'approcher. Derrière le chœur, grossièrement taillée dans un bloc de rocher, s'élevait une gigantesque statue qui représentait une de ces créatures. Quatre personnes étaient solidement attachées à la queue de poisson de la statue. Ron, Hermione, l'attrapeuse des Serdaigle, et une petite fille.

Lucifer fonça vers eux, et chercha instinctivement le pouls de Ron. Il battait lentement mais fermement, et le Gryffondor paraissait profondément endormi.

-Puis-je ? s'enquit-il en direction des êtres de l'eau qui le dévisageaient.

Il se maudit aussitôt. S'ils refusaient, pouvait-il vraiment se battre contre tout un village ? Pourtant, un triton hocha la tête, et Lucifer examina les liens qui entouraient Ron. Il devait agir de la même manière que son frère l'aurait fait, se répéta-t-il. Rapidement, vivement, il commença à tirer sur les liens mais comprit rapidement que les trancher serait plus utile. Ils avaient appris un sortilège au début du premier semestre... Il aurait voulu reculer, observer les mouvements que l'ondulation de l'eau donnait aux prisonniers pour être certain qu'il ne risquait pas d'entamer la peau de Ron, mais son jumeau n'aurait jamais réfléchi de la sorte, au contraire, il aurait agi. L'esprit du garçon se mit à tourbillonner avec force et il sentit son cœur accélérer.

- _Diffindo_ !

Les cordes se découpèrent, mais ne cédèrent pas. Il s'approcha et réitéra le sortilège. Les liens se coupèrent, et il rattrapa Ron. A présent... Il lui fallait retourner à la surface. Il coula un regard vers Hermione, le ventre noué et la gorge serrée. Elle avait été la cavalière de Krum et il devait particulièrement tenir à elle... Pourtant, il rechignait à la laisser là. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser là. Où se trouvaient les autres ? Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Et la Serdaigle... Pouvait-il aider Cedric à la libérer ? Harry avait voulu l'inviter au bal, l'aurait-il laissé à la merci des Sirènes ? Il gémit et tournoya sur lui même, ne sachant que faire. Son jumeau aurait voulu tous les libérer, il le savait. Les phrases de la comptine résonnaient toujours, chantées par les êtres au milieu du village et même si Lucifer savait que les tâches étaient sécurisées, les mots menaçants qui prévoyaient de garder les prisonniers pour toujours le torturaient. Personne ne les laisserait faire. Il s'approcha d'Hermione, tenant toujours la main de Ron et passa une main sur son cou. Son pouls battait toujours. Soudain, des cris excités le firent tourner brusquement la tête. Cedric, une bulle autour de la tête, nageait rapidement vers lui.

« Me suis perdu » articula-t-il sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de la bulle.

-Fleur et Victor ?

Cedric grimaça.

« Strangulots ».

Lucifer se figea. S'il ne ramenait pas Hermione... S'il la laissait... Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa. Dans sa vision périphérique, il observa Cedric sortir un couteau de poche et libérer Cho. Au moins une de sauve. Et la petite fille ? Avec sa peau pâle et ses cheveux argentés, le fait qu'elle soit la sœur de la Championne de Beauxbâtons ne faisait aucun doute. La nausée s'empara de l'adolescent. D'un mouvement décidé, il accrocha la main de Ron à sa taille puis se saisit des liens d'Hermione et tira sa baguette. Deux mains grises glacées s'abattirent sur ses avants bras.

-Va-t'en. Tu as déjà perdu trop de temps.

-Je ne peux pas partir avant d'être sûr que Victor et Fleur vont bien !

-Tu prend ton prisonnier et tu laisses les autres, répliqua le triton.

Les yeux de Lucifer s'emplirent de larmes brûlantes et il fut heureux que l'eau les camoufle. Il inspira profondément et tendit l'oreille. Aux cris excités des autres êtres de l'eau, un troisième champion arrivait... Sous la forme d'un humain à tête de requin. Victor Krum fonça vers Hermione, mais ses crocs n'étaient pas assez précis pour découper les liens.

- _Diffindo_ , murmura Lucifer.

Le sortilège eut l'effet escompté, et le requin tourna la tête vers lui avant de s'agiter pour le remercier.

Fleur n'arrivait pas. Fleur, qui avait sans doute eu un problème avec les strangulots. Il ne pouvait laisser sa petite sœur sous l'eau. Si c'était Harry... S'il n'avait pu venir sauver Harry... Il devait ramener la petite.

-Désolé, déclara-t-il. Je ne repars pas sans elle.

D'un puissant mouvement de jambes, il se propulsa vers l'enfant. Les êtres de l'eau l'entourèrent, mais ils fixaient sa baguette avec crainte. Lucifer haït aussitôt ce fait. Il les avait salués respectueusement, il se refusait à leur faire du mal mais il devait ramener la sœur de Fleur.

- _Diffindo_!

Il manqua d'entailler ses poignets mais il se saisit de la main enfantine sans réfléchir et nagea plus vite que jamais, se fichant d'utiliser ses dernières forces.

* * *

L'eau se fit moins facile à manier, soudain, et il remarqua que ses branchies venaient de disparaître. Un fin filet d'air semblait l'entourer, de sorte que l'eau ne touchait même plus ses vêtements. Il inspira l'air autour de lui avec circonspection, et se força à nager tout de même vers le haut, pour ramener à temps Ron et la fillette.

Enfin, la luminosité changea, et quelques mètres plus tard, sa tête émergea de l'eau. Au moment où ils purent respirer, les prisonniers se réveillèrent. Un véritable vacarme éclata dans les tribunes, des applaudissements qui semblèrent aussi bruyants que ceux de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

-Un peu humide, par ici, commenta Ron.

Lucifer glissa un regard vers la fillette. Les yeux ouverts, immobile, elle paraissait apeurée.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as ramenée ? s'enquit le Gryffondor.

L'adrénaline retombait lentement, et Lucifer se sentit soudain épuisé et stupide.

-Fleur a eu des problèmes avec les Strangulots. Elle ne pouvait pas venir... C'est sa sœur.

-Harry, quel idiot tu fais ! s'exclama Ron. Tu n'as quand même pas pris cette chanson au sérieux ? Dumbledore ne nous aurait pas laissés mourir au fond de l'eau !

Lucifer se figea. Il le savait. Avait-il risqué sa vie inutilement, comme James ne cessait de lui répéter ? Avait-il condamné son jumeau à recevoir une piètre note, par son idiotie et sa lenteur ?

-Harry, j'espère que tu n'as pas perdu de temps là dessous à jouer les héros, insista Ron.

L'adolescent pouvait à peine remuer les lèvres. Il se sentait particulièrement mal et nauséeux.

-Regagnons la rive, articula-t-il.

Il apercevait Noah et son jumeau, entouré des juges présents pour venir les accueillir. Derrière eux, les êtres de l'eau criaient leurs chansons, ayant émergé à la surface. Son meilleur ami se précipita vers lui, suivi de Percy, qui entoura son petit frère d'une couverture chaude. Madame Pomfresh arriva, mais Lucifer se concentra sur Fleur, qui serrait sa sœur dans ses bras comme si leur vie en dépendait.

-Les Strangulots... Oh, Gabrielle !

Hermione vint à sa rencontre et s'enquit de ce qu'il avait vécu. Derrière eux, Dumbledore demanda au jury de se réunir.

-Harry !

Le nom de son jumeau retentit d'une voix puissante, claire, mais c'était à lui que c'était adressé. Une voix qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à la sienne, sur une intonation que lui-même aurait pu avoir. Et son jumeau fondit sur lui et l'attrapa par les deux bras avant de l'envelopper dans une couverture. Il était pâle comme la mort et ne paraissait pas s'inquiéter de la trop grande proximité du lac. Noah en profita pour s'approcher de lui, et Lucifer aurait voulu l'étreindre, lui sourire, le toucher, mais il se contenta de lui adresser un signe de tête.

-Harry ! murmura son frère. Espèce d'idiot ! Tu te rends compte de la peur que j'ai eue ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, pour l'amour de... Dieu. Bon sang !

-Lucifer, calme toi, l'encouragea Ron. Il va bien, mon vieux, il a juste un peu trop joué les héros.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'enquit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il a cru bon de sauver la petite sœur de Fleur... Et a pris la chanson au sérieux.

Lucifer se força à ne pas monter les épaules, à se tenir droit et fier comme son frère le faisait toujours. A soutenir le regard brun qui lui faisait face, dans des yeux en forme d'amande trop familiers.

-J'aurais fait la même chose, répliqua Harry vertement.

Ron secoua la tête, et Hermione également avant de se figer et de les dévisager tour à tour. Elle détourna ensuite le regard, mais Lucifer sut qu'elle avait compris un peu trop.

-Je te veux dans la salle de bain après, ordonna son frère. Il est hors de question que je te lâche.

-Lucifer, intervint Noah, Harry va sans doute célébrer cette tâche.

-Après, répliqua le Survivant sans desserrer les dents. Après.

Il y avait une férocité nouvelle chez lui, et son visage n'avait toujours pas repris de couleur.

* * *

Fleur remercia Lucifer et Ron d'avoir sauvé sa sœur de deux bises sonores sur les joues, puis le jury annonça les résultats. Le Poufsouffle attendit la sentence, les ongles de son jumeau enfoncés dans la chair de ses épaules. Fleur fut gratifiée de vingt cinq points, Cedric de quarante sept, et Victor de quarante.

-Mr Harry Potter a utilisé d'une manière très judicieuse les propriétés de la Branchiflore, poursuivit Verpey. Egalement couplée à une efficace protection contre l'eau qui lui a permis de lancer des sortilèges sans être incommodé. Il est néanmoins revenu le dernier et bien après la limite de temps. Toutefois, la sirène Murcus nous a informés que Mr Potter a été le premier à arriver auprès des prisonniers et que son retard est dû à l'hésitation à laisser les prisonniers sans être certains qu'ils seraient sauvés, puis à sa décision de ramener ceux qui ne le pouvaient pas.

Ron et Hermione jetèrent à Lucifer un regard où se mêlaient l'exaspération et la commisération.

-La plupart des juges pensent que cette attitude démontre une grande force morale et aurait mérité la note maximum. Il obtient cependant quarante-cinq points.

Lucifer entendit à peine les applaudissements et la remarque taquine de Ron. Les mots _force morale_ résonnaient à ses oreilles. Sa loyauté lui avait été reprochée, ses décisions analysées. Pour la première fois, ceci était valorisé et félicité. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Peu importait qu'aux yeux de tous, Harry soit celui qui ait réussi la tâche. Il avait agi de la meilleure manière, et il avait permis à son jumeau de s'en sortir. Rien ne dépassait ces faits.

* * *

Verpey annonça la date de la prochaine épreuve, puis Harry attrapa fermement son jumeau par le poignet. Lucifer, conscient qu'ils devaient inverser leurs physiques de nouveau, marcha aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait à ses côtés. Les élèves, trop occupés à fêter la deuxième tâche, ne prêteraient sans doute pas attention à la salle de bains des préfets avant le lendemain.

Il enleva la robe de Gryffondor détrempée et fit couler de l'eau des multiples robinets du bassin, avant de se tourner vers son frère.

-Harry, murmura-t-il.

Le Survivant avait toujours la main posée sur son épaule.

-Plus jamais, haleta-t-il. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que j'ai ressenti... Une heure et demie à attendre en fixant la surface de ce maudit lac. Tous les autres revenaient, et j'ai cru... j'ai cru... J'ai cru t'avoir perdu.

Lucifer rit, d'un rire épuisé et amer. Son frère s'était débarrassé de ses lentilles, mais il demeurait toujours aussi pâle et soudain, son visage se ferma tandis qu'il devenait livide.

-C'est ce que tu as ressenti lors de la première tâche, n'est-ce pas ? Ce que tu ressens chaque fois que je me lance dans une aventure.

-Oui, répondit-il simplement, et il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

Harry attrapa sa main.

-J'aurais fait la même chose que toi. Je n'aurais pas laissé Hermione, Cho et Gabrielle là bas. J'ai pris cette fichue chanson au sérieux, contrairement à toi. Tu es juste resté... Par ta fichue loyauté.

Ses émeraudes flamboyaient, entre colère et terreur.

-Tu as froid, constata-t-il. Il est hors de question que je prenne autre chose que des douches pour le restant de mes jours, mais tu devrais t'immerger dans l'eau chaude. Je vais teindre mes cheveux de nouveau.

Le silence s'installa sans qu'il n'ait rien d'inconfortable. Lucifer récupérait et encaissait les événements de la journée. Il décolora ses pointes et songea qu'il allait devoir se procurer un soin pour cheveux, car ils commençaient à prendre une texture de plastique et à s'effilocher.

-Merci, dit Harry. Je ne veux plus jamais m'approcher de ce lac, et tu m'as propulsé à la première place, ex-aequo avec Cedric.

Lucifer eut un sourire réel cette fois.

-Je serais toujours là, Harry.

La main glacée de son frère se posa sur son épaule, comme une réponse muette.

* * *

Noah l'enlaça dès qu'il sortit de la salle de bains des préfets, et ils ne restèrent que peu de temps à la fête organisée pour célébrer la réussite de Cedric.

-Harry était... agité, lui confia son meilleur ami. Il était aussi agité que toi quand il est en danger, Lucifer.

Le jeune Potter hocha la tête.

-Comment vas-tu Noah ?

Le garçon eut un pâle sourire mais passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

-Je n'ai pas été aussi agité que lui. Je suis heureux que ce soit terminé, néanmoins. Je doute que la prochaine tâche soit aquatique, puisque la première portait plus sur le feu... ou l'air. Ce sera la terre ou les airs la prochaine fois.

Lucifer le serra dans ses bras, et ils demeurèrent allongés dans le lit du jeune Weber à profiter de la présence de l'autre.

-Je suis désolé que tu aies à endurer tout ça, murmura-t-il.

Noah secoua la tête.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Les yeux de Lucifer se fermaient d'eux même, et Korrigan vint ronronner dans le creux de son cou. Pour le moment, de nouveau, lui et Harry pourraient profiter de répit. Ils étaient en sécurité.


	7. Rumeurs

**Bonjour à tout-e-s !**

 **Tout d'abord, pour ceux qui suivent Nous aurions pu être Spéciaux, je suis consciente que le dernier chapitre n'a pas été posté. Il le sera la semaine prochaine. Ce retard est dû à ma fatigue (vivement les vacances) en partie.**

 **Revenons aux Chemins Perdus... Ce septième chapitre est aussi long que le précédent... et ensuite nous reviendrons aux formats habituels, mais tout aussi intense si ce n'est plus. Ainsi que vous vous en doutez, la fin de l'année approche !**

 **Je tiens à remercier ceux m'ayant laissé des reviews.**

 **Aussidagility** : Il est en effet difficile d'induire Hermione en erreur ^^ L'inversion des places était importante pour que Harry comprenne mieux Lucifer et pour leur relation !

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

* * *

A aucun moment, nul ne sembla se douter que les places de Lucifer et Harry Potter avaient été interverties l'espace de quelques heures. Hermione n'en fit aucune mention, et Sally-Ann se contenta de soupirer sur l'attention accrue que Lucifer avait porté à son jumeau lors de la deuxième tâche. Quelques jours plus tard, les deux frères recommencèrent à se parler en dehors des cours, puis à passer du temps ensemble, et le Poufsouffle en éprouva un soulagement dérangeant.

Un article de Rita Skeeter parut sur Krum et Hermione, et la jeune fille, qui devait déjà subir les railleries de ses camarades sur le fait qu'elle soit la chose qui comptait le plus aux yeux d'une célèbre star de Quidditch, devint d'humeur massacrante. Harry subissait son lot de moqueries, également, puisque quelques articles titraient sur son cœur brisé. Lucifer méprisait et détestait profondément la journaliste. Elle s'en prenait à ceux à qui il tenait, mentait, brisait leur réputation et dévoilait des secrets ou des rumeurs exécrables. Chacun des articles faisait grandir un peu plus sa rage.

-Laisse tomber, lui conseilla Susan. Les journaux sont un pouvoir difficile à apprivoiser et impossible à contrer dans un pays libre.

-Concentre toi sur le prochain week-end à Pré-Au-Lard, renchérit Sally-Ann. J'aimerai faire un tour chez Gaichiffon. Je crois que certains vêtements te plairont.

-Je devais y aller avec Harry, répondit Lucifer, un peu perdu.

Ils avaient décidé d'acheter tout un tas de chaussettes à Dobby en remerciement pour la Branchiflore. Il leur avait sauvé la mise. Le visage de son amie se ferma.

-Il a passé un mois entier à t'ignorer, cracha-t-elle. Parfois, Lucifer...

Elle inspira profondément, mais ses yeux brillaient de colère. Le garçon se sentit désolé, et fut tenté de lui expliquer qu'il ne voulait pas risquer d'être le prisonnier du Survivant lors de la deuxième tâche, mais il craignait que cette information ne suffise pas. Beaucoup étaient désormais concentrés sur la dernière tâche et les chances de victoire de leur Champion, mieux valait laisser l'attention tournée ainsi.

-Il est mon jumeau, répliqua-t-il. Et nous devions voir...

Il coula un regard vers Susan. Elle ne voulait pas connaître ce genre de détails, savoir qu'il était en contact avec un évadé qui enfreignait la loi et attentait à la justice du Ministère. Son amie ne manqua pas son mouvement incertain et soupira.

-Ne me dis pas où ni quand, ordonna-t-elle. Néanmoins, je sais que ce qui se passe avec lui est injuste, et j'aimerais bien que la justice soit rendue. Ma tante a pris le dossier de Sirius Black, vous le savez, mais ils le laissent traîner en longueur et font la sourde oreille quand elle demande une date d'audience.

Sally-Ann secoua la tête, et regarda Noah, qui travaillait sur un calcul d'Artithmancie particulièrement retors. Le jeune Weber ne semblait pas vraiment écouter les conversations autour mais il captait quelques mots.

-Très bien. Je suppose qu'on peut se retrouver aux Trois Balais à une heure donnée, puis passer ensuite là où tu veux.

Susan lui frotta le dos gentiment, et Lucifer fronça les sourcils, confus.

* * *

Sortir du château en compagnie de son jumeau fut particulièrement agréable. Hermione, Ron et Noah se tenaient un peu en retrait en arrière pour les laisser discuter. Aucun des deux frères n'évoqua la Deuxième Tâche mais elle planait entre eux. Une preuve indéfectible qu'ils étaient jumeaux, qu'ils partageaient un lien fort qui dépassait le lien du sang.

-J'ai trouvé Dobby dans les cuisines, expliquait Harry tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Gaichiffon. Il cherchait un travail rémunéré, et seul Dumbledore a accepté de le lui fournir. Il a emmené Winky avec lui -l'elfe de maison de Croupton, tu te souviens?-.

-Dumbledore paie Dobby ? murmura Lucifer, et le respect qu'il éprouvait pour le directeur de Poudlard augmenta encore.

Son jumeau lorgna en direction du badge S.A.L.E épinglé sur sa robe d'uniforme, si présent depuis le début de l'année qu'il en oubliait son existence.

-Hermione nous harcèle Ron et moi pour que nous les portions aussi... Tu n'arranges vraiment pas les choses.

Il y avait une pointe d'irritation dans la voix du Survivant, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur amusée.

-C'est important, répliqua Lucifer. Hermione n'a pas tort lorsqu'elle parle d'esclavagisme, mais il faut prendre en compte le point de vue des elfes également. Ils sont heureux de servir et ce serait cruel de leur retirer ceci parce que nous, humains, pensons qu'il s'agit du mieux... En revanche, que les mauvais traitements soient autorisés m'est insupportable.

Il jeta un regard vers son meilleur ami, qui débattait avec Ron de quelques équipes de Quidditch. Hermione levait les yeux au ciel, et il inclina la tête pour l'inviter à les rejoindre, ce qu'elle accepta avec une reconnaissance visible.

-Nombre de Sangs-Purs ne se comportent pas correctement, marmonna Harry, mais que comptes-tu faire ? Ils aiment et abusent de leur privilège et donc on rejoint Voldemort pour la plupart. En neutralisant Voldemort, on pourra mettre un terme à tout ça.

-Mais pas à la maltraitance des elfes, contredit Hermione, piquée au vif. Les sorciers sont _heureux_ d'avoir des esclaves sans se poser de questions !

-Tous les sorciers n'ont pas d'elfes, soupira Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Et la magie remplace la plupart des tâches dont les moldus ont à se charger.

La jeune fille poussa avec virulence la porte vitrée du magasin de vêtement.

-A condition de connaître les sorts de nettoyage ! siffla-t-elle.

Choisir des chaussettes pour Dobby permit de calmer l'ambiance devenue tendue. Ils s'amusèrent à les prendre toutes différentes, et les plus incongrues possibles. Puis, bientôt, vint le moment de rejoindre Sirius.

* * *

L'évadé leur avait donné rendez vous dans un cabanon désaffecté derrière Derviche et Bang, une partie du village que les Gryffondors n'avaient jusqu'ici pas explorée. Lucifer et Noah s'étaient parfois amusés à contempler les jardins luxuriants et les maisons typiquement sorcières. Il avait quelques fois écrit à son filleul et à Lucifer, mais n'avait pas pu le voir à Noël. Aucune loi n'interdisait de retrouver un parent à Pré-Au-Lard lors d'une sortie organisée, néanmoins la plupart des sorciers laissaient leur progéniture indépendante l'année durant. Sirius, en revanche, était assoiffé de liberté et de contact autres que Remus et James.

-Bonjour Sirius, le salua Harry lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur.

Il caressa la tête du chien noir qui jappa puis les entraîna à l'intérieur. Il reprit aussitôt forme humaine, et Lucifer fut frappé par son apparence. Il portait une robe un peu élimée mais somme toute en bon état, ses cheveux avaient poussé depuis les vacances d'été, et hormis d'immenses cernes qui creusaient ses joues, il paraissait en forme, quoi qu'encore maigre.

-Bonjour à vous cinq. C'est chouette de vous revoir.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais nous voir ? s'enquit le Survivant.

Son parrain le dévisagea un instant, passa à Lucifer, puis revint sur lui.

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment pu parler de ce qui se passe à Poudlard... Ni de comment vous gérez la situation.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je m'en sors. Lucifer m'aide.

Noah émit un son étranglé mais son meilleur ami saisit sa main et la pressa. Sirius s'assit et invita les étudiants à faire de même d'un geste de la main.

-Bien sûr que tu t'en sors. Tu as combattu Voldemort et un Basilik et si j'ai bien suivi, tu as été admirable avec les dragons et d'une grande force morale avec les êtres de l'eau. Je ne suis pas inquiet sur ce point, Harry. James me tient informé et je sais qu'il t'écrit chaque semaine, que tu peux compter sur son soutien. Il était déçu de ne pas avoir pensé à la Branchiflore, et tu peux être assuré que la prochaine chose qu'il t'apprendra sera à te lancer le sortilège Têtenbulle.

L'homme rit, d'un rire étrange qui ressemblait à un aboiement de chien.

-Je suis inquiet en raison de ce qui se passe au dehors. Bertha Jorkins a disparu et Ludo Verpey n'a rien fait pour la retrouver à temps... Et dans ta dernière lettre, tu mentionnais la disparition de Croupton.

-Pardon ? s'exclama Lucifer.

-Il est malade, d'après Percy, expliqua Ron. Et il n'est plus parmi les juges, mon frère le remplace.

-Il doit se sentir pitoyable d'avoir renvoyé Winky, à présent, lança Hermione avec colère.

Lucifer devint livide et observa chaque recoin du cabanon, comme chaque fois qu'il devenait trop agité. Ses yeux sautaient d'un détail à l'autre, il tournait la tête par mouvements saccadés et sa respiration suivait.

-Lucifer !

Sirius l'empoigna par les deux bras et le contint fermement pour l'obliger à se calmer.

-J'ai vu Croupton sur la carte, balbutia l'adolescent. Dans Poudlard, à plusieurs reprises. Je pensais qu'il aidait à préparer les tâches et à superviser le Tournoi.

Il ne s'était pas posé la question, jusqu'à présent. Etait-il passé à côté d'un indice monumental ? Noah passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le serra fermement.

-Croupton erre dans Poudlard ? répéta Sirius, les sourcils froncés. Alors qu'il est sensé être malade ? Pourquoi se cacher de tous ? Quant à ne pas assister au Tournoi... Si, au cours de sa carrière, il a manqué une seule journée de travail pour cause de maladie, je suis prêt à manger Buck.

Il inspira et passa une main sur son visage.

-Ce que je voulais dire, Harry, c'est que tout a commencé ainsi la dernière fois que Voldemort est monté au pouvoir. Les gens disparaissaient. Chaque semaine apportait son lot de nouvelles morts, de nouvelles disparitions, de nouvelles souffrances… Le ministère de la Magie était en plein désarroi et ne savait plus quoi faire. La terreur régnait partout… la panique… la confusion… C'était comme ça, à l'époque… Et on s'approche malheureusement du même climat.

-Nous savons. Tout indique un retour de ses partisans. Ils vont vouloir le faire revenir. Je me tiendrais prêt.

Harry s'était redressé et parlait d'une voix ferme. Ses yeux émeraude brillaient de détermination. La pression des bras de Noah s'accentua sur les épaules de Lucifer, l'empêchant de trembler, lui apportant un réconfort dont il avait besoin.

-Tu as quatorze ans, Harry, énonça sérieusement Sirius. Tu te retrouves jeté dans un Tournoi où quelqu'un veut ta mort, mais tu n'as que quatorze ans. James, Lily, Remus, moi... Nous n'avons pris part à la guerre qu'après notre sortie de Poudlard. Nous avons choisi. Tu as accompli des choses exceptionnelles, mais tu n'as pas eu le choix. Tu as le droit d'être révolté. Tu as le droit d'être inquiet et de l'exprimer.

-Je suis le Survivant, répliqua le Gryffondor avec virulence. Je vaincrai Voldemort, c'est mon rôle.

-L'un n'exclue pas l'autre, répondit son parrain avec un pâle sourire.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Lucifer, qui restait tétanisé. Il entendait chaque mots de Sirius et décelait à chaque syllabe le fait qu'il n'était pas à sa place dans ce combat, dans cette période.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

L'adolescent entrouvrit les lèvres mais ne parvint pas à produire un seul son. Le visage de l'ancien prisonnier s'assombrit.

-J'aurais du t'écrire plus. Tu as enduré toutes ces inquiétudes et toutes ces épreuves aux côtés d'Harry. Comment se sont comportés les Poufsouffles ?

-Pas très bien, grogna férocement Noah à sa place. Cela s'est arrangé, néanmoins.

-Les Poufsouffles... Férocement loyaux, jusqu'à être parfois aveuglés. Tu n'as pas le choix non plus, et aucun soutien parce qu'aux yeux du monde, tu n'as aucune légitimité à t'embarquer dans ces aventures. Je veux que tu m'écrives sur chaque élément qui sort de l'ordinaire, Lucifer. Tu pourras les analyser, et je t'aiderai.

Lucifer acquiesça, muet. L'attitude de Sirius le bouleversait. Il l'avait fait venir pour s'enquérir de son bien être, pour tenter de l'aider. Il comprenait et appréhendait son caractère. Sirius enchaîna sur quelques conseils, puis les Gryffondors annoncèrent leur volonté de partir.

-Harry, l'appela son frère d'une voix rauque. Je vais rester. Je voudrais... lui parler de... la salle de bains.

Le visage du Survivant se ferma.

-Si tu refuses, je...

-Vas-y, répliqua Harry. Si tu ne peux pas avoir confiance en Sirius, à qui pourra tu faire confiance ?

Il comprenait ce besoin urgent de parler de se livrer... Lucifer sentit un soulagement étrange et nouveau l'envahir. Noah se décala et s'adossa au mur tandis qu'Harry rejoignait ses amis.

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps, l'avertit Sirius.

-Comment était-on ? Enfants, Harry et moi ?

La question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis quatre années. Quatre années de douleur où James... Sirius se plaça face à lui et ancra leurs yeux. A aucun moment il ne les détourna.

-Vous étiez aussi différents et aussi semblables qu'aujourd'hui. Vous ne supportiez pas de vous trouver dans deux pièces différentes, vous vous cherchiez du regard mutuellement. James et Lily prenaient parfois du temps séparément avec chacun d'entre vous, et ils prévoyaient de continuer tout au long de votre enfance. Lily vous lisait des histoires, coloriait, jouait. James vous laissait parfois manier sa baguette, il faisait tournoyer Harry dans les airs et il te chatouillait sur le sol. Mais Harry et toi... Vous aviez aussi votre propre monde. Quand l'un tendait la main, l'autre lui donnait aussitôt le jouet qu'il désirait, sans même avoir à l'indiquer. Vous êtes venus au monde ensemble, l'autre a toujours été là pour vous, ce qui signifie qu'il n'y a jamais eu aucune jalousie, aucune impression d'être délaissé. Parfois, tu gardais un jouet trop longtemps pour l'examiner et Harry te l'arrachait. Tu le reprenais toujours avec férocité, il te l'arrachait de nouveau... Ca pouvait durer des heures, et juste en mouvements, sans hurlements. Ca amusait beaucoup James, mais Lily s'inquiétait parfois.

Seuls les lèvres de l'homme bougeaient. Ses yeux étaient toujours ancrés dans ceux du garçon.

-Harry était un bébé qui escaladait tout ce qu'il trouvait, et qui riait très facilement. Il aimait bien les sensations nouvelles. Tu courais toujours partout, et tu étais bien plus espiègle.

-J'ai pris la place de Harry pour la Deuxième Tâche.

Les mots sortirent avec brusquerie. Noah ne broncha pas mais se leva, prêt à pallier à n'importe quelle réaction. Sirius éclata de rire. Un rire teinté d'amertume.

-Evidemment que tu as pris la place d'Harry. James était fier quand il a reçu la lettre décrivant la Deuxième Tâche, la façon dont Harry avait pris du temps mais libéré deux prisonniers au lieu d'un. Mais une phobie ne se vainc pas en un claquement de doigt. Ce genre de peur ne peut pas être rationnalisée.

-James vous a parlé de cela ? bondit Noah. Lucifer a déduit seul, et je n'ai été mis au courant que parce que je devais avoir une explication pour la Deuxième Tâche. Un tel élément doit être gardé, confié entre de mauvaises mains il pourrait être une arme puissante contre ce que représente Harry Potter.

-James a été mon meilleur ami, Noah, et il le demeure malgré tout. Il a cru m'avoir confié sa vie et je lui confierait la mienne. Quoi qu'il en soit... Comment l'as-tu vécu, Lucifer ?

-J'étais terrifié à l'idée de faillir et d'entraîner Harry dans mon échec. J'ai réussi, et le reste n'importe que peu. Les compliments adressés l'étaient sur mes actions, peu importe mon identité.

Sirius plissa les yeux, regarda sa montre, puis se releva, et attira le frère de son filleul dans une puissante étreinte.

-Ecris moi si tu en ressens le besoin, ordonna-t-il. Quelqu'en soit le sujet. Lily aurait été fière de ce que tu as fait, et je suis admiratif.

Il les relâcha, et les deux garçons prirent le chemin qui menait au centre du village. Sally-Ann était heureuse de le voir, mais il n'écouta guère la conversation, sa rencontre avec Sirius se jouant et se rejouant dans son esprit. La chaleur de sa peau était toujours vive, et la sollicitude sur ses traits, tellement réconfortante.

* * *

Les jours filèrent et l'hiver se termina. Le temps se radoucit et quelques arbres commencèrent à fleurir. Dans le même temps, Hermione reçut une quantité de lettres suite au dernier article de Rita Skeeter, combinant malédictions et injures. Lucifer écumait de rage, et Susan n'était pas loin d'écrire à sa tante -mais puisque Sorcière Hebdo acceptait de publier ces ramassis d'ordures et qu'ils faisaient du chiffre, rien ne pouvait être fait-.

Noah et Lucifer eurent tout le loisir de se concentrer sur la rédaction de l'Ancienne Salle Commune. Ils hésitèrent longuement, écrivirent un deuxième jet des événements qui s'étaient produits puis retournèrent vivre le souvenir. Entre temps, les Poufsouffles avaient pris le rythme de travail que demandait la quatrième année d'étude à Poudlard, et puisque la Troisième Tâche ne nécessitait pas de recherches pour le moment, Lucifer put se remettre à une lecture de loisirs. Il dévora Marlowes, détesta la plupart des œuvres de Bacon, puis emprunta un livre sur le Grand Incendie de Londres.

-Noah, appela-t-il, un soir où il était enfoncé dans un fauteuil confortable de la Salle Commune.

Son meilleur ami débattait Arithmancie et Divination avec Sally-Ann et Susan, mais il fut à ses côtés en deux enjambées.

-Il y a un contexte historique dans cet ouvrage... Dans tous les ouvrages que j'ai lu, tous les livres d'Histoire. Nous ne pouvons pas nous contenter de relater les souvenirs. Nous devons consacrer au moins un chapitre sur Alexan Lupin, William Travis et Cygnus Weber. Nous devons trouver le nom de famille de Trajan.

Noah contempla le livre orangé aux flammes dansantes, et esquissa un sourire qui ressemblait à une grimace.

-Je sais, acquiesça-t-il. Ce qui signifie que nous allons devoir établir une bibliographie, lire un nombre de livres qui raconteront tous la même chose, citer nos sources, puis établir ce qui s'est réellement produit durant l'année 1574. Il s'agit d'un travail d'historien que nous effectuons... Et cet ouvrage sera un ouvrage historique, une étude presque universitaire. Ce qui signifie, Lucifer, que nous allons mettre plusieurs années avant d'y parvenir. Nous ne possédons pas la même capacité de réflexion que des étudiants d'Oxford ou de Cambridge, et notre plume doit s'affiner.

Lucifer supportait mal l'attente, et l'incertitude, et il avait la sensation que ce projet serait particulièrement frustrant, bien que d'une importance primordiale. Néanmoins, Bathilda l'avait mis en garde, et il possédait son soutien. Il pouvait lui écrire et lui demander des conseils.

* * *

Aux alentours de Pâques, une nouvelle sortie à Pré-Au-Lard fut proposée aux élèves, et Lucifer et Sally-Ann passèrent quelques temps chez Gaichiffon, à tenter de trouver des robes correspondant un peu plus au style de la jeune fille que leur uniforme. Elle fit l'acquisition d'une cape brodée de rouge, et d'une robe à l'effigie des Bizzar Sister's, puis ils rejoignirent Noah et Susan. Le soleil perçait derrière les nuages, et ils profitèrent de l'éclaircie et du moment de répit entre les cours.

-Tiens, une rencontre intéressante, fit une voix dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à une femme vêtue d'une robe émeraude aux cheveux bouclés et affublée d'une plume et d'un sourire de requin. Lucifer ne l'avait jamais rencontrée mais il sut tout de suite qui elle était. Rita Skeeter.

-Bonjour Lucifer, sourit-elle. J'espérais pouvoir te parler.

Tout le corps de l'adolescent se tendit. Son visage se ferma, il serra les dents et son regard se fit sombre et glacial. Il éprouvait une rage glaciale qu'il ne pouvait que contenir. Sally-Ann fit un pas pour se placer devant lui et Susan apposa une main sur son épaule. Noah se rapprocha. Une plume volante derrière la journaliste commença à prendre des notes.

-On dit que tu voles toujours au secours de ton frère mais que vous ne vous entendez pas du tout. Est-ce parce que vous avez été séparés à la naissance, ou parce que tu n'as pas pu le sauver alors qu'il t'a sauvé ?

Lucifer serra les poings et se mordit la langue. Il avait retenu la leçon de son jumeau : parler ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Aucun des autres Poufsouffles ne broncha.

-Dis moi... Comment est-il à vivre, Harry Potter ? Quel statut lui donne le fait d'être le Survivant ? As-tu été dénigré ? Es-tu jaloux ? Crois tu que ta mère aurait approuvé ?

Revivre ces souvenirs, passer par ces questionnements... Lucifer avait l'impression d'être renvoyé trois ans en arrière et il détestait ce fait.

-Nous vous souhaitons une bonne journée, déclara Noah avant de pivoter pour tenter de les emmener plus loin.

-Cette manie de ce teindre les cheveux, d'où vient-elle ? As-tu un goût pour le déguisement ?

Lucifer pivota à son tour, et ni Susan ni Sally-Ann ne bougèrent de leur position de défenseur, bien qu'elles suivent l'exemple de Noah.

-Harry a-t-il déjà joué de son influence sur toi ? T'a-t-il menacé pour que tu ne dises rien de compromettant sur lui ? Est-ce pour t'éloigner de cela que James t'a envoyé chez des moldus ? Parce que tu risquais de mourir à la place de Harry ?

Instinctivement, Lucifer fit volte face, ses ongles trop courts soudain décollés de sa paume et prêt à griffer l'importune, ses dents serrées dévoilées par ses lèvres. Un grognement sortit de sa gorge en même temps que sa respiration se faisait plus forte. Il écumait de rage.

-Harry est une personne exceptionnelle, gronda-t-il. Il est mon frère et jamais il ne m'outragera ni ne me menacera. Déguerpissez.

Skeeter parut ravie d'avoir enfin obtenue une réaction. Ils avaient perdu, et ce, dès qu'ils étaient entré dans son champ de vision.

-Tenez vous loin de ma famille, avertit-il.

Il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté dans son langage corporel, dans sa voix glaciale qui grondait. Il était prêt à se jeter sur elle la prochaine fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, et Susan l'anticipa parfaitement. Elle raffermit sa prise sur lui.

-Rentrons faire nos devoirs, ordonna-t-elle fermement.

Les Poufsouffles étaient connus pour être travailleurs, cette phrase si simple ne pourrait pas être beaucoup détournée. La litanie de mots de s'arrêta pas, mais ses amis l'entraînaient loin de l'affreuse journaliste.

* * *

 _ **LUCIFER POTTER, HEROS MALTRAITE OU ENFANT PERTURBE ?**_

 _Le jumeau du célèbre Survivant fait rarement parler de lui. Toujours dans l'ombre, Lucifer a été séparé de son frère au cours de son enfance pour vivre en compagnie de moldus. Pourtant, il n'hésite pas à courir vers Harry Potter paniqué alors qu'il vient d'affronter des dragons, ni à affronter tous les dangers en dépit du mépris évident dont fait preuve le Survivant à son encontre._

 _Il est sur ses gardes, dès que l'on mentionne le lien qui l'unit au Survivant, et ses yeux s'écarquillent, lui donnant l'air terrifié. A-t-il été menacé pour se tenir en retrait et ne pas accaparer l'attention ? Ou lui reproche-t-on de ne pas avoir pu protéger sa mère, Lily Potter née Evans, dont la mort a laissé la famille fortement endeuillée ? Quoi qu'il en soit, la famille Potter possède beaucoup de secrets, et James Potter interdit l'accès de son domaine à qui que ce soit. Avec la trahison de son meilleur ami, ses réticences sont compréhensibles, mais sans doute est-ce plus profond._

 _Premier des Potter à être réparti à Poufsouffle, Lucifer a été dénigré par sa famille et en a souffert._

 _« Tenez vous loin de ma famille », nous dit-il. « J'ai eu suffisamment d'ennuis comme ça, je ne veux pas que vous en rajoutiez ». Lucifer est-il menacé, où est-ce une manière d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Le jumeau qui ne possède pas le pouvoir de sauver sa famille, le jumeau inutile et moins populaire, qui ne tient pas sur un balai et dont les yeux sont tristement banals, comparés au vert magnifique dont a hérité Harry Potter , reste pourtant toujours aux côtés de son frère. Pour obtenir un peu de sa lumière, ou parce qu'il est celui qui accompli réellement le travail._

 _« On a beaucoup vu Lucifer avec Harry au moment de la Première Tâche, nous confie Pansy Parkinson, une Serpentard de la même année. Il ne serait pas surprenant qu'il soit celui qui ait trouvé comment l'aider, et qui lui ait permis de survivre au Tournoi. »_

 _Pourtant, Lucifer Potter a une part d'ombre indéniable. Il est parvenu à mettre de son côté trois autres Poufsouffle, y compris Noah Weber, dont la famille est liée au génie moldu Mozart et Susan Bones, dont les relations aux Ministère lui permettent d'échapper à la justice. Ils l'entourent et font barrage pour le soustraire aux attentions._

 _« Potter aime l'attention, déclare Draco Malefoy, dont le père vient de faire une importante donation pour Saint Mangouste. Les deux, c'est sans doute de famille. Mais Lucifer Potter est voyant. Il teint ses cheveux toutes les semaines en une couleur différente, et il porte des tenues extravagantes. Il était en moldu pour le Bal de Noël. Sans doute aime-t-il le déguisement. »_

 _Lucifer Potter avait revêtu une chevelure bicolore lors de la Deuxième Tâche, pour marquer son appartenance à Poufsouffle et se désolidariser de son frère, mais le froid entre les deux jumeaux semble terminé, et ses cheveux rouges vifs brillent désormais de paillettes. Cette pratique moldue, rappelons le, est réservée aux femmes. Lucifer est peut être un héros qui permet à son frère de survivre face à Voldemort et dénigré par sa famille, mais il est indéniablement un enfant perturbé avec un goût pour le travestissement._

* * *

Les joues du garçon s'étaient embrasées devant l'article constitué de semi-véritées et d'accusations loufoques. Il guettait anxieusement l'arrivée des hiboux le matin et avec eux, d'une beuglante de la part de James pour avoir attiré l'attention sur leur famille, s'être plaint et l'accuser de maltraitance, ou tenter de voler la place de Sauveur de son frère.

-Je la méprise, murmura-t-il, rageur.

Les Serpentards, certains Gryffondors et quelques Serdaigle lui servaient des plaisanteries vaseuses ou le menaçaient de découvrir ses secrets. Il ne possédait de secret que l'Ancienne Salle Commune et la phobie pour l'eau de son jumeau, et ils étaient entre ses mains et celles de Noah, soit les plus sûres qu'il connaisse.

-J'aurais du te prévenir que cette sale p...ersonne allait s'en prendre à toi, soupira son jumeau en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Hermione a commis l'erreur de se confronter à elle...

Lucifer serra les dents de nouveau, empli de cette même bile amère au goût de haine qu'il ressentait face à Rita Skeeter. Le sentiment était nouveau, déconcertant, et il découvrait une facette de lui-même qu'il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier.

-Lucifer... Attention à ce que tu dis, prévint Harry. Elle a accès à des informations comme des conversations privées dont nul n'est sensé être au courant. Maintenant que tu es dans son collimateur, tu devrais surveiller tes propos.

-N'y a-t-il pas moyen de la poursuivre pour diffamation ? s'emporta-t-il.

Il avait déjà posé la question à Susan, qui avait secoué la tête avec tristesse. La journaliste était bien protégée, et ses sources sûres. Nul ne pouvait attester que certaines de ses paroles n'avaient jamais été prononcées.

-Ce qui est écrit dans l'article a une part de vérité. Sans ça, Papa aurait déjà foncé au Ministère pour la forcer à publier un démenti. Mais tu étais avec moi dans toutes les aventures, il est impossible de contredire ce fait. Quant à cette histoire de déguisement... Ca va se retomber. Laisse les gens parler et ne fais pas comme Hermione, même si j'apprécie beaucoup son geste.

-Si Hermione trouve comment la coincer, avertis moi, gronda-t-il entre ses dents.

Elle s'en prenait à ses proches, tous ses proches. Seule Sally-Ann avait été épargnée, parce qu'issue du monde moldu, et il redoutait qu'elle n'apprenne que ses parents étaient des cracmols.

-Je viendrais avec toi le 24 Mai. Si je peux aider à décortiquer la tâche... Même de loin...

Harry passa une nouvelle main dans ses cheveux, soupira, mais n'argumenta pas.

* * *

Rita Skeeter proposa d'autres articles qui lui hérissèrent les poils mais le troisième semestre commençait et les révisions pour les examens avec. Noah et Lucifer se relayaient pour lire livres d'Histoires et historiographie, et maintenaient des séances d'écriture, de prise de notes. Mai passa à toutes vitesses et ils peinèrent à passer dans le parc ensoleillé autant de temps qu'ils l'auraient voulu. Sally-Ann avait proposé d'y réviser de temps à autres, ce qu'ils faisaient à l'ombre des arbres. Alors que la révélation de la Troisième Tâche approchait, Lucifer devenait nerveux.

Harry lui prêta sa cape d'invisibilité en échange de la carte du Maraudeur... Et comme l'année précédente, il se la fit confisquer alors qu'il traînait dans les couloirs, par le professeur Maugrey. Il s'agissait uniquement d'un emprunt, se défendit son jumeau, afin de vérifier que personne de potentiellement dangereux venait au château. De surveiller, peut-être, les allées et venues de Croupton -C'était en suivant sa trace que le Survivant s'était retrouvé coincé dans les couloirs en pleine nuit-.

Le 24 Mai au crépuscule, Lucifer se tenait sur le terrain de Quidditch aux côtés de son jumeau, sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il demeurait à distance, ne désirant ni se mêler aux champions, ni interférer. Verpey accueillit les Champions avec une joie perceptible, puis les laissa observer le terrain. Harry et Cedric paraissaient catastrophés de le voir ainsi : des murs -ou plutôt des haies- serpentaient en tout sens. Un labyrinthe.

-Un labyrinthe, grommela Krum en écho aux pensées du Poufsouffle.

Un labyrinthe. Un labyrinthe où ils devraient trouver leur chemin jusqu'à la Coupe du Tournoi, où celui qui s'en saisirait recevrait la note maximum, et de fait, une avance considérable pour gagner le tournoi. Les scores des autres épreuves déterminaient l'ordre d'entrée et l'avance que les premiers prenaient. L'effroi saisit Lucifer à la gorge.

-Il suffit simplement de trouver son chemin dans le labyrinthe ? demanda Fleur.

-Oh, bien sûr, il y aura des obstacles, répondit Verpey d'un air guilleret en se balançant d'avant en arrière. Hagrid va nous fournir quelques créatures pour pimenter l'épreuve… Il y aura aussi des mauvais sorts qu'il faudra conjurer… des tas de choses dans ce genre-là.

Des tas de choses qu'Harry devrait affronter avec trois ans d'études de moins que les autres. Ils allaient devoir l'aider à acquérir d'autres sorts, à pouvoir aller dans ce labyrinthe sans risquer sa peau. Lucifer fixait les haies. Son esprit était vide. Blanc. Il vit à peine les autres champions quitter les lieux, et son frère s'éloigner avec Krum. Néanmoins, il le suivit aussitôt.

Krum entraînait Harry un peu trop loin, et le Poufsouffle se saisit de sa baguette et les suivit. Ils s'immobilisaient lorsqu'une troisième personne surgit, et Lucifer se débarrassa aussitôt de la cape et brandit sa baguette.

-Potterrr ? Fit Krum, surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu fabrrriques ici ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, avec une expression d'agacement profond.

-Il aime errer un peu et explorer le château, répondit-il.

Le Champion de Durmstrang n'avait pas vu qu'il était sorti de sous une cape, une cape qu'il tenait à présent sous son bras et qu'il enfouit rapidement dans une poche, les yeux toujours rivés un peu plus loin -et lorsqu'il vit la silhouette, Harry sortit sa baguette également-. L'homme était en piteux état. Des cernes creusés, des cheveux gris ternes, et une robe de sorcier déchirée et tachée de sang à la hauteur des genoux. Son visage portait des égratignures, il avait une barbe de plusieurs jours, le teint grisâtre, l'air épuisé. Il gesticulait, également, comme dément.

-Croupton, lâcha son jumeau.

-Encore, compléta-t-il dans un souffle.

Harry fit un pas en avant pour se placer à ses côtés.

-C'est un des juges, non ? s'étonna Krum. Il n'était pas avec votrrre ministrrre ?

-Si, confirma férocement Lucifer. Et il a disparu.

Le Survivant avait tiré sa baguette et s'élança vers l'homme qui parlait dans le vide, en direction d'un arbre. Il divaguait, perdu dans le temps.

-Il est dément, murmura Lucifer. Sénile, peut-être. Une précocité d'Alzheimer ? Cela expliquerait qu'il erre dans le château. Mr Croupton ?

Mais l'homme ne l'écoutait pas. Ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites, et lorsque enfin il parut revenir à lui, les seuls mots qu'ils purent lui extorquer réclamaient Dumbledore. Dumbledore... Et évoquaient des choses terribles accomplies longtemps auparavant. Un épisode de démence passager ou Alzheimer pouvaient-ils vraiment procurer cela ? Avait-il été torturé ? Il saignait et paraissait en piteux état. L'homme qui se trouvait face à eux n'avait rien d'un criminel.

-Dumbledore, haleta Harry. Dumbledore. Très bien, je vais chercher Dumbledore. Lucifer, il faut que tu restes auprès de lui.

-Non. On ignore ce qui l'a mis dans cet état. Il est possible qu'il ait été torturé, et que son bourreau te veuille également. Je t'accompagne.

-Lucifer...

Harry était sur le point de perdre patience, et son jumeau l'encombrait et le ralentissait. Lucifer le lisait dans ses yeux et sur son visage fermé, buté.

-Je cours voir Dumbledore. Il faut que quelqu'un le protège. Je me défendrais.

Laisser son jumeau courir seul et attendre... Mais Croupton délirait, et il paraissait dangereux de le laisser seul. Viktor Krum le regardait avec une expression d'inquiétude peu compatissante.

-Hurle au moindre problème, articula le Poufsouffle avec difficulté.

Le Survivant s'élança, et Croupton continua de déblatérer.

-Il est fou... commenta Krum.

Lucifer l'ignora et agrippa les mains de l'employé du ministère.

-Monsieur, vous savez qui je suis ? Savez-vous où vous êtes ?

-...Dumbledore...

-Savez vous votre nom ?

-Il faut lui dire, supplia Croupton. Bertha... Morte... ma faute... ma femme...

-Nous lui dirons, promit-il férocement. Nous lui dirons.

Le regard voilé de Croupton s'écarquilla soudain d'horreur.

-Non.. Non ! J'aurais du... mourir... il aurait du... Il aurait du...

Il fixait un point derrière Lucifer, qui saisit sa baguette et eut un mouvement pour se retourner. Une vive douleur frappa sa tempe droite et sa vision devint floue. Un mouvement, un éclair rouge.

* * *

Son corps était raide et son cou le brûlait.

-Lucifer !

Des points noirs entravaient sa vision. Krum parlait, quelque part à sa droite. Il ressentait une nausée atroce.

-Je vais chercher Mme Pomfresh !

-Harry...

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un filet. Il y avait une main sur son épaule. Il se trouvait allongé par terre.

-Restes ici, ordonna tranquillement Dumbledore. Hagrid, il faut que vous alliez chercher le professeur Karkaroff, dit Dumbledore. Son élève a été attaqué. Quand vous l'aurez prévenu, soyez assez aimable pour avertir également le professeur Maugrey…

-Harry... bredouilla Lucifer.

-Je suis là.

Une silhouette apparut dans son champ de vision -il n'en distinguait vraiment que les yeux verts-. La main de son jumeau saisit la sienne.

-Je ne sais pas où est Barty Croupton, mais il faut absolument le retrouver.

Les mots de Dumbledore le firent bondir. Il se releva et mit quelques secondes à combattre la sensation de vertige et de nausées.

-Il est là ! Je lui parlais...

-Lucifer, tu étais _stupefixé_.

Les mots le frappèrent comme une sentence. Il s'immobilisa et assista impuissant à la débâcle qui suivit. Karkaroff qui invectivait Dumbledore et qui hurlait au complot parce que Viktor Krum avait également été agressé, Krum qui soutenait que Croupton s'en était pris à eux par derrière, Dumbledore qui ordonnait à Hagrid de les raccompagner dans son bureau.

* * *

Le bureau était particulièrement fascinant, mais Lucifer demeurait en état de choc. Il ne prononça pas un mot, tandis que son frère refusait de le lâcher du regard. Le silence dut être insupportable pour le Gryffondor, jusqu'à ce que leur directeur les rejoigne.

-Nous n'avons pas retrouvé Bartemius Croupton, les informa-t-il, et il reste de nombreuses choses que je vais devoir régler...

Il s'approcha d'un placard qui comprenait des objets que Lucifer et Noah auraient été ravis d'examiner dans d'autres circonstances et en ressortit une bassine de pierre peu profonde sur laquelle étaient gravées des runes. L'une que Lucifer identifia comme la mémoire, l'autre comme la justice, et une deux autres qui devaient compléter et lier mais qu'ils n'avaient pas étudié en cours. Du bout de sa baguette, Dumbledore plusieurs filets qu'il fit entrer en contact avec la brume ni liquide ni gazeuse qui s'en dégageait, puis se retourna vers eux.

-Des mystères, annonça-t-il, sur lesquels je vais devoir me pencher. Lucifer, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui s'est produit ?

-J'ai failli.

Deux mots, qui résumaient l'entièreté de la catastrophe. Le professeur fronça les sourcils et se pencha.

-Tu as été agressé par derrière et heurté à la tempe avant d'être stupefixé. N'importe qui aurait perdu connaissance dans ces conditions. Nul ne peut te reprocher ce qui s'est produit ce soir.

-Je me suis focalisé sur Mr Croupton. Je savais qu'il devait y avoir quelqu'un autour. Qui l'aurait relâché, ou attendait Harry.

Sa voix paraissait étrangère elle ne possédait plus aucune tonalité. Ses yeux ne bougeaient plus, son corps non plus.

-Mr Croupton était dans un état de faiblesse et, d'après ce que j'ai compris, proche de la folie. S'inquiéter et s'intéresser aux paroles énigmatiques et pouvant se révéler clefs est tout à fait naturel et humain.

-J'ai failli, répéta-t-il. Je voulais accompagner Harry. Le responsable, le bourreau, aurait pu s'attaquer à Harry. Je suis simplement devenu un poids qu'il faut guérir. Je n'ai pas tenu ma garde. Ma position.

-Tu t'es occupé de Croupton, comme je t'ai demandé, répliqua son frère. Tu n'y es pour rien. Moi non plus. Ceux qui attaquent par derrière sont des lâches.

Trois coups frappés avec vigueur retentirent, et Hagrid entra.

-Ils ont prévenu le Ministre, et le professeur Maugrey n'a pas retrouvé Monsieur Croupton.

Dumbledore passa une main sur son visage.

-Je crains que nous devions suspendre la conversation un instant. Attendez moi ici, je reviens. Servez vous en bonbons aux citrons ou en réglisses, des sucreries apaisent les humeurs.

Lucifer ne bougea pas.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, répéta férocement Harry. Je n'aurais jamais du... Tu as du sang séché sur la tempe, et probablement une blessure physique.

Il se leva et s'agita, tandis que son jumeau demeurait en état d'hébétude. Ses mains tremblaient et son visage était livide.

-Qu'est-ce ? Ce que Dumbledore a utilisé ?

-Je l'ignore, répondit le rouquin.

Son frère avait besoin de parler, de provoquer, d'agir, comme toujours en situation d'angoisse. Il tourna suffisamment la tête pour le voir disparaître dans la bassine de pierre. Avec un hurlement qui lui valut des remontrances outrées de la part des portraits accrochés au mur, Lucifer bondit à sa poursuite, et la pièce tournoya autour d'eux.

Ils se trouvaient dans un souvenir. L'air autour d'eux étaient imprégné de l'ambiance des lieux. Il s'agissait d'un tribunal.

-Excuses moi.

Harry se trouvait là, bien sûr. A ses côtés.

-Je t'ai entraîné ici, et tu n'es pas bien.

-Regardons, répondit Lucifer.

Les brumes dans son cerveau ne se dissipaient pas, il se sentait toujours affreusement vide, mais au creux de son estomac, une sensation familière commençait à naître : l'excitation de découvrir des pans cachés de l'Histoire.

* * *

Ensemble, les deux frères découvrirent la trahison de Karkaroff qui lui avait permis de retrouver la liberté. Lucifer considéra l'homme avec mépris, sachant qu'il dépréciait de plus en plus le directeur de Durmstrang. Il retournait sa veste par peur et lâcheté et non par conviction, et il trahissait les siens pour sauver sa peau. Les commentaires du Maugrey des souvenirs le confortaient. Les deux Potter se détendirent lors du procès de Ludo Verpey et échangèrent une grimace. Ils n'appréciaient pas vraiment l'homme. Puis vint le procès de quatre Mangemorts, et Lucifer sentit ses jambes le lâcher.

-Je pense qu'il est temps de revenir dans mon bureau, murmura Dumbledore aux deux frères.

Il prit leurs mains et quelques secondes plus tard, ils se trouvaient de nouveau dans l'immense pièce de travail du directeur.

-Heu... balbutia Harry. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurai jamais du, et Lucifer m'a suivi... J'étais intrigué et je suis un peu... tombé.

-C'est tout à fait compréhensible, répondit doucement l'homme. Asseyez-vous.

Les joues du Pousfouffle étaient humides, et le col de sa robe également. Harry posa des questions sur Rogue, sur Verpey, sur ceux qui s'avérèrent être les Lestranges et Bellatrix née Black, et il enregistra les informations avec une avidité qui lui parut malsaine.

-Est-ce que c'est possible ? demanda-t-il soudain. Si le doloris rend fou, est-ce que c'est possible que Croupton l'ai subi ? Que ce soit la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait dans cet état ?

-C'est une possibilité, soupira Dumbledore. Je doute que nous le retrouvions, et je crains qu'il ne soit mort. Je vais vous demander de ne plus vous rendre dans le parc passé le crépuscule. Envoyer des lettres attendra demain, y compris ce soir à Sirius ou à James.

Harry hocha la tête, bien que clairement frustré.

-Lucifer, je veux que tu ailles voir Mme Pomfresh et que tu passes la nuit à l'infirmerie. Il faut que tu sois surveillé cette nuit. Mr Weber est très certainement inquiet, mais j'enverrai le professeur Chourave l'informer.

Parler lui paraissait au dessus de ses forces, aussi se contenta-t-il d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête.

-De sombres événements se passent à l'extérieur du château, ajouta gravement Dumbledore, mais il est important que vous continuiez tel que vous l'avez toujours fait, et que vous restiez proches de ceux qui tiennent à vous. Lucifer, ce qui s'est produit ce soir n'est pas de ton ressort. Contre un sorcier expérimenté qui a utilisé à la fois un maléfice et à la fois ses poings, par derrière et sans avertissement, tu ne pouvais rien. Peux-tu me confirmer que tu tenais les mains de Monsieur Croupton en cet instant ?

-Je lui parlais. Je tentais de savoir s'il se souvenait de son identité, d'où il se trouvait. Il a parlé de quelqu'un qui aurait du faire quelque chose. Ensuite... Ensuite ses yeux se sont écarquillés, mais avant que j'ai pu réagir, j'étais à terre.

-Quelqu'un se trouvait donc dans le parc en même temps que vous. Harry, puis-je te faire confiance pour amener ton frère à l'infirmerie ?

-Je resterai jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

-Je préférerai que tu ne remontes pas seul dans ta salle commune. Demande à Mrs Pomfresh de te préparer un lit également. N'oubliez pas, tous les deux, que ma porte est toujours ouverte. Le mot de passe est Nid de Cafards. Lucifer, je crois que répéter une fois de plus que tu n'es pas en situation d'échec peut être intéressant. Et même si c'était le cas, nous avons tous échoué à certains moment. J'ai commis une erreur lorsque vous aviez onze ans et que je suis parti au Ministère. Harry a quelque fois été trop impulsif pour son bien, et je ne compte pas les cheveux blancs que James Potter et Sirius Black ont donné aux professeurs de leur époque.

Le garçon esquissa un faible sourire, mais les mots du directeur commençaient à faire effet. Il se leva, et Harry posa une main protectrice sur son épaule.

Pomfresh lui diagnostiqua une commotion, et elle le mit aussitôt au lit. Harry attendit que son jumeau s'endorme pour se glisser sous ses couvertures.

* * *

L'études des runes n'était pas un cours où s'endormir... Aucun cours ne valait la peine de s'endormir, mais Lowhaz était passionné-e par sa matière et n'apprécierait pas qu'un élève s'endorme et tombe de la haute chaise où il était installé. Pourtant, les paupières de Lucifer se faisaient lourdes, trop lourdes.

-Lucifer, murmura Noah avec inquiétude.

Hermione, à côté de son meilleur ami, tourna la tête avec un agacement qui devint une moue inquiète.

-Parce que les runes sont une magie théorique qui ne nécessitent pas de baguette, leur potentiel est sous estimé et dangereux.

Les propriétés des runes sur les objets magiques, qu'elles pouvaient renforcer. Le sujet intéressait énormément le rouquin, mais ses yeux le brûlaient de fatigue. Son corps se refroidissait pour se préparer à tomber dans le sommeil.

-Seul un sorcier expérimenté et ayant étudié les runes est apte à les utiliser sur un artefact.

La tête lui tournait, et il avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud, même avec le soleil qui brillait au dehors.

La salle de classe était étouffante, et le soleil caressait sa joue. Une voix mystifiée résonnait à ses oreilles. Une fenêtre était obstruée. Au fond, il pouvait distinguer deux silhouettes. Deux silhouettes qui conversaient... Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent soudainement et une douleur sourde le fit se redresser.

* * *

Il se trouvait au sol, et dans une salle de classe fraîche, sobre, avec trop de regards braqués sur lui. Les joues de l'adolescent s'embrasèrent et il regarda autour de lui, se sentant fiévreux sans explication apparente. Sa gorge était sèche et une douleur aiguë se propageait dans son coccyx, ainsi qu'une au cou si vive qu'il devina être tombé dans une très mauvaise position. Son rythme cardiaque refusait de diminuer, et la douleur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Noah tenait son poignet, visiblement terrifié.

-Potter, sortez, ordonna Lowhaz.

-Je voulais pas m'endormir, balbutia-t-il.

-Tu es tombé de haut, murmura Noah. Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

Lucifer secoua la tête. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui et il se refusait à déranger le cours. Il remonta tant bien que mal sur sa chaise et se saisit d'une plume. Les notes des dernières quinze minutes étaient illisibles, et l'encre non séchée avait été éparpillée partout sur son parchemin, y compris dans ses cheveux. Lowhaz le fixa de son regard perçant puis reprit son cours sans plus lui prêter attention. Le torticolis familier qui l'accompagnait dès qu'il se trouvait sous tension était plus incisif que jamais du fait de sa chute.

* * *

Le dernier mois de cours commença. Sally-Ann fouillait dans ses livres de sortilèges étranges tandis que Lucifer et Hermione repassaient en revue différents maléfices pour aider Harry à réussir l'épreuve du labyrinthe. Son amie paraissait heureuse de passer du temps avec lui, et peu dérangée par le fait de fouiller dans tout un tas de grimoires insolites.

-Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je trouve, avoua-t-elle avec un sourire. L'année prochaine devrait être plus calme, et j'ai déjà deux parchemins entiers remplis d'idées de sorts à pratiquer.

Noah était toujours à ses côtés, plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. La soirée que le jeune Potter avait passée à l'infirmerie l'avait autant ébranlée que sa légère apathie des jours suivants. Harry, en revanche, paraissait dans son élément lors des séances d'entraînement. Il apprenait, paraît, s'exerçait sans jamais paraître se lasser, à l'instar des séances d'entraînement qu'il suivait en compagnie de leur père.

Lucifer dormait mal. Il ressentait un poids enfler dans sa poitrine et avait été par deux fois obligé de sortir d'un cours tant il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Son esprit tournoyait sans jamais s'arrêter sur un élément satisfaisant. Tant de choses étaient menaçantes et suspectes. La façon dont Karkaroff cherchait à discuter avec Rogue, la disparition de Croupton dans le parc de l'un des endroits les plus protégés du Royaume Uni, l'air épuisé et soucieux de Dumbledore qui paraissait chaque jour un peu plus vieux. L'agitation du début d'année, avec l'intervention des Mangemorts à la Coupe de Quidditch et le nom de son jumeau sorti d'une Coupe où il ne l'avait pas mise se rejouaient sans cesse dans l'esprit du rouquin. Il se réveillait en sursaut la nuit, avec le souvenirs de flammes, d'une voix glacée et d'éclairs verts.

* * *

Le cours de Sortilèges était l'une des matières préférées de Sally-Ann. Elle levait fréquemment la main pour se renseigner ou demander des explications supplémentaires, et Flitwick appréciait ostensiblement son intérêt. Noah prenait consciencieusement des notes les deux amis se trouvaient devant Susan et Lucifer.

-Elle aurait bien aimé que vous passiez plus de temps ensemble.

La jeune Bones désigna discrètement sa meilleure amie du menton. Lucifer cilla et fronça les sourcils. Ils profitaient souvent de ce cours pour discuter à mi-voix, mais le sujet le surpris.

-Elle n'apprécie pas Harry, tu sais, et tu as passé l'année à ses côtés à l'exception du mois de Février. Et alors qu'elle croyait qu'il t'avait encore blessé, plus profondément que jamais, tu retournes lui parler sans explications. Sans compter que Noah et toi avez passé plus de temps à la bibliothèque que dans la salle commune.

-Nous...

-Je sais quel est votre projet, Lucifer. Je t'explique simplement quelque chose dont tu ne te rend pas compte.

Sally-Ann était toujours là pour lui, et il se débrouillait souvent pour la blesser de façon non-intentionelle. Son cœur se serra.

-Suis-je... un ami...

Susan mordilla sa gencive intérieure et remit une longue mèche de cheveux en place.

-Je sais que tu soutiens ton frère, et que tu crains pour sa vie, à juste titre, mais parfois, j'ai eu l'impression que vous nous délaissiez légèrement. Parfois, et c'était ma possessivité qui parlait. Noah et toi êtes fusionnels et c'est ainsi. Tu es là quand j'ai besoin de toi, et quand j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Mais Sally-Ann... Elle est toujours là pour toi, Lucifer. Elle apprécie Noah, mais tu es celui à qui elle se confie et même quand elle est furieuse parce que tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regarde pas, elle apprécie que tu veuilles l'aider.

Les yeux noisette de la jeune fille le dévisageaient avec leur sérieux et maturité habituels. Lucifer hocha la tête, la gorge serrée. Ses jambes étaient agitées d'un tic nerveux depuis le début de la journée.

-Je devrais parfois lui parler seul ? proposa-t-il.

Lorsque Noah avait été pétrifié deux ans auparavant, son amie était restée auprès de lui et elle s'était ouverte. Les détails importants que lui confiaient Harry ressortaient lors de discussions où ils étaient seuls. A la pensée de son frère, l'air s'accrocha à sa gorge.

-Peut-être, sourit Susan. Mais elle ne va vraiment pas apprécier que je sois intervenue dans cette direction.

-Je n'y pense pas. Je vous parle beaucoup, mais Noah est déjà au courant.

Il cligna des yeux et inspira un peu plus fort, tandis que la tête commençait à lui tourner. Susan ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais le directeur des Serdaigles les rappela sèchement à l'ordre, et ils se turent. Lucifer se concentra sur sa respiration et tenta de maintenir ses deux pieds au sol. Il ne parvenait pas à écouter le discours de Flitwick. Tout son esprit était tourné malgré lui vers la Troisième Tâche qui se déroulerait de nuit, vers Sally-Ann, vers le fait qu'il avait failli à protéger Croupton et failli dans son rôle d'ami... L'air entrait à grande goulées dans sa gorge mais ça n'était pas assez.

-Sors, ordonna Susan avant de lever la main. Monsieur ?

Lucifer voulut lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine, mais il ne parvint pas à s'arrêter de respirer, de plus en plus vite. Noah le força à se lever, et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids. Quelques exclamations retentirent autour de lui, qu'il entendit à peine. La tête lui tournait.

-Respire, Lucifer ! Respire. Contrentre toi sur ma voix. Inspire...

Ca ne fonctionnait pas. Il fallait qu'il respire plus rapidement et il entendait sa gorge produire des sons étranglés et asthmatiques.

-Poussez vous, ordonna Flitwick de sa voix flûtée. Ouvrez la fenêtre, Mr Macmillan.

Tout le monde parlait, donnait des conseils, et il s'y perdait et ne pouvait pas leur répondre. Noah le souleva par le dessous des bras et l'emmena près de la fenêtre. Le changement d'air l'apaisa mais son corps était agité de spasmes incontrôlés, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et il ne parvenait toujours pas à respirer autrement qu'avec ce désespoir intense.

-Il fait une crise d'angoisse, commenta Justin. Une élève de ma classe en avait en primaire. On nous faisait sortir généralement, ou elle. Venez.

Ernie, Hannah et Justin s'éloignèrent. Susan hésita, et Sally-Ann et Noah demeurèrent campés à ses côtés.

-Je peux vous mettre sous un charme apaisant, mais il vaudrait mieux que vous vous calmiez de vous même, sans quoi cela risque de recommencer, annonça le professeur.

Les mêmes idées tournaient en boucle : Harry, Voldemort, Sally-Ann, la Coupe du Monde, la Coupe de Feu, son jumeau...

-Mettez le sous un charme.

La voix de Noah était basse, et onctueuse, remarqua Lucifer. Il avait terminé de muer. Quelques secondes plus tard, une sensation de sérénité pénétra dans son être, une vague de chaleur apaisante, et sa tête retomba mollement sur le bras de son meilleur ami. Sa poitrine recommença à se soulever profondément. Lentement. Il ne ressentit rien d'autre qu'une sérénité irrationnelle et une fatigue intense.

* * *

Mrs Chourave le fit venir dans son bureau, et lui accorda une demi-heure durant laquelle elle s'inquiéta de son état.

-Vous ne semblez pas aussi apathique et mal en point que les dernières fois que vous êtes venus ici, Lucifer, déclara-t-elle. Vos résultats sont bons, vous êtes assidu et je sais que vous vaquez à vos loisirs. Mais il s'agit de la deuxième crise d'angoisse d'ampleur inquiétante et de la quatrième fois en deux semaines que vous devez sortir de cours pour prendre l'air. Ce sont les signes d'une pression importante, qui s'exprime comme elle le peut.

-Les Mangemorts s'agitent et l'atmosphère redevient aussi sombre que lorsque Voldemort a connu sa première apogée. Harry participe a un tournoi où les morts ont été trop nombreux, et parce que quelqu'un a mis son nom dans la Coupe.

Lucifer sentit l'étau autour de sa poitrine se resserrer tandis que les images du labyrinthe et de Croupton affluaient dans son esprit.

-Tout le monde s'est fait à l'idée qu'il est un Champion, mais il n'a pas mis son nom dans la Coupe. Il est en danger constant, professeur, mais plus que jamais cette année.

-Je sais que vous vivez cette année avec la même angoisse et la même intensité que lui, Lucifer. Je voulais simplement vous conseiller de contacter votre tante pour qu'elle prenne rendez vous avec un spécialiste... moldu. Les infirmières traitent les blessures physiques, mais au niveau psychologique, Saint Mangouste est responsable et c'est un hôpital trop occupé. Vous devez trouver un moyen d'exprimer vos angoisses autrement, par du sport, la tenue d'un journal, ou une activité quelconque.

Importuner Pétunia lui paraissait inconcevable, tout autant que l'idée de lui demander de contacter un psychologue. Il secoua la tête, ni refus, ni acceptation. Noah était à ses côtés, et ils avaient su gérer les menaces et les obstacles quatre années durant. Lorsque le Tournoi serait terminé, ils pourraient enfin se détendre.

* * *

Ne plus avoir la Carte du Maraudeur signifiait que Lucifer ne pouvait plus veiller sur son jumeau, s'assurer qu'il était en sécurité. Il guettait chaque matin son arrivée dans la Grande Salle, et ils passaient une partie de leur temps libre à s'entraîner aux maléfices de Stupefixion et d'Entrave.

-Noah... Je voudrais parler à Harry, après.

Son meilleur ami le regarda, et une ombre passa dans son regard. Lucifer connaissait chacune de ses expressions, pouvait anticiper chaque changement et chaque tension chez l'adolescent. La tristesse qui émanait de lui le bouleversa, mais aussitôt, la main de Noah vint effleurer sa joue.

-Désires-tu que j'attende derrière où que je retourne à la salle commune ?

-Comme tu le désires, Noah.

La douceur dans leur ton l'apaisait et il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier.

-Nous nous retrouverons à la salle commune, murmura son meilleur ami. Je vais déambuler dans Poudlard en attendant.

Noah n'était pas distant, mais il prenait depuis peu des moments pour marcher seul, réfléchir. Lucifer le voyait revenir plus détendu ces promenades l'aidaient à appréhender l'incertitude quotidienne et le danger qu'il savait peser sur Harry Potter et son jumeau.

-Tu te débrouilles très bien Harry, annonça Hermione, rayonnante. Je pense que tu t'en sortiras !

Ron acquiesça et lui flanqua une tape dans le dos. Le Survivant sourit, et son visage s'éclaira. La jeune fille commença à ranger ses affaires dans son sac de cours, et Lucifer posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère.

-Harry... Peut-on parler ?

-De quoi ?

L'adolescent soupira, puis indiqua à ses amis qu'il les rejoindrait, et il ne resta bientôt qu'eux dans la salle de Métamorphose gracieusement prêtée par McGonagall. Harry se hissa sur l'une des tables qu'ils avaient remis en place d'un coup de baguette, et Lucifer le rejoignit. Ils restèrent assis quelques secondes dans le silence, qui durent paraître interminables à son jumeau, pour qui tout devait toujours bouger et être constitué d'actions. Les mots ne parvenaient pas à passer la barrière de ses lèvres avec l'instinct ressenti dans la Salle de Bains des préfets.

-Je désire venir avec toi dans le labyrinthe.

Il entendit la respiration d'Harry se suspendre et sentit la tension de son corps. Leurs épaules se touchaient, mais Lucifer fixait le mur, tourné dans une direction différente.

-J'ai envisagé que tu demandes ça. Ou de prendre de nouveau ma place.

-Il n'existe aucune justification.

Harry pourrait faire face dans le labyrinthe et il avait appris en quinze jours une demi-douzaine de nouveaux sortilèges. Pourtant, la seule pensée de demeurer impuissant à fixer les haies durant un temps indéfini provoquait un malaise physique au Poufsouffle.

-Non, il n'y en a pas, confirma Harry. Je vais m'en sortir. Et je vais peut-être même gagner. Il ne s'agit que de quelques heures, Lucifer, et ensuite ce sera terminé. Je suis un entraînement depuis mon plus jeune âge pour affronter des obstacles de ce genre, je suis endurant, pas toi. C'est hors de question. Ce n'est même pas que tu risques de me ralentir -même si ça se produirait sans doute-, c'est ta sécurité qui est en jeu.

Lucifer eut un de ces rires qui franchissaient trop facilement ses lèvres ces derniers mois un rire sans joie et empli d'ironie. Le silence retomba, lourd.

-Tu as vécu, l'espace d'une heure à peine, ce que j'endure chaque fois, Harry. Il s'agit de la dernière épreuve, et celui qui a mis ton nom dans la Coupe doit fulminer, ou compter sur un truc pour t'entraver, te blesser ou te tuer. Croupton a disparu non loin du labyrinthe, et j'ai été attaqué, par quelqu'un que personne n'a trouvé, et qui pourrait très bien se faufiler dans un endroit où il serait difficile de te porter secours.

Sa vision s'embua et il sentit les larmes brûlantes dans ses yeux rouler sur sa joue, sans chercher à les stopper.

-Je me fiches que rien n'arrive, je me fiches de prendre des risques, je me fiches d'être pris. Je ne peux pas te laisser y aller seul. Si quelque chose se produisait...

Il haleta, et eut un nouveau bref son entre rire et sanglot.

-Je prendrai le blâme, je prétendrai t'avoir suivi s'il le faut... La tâche est faite pour des Septièmes Années... A tes côtés, je pourrais t'aider.

-C'est de la triche, rétorqua Harry d'une voix cassante, et il sembla à son jumeau qu'il s'agissait d'une grande partie de sa réticence.

-Karkaroff et Madame Maxime trichent allègrement, et tu as été forcé dans ce tournoi. Deux quatrièmes années, quand les autres sont en septième année, est équitable.

Il n'éprouvait aucune honte, aucun scrupule, et aucune impression de trahir les valeurs de sa maison.

-Tu... Je... commença Harry après un long moment. Ce que j'ai ressenti en fixant le lac pendant une putain d'heure... Une fichue heure, pardon. Je comprends, Lucifer. Quant à l'échéance de la Troisième Tâche, c'est vrai. Voldemort, son ombre, ou un allié, est après moi, si ce n'est les trois à la fois. Je vais te passer la cape.

Son épaule se décolla de celle de Lucifer, et il attrapa les épaules du rouquin pour le forcer à pivoter et à lui faire face.

-Papa a promis de me voir avant la troisième tâche.

-Je ne viendrai pas. Il peut m'obliger à rester à ses côtés pour s'assurer que je ne tente pas de voler ta gloire.

Parler ainsi de son père le blessait chaque fois, et au vu de la grimace de son frère et d'étincelle de colère défensive qui s'alluma dans son regard, il devina que ce n'était pas simple pour le Survivant non plus.

-Tu dois être à mes côtés dès que le repas est fini, sinon tu n'accédera jamais au terrain. Ne touche personne, ne fais aucun bruit, et tiens toi simplement derrière moi, où à côté de moi. Lucifer... Noah sera terrifié.

-Je sais, répondit il d'un souffle, peinant à déglutir.

L'année avait été éprouvante pour le jeune Weber, plus que pour lui-même. Il sourit tristement. Les deux frères demeurèrent assis dans le silence jusqu'à devoir le briser, d'une façon artificielle et maladroite.

Il enlaça Noah dès qu'il le vit, avec une force rare. Il ignorait comment faire passer sa reconnaissance à son meilleur ami, comment exprimer à quel point il regrettait, à quel point il était heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés.

Il se contenta de resserrer son étreinte, et ne s'apaisa que lorsque Noah la lui rendit avec le même désespoir.


	8. En Miroir

**Hmm... Eh bien... Voilà. La Troisième Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Je ne vais rien dire de plus et vous laissez découvrir.**

 **Après avoir remercié tous mes lecteurs à qui je ne peux répondre qu'ici :**

 **anedoide** : Dans les faits, tu n'as pas tort et c'est d'ailleurs parce qu'ils étaient deux qu'ils s'en sont sortis jusqu'ici. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu approuves ou non Lucifer^^ Enfin, merci pour ton suivi et tes commentaires !

 **Aussidagility** : Er... Comment dire... Joker ? Voilà XD Au moins ton attente est presque terminée. Merci, en tout cas !

 **Reader** : Ahah, l'aquaphobie d'Harry avait en effet été instaurée il y a longtemps. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à maintenir l'effet de surprise ! Effectivement, c'était important que les rôles soient intervertis. Mes vacances sont arrivées la semaine dernière et je profite des deux semaines... Après je n'en ai plus jusqu'en Août, ouch ! Enfin, merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires qui me font toujours vraiment plaisir, et pour ta sollicitude !

 **Et donc... C'est parti.**

* * *

Les cinq adolescents avaient énormément progressé en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et en Sortilèges grâce à l'entraînement de Harry pour la Troisième Tâche. Lucifer maîtrisait désormais le Stupéfix et son bouclier devenait plus solide à chaque heure de déjeuner, passée dans une salle de classe gracieusement prêtée par une Minerva McGonagall qui en avait eu assez de tomber sur eux dans tous les couloirs de Poudlard.

-Noah s'assiéra avec Hermione et Ron, murmura Lucifer à l'intention de son jumeau, un après-midi où ils remettaient la salle en état. Ainsi, les Poufsouffles ne se demanderont pas où je suis.

-Ce qui signifie qu'Hermione comprendra au moment où elle verra que tu n'es pas avec lui.

Ils échangèrent un regard de défi, puis Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux avec humeur.

-Je pourrais lui en parler si j'avais l'assurance qu'elle ne risque pas de foncer prévenir les professeurs ! Mais Ron... Il comprendra.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de mon autorisation, répondit son frère d'un ton étranglé. Tu les connais mieux que moi.

Il tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami, dont les longs cheveux noirs atteignaient désormais les omoplates, vers ses épaules trop tendues et ses yeux préoccupés même alors qu'il plaisantait avec la sorcière de Gryffondor.

-Je le fais souffrir. Je ne peux faire autrement, mais il souffre et tout le monde ne se préoccupe que de moi, sans penser à ce que lui endure. Je fais souffrir Sally-Ann parce que je suis trop centré sur Noah, parce que je ne comprends pas toujours quand elle veut passer du temps avec moi.

Harry le fixa gravement de ses prunelles vertes.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute pour Noah, Lucifer. C'est Voldemort qui est responsable de tout ce qui s'est produit de la possession de Quirell, de l'ouverture de la Chambre, de la mort de Maman. Il est celui qui détruit les familles. Sans lui, je ne serait pas le Survivant et aucun ennemi n'aurait mis mon nom dans la Coupe. Tu es simplement à mes côtés parce que tu es toi.

Lucifer acquiesça légèrement, la gorge nouée par la tristesse et l'angoisse. Harry se détourna rapidement pour lancer une réplique moqueuse à Ron, mettant fin à une conversation un peu trop sérieuse pour eux.

* * *

L'école entière vibrait d'une énergie et d'une excitation que les quatrièmes années n'avaient encore jamais vécue. Il s'agissait de la veille de la Troisième Tâche le lendemain, le gagnant du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers serait connu, et quelques jours plus tard, une cérémonie et une fête en son honneur seraient organisée. La gloire éternelle attendait le Champion d'une école, et chacun encourageait son Champion.

-Lucifer, une promenade digestive, ça te dit ? s'enquit Sally-Ann aussitôt leur dîner terminé.

Le garçon cilla, surpris, mais la mine soucieuse de son amie l'empêcha même de songer à protester.

-Allons-y. Susan, Noah...

-Je passe mon tour, murmura son meilleur ami.

-Moi également, annonça la jeune Bones.

Lucifer serra la main de Noah et celui-ci ne se déroba pas mais répondit en serrant la sienne plus fort encore. Il gérait une profonde angoisse à sa manière, et le rouquin hésita à l'abandonner, avant de se promettre de le retrouver au dortoir.

-Allons dans le parc, commenta joyeusement son amie.

Elle paraissait pleine d'énergie, à sautiller ainsi vers le Hall puis le pont de pierre. Le jour demeurait, sur un fondu de rose et de violet, et la douce fraîcheur du soir apporta à Lucifer un réconfort inattendu. L'herbe chatoyait au loin le calmar géant paraissait s'agiter tandis que certains élèves plus âgés s'éclaboussaient sur les rives du lac.

-Je savais que tu risquais de te tourmenter, laissé inactif, expliqua son amie avec un sourire étrange. Susan et moi avons planifié pas mal de choses pour demain.

-Je rejoindrais Harry pour le dîner, répondit doucement Lucifer.

Le sourire de son amie s'effaça et il eut le temps d'apercevoir une lueur blessée dans ses yeux.

-Mis à part ça...

Il réalisa qu'elles avaient probablement passé du temps à réfléchir à quoi faire, à comment l'empêcher de se tourmenter, à imaginer comment le faire se sentir mieux. Obnubilé par Noah et par sa participation à la tâche, par Harry, il délaissait une information cruciale : ses amies faisaient ceci uniquement pour lui, parce qu'elles savaient qu'il allait paniquer, parce qu'elles croyaient qu'il ne tiendrait pas à regarder un labyrinthe des heures durant, et elles avaient raison.

-Merci, souffla-t-il.

Il ne savait comment exprimer sa reconnaissance.

-Je ne... suis pas habitué à ce que des personnes...

Sally-Ann leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu n'y fait pas attention, Lucifer, parce que tu ferais tout pour Noah et qu'il ferait tout pour toi. Parce que vous faîtes déjà tout l'un pour l'autre. Ton père ne t'accorde aucune attention, ta tante... eh bien, vos relations sont un peu compliquées. Le moindre signe d'affection te bouleverse et ça ne devrait pas être ainsi. Les amis se soucient les uns des autres, Lucifer.

Elle prit sa main et l'entraîna d'un pas rapide et leste, presque une course, vers le Saule Cogneur, faisant un détour quand ils parvinrent à la limite de la sécurité. Elle le força à courir, à courir, même après que son propre souffle soit devenu erratique et qu'il paraissait évident qu'elle souffrait à maintenir un tel rythme. Elle s'accrochait à sa main et l'entraînait toujours plus loin.

-Cours, chantonna-t-elle. Continue de courir, Lucifer. Courrons.

Après quelques centaines de mètres, la frustration accumulée parut s'effacer, et Lucifer fit frapper ses pieds sur le sol durci par la chaleur, agrandissant ses enjambées, emmenant son amie, courant jusqu'à ce que sa propre endurance soit épuisée, jusqu'à ce que sa gorge et ses poumons, entraînés par les exercices et aventures vécus, soient douloureusement enflammés, et Sally-Ann suivait, riant aux éclats. Concentré sur aller plus loin et courir encore, malgré son corps qui lui hurlait de s'arrêter, malgré ses bras qui fatiguaient d'aider la jeune fille, malgré ses jambes malmenées, il en oublia un instant le reste du monde. Et lorsque enfin ils s'arrêtèrent, revenus près du Saule, allongé sur le sol et peinant à reprendre son souffle, il eut l'impression de ne plus pouvoir déployer aucune énergie à être furieux et anxieux.

-Tu -vois. Parfois -tu... gagnerais... à -m'écouter.

La respiration saccadée et sa réplique si typique d'elle-même le fit rire.

-Je t'écoutes, répondit-il pourtant, sérieux.

Elle n'avait pas lâché sa main.

-Je ne sais pas... Pas toujours. Tu es souvent dans ton monde, dans tes pensées... Mais ça ne fait rien, Lucifer.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, surpris. Elle avait semblé se radoucir, durant cette quatrième année. Peut-être la naissance de son frère, ou peut-être grandissait-elle tout simplement.

-Tu es sûre ? Je croyais que ça t'ennuyait...

-Tu ne serais pas toi sans ça.

Elle lui sourit avec une intensité nouvelle, étrange, et ils se fixèrent longuement.

-Je tiens énormément à toi, déclara-t-il. Tu es capable de m'obliger à me bouger, tout en restant à mes côtés.

Ses piques acérées, sa franchise et sa loyauté en faisaient une amie précieuse pour lui. Les yeux marron clair de la jeune fille brillèrent un peu plus, puis elle les détourna pour les poser sur le ciel qui s'assombrissait.

-Rentrons. Je ne tiens pas à passer la nuit dehors.

En un éclair d'énergie surprenant elle fut debout et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Lucifer inspira profondément, remarquant qu'une grande partie de sa tension paraissait s'être provisoirement évaporée.

* * *

Noah se glissa contre lui dans l'obscurité. Lucifer accueillit sa présence avec joie et soulagement. Ils avaient passé le reste de la soirée à lire l'un contre l'autre, mais le nœud d'angoisse était revenu au fond de sa gorge et il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Son meilleur ami paraissait dans le même état. Ses muscles étaient tendus et sa respiration trop forte.

Noah était étendu, Lucifer avait replié ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Leurs souffles se mêlaient alors qu'ils profitaient de la présence de l'autre, les couvertures les enveloppant comme un cocon rassurant. Les rideaux à baldaquin étaient à peine entrebâillés mais cela suffisait pour qu'à la légère lueur de la nuit, leurs yeux ancrés brillent et reflètent leurs angoisses et leurs peurs.

-Promet moi que tu vas revenir, exigea Noah avec l'énergie du désespoir. Lucifer, promet moi que tu survivras à ce labyrinthe.

-Je reviendrais, répondit-il avec la même ferveur. Je te le promets, Noah. Je te le promets.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans. Si Voldemort ou les Mangemorts sont derrière tout ça... Promet moi que tu vas t'en sortir.

Lucifer déplia ses jambes et inspira brièvement, soudainement.

-Je te le promets.

Ils ne se touchaient pas, mais leurs souffles s'entrelaçaient et la présence de l'autre ne s'était jamais faite aussi intense, aussi enivrante.

Leurs silences étaient des conversations, leurs yeux étaient rivés dans ceux de l'autre et contenaient toutes les promesses qu'ils auraient pu se faire.

Le silence était pesant, rempli, étouffant, rassurant.

Lucifer sentait son sang battre à ses tempes, entendait son cœur malmené pulser dans sa poitrine, écoutait chaque nuance de la respiration de Noah, percevait sa chaleur corporelle et l'intensité de leur relation qui se révélait dans le noir oppressant, dans la situation qui les torturait tous les deux.

Et leurs pensées se dirigeaient vers le même point, un point qu'ils n'avaient qu'effleuré par regards, un point qu'ils n'avaient jamais abordé, auxquels eux-mêmes s'étaient toujours efforcés de ne pas penser, et qu'ils devaient désormais évoquer à voix haute. Et ce fut Noah qui choisit de le faire, car Lucifer ne le pouvait pas, que l'idée ne passait pas la barrière de son subconscient.

-Tu es peut-être le réel Survivant, Lucifer.

Et Lucifer ferma les yeux, rompant un instant l'intensité de leurs regards.

-Je sais.

-Tu as cette cicatrice qui te brûle, ces rêves étranges, et cette intuition. Rien n'a jamais prouvé que Harry était celui qui a vaincu Voldemort ce 31 Octobre 1981. Et tu as cette tendance à te mettre devant lui pour le protéger. Personne ne peut prétendre que tu n'as pas déjà agi de la sorte.

Lucifer déglutit. Les larmes brûlèrent ses paupières.

-Je sais.

Une larme roula sur la joue de son meilleur ami.

-Je t'en supplie, reviens. Reviens.

Lucifer déglutit, de nouveau, ferma les yeux, et colla son corps contre celui de Noah. Le garçon passa les bras autour de lui, son torse se soulevant à intervalles brusques et irréguliers au rythme de ses sanglots, de leurs sanglots. Ils glissaient dans le sommeil, les cils collés par les larmes qui leur appartenaient et le cou humide des larmes de l'autre.

* * *

Sally-Ann et Susan les avaient attendus pour descendre prendre le petit déjeuner à la Grande Salle. Lucifer avait ouvert les yeux avec un hoquet terrifié, déboussolé, peinant à reprendre pied dans la réalité. L'air s'était accroché à sa gorge jusqu'à ce que Noah le serre dans ses bras avec force. Le jour se levait à peine, et ils s'étaient efforcés de demeurer alités jusqu'à ce que le réveil sonne, sachant que la journée serait éprouvante. Ils étaient parmi les premiers à arriver dans le Hall néanmoins. Dumbledore mangeait à la table des professeurs, l'air plus vieux et plus usé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Ils révisèrent ensemble les derniers chapitres évoqués en Histoire de la Magie avant de se diriger vers leur examen. Les champions avaient chacun quitté les lieux pour se rendre dans une petite pièce et l'estomac du rouquin se noua. Et si Harry recevait de nouvelles instructions ? S'ils ne pouvaient pénétrer dans le labyrinthe ensemble...

-Cette couleur te va vraiment bien, tu sais, commenta Sally-Ann.

-Tu as bonne mine, acquiesça Susan.

-Surtout avec des paillettes qui brillent dès que nous passons sous une flamme.

La jeune Perks retenait ostensiblement un rire, et il se sentit plus léger, bien que conscient qu'elles le distrayaient dès qu'elles sentaient son esprit dériver.

Réviser avait été une bonne initiative. Le nombre de Gobelins meneurs de rébellions était impressionnant et le Professeur Binns en exigeait une dizaine, entre quelques détails sur les guerres de géants. Mettant le point final à la dernière question, Lucifer massa ses poignets douloureux d'avoir écrit et ce geste étala l'encre noire qui avait teinté ses doigts jusqu'alors. Les élèves de Quatrième année déposèrent leurs parchemins sur le bureau du professeur et ils descendirent en discutant allègrement des questions, de l'importance des guerres gobelines et de leur ennui de ne pas apprendre grand chose d'autre, qui aurait pourtant pu se révéler utile. L'inquiétude du jeune Potter revint lorsque deux filles du dortoir d'Hermione les dépassèrent en gloussant. Il était heureux que Sally-Ann ne possède pas ce rire un peu trop stupide à son goût et que Susan soit trop mature pour l'utiliser.

-Examen écrit de Métamorphose ensuite, commenta cette dernière. J'espère être à la hauteur.

Ils avaient travaillé en compagnie de Ernie, Justin et Hannah afin d'être certains de saisir toutes les nuances abordées lors de cette difficile quatrième année. Leurs deux préfets leur étaient à plusieurs reprises venus en aide. Tous quatre pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle particulièrement bruyante en ce jour d'ultime tâche. Harry déjeunait en souriant en compagnie de leur père, et le rouquin marqua un moment d'arrêt. Sally-Ann serra les poings et il la devina sur le point d'aller dire ce qu'elle pensait de lui à James Potter.

-Je te remercie mais j'apprécierai plus que tu t'abstiennes, murmura-t-il.

Les yeux de son jumeau s'étaient posés sur lui, et leur père se retourna.

-Lucifer, appela-t-il sérieusement sans se soucier d'être discret.

De trop nombreux regards se tournèrent vers eux. Le garçon attrapa la main de son meilleur ami et ils s'avancèrent vers l'Auror.

-Joins toi à nous pour déjeuner, ordonna l'adulte avec un léger sourire.

Ses yeux bruns, si semblables à ceux de son fils, s'attardèrent sur leurs mains nouées.

-Je suis à Poufsouffle, rappela-t-il en serrant plus fort les doigts de Noah.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de l'homme.

-Pour l'amour de Merlin, Lucifer ! Nous sommes rarement en famille, et c'est un jour spécial pour ton frère. Les Maraudeurs ont fait bien pire, et les professeurs ne diront rien. Un peu de chaos ne leur déplairait peut-être pas.

Harry étouffa un rire, et ses yeux verts brillaient en se posant sur leur père. Lucifer s'assit à côté de son père, remarquant que Susan tirait Sally-Ann et Noah vers la table des Poufsouffles et que son meilleur ami paraissait s'acharner à empêcher la jeune fille de sauter à la gorge de son père... et de s'en empêcher lui même.

-Comment se sont passés tes examens ?

Surpris de la question, Lucifer ne comprit qu'elle s'adressait à lui que parce qu'il savait que son jumeau ne les passait pas.

-Bien, répondit-il honnêtement. Nous avons révisé en ce sens.

Il se sentait oppressé au milieu de ces capes doublées de rouge aux écussons de gueule et d'or. Son estomac s'était noué et sa gorge était devenue douloureuse. Il éprouvait l'impression de trahir Helga Poufsouffle elle-même.

-La nourriture m'avait manqué, confia James. Tout m'avait manqué.

-Elle est faite par des elfes de maisons, répliqua vertement Hermione.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard entendu, mais James ne releva pas. Ses yeux balayèrent la salle du regard et se perdirent dans le lointain.

-C'est étrange d'être ici sans eux, murmura-t-il pour lui même, si bas que le rouquin faillit ne pas l'entendre.

Il se souvenait de son père lui assenant que l'amitié ne valait rien mais comprit à cet instant qu'il n'avait pas plus fait le deuil de Lily Potter que des Maraudeurs. Cette visite à Poudlard devait être douce-amère, et son cœur se serra malgré lui. Il hésita à poser une main sur le bras de James, craignant un violent rejet. Au même moment, la fragilité affichée disparut pour être remplacée par un grand sourire en direction du Survivant.

-Alors, dit m'en un peu plus sur ces sorts que tu as appris pour ce soir. Je suis certain que tu vas gagner, mon lion ! Tu seras le plus jeune Champion de Poudlard ayant jamais existé, au même titre que tu es le plus jeune Attrapeur depuis un siècle !

Les yeux émeraudes d'Harry avaient trouvé ceux de son jumeau, vu la même ombre du passé planer sur leur père, et même s'il redressa les épaules et sourit largement, les yeux de son frère s'ancrèrent un peu trop longtemps dans ceux de Lucifer. Un peu trop effrayés, pas assez enthousiastes. Lucifer s'efforça de manger malgré la chaleur oppressante, malgré la crise d'angoisse qu'il sentait monter dans sa poitrine, sachant qu'il devrait lui aussi affronter le labyrinthe. Il se leva une vingtaine de minutes avant l'examen de Métamorphose, se sentant un peu trop agité.

-A ce soir, Harry, James, déclara-t-il avec tout le calme dont il était capable.

-A ce soir Lucifer, répondit son frère avec un regard un peu trop perçant.

S'extirpant difficilement du banc des Gryffondors, le rouquin se stoppa à l'appel de son père.

-N'essaie pas même d'attirer un minimum d'attention sur toi, annonça James. Il s'agit d'un moment où Harry peut prouver qu'il n'est pas que le Survivant. Je t'interdis de même tenter de profiter de sa gloire de quelque manière que ce soit.

L'absence de froideur dans les mots de l'homme les rendaient pire encore. Le sérieux qu'il y mettait, la paternité qui transparaissait donnaient à Lucifer l'envie de se révolter et de hurler, et il sentait son cœur s'accélérer un peu trop. Si James avait été violent, peut-être n'aurait-il pas autant souffert. Si James n'avait pas, malgré tout, montré qu'il _demeurait_ son fils, la douleur n'aurait pas été aussi vive, aussi aiguë.

-Je le jure, répondit Lucifer d'une voix ferme.

Il décampa avant que l'adulte n'ait le temps de lui ordonner de rester à ses côtés durant la Troisième Tâche, courut jusqu'au Hall, jusqu'au pont de pierre où il accueillit l'air frais avec soulagement. Il s'appuya à la rampe, sentant ses jambes trembler sous les caractéristiques de la crise d'angoisse. Elle était légère mais il devait la dominer. Il mit sa main droite dans une poche de sa robe et malaxa la baie donnée par le Professeur Chourave, se concentrant sur sa texture, sa malléabilité, y passant sa rage et sa révolte.

-Lucifer !

Ses amis l'avaient aussitôt suivi. Il inspira profondément, continuant de passer la baie entre son pouce et son index.

-J-Je vais bien, murmura-t-il. Je vais bien. L'atmosphère est simplement oppressante.

Noah se saisit de sa main libre et il s'effraya de la sentir glacée. Quelques heures. Quelques heures avant que le Tournoi ne se termine et qu'ils soient libres de respirer.

* * *

Noah et lui insistèrent pour dîner tôt le buffet ne commença pas avant que Dumbledore ne les gratifie d'un discours encourageant et que les juges ne soient arrivés, mais les quatre Poufsouffles étaient assis près de la porte et noyés dans la masse. Ils devaient éviter que James ne force Lucifer à demeurer auprès d'eux. Harry le tiendrait occupé... James riait, à la table des Gryffondors, bien plus fort que n'importe qui d'autre. Avec sa robe d'un bleu-violet et son assurance charismatique, il attirait plus d'un regard.

-J'espère vraiment que Cedric remportera cette Troisième Tâche, commenta Hannah.

Leur préfet était entouré de ses amis et paraissait légèrement embarrassé de leur attention mais heureux.

-Tu crois que ton frère a une chance ? s'enquit Justin. Tu le supportes, je suppose ?

Lucifer peinait à manger mais il refusait de prendre le risque de se retrouver en hypoglycémie, aussi s'était-il servi une raisonnable portion de pâtes dont la sauce au légume se révélait particulièrement succulente.

-Je veux juste que ce tournoi se termine, contra-t-il. Je désire uniquement qu'il s'en sorte indemne.

Justin marmonna quelque chose mais Ernie lui flanqua un coup de coude, et sourit gentiment à Sally-Ann qui paraissait prête à renverser sa nourriture sur le né-moldu.

-Que ce soit Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor, Poudlard remportera le trophée. Les Serdaigle et Serpentards en conserveront tout autant d'orgueil.

Malgré son ton pompeux, le garçon eut le mérite de désamorcer la tension. Lucifer inspira profondément, avala un verre d'eau d'une traite et jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'eux. L'euphorie et l'excitation générale jouait en leurs faveurs.

-Je vais prendre l'air, annonça-t-il.

Sally-Ann se leva aussitôt, mais il l'arrêta d'un geste.

-J'ai besoin d'être seul.

La main de Noah se posa sur son poignet, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Dans les yeux argentés de son meilleur ami brillaient une supplique muette et une émotion bien trop intense. Il quitta rapidement le Hall, avant même que les plats de résistances ne soient remplacés par le dessert, et monta instinctivement aux toilettes du deuxième étage. Les lieux étaient calmes mais peu lumineux. Bientôt le crépuscule les baignerait de rouge. Lucifer apposa sa tête contre un lavabo et en savoura la fraîcheur.

-Oohh, fit une voix familière, tu comptes échapper à la Troisième Tâche en te cachant dans la Chambre ?

-Je cherchais un peu de solitude, Mimi, admit-il sans relever les yeux.

Il transpirait dans son uniforme et la chaleur lui paraissait insupportable. Consultant sa montre, il songea que Noah ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre dans les toilettes des garçons, juste à côté. Le garçon prit une profonde inspiration, l'air s'accrochant à sa gorge. Puis il quitta les lieux, sans prendre garde au fantôme outré derrière lui.

* * *

Il blesserait incontestablement un trop grand nombre de personnes en ce soir de Juin. Noah, pour commencer, mais également Sally-Ann et Susan lorsqu'elles comprendraient qu'ils ne les rejoindraient pas, lorsqu'elles jugeraient qu'ils s'étaient assis aux côtés des Gryffondors.

-Lucifer ?

Le murmure de son meilleur ami le fit se retourner.

-Il va être temps, souffla Noah.

-Je sais.

Le rouquin dégaina sa baguette de Cèdre et la fit tournoyer entre ses doigts. Il était aussi prêt qu'il le pouvait.

-Ron et moi gérerons Hermione, promit son ami.

Ils étaient si proches que leurs torses se touchaient presque, et faisaient, comme depuis leur première année, à peu près la même taille. Leurs yeux brillaient de larmes qu'ils empêchaient de couler et leurs souffles si proches se mêlaient. Noah passa une main autour de ses épaules et une autre autour de sa taille pour l'attirer dans une étreinte.

-Sois prudent, Lucifer, et reviens, pria-t-il.

Le jeune Potter hocha la tête, puis s'enferma dans une cabine de toilettes. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, il était dissimulé sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Les quatre champions quittaient le Hall lorsque Lucifer et Noah y parvinrent. Le rouquin effleura la main de son meilleur ami en ultime au revoir et se glissa derrière son frère.

-Je suis là, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Harry hocha très légèrement la tête. James les suivait, une main posée sur l'épaule du Survivant.

-Je te laisse ici, Harry, déclara-t-il. Tu vas y arriver ! Je serais dans les tribunes pour assister à ta victoire... Et Lucifer également.

Il ne sursauta pas à la mention de son nom, l'ayant attendue.

-Merci, répondit son jumeau.

-J'espère qu'il te soutien, même s'il est avec les Poufsouffle. La compétition ne fait jamais de mal, mon lion... Tu vas y arriver !

Harry hocha une dernière fois la tête puis rejoignit les autres champions à l'aides de grandes enjambées. Fleur lui adressa un sourire légèrement moqueur, mais ils demeurèrent tous silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint le terrain de Quidditch.

* * *

Se tenir proche de Harry mais suffisamment en retrait pour que nul ne le heurte par inadvertance se révéla une tâche ardue, mais dès que les spectateurs furent installés dans les tribunes, Lucifer se détendit légèrement. L'attention de chacun était concentrée sur les Champions et sur la dernière tâche. Nul ne pouvait se douteur qu'il accompagnerait son jumeau dans le labyrinthe. Il aperçut Ron et Hermione, installés en compagnie de Noah. James se tenait prêt des professeurs qui ne patrouillaient pas et paraissait échanger joyeusement en leur compagnie. Le rouquin peinait à tenir en place. Le stress qui nouait son estomac se faisait physiquement douloureux et ses jambes tressaillaient sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment les contrôler. Enfin, Verpey amena toute l'attention à lui.

\- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, la troisième et dernière tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est sur le point de commencer ! Permettez-moi de vous rappeler le classement actuel des concurrents ! A la première place ex aequo, avec quatre-vingt-cinq points chacun : Mr Cedric Diggory et Mr Harry Potter, de l'école Poudlard !

Les applaudissement crépitèrent, et Lucifer tressaillit. Harry agita la main en direction de son père et de ses amis, habitué à se trouver sous le feu des projecteurs.

– A la troisième place, avec quatre-vingts points : Mr Viktor Krum, de l'institut Durmstrang ! Et à la quatrième place : Miss Fleur Delacour, de l'académie Beauxbâtons ! Attention... A mon signal, Harry et Cedric ! reprit Verpey. Trois... deux... un...

Et le coup de sifflet sonna le début de la Troisième Tâche. Harry et Cedric s'enfoncèrent ensemble dans le labyrinthe. Lucifer se colla à son frère. Aucune barrière ne l'empêcha de passer et il retint un soupir de soulagement.

-A plus tard, lança Harry à son rival lorsqu'ils atteignirent un embranchement.

Il pressa ensuite le pas.

-Tu es là ? murmura-t-il.

-Oui, répondit son jumeau dans un souffle.

Le Survivant hocha la tête et pressa le pas alors que retentissait le deuxième coup de sifflet. Lucifer dégaina sa baguette et la tint le long de son corps. Sa main gauche maintenait la cape en place.

-Maugrey peut voir à travers les capes d'invisibilité, fit Harry. Mais il aura sans doute suffisamment à faire, et il est digne de confiance sur ce plan.

Lucifer se fustigea de ne pas y avoir pensé, mais continua d'avancer au même rythme que son frère alors que Fleur pénétrait à son tour dans le labyrinthe.

* * *

Ils avancèrent en silence jusqu'à une nouvelle bifurcation. Le labyrinthe était sombre, bien trop sombre, et l'obscurité s'accentuait alors que le ciel virait au bleu marine au dessus d'eux.

- _Pointe au Nord,_ récita Harry en plaçant sa baguette sur le dos de sa main.

Il s'agissait d'une très utile trouvaille d'Hermione. Ils tournèrent à gauche, sachant qu'ils devraient prendre une bifurcation à droite dès que possible pour atteindre le nord-ouest du labyrinthe.

Le corridor de haie était tout aussi sombre, et tout aussi désert, mais il se referma derrière eux. Harry fit volte face pour fixer l'endroit où son frère se tenait.

-Je t'ai menti.

Lucifer écarquilla les yeux, discernant l'émotion sur le visage du Survivant malgré l'obscurité.

-Cette nuit là, lorsque tu m'as retrouvé devant le Miroir du Risèd. Je t'ai dit que je ne voyais pas ce que tu voyais, ni notre mère, ni toi.

Le Gryffondor se retourna pour recommencer à avancer, mais sa voix résonna de nouveau tandis que son épaule frôlait celle de son jumeau.

-La vérité... En vérité, je nous ai vus tous les quatre, Maman, Papa et toi. Ils avaient une main posée sur nos épaules et nous nous tenions la main. Je suis resté des nuits entières à contempler le reflet, à me torturer sur sa signification.

Les mots planèrent entre eux alors qu'ils prenaient anxieusement une nouvelle direction, pour toujours ne découvrir aucun obstacle, aucun animal saugrenu. Le Miroir du Risèd montrait le plus profond désir de chaque être humain, et Lucifer mesura le poids de ce que venait de lui admettre son frère.

-Je ne pourrais jamais te remercier autant que je le devrais, continua Harry. Je suis reconnaissant que tu sois à mes côtés ce soir. Je suis heureux que tu sois là.

Lucifer attrapa sa main en guise de réponse et la serra.

Le silence était tout aussi angoissant que l'absence d'obstacles. Ils avançaient bien trop librement, et Lucifer sentait un malaise croissant enfler dans tout son être.

Un bruit soudain les fit se retourner. Ils lâchèrent leurs mains, et Harry brandit sa baguette.

-Lumos ! siffla-t-il.

Ce fut Cedric qui apparut dans le rayon lumineux. Il venait de surgir du chemin de droite. Il avait l'air sérieusement secoué et de la fumée s'élevait de sa manche.

-Les Scroutts à pétard de Hagrid ! dit-il d'une voix sifflante. Ils sont énormes ! Je viens de leur échapper !

Il hocha la tête et disparut le long d'un autre chemin. Lucifer avait participé à promener les Scroutts, et il suivit son jumeau soucieux de mettre la plus grande distance entre eux et les étranges bestioles. Harry prit le premier virage, et son jumeau se servit du sortilège des points cardinaux pour vérifier leur direction... Il heurta le Survivant qui fixait un Détraqueur avec horreur.

-Ils ont... s'étrangla Lucifer, écoeuré.

Sa baguette pivota dans sa main tandis que la formule du Patronus se trouvait déjà sur ses lèvres pour contrer la froideur caractéristique qui montait en lui, l'engourdissement qui menaçait...

- _Spero Patronum_ !

Harry avait la situation en main jeter la formule et faire apparaître le Cygne trahirait sa présence. Il ne se trouvait là qu'en renfort... Et le Détraqueur trébucha.

-Attends un peu ! s'indigna son frère. Tu es un épouvantard, toi ! _Ridikkulus_ !

Un craquement plus tard, et ils avaient de nouveau la voix libre.

-Nous allons un peu trop à l'est, l'informa Lucifer à l'oreille.

Harry grogna et prit une embardée qui se révéla un cul de sac. A droite... A gauche... Un peu trop à l'est, retour au sud... Au loin, des flammes crépitaient et des éclats faillirent les atteindre. Lucifer entraîna son jumeau à terre, et ils rebroussèrent prudemment chemin.

-Qu'est-ce ? s'enquit le Survivant lorsqu'une brume dorée apparut dans leur champ de vision.

-Je ne sais, répondit honnêtement le Poufsouffle. N'aies pas confiance. Sa couleur me met mal à l'aise.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, mais ils ne pouvaient retourner vers les flammes et la brume menaçait de les entourer et de les perdre.

- _REDUCTO_ ! hurla-t-il instinctivement.

C'était inutile, remarqua Lucifer. Le sortilège ne fonctionnait que sur du solide. Un cri déchirant retentit soudain, reconnaissable, et les glaçant sur place. Fleur.

-Elle est forte, murmura le rouquin, livide. Elle a été choisie par la Coupe de Feu, elle n'aurait jamais hurlé ainsi... Elle souffre.

-Je sais, acquiesça Harry, les dents serrés.

Ils nouèrent leurs doigts et foncèrent ensemble dans la brume dorée, prêts à secourir la championne de Beauxbâtons.

* * *

Leur monde bascula sans dessus dessous. Lucifer attrapa avec un réflexe admirable les lunettes de son frère et les serra dans sa main en même temps que sa baguette. Leurs pieds paraissaient collés à de la mousse tandis que le ciel infini en dessous d'eux les narguait avec une intensité terrifiante. Pris de vertige, le garçon ferma les yeux.

-Nous ne pouvons pas mourir, murmura-t-il. Pas par une simple brume. Ce qui signifie que si nous tombons, soit nous sommes blessés, soit tout revient à la normale.

-J'ai rattrapé la cape, fut la réponse sarcastique de son frère. Honnêtement, elle est bien plus précieuse que mes lunettes !

Lucifer sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Il avait été stupide.

-Je suis...

-C'est bon, le coupa Harry. Si ce que tu dis est vrai... A trois, décolle ton pied droit. Un...deux...trois !

Au prix d'un effort manifeste, les deux garçons se coordonnèrent et leur monde bascula de nouveau.

-Remet la cape, souffla Harry en rajustant ses lunettes.

Le sol était merveilleusement ferme. Les deux garçons se remirent à courir.

Ils ne rencontrèrent aucun autre obstacle, ni présence, durant une dizaine de minutes, et furent forcés de ralentir leurs pas. Lucifer haletait, la poitrine en feu, et Harry transpirait.

-Nous devrions tenter d'obtenir le trophée, plutôt que de chercher Fleur, souffla le Gryffondor. Plus vite quelqu'un gagnera, plus vite elle sera secourue.

L'instinct de Lucifer lui hurlait de porter secours à la jeune femme, mais il avait accompagné son jumeau pour l'aider et le protéger l'entraver était hors de question. Hors d'haleine, il souffla son accord et composa le sortilège des Quatre Points. Ils passèrent quelques minutes de plus à tenter de trouver autre chose que des culs de sacs, croisèrent un nouveau chemin et s'y engouffrèrent. Alors, Lucifer vit la créature dont Sally-Ann et lui s'était plaints une bonne partie de l'année. Les Scroutt à Pétards étaient véritablement énormes. Laids, également, à deux queues et aucune tête visible.

- _Stupéfix_! cria Harry.

Par instinct, Lucifer balaya les jambes de son jumeau d'un croche patte tandis qu'il s'écartait : les carapaces faisaient rebondir les sortilèges, il avait suffisamment étudié les dragons au premier trimestre pour le savoir.

- _Impedimenta_ , contra-t-il en s'appuyant contre la haie.

-Préviens, gronda son frère.

Le sortilège d'entrave rebondit également, et Lucifer jura.

-Je croyais que puisque ça agit comme une aura...

-Vise le ventre, répliqua Harry... _Impedimen_...

Une gerbe de flammes fut crachée dans leurs directions, et Lucifer attrapa la manche de son frère, lui évitant une nouvelle fois une brûlure désagréable.

- _Impedimenta_ ! Réitéra Harry.

Cette fois, l'éclair violet toucha la partie faillible de la créature, qui en fut ralentie.

- _Stupéfix_ ! Ajouta Lucifer tandis qu'ils reculaient pour s'éloigner de l'atroce bestiole.

Etant donné sa taille, un seul ne suffirait pas à l'arrêter, mais s'il pouvait être hors d'état de nuire quelques minutes de plus... Ils continuèrent d'errer dans le labyrinthe.

* * *

Lucifer ne s'amusait pas. Il ne ressentait pas la grisante énergie qu'avait expérimenté son jumeau face au dragon, ni l'émerveillement de découverte face au Lac Noir. Une telle épreuve ne constituait pour lui aucun intérêt. Chercher, regarder par dessus son épaule pour vérifier qu'aucune créature ne cherchait à les brûler, traverser des brumes aux effets étranges... Peu importait combien l'effet de la brume dorée l'intriguait, peu importait qu'il se demande quelles autres brumes existaient et quelles effets elles produisaient. Ils risquaient leur santé, ils erraient depuis une heure à peu près et cela n'avait rien d'amusant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama soudain la voix de Cedric, proche d'eux. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu es fou ?

Faisait-il face à un épouvantard ? A une brume ? A une illusion ? Le cri de Fleur, lui-même, n'avait-il été qu'une illusion ? Entendaient-ils réellement Cedric ? Le labyrinthe rendait Lucifer fou. Déboussolé, et incertain de tout ce qu'il voyait.

- _Endolorrris_ !

Harry et lui se figèrent, puis détalèrent en direction des hurlements de Cedric. Le Survivant stupefixa Krum d'un sortilège dans le dos tandis que Lucifer s'agenouillait aux côtés de son préfet. Une larme de douleur roula sur la joue du jeune homme. Invisible et muet, Lucifer l'examina, chercha attentivement une blessure... Le bas de ses robes était déchiré et son poignet brûlé, mais hormis des yeux vitreux, le Doloris ne semblait pas avoir fait de ravages définitif. Harry aida le préfet à se relever.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire... je pensais qu'il était loyal.

-Moi aussi, marmonna Cedric.

Etait-ce lui qui avait stupéfixé Lucifer ? Avait-il, comme le suggéraient les deux autres, fait subir le même sort à Fleur ? Laissé avec ses pensées tandis que les deux champions de Poudlard discutaient du cas de Krum, le jeune Poufsouffle sentit le malaise qu'il ressentait jusque là s'accroître.

-Krum était loyal, dit-il à l'oreille de son frère tandis que Cedric lançait une gerbe d'étincelles rouges.

Une certitude angoissante montait en lui. Une certitude qui comprimait sa poitrine et le fit se tenir plus près encore de son jumeau alors que Cedric et lui prenaient de nouveau deux directions différentes, passant d'alliés à adversaires.

-Krum était loyal, répéta-t-il. Nous sommes en danger dans le labyrinthe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

La terreur tordait l'estomac du rouquin et se mélangeait à l'horreur. Harry continuait d'avancer mais il l'écoutait attentivement.

-Imperium, répondit Lucifer. Tu es champion parce que quelqu'un a mis ton nom dans cette coupe, Harry. Il s'agit de la dernière tâche. Il... peut-être... et si quelqu'un errait ici pour s'assurer que...

-Maugrey l'aurait vu.

-Maugrey peut voir à travers les capes, mais pas quelqu'un d'invisible.

Son frère se stoppa, et se retourna, et Lucifer eut la baguette allumée par Lumos en plein visage. Il grimaça.

-Avançons rapidement, décrété sombrement Harry. Peux-tu te charger du Lumos ? Je me suis entraîné plus que toi.

Lucifer acquiesça et laissa sa baguette dépasser de la cape d'invisibilité juste assez pour éclairer le chemin. Harry était sur le qui-vive, près à les défendre.

* * *

L'obscurité se faisait plus profonde, mais une lueur brillait au fond... Et soudain, les deux Potter se trouvèrent face à une créature splendide, majestueuse. Une créature de légende. Les yeux de Lucifer s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il s'approchait avec fascination. Un Sphinx.

-Je sens deux humains, commenta-t-elle.

Un corps de lion, un torse de femme, et des yeux en amande. Lucifer dévisageait l'endroit où poils et peau se fondaient. Puis il enleva la cape. Ses lectures lui avaient appris à ne pas mentir à un Sphinx.

-Je protège mon frère jumeau. Il a été inscrit contre de sa volonté, ce qui va à l'encontre du principe même du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Aucun de nous deux n'est majeur.

-Aucun sorcier entier, donc, fit la créature de sa voix rauque, mais un plein d'honnêteté. Tu es prêt de ton but. Le moyen le plus rapide d'y arriver est de passer par moi.

Harry brandit sa baguette mais Lucifer le stoppa. Il connaissait les Sphinx.

-Comment pouvons nous passer ? S'inclina-t-il.

-Résolvez mon énigme... ensemble. Je ne laisse passer que ceux qui ont réussi. Si vous avez tous deux la bonne réponse, passez. Si vous avez la mauvaise, je vous attaquerai férocement. Si vous ne dîtes rien, vous pourrez repartir sans dommage dans la direction opposée.

Lucifer attrapa la main de son frère, et laissa Harry choisir tandis que la créature s'asseyait sur ses pattes arrières.

-Ne dis rien sans que nous nous soyons consultés, ordonna le Gryffondor à son frère. Très bien. Pouvons nous entendre l'énigme ?

Le Sphinx sourit.

 _D'abord, pense au premier de ce qu'il faut apprendre_

 _Lorsque l'on ne sait rien à l'âge le plus tendre._

 _Ensuite, dis-moi donc ce que fait par naissance_

 _Celui qui, au palais, a élu résidence._

 _Enfin, pour découvrir la dernière donnée_

 _Il suffit de la prendre à la fin de l'année._

 _Tu connaîtras ainsi la créature immonde_

 _Que tu n'embrasserais vraiment pour rien au monde._

Lucifer se mit aussitôt à réfléchir. Il casa l'information « créature » en premier, sachant désormais dans quelle catégorie ils devaient chercher. Au premier de ce qu'il fallait apprendre... Langage ? Non, une seule syllable. Mot ? Mot... Aucune créature ne commençait par mot. Trois syllabes, se souvint-il. Une créature en trois syllabes. Au palais, le roi... Par naissance, règne.

-Harry. J'ai le second. Je crois.

-Eh bien voyons.. En premier, je suppose que nous pourrons dire l'alphabet, et donc « A ».

-Règne. Le roi règne.

-Bien sûr, soupira-t-il. Il n'y a que toi pour penser aussi rapidement à un tel vocabulaire !

Lucifer sourit avec ironie. A-règne-, puis la fin de l'année. Il avait souvent joué aux énigmes et devinettes, enfants. Là où vivre vient après mourir constituait le dictionnaire. Deux fois par année, jamais dans un mois, il s'agissait du « n ». Et le troisième couplet lui rappelait ces charades. Née, donc. A-règne-née. Araignée.

-Je l'ai.

-Je crois aussi, grimaça son frère. Ensemble ? A-règne, plus...

-Araignée.

D'une même voix, d'un même esprit. Le Sphinx se contenta de sourire largement. Il se leva, écarta ses pattes avants, puis les laissa passer.

-Merci, soupirèrent les deux adolescents.

Ils s'élancèrent un peu plus loin dans l'obscurité.

Ils durent s'arrêter une dernière fois pour vérifier la direction.

-Nous arrivons au centre, dit Harry. Je peux le sentir. Lucifer ?

-Je suis là.

Sitôt le Sphinx passé, il avait remis la cape d'invisibilité. Ils changèrent de nouveau de direction... Enfin. A une centaine de mètres, droit devant eux, se dressait le Trophée des Trois Sorciers. Harry lui attrapa la main de force et se mit à courir, mais Cedric leur coupa le chemin. Au dessus de lui, une ombre.

-Attention ! hurla Harry.

Une ombre noire et velue. Une araignée. Lucifer n'en avait pas particulièrement peur, mais il n'appréciait pas ces bestioles, et celle ci faisait plusieurs mètres de haut. Il retint un gémissement.

* * *

S'engagea un combat entre l'araignée et les deux champions de Poudlard, et Lucifer se joignit à eux malgré sa répugnance. Il retint un cri lorsque la jambe de son frère fut impitoyablement déchirée sur toute sa longueur, et son moment d'inattention lui valut d'être envoyé contre un rebord de pierre. Par instinct de survie, il plaça un bras sous sa nuque et ce fut lui qui reçut tous les dégâts. Il s'érafla douloureusement sur toute la longueur alors que le rouquin luttait pour garder la cape d'invisibilité par dessus lui. Elle demeurait, fort heureusement, intacte.

-Harry ! Ca va, elle ne t'es pas tombée dessus ?

-Non, répondit son jumeau en haletant.

Lucifer ferma les yeux, soulagé. Il se trouvait juste sous le trophée, remarqua-t-il. Sa lueur l'éblouissait presque.

-Vas-y, dit Harry à Cedric. Tu es plus proche que moi.

S'engagea une lutte entre les deux pour laisser le trophée à l'autre, tandis que Lucifer luttait pour rester conscient. Sa chute l'avait engourdi plus que ce qu'il voulait bien l'admettre.

-Tu le mérites plus que moi, déclara fermement Harry. Je n'aurais jamais réussi cette deuxième tâche sans l'aide de mon frère. Ni même cette troisième tâche.

-Crois-tu que mes amis ne m'ont pas aidés ? répliqua Cedric.

Lucifer se releva, ajusta la cape et s'éloigna du Trophée. Il contempla son jumeau, si noble, et sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour et de respect.

-Ensemble, dit soudain Harry. On prend le trophée tous les deux. Ca restera une victoire pour Poudlard -on sera ex-aequo.

Le malaise que ressentait le jeune Poufsouffle enflait. Il désirait ardemment sortir d'ici et terminer le Tournoi, terminer... Cedric aida Harry à se relever. A la lueur du Trophée, Lucifer vit que son frère le cherchait du regard.

-Je vais bien, promit-il à mi-voix.

-A trois, d'accord ? lança le Survivant.

Il fixait le vide -ou plutôt, l'endroit où se tenait son jumeau-. Lucifer contourna les deux garçons avec agilité. Ils allaient se saisir d'une anse chacun et il devait la touche en même temps pour ressortir du labyrinthe. Il se refusait à ce que quelqu'un ait à expliquer pourquoi ils se devaient d'aller le chercher.

-Un...deux...

Lucifer approcha ses doigts du Trophée.

-Trois.

Il les referma sur le rebord en même temps que Cedric et Harry, et ressentit un tiraillement au niveau du nombril qu'il reconnut aussitôt et détesta. Il voulut leur hurler de le lâcher -ce n'était pas normal-, mais déjà, ils disparaissaient tous trois dans un tourbillon de couleurs.


	9. Survivre

**Je suis navrée pour le retard... Mais j'espère que ce chapitre compensera l'attente.**

 **Ce chapitre. Ah. Vous l'attentiez tout.e.s, me semble-t-il. Voilà. Le centre de l'histoire.**

 **Je tiens à remercier tout.e.s celleux m'ayant laissé des reviews.**

 **Adenoide** : C'est vrai. Mais il s'agit de son tempérament. Lucifer et Harry sont particulièrement obstinés.

 **Aussidagility** : Eh bien... Je pouvais difficilement mettre le Labyrinthe et le Cimetière ensemble, puisque ce sont deux univers bien différents ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

 **Reader** : Merci beaucoup ! Oh, je sens que tu vas beaucoup aimer cette partie. En revanche, le temps des cliffanger n'est pas terminé, je le crains !

 **Entrez dans le cimetière, donc. Bon courage !**

* * *

Sitôt que sa main put lâcher le Trophée, Lucifer effectua une roulade instinctive et fut debout, cape d'invisibilité toujours en place.

-Où sommes nous ? s'enquit Harry.

Sa jambe blessée s'effondra sous son poids mais à la lueur de la lune, Lucifer discerna clairement ses yeux émeraude luire d'inquiétude tandis qu'il le cherchait.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un t'avait dit que le trophée était un Portoloin ? s'enquit Cedric.

-Non.

Harry avait déjà sa baguette brandie et le Poufsouffle sortit la sienne. Lucifer, le souffle erratique, se contentait d'observer autour de lui. Ils étaient bien loin de Poudlard, trop loin de Poudlard. Le silence assourdissant ne faisait que résonner plus fort le sang qui battait à ses tempes. Ils se trouvaient dans un cimetière.

-Tu crois que ça fait partie de la tâche ?

Mais Harry ne s'adressait pas à Cedric. Il cherchait toujours son jumeau.

-Non, murmura Lucifer à son oreille. Tiens toi prêt.

Ils y étaient. Toute l'année durant, ils avaient attendu que celui qui avait mis le nom d'Harry dans la Coupe se révèle. Soulagement et résignation se disputèrent sur le visage du Survivant. Le coupable, quel qu'il soit, avait attendu la dernière tâche avant de se montrer.

-Quelqu'un vient, annonça Cedric.

Les deux jumeaux relevèrent brusquement la tête d'un même mouvement. Le cou de Lucifer mis à mal par sa chute commença à le tirailler. Entre les tombes, une silhouette encapuchonnée avançait d'un pas rassuré. Elle tenait entre ses mains un bébé... ou des robes roulées sur elles-mêmes. L'anxiété empêchait le rouquin de respirer, et il permit à Harry de s'appuyer sur sa présence invisible pour se relever et être apte à attaquer.

Puis, sans le moindre signe avant-coureur, le monde de Lucifer explosa. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même au sol, en boule, dans un instinct primaire qui lui ordonnait de ne surtout pas révéler sa présence. Une migraine, perçant de sa nuque jusqu''à son crâne lui fendit la tête en deux et il dut prendre sur lui pour ne faire aucun bruit et surtout, ne pas vomir. Se mordant la langue si fort que le goût métallique du sang emplit sa bouge, le garçon s'obligea à demeurer immobile tandis qu'il appréhendait les contusions et le traumatisme crânien que sa chute sur le piédestal du Trophée avait du causer.

- _Tue l'autre_ , ordonna une voix glacée qui s'élevait dans la nuit.

Lucifer voulut se forcer à ouvrir les paupières et à bondir pour éviter un meurtre, et malgré la douleur, il parvint à s'assurer que son jumeau n'était pas sur la trajectoire de la baguette... Inutilement.

 _-Avada Kedavra !_

L'éclair vert qui semblait hanter ses cauchemars depuis toujours visait Cedric. Lorsqu'il heurta le garçon, Lucifer crispa ses doigts autour de l'herbe et ses ongles raclèrent la terre tandis qu'il retenait toujours un râle d'agonie devant la souffrance qui augmentait encore d'un cran. Elle était insoutenable, et si forte qu'il faillit en vomir. Il ravala sa bile en silence. Ne surtout pas trahir sa présence, lui hurlait son instinct.

Enfin, sa nuque parut décider que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour trahir son malaise, et la douleur reflua lentement. Il tourna deux prunelles affolées vers le préfet de Poufsouffle. Ses yeux vides fixaient le ciel sans nuage, avec la même détermination que celle de Trajan, assassiné dans l'Ancienne Salle Commune des Poufsouffles lors de la Nuit. Les dents de Lucifer massacrèrent une fois de plus sa langue pour endiguer le gémissement. Chaque fois qu'il avalait sa salive, un liquide poisseux s'y mélangeait. Il s'était brisé un ongle en l'enfonçant dans la terre et il l'arracha en tremblant avant que cela ne puisse occasionner une blessure. Les yeux gris de Cedric le hantaient, son corps prenait déjà une rigidité peu naturelle et il s'efforçait de refouler l'horreur pour simplement encaisser le fait. Cedric était mort, mais il ne devait pas s'en préoccuper. Harry et lui devaient s'en sortir.

* * *

Une sensation de froid le traversa au moment où une main se referma sur l'épaule de son frère pour le forcer à se relever. Une poussée d'adrénaline mit Lucifer debout, et avec toute l'agilité dont il était capable, il se glissa aux côtés de son frère, son poing resserré sur sa baguette. Harry fut plaqué sur une pierre tombale avec une force qui rendit son jumeau furieux. A la lueur que dégageait la baguette de l'homme, les deux garçons purent lire « TOM JEDUSOR ».

L'homme _attachait_ Harry. Avec une main dont il manquait un doigt. Lucifer sentit son monde vaciller et la nausée revenir. Il ne pouvait tomber à terre, ne pouvait s'appuyer sur rien. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'admettre que Peter Pettigrow, que son parrain, avait délibérément assassiné quelqu'un, un préfet que Lucifer estimait, et s'apprêtait à créer un sacrifice avec son jumeau. C'était douloureux. C'était trop douloureux. Et sa nuque lui faisait de nouveau souffrir le martyr. Les mots de Noah lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Tu es peut-être le réel Survivant, Lucifer. »

Il aurait voulu fermer les yeux, se protéger du monde, mais il savait qu'il risquait de s'effondrer. Il ne pouvait que demeurer debout et immobile, une douleur sans nom enflant dans sa poitrine.

* * *

Queudver avait fini d'attacher Harry. Il tournait le dos à Lucifer, qui leva sa baguette. Un simple sort de Stupéfixion, et ils pourraient s'enfuir...

-Lucifer.

L'appel de son jumeau, dans un souffle, l'obligea à se mouvoir et à s'approcher. Les yeux verts de l'adolescent brûlaient de fièvre.

-Cours. Rejoint le Portoloin et part. Fuis.

Malgré la fièvre qui s'emparait de son propre corps, Lucifer eut l'impression que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines. Son cœur parut se scinder en deux. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne cherche à les contrer.

-Non.

S'il fuyait, il emportait avec lui le seul moyen qu'ils avaient de s'en sortir. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son frère derrière. Jamais.

-Rejoins le Portoloin, Lucifer. Tu ne peux rien y faire. Je vais me battre.

Lucifer rit et les larmes affluèrent d'autant plus à ses yeux, humidifiant son cou alors qu'elles terminaient leurs courses.

-Tu as oublié quelque chose, Harry, dit-il dans cet étrange rire qui était devenu sien. Je te laisserai jamais. Je suis désolé. Je suis trop loyal pour mon propre bien. Noah et toi n'arrêtez pas de le répéter... Je suis désolé.

Puis, d'un vif mouvement de poignet, il envoya un éclair de _Stupéfixion_ sur son parrain qui s'agitait autour d'une étoffe noire.

- _Attention_ , siffla la voix glacée.

Queudver évita très certainement le maléfice mais Lucifer n'en vit rien. Un hurlement guttural lui échappa avant qu'il ne puisse le ravaler tandis que son cou le brûlait de nouveau, si fort, si intensément que son monde n'était plus qu'un amas de noir et de rouge.

Près de lui, un long reptile passa.

Cette fois, la nausée l'emporta. Il se plia en deux et gémit en rendant le contenu de son estomac. La douleur ne cessait pas, ne cessait plus...

-M-Maître ? Fit Pettigrow.

Et Lucifer sut ce qui se trouvait dans les robes. Ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis le départ.

- _Dépêche toi_.

La souffrance neutralisait Lucifer. Des flammes crépitèrent, révélant un immense chaudron, dont le contenu se mit à bouillir. Le rouquin força ses paupières à demeurer ouvertes, tenta de se relever. Il fallait qu'il détache Harry. Queudver ne pouvait pas veiller sur... et sur son prisonnier en même temps. Mais son cou au martyr le forçait à garder la tête baissée. Il se traîna comme il le put aux pieds de la pierre tombale. La cape d'invisibilité importait-elle, à présent ? La chose semblait avertie de sa présence... Pettigrow devait s'en douter... Maintenir la cape entravait ses mouvements. Il commença maladroitement à détacher les pieds de son jumeau, mais une main l'attrapa et le colla à la pierre tombale à son tour. La cape glissa mais Lucifer s'y accrocha autant qu'il le put tandis que Queudver le soulevait et le plaquait contre la tombe. Son corps heurta le granit et il hoqueta de douleur. Il balança ses pieds, se débattit, hurla, chercha à mordre, à se défendre par n'importe quel moyen. Un coup de pieds dans l'entrejambe de Pettigrow, un deuxième en haut de la cuisse, et Lucifer fuit. Il rangea la cape. Elle ne servait plus à rien son parrain ne s'en souciait pas. Son parrain... le tourment déchirait ses entrailles.

- _Maintenant_ , gronda la voix glacée. _Laisse le_. _Nagini va vérifier qu'il ne s'approche pas._

Rien ne pouvait tromper l'odorat d'un serpent. Alors que la potion s'était cristallisée et que Pettigrow déployait le drap, Lucifer passait en revue les sorts étudiés depuis son entrée dans le monde magique.

* * *

La vue de la chose que portait son parrain le laissa pantelant. Elle ressemblait à un bébé, mais jamais un bébé n'aurait pu ressembler à ça. Frêle, hideuse, visqueuse. Recouverte d'écaille rouges et noires... Il avait piètre allure, nota Lucifer avec une ironie amère. Et la créature heurta le fond du Chaudron avait un bruit sourd.

- _Que les os du Père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître le fils._

Queudver psalmodiait. Il tremblait, les yeux fous de terreur, mais il psalmodiait. Lucifer leva de nouveau sa baguette, mais un reptile bondit sur lui, et il roula sur le côté avec un grognement de souffrance. Il referma ses doigts sur le précieux artefact avant que le serpent n'ait eu le temps de l'en empêcher.

 _-Lumos_!

Il devait pouvoir le repérer. Nagini. Repérer Nagini. Le nom surgit des tréfonds de sa mémoire.

- _Que la chair — du serviteur — donnée vo-volontairement — fasse — revivre — son maître_.

Et un cri d'agonie résonna dans la clairière tandis que la chair de Pettigrow tombait dans le chaudron.

- _Que le s-sang de l'ennemi... pris par la force... ressuscite celui qui le combat._

- _NON_ !

Lucifer bondit vers Harry, vers son jumeau, mais il se trouvait trop près du corps de Cedric et pas assez de celui de son frère. Le poignard avait déjà arraché une partie de la peau de son bras quand il se jeta physiquement sur Peter. Les deux roulèrent au sol. Le sang giclait sur l'enfant, depuis un moignon, mais il occulta l'information comme il avait occulté tant d'autres.

- _Prend son sang également,_ rugit la voix glacée. _Prend son sang. Tu ne peux accomplir le rituel sans le sang de Lucifer Potter._

La main de son parrain empoigna le col de sa robe et la lame d'un poignard déchira son épaule avant qu'il ne le relâche et bondisse vers le chaudron. Lucifer hurla, plus de désespoir que d'agonie. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans le cimetière, l'agonie faisait partie de lui.

Le liquide dans le chaudron devint blanc. Et durant un long moment rien ne se passa et Lucifer pria pour que le mélange de son sang et de celui de Harry ait tout fait échouer. _Un ennemi_ , disait le rituel. _Un_ ennemi.

Mais bientôt, une silhouette sombre se dressa devant eux. Plus pâle qu'une tête de mort, les yeux écarlates, le nez identique à celui des serpents.

Harry le fixait avec horreur et détermination. Lucifer, bouche entrouverte et des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette.

Lord Voldemort venait de renaître devant eux.

* * *

Au sol, Pettigrow gémissait et suppliait son maître. Lucifer se rapprocha de son jumeau et s'appliqua une nouvelle fois à défaire ses liens. Leurs regards se croisèrent pour y refléter la même horreur, la même compréhension silencieuse.

-Elle est de retour, déclara Voldemort à voix basse, et Lucifer et Harry tournèrent la tête vers lui.

Sur le bras gauche de Peter se trouvait une marque noire, nette, rougeoyante. La même que celle qui était apparue à la Coupe de Quidditch, si longtemps auparavant, présage de jours funestes.

-Ils l'auront tous remarquée, continua-t-il d'une voix caressante. Maintenant nous allons voir... nous allons voir...

Il appuya un long index blanchâtre sur la marque de Queudver. La douleur qui traversa Lucifer depuis son cou jusqu'à son front était aiguë et désormais familière.

-Combien auront le courage de revenir lorsqu'il la sentiront, murmura-t-il, ses yeux rouges flamboyant vers les étoiles. Et combien seront assez sots pour rester à l'écart ?

 _-Diffindo_ , souffla Lucifer, libérant le deuxième pied de son jumeau.

Le sang perla à sa cheville, signe qu'il avait également entaillé la peau... Voldemort se tourna vers eux avec un sourire carnassier.

-Oh non, Lucifer Potter, n'essaie pas de fuir. Ton courageux jumeau ne voudrait pas de cela, n'est-ce pas ?

Il cessa de faire les cent pas pour s'approcher d'eux.

-Harry Potter, tu te tiens sur les restes de mon père. C'était un Moldu et un imbécile... très semblable à votre chère mère, n'est-ce pas ?

-Notre mère, siffla Harry, était bien plus digne que votre famille ne pourrait jamais être.

Voldemort éclata de rire.

-Sans aucun doute. Elle est morte pour vous protéger... Et moi j'ai tué mon père, qui me rend un énorme service des années plus tard.

Voldemort étendit la main vers les collines, explicitant son enfance, tandis que Lucifer, des larmes roulant toujours le long de ses joues, se demandait si son enfer terrestre finirait jamais. Son propre parrain l'avait sciemment blessé et tué devant lui, des années après avoir trahi ses meilleurs amis. Voldemort avait tué son propre père. L'humanité lui sembla soudain sombre et répugnante.

-Regardez, Lucifer, Harry. Ma véritable famille revient.

Les Mangemorts, comprit Lucifer alors que des sorciers portant de longues capes, masqués d'argent, transplannaient. Ils s'approchèrent, n'osant à peine y croire.

-Maître, murmura l'un d'entre eux.

Lucifer se fondit dans l'ombre, baguette toujours fermement tenue entre ses doigts, préférant faire oublier sa présence. Il avait toujours été plus utile dans l'ombre.

Lorsque Voldemort utilisa le Doloris sur un de ses fidèles, Lucifer se demanda si la loyauté était réellement inconnue parmi les sorciers noirs.

* * *

Pettigrow reçut une nouvelle main, puis Voldemort passa entre ses sycophantes, énumérant leurs noms, et l'âme d'historien du Poufsouffle prit le pas sur l'adolescent qui vivait l'horreur. Il écouta attentivement la moindre information, ancra le moindre nom dans sa mémoire, leurs situations, leurs défauts, qualités et faiblesses. Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, les Lestrange, Nott, Macnair le bourreau de Buck. Et Lucius. Lucius Malefoy, le seul dont Voldemort avait utilisé le nom, le seul pour qui transparaissait de l'affection. Et trois Mangemorts manquant. Dont un à Poudlard.

Ce n'était en rien une surprise. Lequel, dans ce cas ? Qui, dans leur entourage, avait rejoint Lord Voldemort ? De qui n'avait-il pas vu le bras gauche ? Qui était suffisamment âgé pour mettre le nom d'Harry Potter dans la Coupe de Feu ?

* * *

Mais bientôt, tous les Mangemorts étaient tournés vers Harry, et Voldemort s'approchait de la tombe de son père avec un sourire féroce.

-Bien entendu, vous savez qu'on attribue ma chute à ce garçon, poursuivit Voldemort. Vous savez tous que, la nuit où j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs et mon corps, j'avais essayé de le tuer. Sa mère est morte en voulant le sauver et, sans le savoir, elle lui a ainsi assuré une protection que je n'avais pas prévue, je le reconnais... Il m'était impossible de toucher ce garçon...

La proximité de Voldemort rendait la douleur si insupportable que Lucifer s'étonnait de ne pas encore s'être évanoui.

-Sa mère a laissé en lui des traces de son sacrifice... C'est de la vieille magie, j'aurais dû m'en souvenir, j'ai été stupide de ne pas y penser... Mais ça ne fait rien, maintenant, je peux le toucher.

Au moment où Voldemort toucha Harry, Lucifer bondit devant l'homme, fou de douleur. Les Mangemorts dégainèrent leurs baguettes.

-Lucifer Potter... Ne bougez pas. Lucifer Potter... Une donnée que nous avions tous occultée. Ils étaient deux petits garçons, installés dans le même berceau lorsque je me suis approché d'eux. Deux enfants, qui levaient leurs grands yeux sur moi. Lequel allais-je tuer le premier ?

Voldemort darda son regard sur Lucifer.

« Tu es peut-être le Survivant. »

-J'avais mal évalué la situation, mes amis, je le reconnais. Le sort que j'ai jeté a été dévié par le sacrifice insensé de cette femme et a rebondi sur moi. Aaaah... Douleur des douleurs, mes amis, rien n'aurait pu m'y préparer. Je me suis senti arraché de mon corps, réduit à moins qu'un esprit, moins que le plus infime des fantômes... mais j'étais quand même vivant. Ce que j'étais devenu, moi-même je l'ignore... Moi qui suis pourtant allé plus loin que quiconque sur le chemin qui mène à l'immortalité.

Le regard écarlate de l'homme se fit plus perçant encore.

-Comment savoir, exactement, lequel de ces deux enfants est celui sur lequel le sort a ricoché ? Comment être sûrs que, déjà tout petit, Lucifer Potter ne s'est pas interposé entre ma baguette et celle de son jumeau ? Comment être sûrs que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore ne s'est pas trompé en déclarant Harry Potter comme Survivant ?

Il reprit sa marche, alors que ses Mangemorts murmuraient.

-Personne ne le peut, déclara Voldemort. Le Monde Sorcier a déclaré Harry Potter comme leur héros et Lucifer Potter a été relégué aux oubliettes. Elevé comme un vulgaire moldu.

Une rage sans nom traversa le garçon de part en part.

-Mais il semblerait que ce très cher monde des sorciers ait occulté la force d'un lien entre deux jumeaux. Deux jumeaux qui ressentent chacun une douleur lorsque l'autre souffre. Les légendes ne partent que de faits réels.

Nagini tournait autour de Lucifer, prête à l'empêcher de tenter quoi que ce soit, s'interposant dès qu'il faisait mine de s'approcher un peu trop de son jumeau.

-Le sacrifice de leur mère a protégé Lucifer et Harry Potter. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour que les deux vivent... Et les deux ont Survécu.

Les pièces parurent enfin s'emboîter devant l'énigme.

* * *

Les souvenirs défilèrent dans l'esprit de Lucifer tandis que Voldemort monologuait sur son errance de treize années. Les torticolis, les cauchemars durant sa première année, et durant cette année là. Ces rêves, qui rejoignaient toujours ceux de son jumeau, bien qu'il peine à s'en rappeler. Et son cou qui le brûlait, à l'endroit exact où se trouvait une cicatrice datant du 31 Octobre 1981. Une cicatrice allongée et laide, faite de trois traits partant dans trois directions différentes et s'étalant sur son cou. Un éclair déformé.

Voldemort parlait, et Lucifer fixait le vide, tétanisé et atterré.

-La chair d'un serviteur... Les ossements de mon père signifiaient qu'il nous faudrait revenir ici, où il est enterré. Mais le sang d'un ennemi... Queudver aurait voulu que je prenne celui de n'importe quel sorcier, n'est- ce pas, Queudver ? N'importe quel sorcier, pourvu qu'il m'ait haï... et il y en avait beaucoup. Mais moi, je savais que, si je voulais renaître aussi puissant que je l'avais été, il me fallait le sang de Harry Potter. Je voulais le sang de celui qui m'avait privé de mes pouvoirs treize ans plus tôt car, alors, la protection que sa mère lui avait léguée coulerait également dans mes veines... Pourtant, alors que Lucifer se dressait contre son propre parrain dans un éclat de bravoure -il y eut des ricanements-, je sus avec certitude qu'il me fallait le sang des deux frères. Le sang des deux enfants qui avaient causé ma chute.

S'il n'avait suivi Harry... S'il n'avait été aussi stupide... Voldemort en aurait été affaibli. Peut-être le rituel aurait-il échoué.

- _Endoloris_!

Harry hurla. Un hurlement de douleur tel que Lucifer n'en avait jamais entendu, et qui parut affreux à ses oreilles. Nagini s'enroula autour de ses poignets et il hurla lui même, pour son jumeau qu'on torturait devant lui. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir bondi, de ne pas avoir pris sa place... Les cris de Harry devaient s'arrêter, à tous prix, s'arrêter...

-Détache le, Queudver, et rend lui sa baguette... Quand à toi, cher Lucifer Potter... Tu sais ce qui attend ton précieux frère si tu bouges.

Ce fut le signal. Nagini se détacha de lui pour rejoindre son Maître.

* * *

Un duel entre lui et Harry Potter pour prouver sa supériorité, voilà ce que désirait Lord Voldemort. Par ce geste, il démontrerait à ses Mangemorts qu'il demeurait puissant, regagnerai leur respect infini... Et tuerait le Survivant. Puis assassinerait le dernier témoin de son retour en la personne de Lucifer, qui était suffisamment lucide pour savoir qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas.

-Nous devons saluer, Harry. Je comptais sur ton père pour t'avoir appris les bonnes manières.

Harry ne courba pas l'échine un seul instant. Sa mâchoire serrée, regardant droit devant lui, il paraissait plus noble et déterminé que jamais. Les Mangemorts riaient, l'humiliant comme ils le pouvaient mais Harry ne bougeait pas.

 _-Endoloris_.

La cicatrice de Lucifer chauffa à blanc tandis que son frère hurlait de nouveau. Pourquoi Harry devait-il être si fier ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'incliner et s'épargner des souffrances ? Pourquoi devait il se laisser torturer devant lui ? La torture morale infligée était telle que Lucifer souhaitait que la mort vienne rapidement.

Mais Harry avait été forcé de s'incliner par la simple volonté de Voldemort. Le Doloris n'était que jouissif, et la partie encore lucide de Lucifer savait qu'il ne se serait pas plus incliné que son jumeau. Leur dignité, avec la mort au bout, était essentielle.

-Tu n'aimerais pas que je recommence, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry résistait à l'Imperium. Maugrey les y avait tous entraînés, et les deux Potter y parvenaient. Furieux, Voldemort fit pivoter sa baguette dans sa main et le Doloris suivant fut pour Lucifer.

Des lames chauffées à blanc s'enfoncèrent dans son corps. La douleur était intense, pire que tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté, pire que la douleur morale. Une agonie, qui le faisait hurler. Ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites. Une seconde durait une éternité.

-Je disais donc, Harry, voudrais-tu que je recommence ?

Lucifer était à terre, tremblant de tous ses membres et atrocement fourbu mais il se débrouilla pour croiser le regard de son frère.

 _Sois libre, Harry. Ne cède pas pour moi_.

Et dans le regard émeraude d'Harry luisaient toutes les excuses et le chagrin du monde.

- _Endoloris_!

Mais Harry se tenait prêt, et il roula avec la dextérité d'un attrapeur près de la pierre tombale puis se releva, debout et baguette en main. Dissimulé.

-On ne joue pas à cache-cache, Harry, commenta Voldemort avec humeur. Faut-il que j'assassine ton jumeau devant toi ?

Lucifer se recroquevilla, occultant, encore une fois, la douleur, semblable à une petite chose fragile. Il banda le moindre de ses muscles, prêt à bondir aux côtés de son jumeau. Ils se battraient ensemble, lutteraient ensemble.

-Expelliarmus !

-Avada Kedavra !

Harry jaillit de derrière la pierre tombale et Lucifer bondit en étirant son corps, à la manière souple d'un félin. Sa hanche s'érafla douloureusement contre le granit alors qu'il tentait de soustraire son jumeau à la trajectoire du sort de mort, mais ce fut inutile. Les deux sortilèges rouges et verts se mêlèrent et Harry et Voldemort furent soulevés en l'air. La main de Lucifer s'accrocha à celle de son frère et il se sentit quitter le sol.

* * *

Des fils dorés s'étendirent comme une toile au dessus d'eux, puis un dôme. Lucifer s'accrochait aux doigts de son jumeau autant que celui-ci s'accrochait aux siens. Il ressentait une froide détermination, et ses yeux étaient désormais secs, en dépit de ses cils collés par les larmes. Ils allaient se battre. Et s'ils le pouvaient, ils allaient gagner. Ensemble.

Un son magnifique retentit. Une chanson, qui semblait passer par les liens autant que par leurs deux mains liés. Un chant qu'ils n'avaient entendu qu'une fois auparavant le chant du Phénix. Magnifique, éprouvant, et symbole d'espoir.

 _Ne brisez pas le lien_.

« Je sais », répondit Harry.

Mais sa baguette se mit à vibrer. Lucifer fit glisser la sienne dans une poche de sa robe.

Voldemort hurlait à ses fidèles de ne pas les toucher, et des perles commençaient à tisser un peu plus les liens dorés. Elles glissaient le long des liens et s'approchaient des deux frères. Lucifer posa sa main sur le poignet d'Harry et le força à tenir, alors que la vibration se faisait plus forte encore... Les perles repartirent vers Voldemort, qui paraissait abasourdi, presque apeuré.

Par la volonté de son esprit, aidé de la poigne de son jumeau, Harry força la perle à retourner vers Voldemort, à toucher sa baguette blanche... Et l'artefact se mit à hurler de douleur. Une sérénité étrange envahit le garçon. Ses muscles étaient contractés autour de la main et du poignet de son frère mais il était détendu.

Et une masse grise, fumeuse, sortit de la baguette de Voldemort, pour dessiner un torse, des bras, et la tête de Cedric Diggory.

Harry hoqueta.

-Tenez bon, dit Cedric.

D'autres cris de douleurs retentirent tandis qu'un homme s'extrayait de la baguette de Voldemort, un vieil homme.

-Il était donc vraiment sorcier ? C'est lui qui m'a tué... A vous de les combattre, mes garçons.

Les larmes coulaient de nouveau sur les joues de Lucifer. Les voix des défunts étaient semblables à des échos.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je suis tellement désolé.

-Tu ne pouvais rien y faire, répondit Cedric.

Voldemort ne pouvait pas lâcher sa baguette, et les Mangemorts en dessous d'eux poussaient des cris apeurés. Une expression de terreur se formait sur le visage du Mage Noir. Déjà, une femme, que Lucifer et Harry surent être Bertha Jorkins, apparaissait.

-Ne lâchez surtout pas ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Cedric, le vieil homme, Bertha Jorkins, ils lançaient à leur assassin des paroles sifflantes qu'aucun des deux ne pouvaient entendre.

Une dernière silhouette apparut. Une silhouette à laquelle tous deux s'attendaient depuis que Cedric était apparu. Ils le savaient, parce que plus que quiconque, la femme dont le visage se dessinait avaient été dans leur esprit cette nuit là.

Elle les fixait avec plus d'amour que Lucifer n'en avait jamais reçu.

-Mes deux précieux fils, murmura-t-elle. Mes si précieux fils. Tout va bien se passer. Tenez bon.

Aucun sanglot ne secouait le corps de Lucifer. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues avec un apaisement étrange. Entre chagrin infini et bonheur pur.

-Je vous aime, dit Lily. Je vous aime tellement, Lucifer, Harry.

Jamais il n'aurait pu s'attendre à une telle souffrance lorsque ses mots atteignirent sa poitrine.

-Lorsque le lien sera rompu, nous ne resterons que quelques instants. Mais nous vous donnerons le temps. Retournez à Poudlard. Rompez le lien ensemble, et ne vous séparez pas. Restez ensemble comme vous l'avez toujours été. Retournez au Portoloin, est-ce compris ?

-Oui Maman.

La voix de Harry était étranglée. Lucifer sentait la poigne que son frère avait sur sa baguette s'affaiblir et il décala ses doigts pour forcer son jumeau à tenir un peu plus.

-Ramenez mon corps, s'il vous plaît. Ramenez mon corps auprès de mes parents.

Lucifer hocha la tête, fermant brièvement les yeux tandis que l'air s'accrochait à sa gorge.

-Tenez vous prêt, dit Lily à voix basse. Et rappelez à votre père que je ne suis tombée amoureuse de lui qu'une fois que sa tête a dégonflé. Rappelez lui qui est le James que j'aime. Tenez vous prêts... Maintenant !

-MAINTENANT ! hurla Harry.

Les doigts engourdis, Lucifer réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas pu tenir la baguette plus non plus. Leurs autres mains toujours entrelacées, ils laissèrent les silhouettes s'occuper de Voldemort et bondirent, zigzaguant entre les pierres tombales, bousculant des Mangemorts abasourdis, courant jusqu'au corps de Cedric, jusqu'au Portoloin.

 _-Impedimenta,_ cria Harry. _Stupéfix -Petrificus Totalus- Tarentella_ !

Lucifer attrapa sa propre baguette, et ils fondirent jusqu'à Cedric. Jusqu'à son corps. Lucifer empoigna le cadavre de la main qui tenait sa baguette.

-Harry...

Son jumeau se détourna de leurs poursuivants.

- _Accio_ ! lança Lucifer.

Le Portoloin fondit jusqu'à eux, et Harry empoigna une anse tandis que Lucifer refermait son petit doigt sur l'autre anse.

Le tourbillon de couleur les emporta d'où ils étaient venus.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent sur le stade de Quidditch, leurs mains toujours liées, les tribunes explosèrent en applaudissements.


	10. Lily's sons

**Bonjour !**

 **Je suis en retard, je le sais. La semaine a été difficile. Enfin, nous voici avec l'avant-dernier chapitre.**

 **C'est... étrange. Je pensais que vous auriez plus de réaction, la réponse à un mystère qui est présent depuis le premier tome et qui est la base même de ce projet. Êtes vous déçus par le chapitre précédent ?**

 **Avant dernier chapitre avant le tome 5, donc. Le fonctionnement d'une publication régulière me satisfait, et je pense le continuer. Néanmoins, cela signifie que vous devrez attendre plus longtemps.**

 **J'avais déclaré que les tomes 5 et 6 seraient faits d'une série d'OS pour rattraper, et ne pas savoir ce qu'il en serait du tome 7. Ceci n'est plus d'actualité. Le tome 5 sera bien complet mais avec une absence d'intrigue parallèles, un peu comme ici mais croyez moi, il sera tout aussi long que les premiers tomes. En ce qui concerne les tomes 6 et 7... Je continue de réfléchir, et je vous en reparle la prochaine fois.**

 **Un immense merci à Nicky Martin pour sa review adorable.**

 **Et... bonne continuation !**

* * *

Les applaudissements crépitaient, assourdissants. Fort, trop fort, tandis que l'odeur de l'herbe humide et de la terre dans laquelle ils avaient atterri pénétraient dans leurs narines jusqu'à leurs cerveaux.

La douleur lancinante atteignit l'insoutenable. Les yeux fermés, ils s'accrochaient l'un et l'autre, refusant de lâcher leurs mains, s'agrippant aux doigts de l'autre comme si leur vie en dépendait.

Les larmes coulaient, malgré ses yeux hermétiquement fermés. Sa gorge à l'agonie hurlait sans produire aucun son, de ces hurlements silencieux qui ressemblent à des sifflements. Il hurlait, et serrait plus fort sa main, leurs mains. Indissociables.

Sur son cou, le zig zag brûlait vif.

Ils hurlaient sans un cri.

-Harry, _Harry_!

La voix de Dumbledore retentit, trop proche.

-Lucifer ?

Brusquement, ils furent retournés sur le dos, et ils purent respirer, mais chaque inspiration leur était douloureuse. Ils étaient douloureusement en vie. Le sol vibrait sous les pas des autres humains résonnait sous la colonne vertébrale de Lucifer. Ils serrèrent leurs mains plus fort, et Lucifer ouvrit les yeux sur le ciel étoilé, le reste de sa vision floue.

-Il est revenu. Il est revenu. Voldemort est revenu.

La voix de son frère, un murmure désespéré, força Lucifer à se concentrer. La silhouette de Dumbledore au dessus d'eux fit jaillir les mêmes mots.

-Il est revenu.

Une confirmation atroce, avec tout le calme effarant dont il était capable. Ils avaient lâché le Portoloin, le doigt de Lucifer noircissait à vue d'oeil, brisé, et ils tenaient le corps de Cedric. Et soudain, Lucifer n'arrivait plus à occulter la mort de son préfet. Quelque chose en lui se brisa.

-HARRY !

Le cri de James couvrit les constatations affolées, la litanie que les spectateurs commençaient à répéter : « Il est _mort_. Cedric Diggory est mort. »

-Harry, lâche le.

Fudge, reconnut vaguement Lucifer en se demandant pourquoi ce détail importait. Le visage de Dumbledore apparut dans son champ de vision.

-Harry, Lucifer, vous ne pouvez plus l'aider. C'est fini.

-Il... Il voulait...

La poitrine de Lucifer était secouée de spasmes à intervalles irréguliers.

-Il voulait qu'on le ramène, murmura Harry. Cedric voulait qu'on le ramène auprès de ses parents.

-Il a dit...

Qu'avait dit Cedric ? Que ce n'était pas leur faute ? Qu'il fallait sortir les baguettes ? Quels avaient été ses derniers mots ? La douleur avait été si intense...

-Ca y est. Ca y est, Harry. Lâchez le. Desserre les doigts, Lucifer.

-HARRY !

-Tenez James éloigné, ordonna Dumbledore. Et prévenez Amos.

Savoir que leur père ne serait pas autorisé à les approcher pour le moment constituait un soulagement. Il ne pouvait pas l'affronter. Lâcher Cedric paraissait au dessus de ses forces, et son corps convulsait toujours, mais quand Dumbledore toucha Harry, Lucifer s'agrippa à son frère de ses deux mains. Le bras libre de son jumeau l'enserra, féroce. Autour d'eux, tout n'était que chaos, cris, sanglots. Avec une force extraordinaire pour quelqu'un de son âge, Dumbledore parvint à les mettre debout. Harry vacilla sur sa jambe blessé et Lucifer agrippa un peu plus sa main.

-Dumbledore, Amos Diggory arrive en courant, fit la voix de Fudge. Je ne peux pas gérer James et...

-Je m'occupe d'eux, grogna quelqu'un.

Les ongles de son jumeau se plantèrent dans le dos de sa main. Tout tournait, la réalité semblait inexistante. Seul importait Harry, que Harry et lui soient ensemble. Indissociables. Ensemble. Lily l'avait demandé. Mais son jumeau s'éloignait et une pression sur son épaule le força à avancer. Quelqu'un voulut séparer leurs mains, et Lucifer cria, se débattit, feula comme un lion.

-Ca va aller, fils, murmura une voix rauque à son oreille. Ca va aller, viens, tu as besoin de t'allonger.

Une autre pression sur son épaule, et Harry marchait... Ils avançaient. Le bruit des pas irréguliers sur les pierres renseigna Lucifer : ils étaient auprès de Maugrey Fol Oeil.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Ils devaient répondre aux questions d'un Auror, résonna Lucifer, mais Maugrey aurait du savoir... Il voyait à travers les haies, il avait très certainement vu sa présence... Harry répondait avec automatisme aux questions mais son propre esprit refusait de le laisser en paix.

-Tout va bien. Asseyez vous. Tenez.

Un gobelet fumant dans la main droite, Lucifer tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre pied. Quelque chose n'allait pas... Maugrey n'aurait-il pas du voir qu'ils avaient disparu plus d'une heure auparavant ? A travers les haies du labyrinthe ? N'aurait-il pas du voir si le Mangemort à Poudlard...

-Un Mangemort ! Il y a un Mangemort à Poudlard, hurla-t-il.

Sa vision était toujours floue. Un peu du liquide brûlant se renversa sur lui mais c'était une douleur tellement moindre à ce qu'il avait enduré ces dernières heures...

-Chh, bois, tu verras, ça ira mieux. Je sais qui est le Mangemort.

La main libre de Harry le força à porter le gobelet à ses lèvres. Le goût était poivré.

-Karkaroff ? demanda son jumeau dans le même temps ?

Lucifer rit. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Son frère sautait toujours aux solutions les plus évidentes... Et les moins plausibles. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange... Maugrey...

-Harry, alerta-t-il.

-Non, dit Maugrey après avoir indiqué la fuite de l'homme. Tu vois, ton jumeau commence à comprendre. Je suis celui qui a mis ton nom dans la Coupe.

Maugrey, qui avait expliqué à son frère comment faire avec les dragons, qui avait parlé avec McGonagall de la Branchiflore devant Dobby...

-Non.

-C'est lui, confirma Lucifer. Il a toujours été là... C'est vous, n'est-ce pas, qui avez tué Croupton ? Vous étiez là, ce jour là aussi.

-Intelligent, commenta Fol Oeil.

Puis, alors que le rouquin commençait enfin à voir un peu plus clair, que la douleur aiguë à son cou diminuait, Maugrey explicita ses actions de l'année, et Lucifer emmagasina alors que sa baguette était pointée sur Harry. L'homme savait qu'il les tenait tous les deux par cette action. Il était un Auror... où l'était-il ? Maugrey Fol Oeil avait dédicacé sa vie à coffrer les Mangemorts, en avait lui-même tué... Une information manquait. Une information, réalisa Lucifer, que Croupton avait eu. Il avait supplié de voir Dumbledore avant que l'homme qui se trouvait face à eux ne le tue.

-Vous êtes fou, siffla Harry, atterré.

-Fou ? C'est ce que nous allons voir ! Nous allons voir qui est fou, maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu et que je suis à ses côtés ! Il est revenu, Harry Potter, tu n'as pas réussi à le vaincre et, à présent, c'est moi qui vais te vaincre.

-Et il vous tuera pour ça, répliqua Lucifer. Il a ordonné à ses Mangemorts de ne pas nous toucher. Il est celui qui doit tuer Harry.

Maugrey, très agité, trop agité, se tourna vers lui.

-Harry peut-être, mais chaque fois tu as été là, pas vrai Lucifer ? Chaque fois tu as empêché le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'accomplir son œuvre ? Tu es celui que je tuerais et sans toi, Harry Potter mourra.

Harry plongea vers sa baguette sans lâcher la main de son frère, livide d'épuisement et de rage.

- _Stupéfix_!

La porte du bureau de Maugrey explosa alors qu'un éclair rouge atteignait l'homme.

-HARRY ! hurla James.

Il irradiait de fureur et Lucifer le dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte. Baguette brandie, se jetant devant ses deux fils pour les protéger du mal, James Potter était effrayant, puissant, et possédait une aura exceptionnelle. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait Albus Dumbledore, le seul sorcier que Voldemort ait jamais craint. Le regard fixé sur la silhouette inerte de Maugrey, il était plus terrifiant que tout ce que Harry et Lucifer auraient pu imaginer. Il n'y avait plus de sourire bienveillant sur son visage et ses yeux ne pétillaient plus de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Une fureur glacée animait chaque ride de son visage et une impression de puissance émanait de lui comme s'il avait été entouré d'un halo de chaleur brûlante.

-Venez, Potter... A l'infirmerie.

McGonagall leur tendait la main, l'air bouleversé.

-Non, dit sèchement Dumbledore.

-Albus, ils devraient... Ils ont été suffisamment éprouvés pour ce soir...

-Ils doivent rester, Minerva, répliqua l'homme. Ils doivent rester tous les deux. Ils ont besoin de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Il est nécessaire de comprendre la réalité avant de pouvoir l'accepter et seule l'acceptation de la réalité peut permettre la guérison. Il faut qu'ils sachent qui leur a imposé l'épreuve qu'ils ont subie ce soir et pourquoi.

Lucifer ferma brièvement les yeux et le monde se mit à tourner autour de lui.

-Je suis en fau...

-Non.

La voix d'Harry était si ferme et si féroce qu'il se tut. La poigne de son jumeau se referma. Leurs mains étaient abîmées à force de serrer autant mais se lâcher était impensable. Insupportable. James, assuré que Rogue, Mc Gonagall et Dumbledore contrôlaient Maugrey, se retourna et le gratifia d'un regard glacé.

* * *

L'homme n'était pas Alastor Maugrey. Lucifer avait soupçonné du Polynectar, et il avait eu raison. Il s'agissait de Barty Croupton Junior. Sous Veritaserum, il expliqua comment sa mère avait pris sa place et comment son père l'avait emprisonné. Il éclaircit pourquoi Harry n'avait pas sa baguette lors de la Coupe de Monde, pourquoi Winky avait été renvoyée, et comment exactement, Croupton était mort. Comment il avait aidé Voldemort.

-Avant le dîner, j'ai proposé d'aller placer le trophée dans le labyrinthe. Je l'ai transformé en Portoloin et le plan de mon maître a marché. Il a retrouvé le pouvoir et me récompensera au-delà de tous mes rêves.

Et Lucifer se contentait d'écouter, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, distancé de la réalité, de la même manière qu'il avait découvert les rouages de la Nuit de 1594. Le mystère révélé n'apportait jamais le soulagement d'enfin savoir ils étaient choqués et horrifiés. Plus tard, ils analyseraient. Se distancer émotionnellement paraissait impossible.

* * *

Dumbledore demanda à la directrice de Gryffondor de garder Croupton et à Rogue d'aller chercher Mrs Pomfresh ainsi que Fudge.

-Harry ? Lucifer ?

Les deux frères relevèrent la tête vers le directeur.

-James, je sais que vos fils ont besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, mais je voudrais qu'ils rejoignent d'abord mon bureau. Sirius nous y attends, et nous devons parler.

Harry se leva, et James voulut poser une main sur son épaule mais il se déroba. Les jumeaux serrèrent la main de l'autre plus fort encore.

-Harry, murmura James, je t'aiderai, mon lion. Je suis là, et je t'aiderai, je te le promets.

-Lucifer, répondit Harry. Lucifer.

Il s'adressait à son jumeau, et des larmes brouillaient ses yeux verts.

-Cedric, haleta Lucifer dans un sursaut de souffrance. Les parents de Cedric...

-Ils sont avec Mrs Chourave, répondit Dumbledore. Elle est la directrice de Poufsouffle, et celle qui le connaissait le mieux.

Le cœur du garçon fut parcouru d'une douleur lancinante de part en part. Ils marchèrent dans le couloir dans un silence pesant. James tenta de prendre la main libre de son fils, qui se récria.

-Lucifer.

-Il va bien, répondit James. Il n'est pas blessé et il est avec toi.

Etait-ce du reproche dans sa voix ? Du regret ? Ou une intense fatigue ?

-Harry.

Parce qu'ils étaient incapable de prononcer autre chose que leurs prénoms mutuels. Que de s'assurer par ce mot qu'ils seraient toujours là pour l'autre.

Sirius se trouvait en effet dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il bondit à leur rencontre, le visage livide.

-Harry, Lucifer ! Je le savais ! Je le savais que quelque chose comme ça se produirait ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Dumbledore alla s'asseoir à son bureau, l'air vieux et épuisé. Sirius passa une main sur le visage de Lucifer, sur son bras éraflé, s'arrêta sur le sang qui maculait sa robe et que le garçon avait depuis longtemps oublié. Ce simple contact aimant produisit un effet de chaleur apaisant chez lui.

-Tout ce sang... d'où vient-il ? continua Sirius.

Le sang, qui avait éclaboussé sa robe, s'écoulant du moignon fraîchement tranché de Peter... Lucifer eut un haut le cœur mais garda les lèvres hermétiquement closes. Sirius le força à s'asseoir sur une chaise tandis que James prenait soin de Harry. Les deux frères se tenaient toujours la main. Dumbledore résuma rapidement leur entrevue avec Barty Croupton Junior tandis que Fumseck s'élevait de son perchoir pour venir se lover sur les genoux de Harry, ses longues plumes rouges et or caressant la main de Lucifer.

-J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est produit après que vous ayez touché le Portoloin, dans le cimetière.

-Ca ne peut pas attendre demain ? dit Sirius d'un ton abrupt.

-Non, répondit James. Ce ne serait pas une bonne chose. Endormir la douleur ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'à rendre le récit plus ardu.

-Vous avez fait preuve de plus de bravoure que tout ce que j'aurais pu attendre, et je vais vous demander de montrer encore une fois du courage.

Lucifer détourna ses yeux des prunelles bleues de Dumbledore. Il n'avait aucunement fait preuve de bravoure. Suivre Harry, tenter de le protéger, échouer... Et revenir avec le cadavre de Cedric.

-Comment Lucifer s'est-il retrouvé avec toi ? demanda James.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour répondre vertement mais Lucifer savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il avait prévu ceci des mois auparavant, quand il avait pris la place de son jumeau lors de la Deuxième Tâche. Lâchant la main de son frère, le forçant à dénouer leurs doigts malgré la douleur physique et psychique que ce geste entraînait, il se leva et se tint droit, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de leur père.

-Je voulais une partie de sa gloire. C'est tellement injuste qu'il soit celui qui ait le droit à toutes les aventures, à toutes les attentions. J'ai pris sa place lors de la deuxième Tâche pour éprouver les sensations, et j'ai décidé de l'accompagner pour partager sa gloire. Je voulais attirer l'attention.

 _-Non_!

Harry se leva et Fumseck vint se poser sur l'épaule gauche de Lucifer.

-C'est faux, rugit-il avec une énergie surprenante, que son jumeau ne possédait pas.

Sa propre tirade avait été débitée avec autant de défi que possible, mais tout autant de lassitude.

-Lucifer est toujours à mes côtés. Il est venu pour me protéger, il a pris ma place parce que l'eau me tétanise et que je risquais de me noyer, il a essayé d'empêcher Voldemort de revenir. Il a toujours été là. Il est tout autant le Survivant que moi.

Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillèrent d'une lueur alertée. James et Sirius se levèrent d'un même mouvement, et toute l'attention se riva sur le jeune Poufsouffle qui se sentait glacé de l'intérieur.

-Lucifer, dit lentement Dumbledore, peux-tu approcher s'il te plaît ?

Le garçon demeura ancré sur ses pieds, mais Harry le força à obtempérer et il contourna le bureau pour venir se placer devant le directeur. D'une main plus ferme qu'il ne paraissait tranquille, l'homme dégagea ses longs cheveux rouges collés de sang et passa une main sur le long zig zag sur son cou.

-Cette cicatrice te fait-elle mal quand celle de Harry le brûle ?

-Oui.

Ils avaient souffert le même martyr dans le cimetière, les mêmes rêves durant l'année.

-T'es-t-il arrivé de parler avec des reptiles ?

Lucifer cilla, à peine.

-Non.

Il entendit son jumeau prendre une profonde inspiration.

- _Je crois que tu parles Fourchelangue, Lucifer_.

Le garçon se retourna pour ancrer ses yeux dans celle de son jumeau, où s'y reflétait son intense chagrin.

- _Je n'ai jamais parlé avec le moindre reptile._

 _-Tu as compris Tom Jedusor en deuxième année, lorsqu'il parlait au Basilik. Il ne parlait avec lui qu'en Fourchelangue._

Lucifer voulut répliquer mais son esprit tourbillonnait sans accrocher la moindre pensée cohérente.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? fit James.

-Tu parles Fourchelangue, Lucifer. Tu m'as répondu.

-Je l'ai fait en anglais.

Sirius posa une main ferme son épaule.

-Non, Lucifer.

Le monde n'avait plus aucun sens et pourtant tout paraissait à sa place. Dumbledore se rassit, et ferma les yeux. Harry reprit sa main et la pressa avec autant de force que de douceur.

-C'est impossible, contra leur père, la Prophétie...

La prophétie... Une prophétie que son jumeau n'avait évoquée qu'une seule fois, lorsqu'il avait voulu lui expliquer qu'il était celui destiné à vaincre Voldemort.

-La prophétie pouvait concerner deux familles, répondit Dumbledore. Ce qui a enclenché la prophétie est le sacrifice de Lily. Elle a donné sa vie pour que vivent ses deux fils. La gémellité demeure un mystère sur bien des points, mais il s'agit indéniablement d'un lien puissant. La vieille magie les a protégé et leur a permis à tous deux de survivre au sortilège de la mort. Si je devais deviner, je dirais que le sort de mort a atteint leurs doigts entrelacés, les touchant tous deux au même moment.

Parce que leur mère les avait aimés tous deux avec la même intensité et aurait refusé de faire un choix quant à l'enfant à sacrifier. Les mots de Dumbledore tombèrent sur les deux adultes comme une sentence.

-Lucifer est tout autant le Survivant que Harry.

-Non, réfuta Lucifer. Je ne suis pas le Survivant. J'ai survécu au sortilège de la mort au même titre que Harry, et mon destin se mêle au sien, mais je ne suis pas le Survivant. Le Survivant est un titre, un symbole au sein de la communauté sorcière. Il est le statut de sauveur, de célébrité, et le commencement de légendes et de ballades, de livres et de mythes. Harry est le Survivant. Pas moi, et je ne veux pas l'être.

-Comme toujours, tu fais preuve d'une impressionnante sagesse, et d'une capacité d'analyse tout aussi appréciable, commenta Dumbledore.

-Je ne veux pas du statut de sauveur. Je suis plus efficace dans l'ombre. Seuls ceux qui combattent contre Voldemort doivent savoir.

-Je peux te promettre cela, Lucifer, mais tu dois être conscient que les fidèles de Voldemort sont désormais au courant. A présent, je suis navré d'avoir à réitérer ma demande, mais je dois savoir ce qui s'est produit dans le cimetière.

Le garçon vacilla sous l'épuisement, et Sirius le rassit sur sa chaise tandis que Fumseck laissait échapper une note pure qui leur conféra la force nécessaire pour faire le récit de l'atroce nuit. Ils expliquèrent comment ils avaient interverti leurs places pour la deuxième tâche, pourquoi Lucifer se trouvait dans le parc le soir où Croupton était réapparu.

* * *

La main de Sirius était crispée sur l'épaule droite de Lucifer. Les jumeaux parlaient, et voyaient se dérouler de nouveau les événements de la nuit devant leurs yeux. Ils parlaient sans discontinuer et sentaient qu'on extrayait le venin de la nuit passée de leurs veines, se libérant par la paroles. A la mention de Peter prélevant le sang d'Harry avec un poignard, Dumbledore bondit et vérifia la plaie, une lueur de triomphe illuminant brièvement son regard. Il inspecta l'épaule de Lucifer, qui se rappela une nouvelle fois qu'une partie du sang marronnâtre sur lui appartenait à Peter, à sa main tranchée... La main de Sirius se crispa tant sur son épaule qu'elle en devint douloureuse.

La protection de Lily coulait dans leurs veines autant que celles de Voldemort. James blanchit.

Ils arrivèrent aux sortilèges, que Dumbledore nomma Priori Incantatum. La mention de Cedric les fit trembler tous deux, inconsciemment, ils se rapprochèrent et Fumseck s'étala sur leurs deux épaules.

-Un écho, avertit Dumbledore. Un écho qui a conservé l'apparence et la personnalité de Cedric. Je devine que d'autres formes ont du apparaître aussi. Des victimes moins récentes de Voldemort...

-Un vieil homme, murmura Harry d'une voix étranglée. Bertha Jorkins... et...

Il regarda Lucifer, qui était tout aussi incapable que son jumeau d'achever.

-Votre mère ? dit Dumbledore à voix basse.

Lucifer ferma les yeux. Une unique larme brûlante roula sur sa joue. « Mes si précieux fils. » La voix aimante, si aimante de Lily était le plus douloureux des souvenirs. Fumseck s'envola jusqu'à la jambe de Harry et ses larmes guérirent la blessure.

-Je vais le répéter. Vous avez fait preuve d'une bravoure et d'une loyauté l'un à l'autre qui dépasse tout ce que j'aurais pu attendre de vous. Vous avez manifesté le même courage que ceux qui sont morts en combattant Voldemort lorsqu'il était au sommet de sa puissance. Ce soir, vous avez porté sur vos épaules le fardeau d'un sorcier aguerri et vous êtes montré à la hauteur de l'épreuve. A présent, vous nous avez donné tout ce que nous pouvions vous demander. Je vais vous emmener à l'infirmerie. Je ne veux pas que vous retourniez tout de suite au dortoir. Vous avez besoin d'une potion de Sommeil et d'un peu de paix... Sirius, vous voudrez bien rester avec eux, cette nuit ?

Sirius approuva, et les deux garçons se levèrent mais Lucifer ne pouvait pas supporter sa culpabilité et ses questions.

-Si je n'avais pas été là, Voldemort serait revenu moins fort, ou son rituel aurait échoué. C'est ma loyauté qui a causé tout ceci.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu sois ailleurs que là, répondit Harry à voix basse.

-Nul ne peut le savoir, intervint Dumbledore. C'est une immense culpabilité que tu vas te faire porter, et elle ne devrait pas être tienne. Personne ne pouvait prévoir.

Lucifer se retourna vers James.

-Mais tu le penses, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas me reprocher ma vie entière d'avoir suivi Harry.

Son frère fit volte face et ses yeux émeraudes dardèrent leur père.

-Lucifer est autant le Survivant que moi. Il ne m'a suivi que par loyauté, par amour. Et si les rôles avaient été inversés, c'est moi que tu aurais abandonné ? Si Dumbledore avait compris autrement et déterminé que c'était Lucifer qui avait vaincu Voldemort, qui était le Survivant, c'est moi que tu aurais laissé chez Pétunia Dursley. C'est lui que tu aurais élevé et aimé, et c'est à moi que tu aurais hurlé sans cesse que je voulais sa gloire.

La voix de Harry vibrait de fureur. Sa main serrait tant celle de son frère que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la chair déjà meurtrie.

-Ca aurait pu être moi que tu aurais abandonné ! Tu ne m'as gardé que parce que j'étais le Survivant. Je ne sais même pas si tu m'aimes pour moi, ou pour ce que j'ai accompli !

James hoqueta, mais Lucifer s'interposa.

-James t'aime. Il te connaît plus que personne et a toujours pris soin de toi. Il t'aime pour ce que tu es.

-Mais il t'a abandonné, pas pour ce que tu es, mais pour ce que tu n'as pas fait.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne pouvais pas vous élever tous les deux, gronda leur père.

-Tu as abandonné Lucifer. Tu nous as séparé. Si tu étais allé le voir chaque année, si tu lui avais montré que tu l'aimais, ce serait différent, mais tu l'as mis de côté. Tu as refusé de voir tes erreurs, années après années. Tu nous as séparé, et tu ne nous a jamais permis d'être ensemble, alors que nous étions si proches malgré tout. J'aime Lucifer depuis toujours mais tu nous a séparé et j'ai du m'en souvenir.

Harry éclata de rire soudain, un rire entre sanglot et ironie, le même que celui de son frère.

-Mais si c'était Lucifer que tu avais gardé, il ne m'aurait pas rejeté. Il serait revenu vers moi de lui même.

-Harry...

-Maman a un message pour toi, continua l'adolescent sans aucune pitié. « Rappelez à votre père que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui une fois qu'il est devenu moins arrogant. » Tu as décidé de n'écouter que toi. Tu as décidé que Lucifer voulait s'approprier ma gloire, tu pensais qu'il serait jaloux de moi, et je sais que tu le croyais réellement. Tu le croyais parce que c'est la façon dont tu aurais réagi si tu avais eu un frère célèbre, mais Lucifer n'est pas toi. Lucifer n'a jamais voulu aucune gloire, n'a jamais fonctionné avec la gloire. Il aime. Il est mué par son amour, par l'amour qu'il porte à ses proches.

Harry se tut enfin, et un lourd silence s'abattit sur le bureau du directeur. Il enserra son jumeau dans une étreinte féroce, dans une poigne où il fit passer tout son amour, et Lucifer s'agrippa à lui comme si leur vie en dépendant. Ensemble, depuis toujours.

* * *

Sirius, sous sa forme de chien noir, menait leur cortège. Harry refusait le moindre contact de James. En poussant la porte de l'infirmerie, ils tombèrent sur Ron, Hermione, Susan et Sally-Ann qui harcelaient Mrs Pomfresh de questions. Noah était recroquevillé dans un coin, livide et les yeux cernés, semblables à un cadavre.

-Harry ! s'exclama Hermione.

Noah releva deux yeux fiévreux vers Lucifer et tenta de se relever mais il vacilla devant l'apparence de son meilleur ami.

-Ecoutez-moi un instant. Harry et Lucifer ont traversé une terrible épreuve cette nuit. Et il a fallu qu'ils la revivent pour me la raconter. La seule chose dont ils aient besoin, maintenant, c'est de sommeil, de tranquillité, de calme. S'ils souhaitent que vous restiez avec eux, ajouta-t-il en regardant les cinq adolescents, vous pourrez le faire. Mais je ne veux pas que vous lui posiez de questions tant qu'ils ne seront pas prêts à y répondre, c'est-à-dire certainement pas ce soir.

Noah s'appuyait contre le mur, tremblant de tous ses membres. Lucifer le regardait sans avoir la force de lâcher la main de son jumeau pour aller à sa rencontre. Même Mrs Pomfresh ne parvint pas à leur faire se lâcher. James se contenta sans un mot de rapprocher deux lits pour qu'ils puissent dormir l'un à côté de l'autre.

-Je vais bien, assura Harry à Ron et Hermione.

Susan et Sally-Ann paraissaient dévastées.

-Je sais, dit Lucifer.

Noah posa une main tremblante sur le bord de métal du lit, et Lucifer lui tendit la main. Le garçon s'y agrippa, et se blottit contre lui sans un mots. Lucifer dégagea son bras pour l'entourer de ses bras, sa main droite dans celle de son frère. Ils burent sans discuter la potion de Sommeil violette que Mrs Pomfresh leur donna.

* * *

Noah tremblait contre lui, Lucifer pouvait le sentir. Confortablement installé, il sentit peu à peu les brumes du sommeil s'évaporer. La nuit n'était pas terminé... En face de lui, les yeux verts de Harry le fixaient avec le même questionnement et le même chagrin que leur peu de sommeil n'avait pas atténué.

-Ils vont les réveiller à faire du bruit. Maman, tu avais vraiment besoin de venir ?

-Dumbledore nous a contacté.

Lentement, Harry se redressa et lâcha la main de son frère avec un sourire rassurant. Lucifer enserra aussitôt Noah dans ses deux bras. Le professeur McGonagall se disputait avec le Ministre de la Magie.

-Noah, murmura Lucifer d'une voix rauque.

Son ami se retourna et nicha son visage dans son cou, sur la cicatrice qui l'avait tant brûlé ses derniers heures. Il pleurait, et Lucifer le savait traumatisé.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Ministre de la Magie exigeant de voir Dumbledore, vitupérant contre McGonagall. Ils avaient, une fois encore, supprimé un témoin, avec le baiser du détraqueur. Lucifer sentit Noah se tendre dans ses bras.

-Quel abruti, gronda le garçon, et il s'agissait des premiers mots que son meilleur ami l'entendait prononcer depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé. Ils vont modifier l'Histoire à leur guise.

Il tenta de se lever mais il tremblait toujours, et Lucifer le ramena à lui.

-Je suis là, Noah. Je suis là. Je ne te laisserai plus.

Il hésita sur cette promesse, mais la détresse intense du garçon le bouleversait.

-Voldemort est revenu, mais je ne te laisserai plus. Si tu veux venir avec moi, tu le pourras.

-J'ai eu... Tu n'as pas idée de ce à quoi tu ressembles, Lucifer. Ton visage est couvert de sang séché, et tu es pâle comme la mort.

-Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé, Noah, je suis tellement désolé. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, tu comprends ? J'ai toujours été trop loyal, et tu as toujours eu raison.

Dumbledore et Fudge débattaient, et James s'y mit. Les deux garçons savaient qu'ils devaient écouter, qu'ils devaient faire attention à ce que la vérité soient retenue, mais ils avaient besoin de se retrouver.

-Je serai toujours là, Lucifer.

Noah s'appuya sur lui, et ils écoutèrent le monde se déliter un peu plus, atterré, se rassurant par leur présence mutuelle.

-Vous avez lu l'article de Rita Skeeter sur parole, Mr Fudge, murmura soudain Harry.

Le silence se fit. Le Ministre fixait le Survivant avec un air victorieux, et toute la lassitude du monde était inscrite sur le corps du garçon. Les doigts de Noah s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaule de son meilleur ami, qui accentua son étreinte. Mais même l'intervention de Dumbledore, même le coup d'éclat caractéristique d'Harry hurlant les noms des Mangemorts ne parvinrent à faire changer le Ministre d'avis.

-J'étais présent, dit Lucifer. Je puis vous redonner les noms exacts. Voldemort a nommé tous les Mangemorts par leur nom de famille, puis Lucius Malefoy par son prénom. L'un d'entre eux a tenté de se faire pardonner.

Le nom surgit devant ses yeux.

-Avery. Il a reçu un Doloris.

-Ridicule, répliqua Fudge. Pourquoi Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom torturerait-il ses alliés ?

-Monsieur le Ministre, intervint Noah, l'année dernière, vous avez refusé de nous croire lorsque nous avons affirmé que Sirius Black était innocent mais un procès pour le prouver est en cours et le dossier examiné. Vous avez deux témoins prêts à vous relater des faits, qui ne peuvent être dûs à une hallucination commune.

Fudge transpirait et son teint virait au violet. Il tournait la tête dans toutes les directions, cherchant une échappatoire.

-Le jumeau d'Harry Potter ne peut être pris en compte comme témoin. Il est prêt à tout pour de l'attention, même à faire accuser sa propre famille.

-Mon fils est à Poufsouffle, cracha James. Il est loyal.

Lucifer entrouvrit les lèvres, stupéfait. Jamais encore son père ne l'avait ainsi revendiqué. Harry paraissait sur le point de sauter à la gorge du Ministre, et Dumbledore intervint de nouveau avant que la situation ne dégénère, conseillant à l'homme de retirer les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban, d'envoyer des émissaires aux géants. Noah attrapa le poignet du Survivant.

-Cela ne sert à rien, Harry. La décision de Fudge est prise. Il réécrira l'histoire comme il le désire même s'il doit se contredire à chaque phrase, à chaque argument qu'il réfute. Nous devrons agir de notre côté.

Les yeux creusés dans ses orbites, amer et épuisé, Noah semblait inquiétant. Fudge lui donna raison en suppliant Dumbledore de lui dire qu'il n'était pas de retour. Rogue dévoila sur son bras une marque noire, et Lucifer revit celle de son parrain qui venait de lui arracher de la peau, de le blesser sans aucun état d'âme. Un gémissement sortit de ses lèvres, et Sally-Ann et Susan opérèrent aussitôt un mouvement identique vers lui. Rogue s'interrompit brusquement et son teint cireux devint livide lorsqu'il lui jeta un regard.

-Si nous avions su que ça fonctionnait comme ça... murmura James, écoeuré. Il nous aurait suffi de vérifier les bras de Peter, de Sirius...

Fudge fixait la marque avec dégoût et lâcha un sac de Gallions sur le lit d'Harry, qui paraissait au bord de la nausée. Enfin, il disparut.

Noah et Lucifer savaient qu'ils étaient en train d'assister à la formation d'une résistance. Dumbledore fit appeler ses alliés, et demanda à Sirius de reprendre forme humaine. James, lui et Rogue se fixèrent avec la plus grande répulsion.

-Le moment est venu d'oublier vos anciennes querelles.

Il se passait autre chose que la simple inimitié d'adolescence. Le dégoût mutuel qui tordit les traits de Sirius et du Maître des Potions n'était rien à côté de la tension qui apparut lorsqu'il dut serrer la main de James. Il y avait plus que la haine dans le regard de leur père, il existait une férocité effrayante, qui trouvait son écho dans les orbes noires et amères de l'homme.

-Miss Bones... Puis-je compter sur votre discrétion ? Votre présence ici ce soir ne sera pas répercutée sur votre tante, mais que vous ayez connaissance de la suite des événements pourrait lui porter préjudice.

Susan se redressa et lança un regard à l'évadé, à son professeur de potions puis à Lucifer.

-J'imagine qu'il ne me sert à rien de prétendre plus longtemps que je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle. Le Ministère refuse de croire au retour d'un Mage Noir quand je sais qu'il l'est. Parfois, il est nécessaire de se dissocier du gouvernement mais pas des lois. Je vous donne ma parole que je garderai secret tout ce que j'apprends ce soir.

Lucifer esquissa un rictus triste à son égard. Dumbledore, après l'avoir remerciée, envoya Sirius contacter les anciens. Une autre résistance, datant de la Première Guerre, où le Ministère ne devait pas avoir été plus utile. Sirius étreignit les deux jeunes Potter puis reprit sa forme animagus et fila hors de l'infirmerie.

-Severus, vous savez ce que je dois vous demander... Si vous y êtes prêt...

-J'y suis prêt, répondit l'homme.

Ses yeux noirs brillaient étrangement. Harry retourna à son lit, sa main toujours dans celle de son jumeau. Il fixait le sac d'or avec répulsion.

-Je ne veux pas de cet or. Prenez-le. Donnez-le à n'importe qui. Ce n'est pas moi qui aurait dû le gagner. C'est Cedric.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, murmura Mrs Weasley.

-Je lui ai dit de prendre le Portoloin, répondit Harry d'une voix sans timbre.

Lucifer serra sa main et détourna les yeux. Mrs Weasley prit son frère dans ses bras, et Lucifer se blottit contre Noah, assoiffé d'amour et torturé par la culpabilité, assoiffé d'amour maternel. « Mes si précieux fils. » Il se mit à pleurer silencieusement, le corps secoué de sanglots, et Susan et Sally-Ann vinrent s'étendre contre lui, le presser entre leurs bras pour apaiser sa souffrance tandis que la Potion de Sommeil sans rêve faisait effet.


	11. La force de l'Amour

**Bonjour à tou-t-e-s !**

 **Ce chapitre est donc le dernier du tome 4. Une conclusion douce-amère sur ce déluge d'émotion qu'a été Les Chemins Perdus.**

 **En ce qui concerne le tome 5, j'aimerai bien recommencer une publication régulière, mais vous allez devoir attendre. Je pense qu'il ne sera pas publié avant septembre -oui, trois longs mois-, principalement parce que je vais être très occupé cet été. Je vous tiens néanmoins au courant et je vous promet... Ca vaudra le coup. Ce sera moins intense bien sûr, mais plus psychologique et l'évolution des personnages promet quelques surprises !**

 **Un grand merci à mes reviewers, dont Guest, et Nikki Micky à qui j'ai écorché le nom la dernière fois... Pardon.**

 **Reader** : Merci beaucoup, tes commentaires sont toujours une récompense ! Je suis ravie que tu aies autant apprécié le chapitre 9 ! J'espère que ça a été pour ton stage et tes partiels ! Je me souviens que la période où il faut rendre les dossiers est toujours épuisante (et tu te dis chaque année que tu vas t'y prendre plus tôt la prochaine fois mais non!).

Je crois que lorsqu'on lit Harry Potter en ayant à peu près le même âge que les personnages, on ne se rend pas compte d'à quel point c'est éprouvant, parce que nous étions des ados, et que nous nous voyions grands et indépendants. Merci encore.

 **Et... on enchaîne sur la fin.**

* * *

La détresse submergea le garçon à peine fut-il réveillé. Les larmes séchées avaient collé ses cils et le vide remplissait son être entier. Incapable de rester plus longtemps dans ce lit trop confortable, il posa le dos de sa main sur la joue de Noah, dont le visage demeurait livide. Son meilleur ami esquissa un sourire empli de chagrin. Ils n'échangèrent pas la moindre parole -ils n'en avaient pas besoin-. Ils sortirent hors de la salle commune et s'assirent sur les marches du Hall, où Harry, Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard.

Certains Poufsouffle lui reprochaient violemment ce qu'ils considéraient comme une trahison envers Cedric et de la triche. Le cœur de Lucifer était trop lourd de chagrin et de culpabilité pour même y songer.

-Papa veut déjeuner avec nous, annonça Harry d'une voix atone.

James avait, comme l'année précédente, loué une chambre à la Tête de Sanglier, et venait les voir chaque jour.

-Je ne peux pas supporter quoi que ce soit.

Des reproches, un sermon, son état ne lui permettait pas d'endurer une once de brutalité. Susan et Sally-Ann apparurent, et la jeune Perks passa ses bras autour de son torse.

-Il va le falloir, Lucifer. Tu ne peux pas rester amorphe. Nous serons là au retour.

Les élèves les fuyaient, les toisaient dans les couloirs, se faisaient sans doute leur propre opinion sur la mort de Cedric. Les deux frères descendaient aux heures de repas où il y avait le moins d'affluence. Ils furent soulagés d'échapper à la foule cette fois-ci.

James avait les traits tirés et il tira les chaises pour ses deux enfants. Harry et Lucifer s'assirent côte à côte, main dans la main.

-Je vais devoir retourner au Ministère, mais je serai là quand vous descendrez du train, promit l'Auror.

Ils commandèrent sans que le serveur ne paraisse vraiment faire attention à eux, hormis un regard curieux sur la cicatrice du Survivant.

-Nous nous entraînerons cet été. Maintenant que Voldemort est de retour... Vous devez impérativement savoir vous défendre. Je crois aussi... que nous allons nous retrouver quelque part, tous ensemble, avec les anciens.

La mention des anciens et les phrases codés alertèrent Lucifer, dont la curiosité s'éveilla.

-J'essaierai de trouver un endroit où partir en vacances. Vous aurez besoin de vous changer les idées.

-Quand viendras-tu me chercher ? s'enquit le rouquin.

-Tu rentres avec nous au Manoir, Lucifer.

Harry se tendit et la colère qui se mit à bouillonner à l'intérieur du Poufsouffle le rassura. Le vide tétanisant des derniers jours le terrifiait. Il releva le menton et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son père, notant qu'ils possédaient la même couleur noisette.

-Pourquoi ? rétorqua-t-il. Tu as toujours voulu du temps seul avec Harry, m'as toujours fait comprendre que je n'étais qu'un invité. Est-ce que le fait que j'ai moi aussi vaincu Voldemort me rend digne d'attention ?

Le visage de leur père se ferma.

-Tu connais mes raisons. Je refuse que tu me juges sur ce point.

-Je connais tes raisons, confirma-t-il. Rien n'a à changer. J'ai toujours été aux côtés de Harry lors des épreuves, et je suis toujours venu au mois d'Août. Je ne veux pas venir simplement pour être entraîné, sous prétexte de ce que j'ai accompli.

-Ce n'est pas matière à discussion, répliqua James. Tu es mon fils. Je prend soin de toi, je t'aime, et je fais ce qui est le mieux pour ta sécurité. Je t'aime depuis ta naissance.

La rage brûlait les lèvres du garçon, mais il laissa le vide faire de nouveau place, retombant dans un état d'hébétude alarmant.

* * *

Harry le secoua sur le chemin du retour, effaré par son absence de réaction.

-J'ai l'impression que tu es mort, Lucifer !

-Je suis vivant, répondit gravement son frère. Les dernières fois que je me suis opposé à James, il s'est servi de mes paroles contre moi. Je serais toujours à tes côtés, Harry. Je me battrais pour finir ce livre avec l'aide de Bathilda Tourdesac, puis pour en écrire un sur la façon dont les différents pouvoirs peuvent tordre l'histoire à leur avantage.

Ils marchèrent en silence un long moment, et le rouquin sentit son énergie lui revenir. La férocité qu'il ressentait lorsque sa loyauté était mise en jeu coulait dans ses veines. Puis Lucifer reprit la parole, et Harry acquiesça. Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent leurs amis, Lucifer ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Noah.

-Tu m'accompagne ?

-Toujours, répondit son meilleur ami.

Près d'une heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient à la Volière, et un nyctal boréal se porta volontaire pour porter sa lettre.

-Au 4, Privet Drive, murmura Lucifer, à Pétunia Dursley.

Les mots qu'il avait couché sur le parchemin lui tenaillaient toujours l'esprit.

 _Tante Pétunia,_

 _Voldemort est revenu._

 _Harry s'est retrouvé dans un tournoi magique par l'intervention de l'un de ses sbires. J'ai pris sa place lors d'une épreuve, et je l'ai accompagné lors de la dernière. Il s'agissait d'un piège et le trophée sensé faire remporter l'épreuve nous a emmené dans un cimetière._

 _Mon parrain y a accompli un rituel en se servant de mon sang et de celui d'Harry, et si je n'avais pas été là, peut-être Voldemort aurait-il échoué à revenir à la vie._

 _J'ai choisi d'accompagner Harry, et nous avons été blessés et torturés. Les événements ont révélé qu'Harry et moi étions tous les deux les Elus, tous les deux destinés à vaincre Voldemort. Quand Maman s'est sacrifiée, l'amour qu'elle nous portait nous a protégé._

 _Au cours de l'année, j'ai subi plusieurs crises d'angoisse, et depuis que nous sommes revenus du cimetière, je me sens vide. Ma directrice de maison conseille de m'emmener voir un spécialiste. Je suis désolé, et conscient que toute la situation est problématique._

 _Désormais, je suis ciblé par Voldemort et les siens de façon spécifique._

 _James a décidé que je rentrerai au Manoir avec lui. Je crains qu'il ne fasse aucun cas du fait que tu aies ma tutelle. Je ne veux pas y aller. Il ne désire m'entraîner que parce que je suis Elu. Il ne prête pas attention à moi pour celui que je suis mais pour ce que j'ai accompli et dont je n'ai aucun souvenir._

 _J'ai peur qu'il ne me force à vivre avec lui, quand je préférerai retourner au moins début juillet chez toi. Je comprendrais que tu refuses._

 _Lucifer_

La lettre, maladroite et peu satisfaisante à ses yeux, l'avait pourtant aidé à mettre ses pensées en ordre.

Les jours s'écoulèrent douloureusement. Il était entouré de ses amis et s'efforçait de se concentrer sur la Nuit et son écriture, mais il ne cessait de songer à Voldemort. Lorsque le Nyctal boréal vint se poser devant lui à l'heure du courrier, le cœur de Lucifer manqua plusieurs battements avant de brutalement s'accélérer. Il s'excusa, prit la lettre et s'isola dans un cloître du château, à l'ombre.

 _Lucifer,_

 _Tu es chez toi à Privet Drive, et je suis ta tutrice. Demander l'autorisation de revenir est inutile._

 _Je viendrais te chercher à l'arrivée du Poudlard Express comme chaque fin d'année. Je me suis chargée de James, et tous les papiers sont en règle : tu es à ma charge, et il ne peut légalement pas te forcer à le suivre._

 _J'ai pris rendez vous chez un psychologue pour la première semaine de Juillet. Il est de mon devoir de prendre soin de toi._

 _A bientôt,_

 _Ta tante,_

 _Pétunia._

L'adolescent rejeta la tête contre la pierre, les yeux embués de larmes qu'il refusait de laisser couler. Des larmes d'une profonde émotion. La joie qu'il éprouvait à la lecture se mêlait à l'amour qu'il portait à sa tante. Noah se jucha sur le muret du cloître et il se mit debout à sa hauteur, lui faisant lire la lettre.

-J'en suis heureux, murmura son meilleur ami.

Lucifer entrelaça leurs doigts.

-Est-ce que ça ira, Noah ?

-Jusqu'à présent, nous cherchions une ombre. A présent, notre ennemi s'est révélé. Je ne veux plus jamais être confronté à la même chose que cette année. Tu dois prendre soin de toi, Lucifer. Tu n'as prêté attention qu'à Harry, aux victimes de la Nuit, à Sally-Ann...

-Tu prend soin de moi, réfuta Lucifer. Chaque moment passé à tes côtés signifie prendre soin de moi.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage du jeune Weber.

-Ca ira, promit-il, si je ne retraverse plus jamais la même chose. Marcher me permettait de m'apaiser, mais j'en souffrais. Je sais que tu ne pouvais pas agir autrement.

Lucifer l'attira dans une étreinte, savourant la chaleur de la peau de son ami contre la sienne et son odeur si familière. Il nicha sa tête dans son cou, geste aussitôt reflété par Noah. Ils mesuraient à peu de chose près le même nombre de centimètres.

-Je te le promets.

Les muscles de son meilleur ami se détendirent et le rouquin ferma les yeux.

-Je t'aime, Lucifer.

Les mots lui procurèrent une chaleur insoupçonnée, qui n'avait rien de douloureux. Une bulle de chaleur pure se diffusa dans ses veines depuis son cœur et il l'accueillit volontiers.

-Je sais, Noah. Je t'aime.

Le souffle de son ami allait et venait sur son cou, respiration rassurante et confortable, qu'il ne voulait jamais quitter.

* * *

Il rejoignit Harry chez Hagrid pour prendre le thé, entouré par Sally-Ann, Noah et Susan. Ajoutés à Ron et Hermione, ils étaient relativement serré dans la demeure du pourtant demi-géant, mais Hagrid avait l'air enchanté de les recevoir.

-Ca ira, déclara le garde-chasse. Ce qui doit arriver arrivera, mais vous ne pouvez pas rester à vous inquiéter et vous morfondre. C'est pas bon. Il faut continuer à vivre.

Lucifer songea à l'histoire personnel du professeur de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, à son renvoi de Poudlard sous de fausses accusations et à sa situation qui n'avait toujours pas été réhabilité. Hagrid n'était plus autorisé à se servir de sa baguette, qui se trouvait très certainement dans son parapluie rose. L'homme ne paraissait pas malheureux, pourtant. Il s'était battu pour construire une vie qui lui convenait malgré tout. Le rouquin esquissa un léger sourire.

-Il y a encore plein de mystères à découvrir dans Poudlard, admit-il.

Susan leva les yeux au ciel et Sally-Ann l'admonesta sur l'épaule mais elles paraissaient soulagées. Noah pressa ses doigts, son visage de nouveau éclairé par l'espoir et l'envie. L'étincelle qui brillait dans les yeux de son meilleur ami le rassura.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire cet été Hagrid ? insista Ron.

-Pas possible vous hein ! Vous ne lâchez jamais, grommela le demi-géant. Tout ce que je vais vous dire c'est que ça pourrait aider Dumbledore et l'Ordre. Maintenant, ouste ! Vous allez manquer le dîner !

Lucifer rit doucement de ses manières, échangeant un regard brûlant avec Noah. La cicatrice sur son cou le démangeait, lui rappelant à chaque instant que Voldemort était de retour, à tenter d'instaurer un nouvel âge noir. L'air frais du soir atténua son début de migraine, et les doigts de son meilleur ami se dénouèrent des siens pour le laisser cheminer seul avec Harry. Il tenta de le retenir mais Noah secoua la tête avec un sourire rassurant.

-C'est étrange d'être autant entouré, commenta son jumeau. En dehors de Ron, Hermione, Noah et toi, la seule personne avec laquelle j'ai envie de parler c'est Hagrid.

-Sally-Ann et Susan me sont loyales, répondit doucement Lucifer.

Il les observa rire avec une Hermione un peu surprise, à quelques mètres d'eux, et la vision l'apaisa. -Noah ? interrogea-t-il.

Harry sembla comprendre la question complète.

-Il a toujours été là pour toi. Ta présence ne va pas sans lui. Nous... ne parlons pas beaucoup, mais j'ai pu apprendre à le connaître cette année. C'est quelqu'un de bien... et de reposant.

-Il est exceptionnel, murmura Lucifer. Il a tellement enduré... J'espère qu'il va se remettre, de toute mon âme.

Il se souvint de l'expression du garçon qui l'avait empêché de se suicider, plus de trois ans plus tôt. « _C'est incroyable que tu n'aies pas réalisé à quel point je tenais à toi_. » Il tremblait de tous les muscles qui n'avaient pas été occupés à le sauver. « _J'ai failli mourir de terreur lorsque j'ai compris, et je n'ai jamais aussi bien senti mon cœur battre dans ma poitrine qu'il y a quelque minutes. J'avais envie de mourir, de hurler, j'étais effaré_. ». Ses dents éraflèrent sa lèvre tandis qu'il entrouvrait la bouche dans une expression inquiète.

-Et toi ? répliqua son frère.

-Je suis là, Harry. Ainsi que l'a dit Hagrid, ce qui arrivera arrivera. Et nous serons ensemble.

Le Survivant serra les poings et lui lança un regard féroce.

-Je ne laisserai plus rien nous séparer, lança-t-il. Hermione... Est-ce que tu es conscient que...

Il s'immobilisa, l'air profondément agacé.

-Je t'aime, Lucifer. Inconditionnellement, comme j'aurais du m'en souvenir il y a des années.

Le Poufsouffle détourna les yeux, un rire bref et silencieux sur les lèvres, transporté de joie. Comment des émotions intenses aussi disparates pouvaient-elles l'envahir jour après jour ? Pourquoi, alors qu'il avait été torturé, alors qu'il avait frôlé la mort et que son destin avait officiellement basculé, se sentait-il aussi euphorique et plus à sa place dans ce monde qu'il ne l'avait jamais été ?

-Tu as aussi mon amour inconditionnel, Harry, offrit-il simplement.

-Je le sais, soupira son jumeau en renvoya ses cheveux vers l'arrière d'une main embarrassée.

Ils se remirent à marcher, courant légèrement pour rattraper leurs amis qui les attendaient sceptiques devant le pont de pierre.

-Je suis content, pour Tante Pétunia, ajouta son jumeau. Ca va compliquer les choses cet été, mais tu as eu raison. Pour Papa... Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler, pas vraiment, même s'il parvient toujours à faire en sorte que ce soit le cas.

Susan, Noah et Ron parlaient Quidditch, ils pouvaient saisir le nom de quelques équipes. Sally-Ann et Hermione évoquaient quelques livres moldus et leur découverte de la magie. Harry s'agitait, mal à l'aise.

-Je ne sais pas comment il va se comporter avec toi cet été, mais sa manière d'effacer toutes ces années... C'est insupportable.

Ils parvinrent à la hauteurs du groupe, qui les accueillit avec chaleur et ils rentrèrent dans le château, où le dîner se terminait.

* * *

Il avait été ostracisé en début d'année et les Poufsouffles avaient été remis à leur place par Mrs Chourave. La débâcle qui avait suivi leur retour du cimetière estompée, les rumeurs avaient pris place.

-Tout le monde aurait dû se douter que tu partirai avec ton jumeau, déclara Ernie avec une emphase qui se voulait compréhensive.

-Je n'ai pas pu aider Cedric, coupa Lucifer. Le fair-play d'Harry m'a rempli de joie, et quand nous sommes arrivés dans le cimetière...

Il avait été soulagé, d'une certaine manière. L'attente était désormais terminée. L'effroi et la détermination avaient rapidement pris le pas puis...

-Je me suis effondré. Le temps que je puisse vérifier qu'Harry n'allait pas être assassiné, Cedric était mort.

Il ne s'était inquiété que de son jumeau. L'altruisme que lui avait apposé Noah lui était étranger, seul son amour pour Harry avait importé. La culpabilité enserrait son cœur comme un étau la nuit, lorsque, son corps collé contre celui de son meilleur ami, il revoyait la scène et s'interrogeait sur ce qui se serait passé s'il avait tiré Cedric hors de la trajectoire de l'éclair vert. Auraient-ils engagé le combat ? Auraient-ils eu le temps de retourner au Portoloin ? Auraient-ils pu maîtriser Peter et empêcher la résurrection de Voldemort ?

-Tu as agi de façon logique, raisonna Justin. C'est Harry et pas Cedric qui a survécu à quatre tentative de meurtres.

-J'ai entrouvert les yeux pour vérifier que l'Avada Kedavra n'allait pas toucher Harry, répéta-t-il. J'ai été capable de bouger, j'aurais pu le sauver.

Voldemort voulait tuer Harry de ses propres mains, et la voix avait été suffisamment explicite. _Tue l'autre_. Ce n'aurait pas pu être son frère et l'amour qui lui était tant loué, sa loyauté, avaient mené leur préfet à sa perte.

-Ce sort fuse aussi vite qu'une balle, asséna fermement la jeune Perks. Au mieux, tu ne serais pas arrivé à temps, au pire, tu l'aurais pris à sa place.

Peut-être aurait-ce été aussi bien. Voldemort aurait-il été moins puissant si son sang n'avait pas été utilisé ? S'il avait fui au moment où son jumeau le lui avait ordonné, aurait-il pu retourner au Portoloin et ramener des adultes compétents pour empêcher la résurrection, sauver son frère ? Pour reconnaître que le mage noir se trouvait devant leurs yeux ? La main de Noah sur son épaule se crispa, et il lui envoya un regard d'excuse. Sa mort l'aurait anéanti.

-Lucifer, déclara sérieusement Susan en s'asseyant sur la table en bois clair juste devant la cheminée. Ecoute moi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. En cas de plainte, le procès ne serait sans doute même pas engagé, il n'aboutirait jamais. Tout ceci s'est passé en quelques secondes, et tu ne pouvais pas être plus rapide qu'un sort de mort.

Elle planta son regard brun dans le sien, ferme et logique comme l'éducation de sa tante le lui avait appris. Le garçon roux abdiqua et se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil.

-Tu sais, Lucifer, déclara une fille de cinquième année qui le dévisageait depuis l'autre bout de la salle commune, je trouve que tu as une véritable force intérieure qui te sera précieuse.

Elle se leva pour se frayer une place parmi les quatrième années.

-Tu as eu le courage de suivre ton frère dans une tâche faite pour des élèves majeurs, et tu t'es dressé face à Tu-Sais-Qui. Par loyauté.

-Et je ne suis pas allé chercher de l'aide, par loyauté, cingla-t-il.

-Et le laisser seul, à la merci du pire sorcier de tous les temps ? Alors qu'il pouvait y mourir ? Nous sommes des Poufsouffles. Juste, loyaux, non effrayés par le labeur, et honnête. Tu t'es tenu à tes opinions, tu as été fidèle à toi-même et aux tiens. Et tu as eu la force et le courage d'affronter le danger, par amour pour ton frère. Cette force est particulièrement puissante en raison de son motif.

Elle tapota sa main puis prit la porte ronde qui menait à son dortoir, laissant ses cadets en profonde réflexion.

-Je n'aurai pas mieux dit, commenta sombrement Hannah. Avec le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, que tu sois capable de tenir tête ainsi, de te battre ainsi, est une excellente chose dont tu peux être fier.

Lucifer secoua la tête, ni oui, ni non, l'esprit embrumé, le cou douloureux et le deuil se creusant dans sa poitrine.

* * *

La Grande Salle prononça leurs deux noms et burent à leur honneur. Lucifer et Harry Potter. Deux jumeaux, unis même dans une prophétie qui ne mentionnait qu'une seule personne. Partageant la même douleur à la cicatrice, la même protection du sang, aimés avec la même force par leur mère. Un lien puissant, et inconditionnel.

« -Tous les invités présents dans cette salle, reprit Dumbledore en fixant les élèves de Durmstrang, seront toujours les bienvenus chaque fois qu'ils voudront revenir ici. Une fois de plus, je vous le répète à tous, maintenant que Lord Voldemort est de retour, l'union fera notre force, la division notre faiblesse. L'aptitude de Lord Voldemort à semer la discorde et la haine est considérable. Nous ne pourrons le combattre qu'en montrant une détermination tout aussi puissante, fondée sur l'amitié et la confiance. Les différences de langage et de culture ne sont rien si nous partageons les mêmes objectifs et si nous restons ouverts les uns aux autres. Je suis convaincu - et jamais je n'ai tant souhaité me tromper -que nous allons connaître une période sombre et difficile. Certains, dans cette salle, ont déjà eu à souffrir directement des agissements de Lord Voldemort. Les familles de nombre d'entre vous ont été déchirées à cause de lui. Il y a une semaine, un élève nous a été arraché. Souvenez-vous de Cedric. Si, un jour, vous avez à choisir entre le bien et la facilité, souvenez-vous de ce qui est arrivé à un garçon qui était bon, fraternel et courageux, simplement parce qu'il a croisé le chemin de Lord Voldemort. Souvenez-vous de Cedric Diggory. »

Les gobelets d'or étaient toujours dans la plupart des mains.

La Grande Salle était complètement silencieuse.

* * *

Le wagon dans lequel ils voyageaient était plein. Korrigan chassait Coquecigrue qui voletait avec un peu trop de vivacité. De temps à autres, il venait s'allonger sur les genoux de Noah et Lucifer, puis le hibou passait à côté de lui et il sautait les pattes tendues avant de se rouler en boule sur Lucifer et Harry et de recommencer. Il avait grandi depuis la première fois que son humain l'avait pris dans ses bras, boule de poils blanche et rousse très affectueuse. Son pelage s'était étoffé, les longs poils de son cou formaient une douce collerette dans laquelle Lucifer nichait son visage la nuit et lorsque les images du cimetière se faisaient trop vivaces.

-Ma tante soupçonnera forcément quelque chose, soupira Susan. Elle lit en moi comme un livre ouvert. Mais elle ne forcera pas. Ne fais pas cette tête, Lucifer, je n'aurais été nulle part ailleurs qu'à l'infirmerie lorsque vous êtes revenus. Je prendrai part à la guerre moi aussi. Si je dois me dresser contre Voldemort, ainsi soit-il. Je n'ai pas le courage des Gryffondor, mais j'ai la férocité d'un blaireau quand son nid est attaqué.

Son visage se ferma tandis qu'elle le tournait vers la fenêtre.

-Sirius ne sera pas innocenté avant longtemps, maintenant. Il est affilié aux Potter, qui clament le retour d'une ère qu'ils redoutent.

-Je hais les institutions et le gouvernement. Ils s'accrochent au pouvoir et finissent tous corrompus par lui s'ils ne l'étaient pas dès le départ. Ils fonctionnent uniquement pour leur intérêt et celui de leurs amis, quitte à négliger et mettre en danger le reste du peuple qui compte sur eux.

Noah était adossé contre Lucifer qui l'étreignait mais sa voix n'avait pas la férocité et la rage du lendemain de leurs découvertes. Il s'agissait d'un fait, d'une douloureuse leçon qu'il apprenait jour après jour et qui se voyait toujours appuyée par les événements qui les entouraient. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre, puis dégaina un bocal où un insecte agissait ses antennes, très mécontent.

Lucifer et Sally-Ann furent les seuls à être satisfaits mais pas outrés de la découverte de la Gryffondor qui révélait Rita Skeeter en animagus cafard. Ils étaient habitués aux méthodes moldues tout aussi peu déontologiques pour obtenir des informations, faire vendre les magazines et journaux et créer et ruiner les vies de personnalités. Le rouquin s'empara du bocal avec férocité et observa la femme qu'il s'était mis à haïr tout au long de l'année. Elle avait participé à rendre ses jours éprouvants, mis de l'huile sur le feu chaque fois que les choses commençaient à s'apaiser, que l'attention semblait se détourner de lui et de son jumeau.

-Vous ne pourrez plus écrire, commenta-t-il, et pourtant, à la moindre occasion, vous recommencerez. Vous jouissez de votre pouvoir sur les autres, sans aucun sens éthique. Vous êtes méprisable.

Son laïus terminé, il s'aperçut avec soulagement que sa rancoeur commençait déjà à diminuer. Il se détourna de l'immonde insecte.

Malefoy, Goyle et Crabbe commirent l'erreur de venir narguer leurs rivaux, et les différents sortilèges utilisés en représailles les laissèrent en piteux état. Lucifer se leva peu avant l'arrivée à King's Cross, désireux d'aller se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

-Je viens avec toi, annonça son frère.

Ils marchèrent épaule contre épaule.

-Mon cou me fait systématiquement mal, désormais, murmura Lucifer avec résignation.

-Est-ce que tu fais des rêves impliquant Voldemort ? lâcha son frère. C'est simplement... une conversation qu'on a eu, avant la rentrée.

Lucifer demeura muet un instant. Il se souvenait de ses nuits agitées, de ces douleurs prises pour des torticolis et de ces rêves vivaces pris pour des souvenirs.

-Je le crois, regretta-t-il.

-J'ai rêvé du plan de Voldemort, et de la mort d'un moldu nommé Franck, de Nagini... Je me suis endormi en classe...

-J'ai eu ces rêves également, intervint Lucifer, une sueur glacée coulant le long de son dos.

Ils ne prononcèrent plus un seul mot, mais leurs corps parlaient pour eux. Les paysages défilaient, se rapprochant peu à peu des tours urbaines de Londres.

-J'ai donné l'or du Tournoi à Fred et Georges, annonça son frère. Ils ont pour projet d'ouvrir une boutique de farce et attrapes, et nous aurons besoin de rire dans les semaines à venir.

-Tu as toujours été noble, répondit Lucifer. Ce que cet or représentait...

Harry hocha la tête et le Poufsouffle colla son front à la vitre fraîche.

-Ne laisse personne te reprocher de t'être trouvé dans ce cimetière, Lucifer, lui conseilla gravement son jumeau.

-Certains Poufsouffle le font sans doute, mais la majorité semble m'admirer, et je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi. Je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel.

Harry posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, à court de mots lui aussi.

* * *

Le train ralentit pour s'arrêter en gare de King's Cross et les deux jumeaux regagnèrent leur wagon tandis que leurs camarades s'ébattaient dans tous les sens avec moins d'enthousiasme qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Sally-Ann, appela Lucifer.

La jeune fille se retourna.

-Je comptais te dire au revoir, sourit-elle, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Je suis désolé, proposa-t-il. Pour toute cette année. Je n'ai pas pris soin de toi comme je l'aurais du. Je ne t'ai pas même expliqué pour quelle raison je m'étais brusquement éloigné d'Harry en Février. La tâche impliquait de secourir quelqu'un, et je ne voulais pas être choisi. Je devais pouvoir être actif. Je ne t'ai même pas remerciée pour...

-Tu m'as toujours remerciée, le coupa-t-elle.

-M'en veux-tu de m'être trouvé dans ce cimetière ?

Elle lui lança un regard sombre et incrédule, puis laissa tomber sa valise sur le sol et croisa les bras. Dans sa cage, Korrigan feulait, ne comprenant pas ce que son humain avait de si important à dire qui délayait sa sortie.

-La vérité, Lucifer, est que tu as tendance à ne pas penser à ce que tes proches vont ressentir -je ne parle pas de Noah ni d'Harry- quand tu affronteras les conséquences de tes actions. Tu agis comme si personne ne t'aimait, comme si personne n'attendait ta présence dans ces cas là. A partir d'aujourd'hui... Susan et moi faisons partie de ceux qui t'accompagnerons où que tu ailles, dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Si tu partais affronter Quirell aujourd'hui, nous serions là, et pas par envie d'aventure mais parce que _tu_ y foncerais. De la même manière que tu viendrais pour nous. Pourtant, ce ne serai pas juste que de te reprocher des événements ou si tu n'avais pas été là, des choses catastrophiques se seraient passées.

Elle le serra dans ses bras et il sentit sa poitrine s'écraser contre son torse, notant maladroitement qu'elle avait augmenté depuis le début de l'année.

-J'aurais voulu t'en tenir rancune, souffla-t-elle à son oreille, et je l'aurais fait si rien ne s'était passé dans ce labyrinthe, mais tu as eu raison.

Elle le relâcha et ils descendirent du train désormais désert. Sur la voie, Noah discutait avec ses parents, vraisemblablement inquiets, et Harry défiait James de ses prunelles émeraudes. Les parents de Sally-Ann ne l'attendaient jamais sur la voie 9 ¾, se tenant résolument à l'écart de ce monde qui les avait rejetés.

-Être aimé par toi signifie être très bien protégé, tu sais, conclut son amie. Ton amour te procure une puissance inattendue. Je ne m'inquiètes pas pour nous.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, geste qui le figea sur place, et s'éloigna avec une légèreté qui se transforma en appréhension au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait du monde des moldus. Noah l'étreignit avec force et il le lui rendit, y passant tout son amour et tous les non-dits qu'il leur restait à discuter. Enfin, le garçon aperçut une figure familière.

* * *

Droite dans une jupe blanche serrée, ses cheveux blonds retenus en chignon, se trouvait sa tante. Ses petits yeux perçants le cherchaient. Sa mâchoire crispée indiquait sa tension, mais elle se trouvait sur le quai du Poudlard Express. L'adolescent marcha vers elle, poussant son chariot avec anxiété.

-Tante Pétunia...

-Bonjour Lucifer.

Elle avisa James et se dirigea directement vers lui, son neveu sur ses talons. Harry fixa la sœur de leur mère avec intérêt et angoisse.

-Pétunia, grinça James.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs mais le Poufsouffle n'aurait su dire s'ils visaient sa tante ou lui.

-Il y a treize ans, tu as débarqué dans notre salon sans crier gare et tu y as laissé Lucifer sans nous demander notre avis. Tu es tout juste réapparu pour son deuxième anniversaire, son troisième, en nous laissant simplement une pension pour nous aider à nous occuper de lui. J'ai rempli les papiers légaux ce jour là pour faciliter l'accès à l'école, ce qui fait de moi sa tutrice. Si tu voulais t'occuper de ton fils, tu aurais dû le faire. Il n'est pas un jouet. Il passera le mois d'Août avec toi comme convenu, mais je t'interdis de lui faire le moindre reproche sur son choix.

James bomba le torse et avança d'un pas.

-T'es-tu occupée de lui ? La première fois que je l'ai vu, il portait les vêtements de son cousin.

La femme pinça les lèvres mais ne prononça pas un mot.

-Tu n'a rien à m'interdire. J'élève mon fils comme je le veux.

-Je suis la responsable légale de cet enfant. Je ne sais pas comment ma sœur a pu tomber amoureuse de toi, qu'elle jugeait si insupportablement arrogant, incapable de reconnaître ses défauts. Je t'interdis de lui faire le moindre reproche sur son choix, James Potter, et s'il avait à se plaindre, je viendrais immédiatement le rechercher, quitte à le ramener pour qu'il puisse voir ses amis. Et j'ai écris à sa directrice de maison et à Dumbledore pour statuer que j'étais la seule à pouvoir lui autoriser ou lui interdire Pré-Au-Lard et ses sorties scolaires.

Elle adressa un hochement de salutation à son second neveu et tourna les talons, laissant l'Auror stupéfait. Harry paraissait soulagé.

-A bientôt, Lucifer. Je t'écrirais.

Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts puis le rouquin partit à la poursuite de sa tante.

* * *

Le trajet en voiture s'écoulait dans le silence, mais ce fut Pétunia qui le brisa.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Je suis désolé, répondit-il. Je me sens mieux, mais j'étais si vide... Je n'arrive pas à me sortir le cimetière de la tête.

-Si tu dois sortir pendant les vacances, je veux savoir ou tu vas et que tu rentres à une heure précise. Le mieux serait que tu restes à mes côtés, car mon sang te protège, mais je ne peux pas t'interdire de sortir et de te changer les idées.

-D'accord, répondit-il.

Elle prit un virage et ils se retrouvèrent dans Privet Drive. Pour la première fois, Lucifer eut la réelle impression de se retrouver chez lui.


	12. Oyez Oyez

Ainsi que prévu, le **Tome 5** est désormais publié sous le nom de **Sombres Rêves.**

Avec une longue note d'auteur que je vous prierais de lire, au moins la dernière partie !

 **Reader** , merci infiniment pour ta review !

Je suis ravie que l'évolution des personnages et des relations te plaise. Particulièrement en ce qui concerne Pétunia, ou ce qu'elle aurait pu être. C'est un personnage tellement intéressant à exploiter !


End file.
